L'Ennemi invisible
by Florana
Summary: Attaqué par un ennemi invisible, Konoha est en proie à une crise sans précédent. Ninjas comme civils sont tous en danger et nul ne sait qui sera la prochaine victime. Et c'est au milieu de ce chaos qu'Ayumi Haruno enquête sur l'identité de son père.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Florana.

**Titre :** L'Ennemi invisible.

**Manga :** Naruto (après Shippuden)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genres :** Mystère, Action-aventure, Amitié, Romance (il y en a toujours un peu dans mes fics, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^).

**Note 1 :** Tout d'abord, je suis très contente de vous présenter ma nouvelle fic, que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à mettre au point car je voulais un scénario assez complexe, au moins autant que celui de _Sasuke, les enfants et moi_. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette fic, vous verrez que cette histoire est du même genre. J'étais partie sur une toute autre idée au début, mais j'ai finalement réuni plusieurs idées de fic pour construire celle-ci et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** Je sais que certains n'aiment pas les fics où nos ninjas préférés ont des enfants (ce qui est le cas de cette histoire). Aussi, je tiens à préciser que même si certains enfants ont un rôle assez important, ils ne sont pas sans cesse au centre de l'histoire et vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir que les adultes sont très présents, voire même au centre de l'intrigue pour certains. Sachez aussi que tous les ninjas de la génération de Naruto apparaissent, certains plus que d'autres, mais il ne me semble pas en avoir oublié.

**Note 3 :** Concernant les spoilers, je précise qu'il ne me semble pas en avoir fait. Je prends en compte le manga jusqu'à la première apparition de Sasuke dans la deuxième saison (à peu près). Je vous préviens en revanche que pour certains aspects de la fic j'ai dû me renseigner un peu en profondeur sur le monde de Naruto, mais je ne révèle rien sur l'histoire en elle-même.

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu le petit roman qui précède ces mots et bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

Ce jour-là, Naruto Uzumaki avait invité Sakura Haruno à déjeuner dans un petit restaurant de Konoha. Si elle avait accepté, c'était sans doute parce que le temps où elle reniait son amitié avec lui était révolu depuis quelques années. A présent, elle avait atteint ses vingt-et-un ans et son ventre avait pris la forme arrondie d'une grossesse avancée.

Naruto, quant à lui, avait gagné en maturité et cela se remarquait par le simple fait qu'il acceptait de manger autre chose que des râmens.

– Tu veux un thé, pour finir ? demanda-t-il à la fin du repas.

– Oui, je veux bien. Ça me calmera.

Tout en parlant, Sakura passait une main tendre sur son ventre. Naruto le remarqua et, après avoir passé la commande, s'informa :

– C'est pour bientôt, non ?

– D'ici quelques jours, d'après Maître Tsunade. Je t'avoue que j'ai hâte d'en être débarrassée !

– Je veux bien croire que ce n'est pas pratique !

Un silence s'installa. Sakura rêvassait, mais Naruto hésitait à poser une autre question, une question qui le dévorait depuis bientôt neuf mois.

– Sakura, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui est le père ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Sakura se crispa légèrement, montrant que la question la gênait. Elle répondit d'une voix presque suppliante :

– Naruto, nous étions d'accords pour ne plus en reparler !

– Mais je ne comprends pas, Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il y a neuf mois ? Il y a eu la mission à Suna avec Neji, le retour de Sasuke, et t'as trouvé le moyen de te disputer avec Gaara… Et puis, ensuite, tu as appris de Tsunade que tu étais enceinte ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sakura ?

Sakura détourna la tête, refusant de répondre, une fois de plus.

– C'est Neji le père et tu ne veux pas en parler pour ne pas compromettre son mariage, c'est ça ?

– Naruto…

La voix faible et suppliante de Sakura le convainquit de se taire.

– Naruto, ne… ne fais plus d'hypothèses, s'il te plait. Je… je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais rien dire.

– Tu ne m'as rien expliqué, tu m'as juste dit que tu ne voulais pas en parler.

Malgré ses bougonnements, Naruto comprit qu'il n'aurait rien de plus. Il n'osa pas insister car il craignait de fragiliser Sakura qui semblait déjà assez vulnérable. Cette vision tranchait d'ailleurs énormément avec l'image qu'il avait d'elle avant sa grossesse : une femme forte et toujours prête à lui tenir tête.

– En tout cas, c'est gentil de la part de Kakashi-sensei de t'avoir hébergée, ajouta-t-il pour changer un peu de sujet.

– Oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui.

– Tes parents ne pouvaient pas t'aider ?

– Hum, avec leurs problèmes financiers, je ne tenais pas à les déranger avec ça.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent ?

– Ils… Ils voudraient que je me marie avec le père.

Naruto soupira de lassitude. Le père du bébé de Sakura restait un mystère impossible à résoudre pour tout le monde. Finalement, un serveur apporta leurs tasses de thé. Ils burent en reprenant la conversation sur d'autres sujets plus ordinaires comme les premiers pas à quatre pattes du petit Simaru Nara, l'entrée d'Ino dans la section d'interrogatoire et de torture sous la direction d'Ibiki Morino ou encore la promotion de Kiba en tant que professeur de l'Académie.

Quand ils eurent fini, Naruto paya la note et voulut aider Sakura à se lever. Cependant, celle-ci secoua négativement la tête avant d'ajouter d'un air sérieux :

– Je ne suis pas encore impotente, Naruto !

Naruto eut un léger sourire. Finalement, peut-être que sa coéquipière n'avait pas autant perdu son sale caractère qu'il le pensait. Il la laissa donc se lever seule et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, mais Sakura se bloqua subitement et, d'un mouvement brusque, se rassit sur sa chaise en tenant son ventre. Inquiet, Naruto s'approcha d'elle.

– Ça ne va pas, Sakura ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage. Son expression était étrange, entre la surprise et la panique. Elle releva brusquement les yeux vers son coéquipier et l'attira à elle en lui agrippant le col.

– Naruto, je crois que je perds les eaux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena en vitesse à l'hôpital. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura était reçue dans une chambre et confiée aux mains expertes d'une sage-femme. Naruto en profita alors pour faire avertir Kakashi. Il lui avait promis de ramener lui-même Sakura et devait donc le prévenir de ce brusque changement de programme.

Aux alentours de cinq heures, la salle d'attente regroupait un grand nombre de personnes : Naruto, Kakashi, qui était venu aussitôt que possible, mais également Neji, Tenten, Ino et Sasuke.

– Ça va durer encore longtemps ? demanda ce dernier, sans doute un peu agacé de devoir attendre autant de temps.

– Si un accouchement se faisait en deux minutes, ça se saurait ! fit remarquer Tenten.

Elle était d'ailleurs la seule fille du groupe à redouter d'avoir un bébé. Pour l'instant, elle se limitait au mariage et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Cependant, elle savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, Neji voudrait une descendance.

– Alors, il paraît que Sakura va accoucher ? demanda une voix.

– Ah, Kiba, te voilà ! s'exclama Naruto. Alors, pas occupé à corriger tes copies ?

– Si, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus intéressant de venir ici.

– Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes devenir un bon professeur ? demanda Ino en arquant un sourcil.

– Hé, je ne compte pas rester prof' à l'Académie toute ma vie ! Je n'aide Iruka que parce que j'ai besoin d'argent pour m'installer.

Evidemment, depuis qu'ils avaient atteint leur majorité, l'une des préoccupations principales du groupe était l'indépendance. En tout cas, Kiba s'efforçait de réussir à quitter la maison familiale.

– T'aurais pu choisir mieux quand même, le nargua Tenten. Ino, elle, est allée à la section d'interrogatoires !

– J'avais bien dit que c'était une folle manipulatrice ! répliqua Kiba.

Ino ne releva pas. Elle s'était suffisamment habituée aux taquineries de Kiba pour ne plus y répondre. De toute façon, l'arrivée d'un nouveau-né créait une bien trop bonne ambiance pour qu'elle se vexe si rapidement.

– Au fait, on ouvre les paris ? proposa Naruto. Moi, je dis que ce sera une fille !

– Pareil, répondit Ino.

– Un garçon, répliqua froidement Sasuke.

– Aucun avis, ajouta Neji.

– Un garçon ! vota Kiba.

– Bon, bah… je dirai une fille, acheva Tenten.

Kakashi, lui, prit le parti de se taire. L'air indifférent à cause de son masque, il ne se mêlait pas à la conversation qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

Naruto, tout excité de ce nouveau jeu, tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle d'attente. Cependant, en voyant qu'aucune infirmière ne venait, il se rappela que Sakura était alors en plein travail. Est-ce que tout se passait bien ? N'y avait-il pas de complications ? Il n'y connaissait rien en accouchement et était donc capable d'imaginer le pire.

Soudain, la routine des allées et venues dans la salle d'attente fut rompue. La porte s'ouvrit en un claquement brusque et une infirmière se précipita dans la salle. Elle avisa le petit groupe et leur demanda :

– C'est bien vous les amis de Sakura Haruno ? demanda-t-elle.

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? répondit Naruto, coincé entre l'inquiétude et l'excitation.

– Sakura va très bien et elle a accouché d'une petite fille.

Il y eut un cri de joie, celui de Naruto, heureux d'avoir remporté son pari. Puis, ils se serrèrent tous les uns contre les autres en riant aux éclats. Sasuke, lui, se laissa faire sans pour autant s'emporter. Depuis l'annonce, son esprit semblait avoir quitté son corps, comme s'il se trouvait dans un état second. Pendant ce temps-là, Kakashi demandait si Sakura avait droit aux visites.

– Oui, mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois, prévint l'infirmière.

Ce jour-là fut un jour heureux à Konoha. On raconta même que Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba et Chôji se saoulèrent le soir même pour fêter l'événement. Même Temari, mariée depuis quelques temps à Shikamaru Nara, fut de la partie. Seuls Hinata, Lee et Shino restèrent sobres, la première parce qu'elle n'aimait pas l'alcool, le deuxième parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de boire et le dernier parce qu'il était en mission. Ce jour-là était un 24 novembre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà pour le prologue. Je vous accorde qu'il est court et qu'il ne dévoile pas beaucoup l'intrigue mais, pas de panique, le premier chapitre arrive ce week-end ! J'attends tout de même vos premières impressions avec impatience ;).


	2. Jour particulier

Chapitre 1 : Jour particulier

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Konoha quand trois ombres apparurent aux portes. Les deux chûnins de garde les laissèrent entrer sans hésitation : ils savaient que les résultats de la mission de cette équipe étaient attendus par leur Hokage.

– Bon, je vais m'occuper du rapport, annonça Tenten, la chef d'équipe. Lee, Sasuke, ça a été un plaisir !

– Pour moi aussi, Tenten ! assura Lee avec la même énergie qu'il possédait dans sa jeunesse. Bon, je vous laisse ou Asa va s'inquiéter !

Lee partit alors en exécutant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Tenten le salua plus simplement, mais n'en était pas moins amusée. L'enthousiasme de son ami la surprenait toujours, même après avoir été sa coéquipière durant plus de vingt ans.

– Ça ne va pas, Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant que celui-ci avait pris un air sombre.

– Je ne sais pas. Un mauvais pressentiment, je dirais.

– Tu crois qu'on a été suivi ?

– Je ne pense pas, j'ai vérifié tout le long du chemin depuis avant-hier soir.

– Alors c'est à cause de l'écureuil que Lee a débusqué la nuit dernière ? demanda Tenten, suspicieuse.

Sasuke grogna pour toute réponse et s'éloigna à son tour. Apparemment, ses doutes n'étaient pas aussi importants qu'il le prétendait. Rassurée, Tenten prit le chemin de sa maison. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait été absente et il lui tardait de revoir sa famille.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! fit-elle en poussant la porte d'entrée. Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

– Maman, c'est toi ? répondit une voix de fillette.

Tenten fit quelques pas dans l'entrée de la belle demeure et une petite fille brune, coiffée de tresses qu'elle avait roulées en macarons, des yeux semblables à deux noisettes, apparut au bas de l'escalier.

En reconnaissant sa mère, Aneko Hyûga se précipita dans ses bras et Tenten l'accueillit avec plaisir. Aneko avait déjà atteint les dix ans et venait même de réussir l'examen pour devenir genin, mais restait cependant très proche de sa mère. En tout cas, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Tenten.

– Oh, viens voir, Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

Ce disant, Aneko la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'étage. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit rapidement le tiroir d'une commode où de multiples armes de ninja avaient été rangées. Elle prit avec précaution une lame large et fine, qu'elle montra à sa mère avant de la déplier sous ses yeux.

– C'est un shuriken géant ! expliqua Aneko, fière d'elle. Sai-sensei me l'a offert. Il dit que je suis très douée avec les armes.

Attendrie, Tenten s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa fille et admira le shuriken. Elle se souvenait elle aussi des instants où Gai, pour l'encourager à progresser dans sa propre voie, lui offrait une nouvelle arme qu'elle apprenait rapidement à maîtriser.

– Je l'ai montré à Papa, mais je crois qu'il était un peu déçu, ajouta subitement Aneko.

Sa voix s'était faite plus sombre, comme si elle regrettait. Tenten passa une main désolée dans ses cheveux. Neji était un père exigeant, malheureusement pour Aneko qui se trouvait être son héritière.

– Je crois qu'il n'est pas très content, poursuivit Aneko. Junya est déjà genin et elle… elle a ça…

A ces mots, Aneko passa un doigt sous son œil. Tenten sentit son cœur se serrer devant le désarroi de sa fille. Rien n'était simple pour l'aînée des Hyûga. Elle se retrouvait avec les responsabilités d'une héritière sans posséder un seul talent héréditaire. Ses yeux, aussi bruns que ceux de Tenten, ne recelaient aucun pouvoir particulier. Elle avait simplement trouvé sa voie dans la maîtrise des armes, comme sa mère.

– Hier soir, j'ai entendu Oncle Hiashi et Papa se disputer en bas. Ils parlaient de moi. Apparemment, je lui pose des problèmes parce que je n'ai pas le Byakugan. Je crois que Papa aurait préféré que Junya naisse en premier, acheva-t-elle.

Junya, sa petite sœur, était le génie de la famille. Détentrice du Byakugan, elle avait rapidement dépassé les élèves de l'Académie et était devenue genin en même temps qu'Aneko, alors qu'elle avait deux ans de moins, ce qui avait été très blessant pour l'aînée de la famille.

– Tu t'en fais trop, Aneko, lui répondit Tenten après avoir déposé un baiser dans ses cheveux. D'abord, Oncle Hiashi a toujours été un peu brusque dans ce qu'il dit, il manque de tact. Et puis, Junya ressemble plus à ton père, c'est vrai, mais je suis sûre qu'il est fier de tes efforts. C'est juste… qu'il ne sait pas le montrer.

Bien qu'elle ne se sentît que peu convaincue, Aneko acquiesça. Tenten sortit un kunai de son sac et tira un chiffon de sa poche pour le nettoyer. Ce geste, simple et méthodique, l'aidait à réfléchir. Sa fille aînée n'avait que dix ans, bientôt onze en fait, et elle se préoccupait déjà des questions d'adultes. Serait-elle capable d'assumer ses responsabilités ? Arriverait-elle enfin à devenir une bonne kunoichi ? Pourrait-elle un jour représenter la branche secondaire de son clan alors qu'elle faisait honte à tous ses membres ? Tous ses désavantages ne la destinaient-ils pas à demeurer la moins forte de la famille ? Toutes ces questions la rendaient nerveuse et Tenten s'en inquiétait beaucoup.

– Faut pas que tu t'en fasses pour ça, ma puce, assura-t-elle en frottant énergiquement son kunai. Ton père t'aime très fort et je suis sûre qu'il pense que tu es une kunoichi très prometteuse, même sans Byakugan. Et puis, au moins, grâce à toi je ne suis plus la seule maîtresse d'armes dans cette famille !

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Aneko. Finalement, elle se leva du lit et s'approcha d'un tiroir qu'elle ouvrit.

– Je vais aller rendre visite à Ayumi, Maman, annonça-t-elle en sortant un petit paquet.

– Ah, bonne idée ! Tu l'embrasseras de ma part. Bon, je vais me préparer à manger, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris de vrai repas !

Aneko Hyûga laissa sa mère sortir, vérifia l'état du petit paquet et le glissa dans une des poches de son sweet-shirt. L'hiver approchait à grand pas et il faisait bien trop froid à Konoha pour se permettre de se balader en tenue légère. Finalement, elle rangea le shuriken géant qu'elle venait de montrer et fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de se figer. Un craquement, presque infime, venait d'attirer son attention. Il était si petit qu'il aurait pu être produit par un insecte. Pourtant, Naoto Aburame – l'insupportable fils de Shino Aburame – n'osait plus lui faire de farces stupides depuis qu'elle lui avait jeté une volée de kunais qui avaient manqué de peu de le réduire en charpies.

Finalement, après avoir haussé les épaules pour se persuader que ce n'était probablement rien, elle vérifia que tout était à peu près en ordre et sortit de sa chambre. Neji était un père assez maniaque et elle savait qu'il le lui ferait remarquer si elle ne rangeait pas correctement.

Une fois en bas, Aneko adressa un dernier au revoir à sa mère.

– Au revoir, ma puce ! lui répondit Tenten depuis la cuisine. Passe une bonne journée !

– Toi aussi, Maman !

Et Aneko sortit de chez elle. Tenten, sans qu'elle ne sût pourquoi, repensa aux paroles de Sasuke à ce moment-là. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter et, pourtant, ils étaient certains que personne ne les avait suivis. Son cœur se serra brutalement, sans qu'elle ne pût en expliquer la raison, et un mauvais pressentiment, un doute horrible, s'insinua en elle.

* * *

Le regard d'Ayumi passait sans arrêt de la photo au miroir, puis du miroir à la photo, sans pouvoir y déceler une nette différence. La photo en question était celle de sa mère quand elle avait son âge, autrement dit douze ans. Il fallait croire qu'elles se ressemblaient énormément. Elles possédaient les mêmes cheveux roses, les mêmes yeux verts, la même démarche. Pas de doute, Ayumi était bien la fille de Sakura Haruno.

– Ayumi !

La voix de sa mère la tira de sa rêverie. Elle soupira et lui répondit un vague « j'arrive » avant de reposer la photo, à regret. Ayumi aimait beaucoup sa mère. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait élevée, qui l'avait choyée et aidée à devenir la genin qu'elle était. Pourtant, souvent, Ayumi maudissait la ressemblance qui la liait à elle. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voyait en elle aucune trace de son père. Elle ne trouvait sur son visage aucun indice, rien qui pût lui indiquer qui il était.

– Ayumi, je pensais que tu arrivais !

Ayumi soupira à nouveau et quitta sa chambre. Sa mère avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'impatienter rapidement. Ayumi avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle la couvait un peu trop. Elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement, car toutes les mères étaient ainsi, mais, à douze ans, elle estimait ne plus être aussi vulnérable qu'une enfant.

– Ah, te voilà ! lui sourit Sakura alors que sa fille entrait dans la cuisine. Dépêche-toi de manger ou tu vas être en retard !

– Maman, mon professeur est Kakashi-sensei, comment veux-tu que je sois en retard ? Et puis, de toute façon, il nous a donné quartier libre pour aujourd'hui !

La remarque eut pour effet de faire rire Sakura. Les cheveux ramenés en arrière par une pince, les traits légèrement durcis par le temps, elle avait changé en ces douze années. Il lui avait fallu s'occuper de sa fille, apprendre à élever un bébé, se lever toutes les nuits durant plusieurs mois pour lui donner le sein, ou encore lui enseigner les bonnes manières, lui imposer des limites et lui consacrer du temps pour qu'elle pût s'épanouir. Au bout de ces douze années, Sakura était plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même.

Reprenant l'entrain habituel qu'elle arborait auprès de son enfant, elle lui servit le petit déjeuner et s'installa à côté d'elle pour prendre le sien.

– Alors, c'est un grand jour, aujourd'hui ! annonça Sakura.

Puis elle se pencha vers l'oreille de sa fille et lui murmura :

– Bon anniversaire, ma chérie.

Ayumi sourit et la remercia. Comme d'habitude, sa mère était la première à lui rappeler qu'elle était née un 24 novembre.

– Je te propose qu'on aille au restaurant ce soir. Evidemment, c'est toi qui choisis !

– D'accord, mais j'aimerais aussi que mon équipe vienne !

– Oh là ! Je vais demander à Naruto de payer la facture !

– Maman, tu n'es pas censée dire « Maître Hokage » ?

– Maître rien du tout ! Cette nouille ne serait pas là où il en est sans moi !

Ayumi soupira avec un sourire mais n'insista pas. Elle savait que l'actuel Hokage et sa mère avait été coéquipiers autrefois. Celle-ci se permettait donc régulièrement de le taquiner, et même de le reprendre malgré son statut.

– Bon, c'est d'accord pour mon équipe ou pas ?

– Oui, et on fera aussi venir Kakashi-sensei, ajouta Sakura.

– Ouais, merci Maman !

Ayumi embrassa sa mère pour la remercier et fila à l'étage. Elle n'avait peut-être pas rendez-vous avec son professeur, mais avait promis à ses deux coéquipiers de les rejoindre au terrain d'entraînement.

Sakura commença à préparer ses affaires pour l'hôpital. Depuis quelques années, elle avait été promue au rang de jônin spécialisée et se voyait régulièrement confier les ninjas revenant gravement blessés de mission.

– Bon, Ayumi, j'y vais ! prévint-elle au bout de quelques minutes. On se voit ce midi ?

– D'accord, à ce midi, Maman !

– A ce midi, ma puce !

Sakura sortit de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa fille. Il n'était pas très grand mais avait l'avantage d'être sur deux étages, permettant ainsi à Ayumi d'avoir sa propre chambre. Sakura y avait emménagé quelques mois après la naissance, surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait plus dépendre de Kakashi, mais, cela, elle s'était bien gardée de le dire à sa fille.

Dans sa chambre, Ayumi finit de préparer son sac. Il lui fallait quelques armes, un en-cas si elle avait faim avant l'heure et, surtout, des bandages pour ses deux coéquipiers, surtout si Yukito Uzumaki s'amusait encore une fois à essayer la célèbre technique de son père : le Rasengan.

Ayumi s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle descendit en trombe et alla ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec un visage qu'elle connaissait très bien.

– Aneko ! s'exclama-t-elle. Entre, je t'en prie.

– D'accord, mais pas plus de cinq minutes. Sinon, je vais arriver en retard à l'entraînement.

– Sai-sensei est plutôt quelqu'un de patient, non ? demanda Ayumi en fermant la porte derrière son amie.

– Oui, mais il a parfois un air un peu… psychopathe.

– Vraiment ? Ma mère dit exactement la même chose !

Les deux filles rirent ensemble, se moquant un instant de Sai. Bien qu'elles eussent deux ans d'écart, cela ne les empêchait pas de bien s'entendre, au point d'être devenues meilleures amies. Chacune seule de leur côté, l'une parce qu'elle était fille unique, l'autre parce qu'elle était la moins douée de la famille, elles s'étaient souvent retrouvées ensemble à l'Académie et, même quand Ayumi était devenue genin l'année précédente, elles avaient continué à se voir.

– Tiens, je suis venue te donner ça, expliqua Aneko en sortant le petit paquet de sa poche. Joyeux anniversaire, Ayumi !

Ayumi, rougissant sous la surprise, la remercia et déballa le paquet avec précautions. Elle en tira un petit pendentif rouge où le premier kanji de son prénom était gravé en noir. Heureuse de ce présent, elle afficha un large sourire et le mit aussitôt autour du cou.

– Merci beaucoup, Aneko.

– De rien, Ayumi. Bon, j'y vais, sinon Sai-sensei va s'impatienter !

Ayumi acquiesça et la raccompagna jusqu'au palier.

– Il fait froid, fit-elle remarquer en tremblant légèrement.

– Plutôt, oui.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Aneko fut alors prise d'une quinte de toux. Ayumi la fixa d'un œil inquiet avant de demander :

– Tu ne serais pas en train de tomber malade, toi ?

– C'est possible, avoua Aneko en reniflant. Pas de chance, j'ai dû attraper la crève !

Ayumi lui proposa alors de rester un peu, mais Aneko refusa et, après avoir dit au revoir, elle s'en alla définitivement. Ayumi referma la porte en songeant que les couloirs de son immeuble n'étaient pas très bien chauffés. Heureusement, il en allait de tout autre concernant son appartement. Elle attrapa son sac à dos, enroula une écharpe autour de son cou, et sortit à son tour après avoir veillé à ce que la porte fût fermée à clé.

Quand elle descendit dans la rue, l'air froid de fin novembre lui fouetta aussitôt le visage. Quelle idée avaient ses coéquipiers de vouloir s'entraîner un jour pareil, leur seul jour de congé, qui plus est ! Enfin, c'était surtout Yukito qui avait insisté. Simaru Nara, lui, avait la paresse de son père et il avait fallu toute la persuasion du jeune Uzumaki pour le convaincre de venir.

Arrivée au terrain d'entraînement, Ayumi eut la surprise de voir que Simaru était déjà là. Evidemment, alors que Yukito s'échauffait déjà, il s'était installé sous un arbre, emmitouflé dans une masse de pulls. Cependant, il était présent, et cela relevait du miracle pour Ayumi.

– Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Ta maison a explosé peut-être ?

– C'est ça, moque-toi ! répliqua Simaru. Non, c'est juste que je me suis dit que dans trois semaines je retourne à Suna et que ça serait bête de ne pas profiter du temps que je passe ici pour être avec vous !

– Oh, que c'est mignon ! fit Ayumi d'une voix moqueuse. Mais, tu sais, Kakashi-sensei s'arrange généralement pour avoir une mission à Suna pendant tes absences !

Simaru haussa les épaules. Ayumi ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air victorieux. Simaru avait beau paraître complètement désabusé, indifférent et désintéressé, il attachait énormément d'importance à ses amis. En fait, il était comme Yukito, à la différence que, chez ce dernier, cela sautait aux yeux.

– Ayumi ! s'écria celui-ci en s'apercevant qu'elle était enfin arrivée. Joyeux anniversaire !

– Ouais, joyeux anniversaire, approuva Simaru.

– Merci les garçons ! Ah, au fait, vous êtes tous les deux invités à venir dîner ce soir avec moi, ma mère et Kakashi-sensei au restaurant !

– On ira à Ichiraku ?

– Yukito, c'est mon anniversaire, pas le tien ! s'offusqua Ayumi d'un air sévère.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister, répondit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur. Il faut apporter un cadeau ?

– Yukito, c'est la moindre des choses ! répondit Simaru d'un air blasé. T'inquiète, t'as encore à peu près dix heures pour trouver une idée et l'acheter !

Ayumi tourna alors un œil sévère vers Yukito qui, gêné d'avoir été démasqué, passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était le portait craché de son père. Les mêmes manies, les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes traits sur le visage et la même démarche le caractérisaient, à tel point qu'il arrivait que Sakura l'appelât Naruto. Cependant, la marque de sa mère était tout de même bien visible : les yeux de Yukito possédaient cette étrange couleur blanche propre aux utilisateurs du Byakugan, bien qu'il ne le maîtrisât pas encore très bien.

– Hum… Bon, on s'entraîne ? proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet.

– Allez-y, je vous regarde, les encouragea Simaru d'une voix monocorde.

– Quelle bonne idée ! répondit Ayumi. Yukito, le but est de viser juste au-dessus de la tête de Simaru. D'accord ?

– C'est parti ! accepta Yukito en sortant un kunai.

Simaru ouvrit des yeux ronds en comprenant ce qui allait se passer et, finalement, se leva de mauvaise grâce.

– Quand je pense que ta mère est d'une énergie débordante ! railla Ayumi.

– Eh bien, comme tu vois, ça a tué mon père.

– C'est ça ! Bon, Yukito, tu veux réessayer le Rasengan ? J'ai apporté des bandages au cas où tu te brûlerais encore la main.

– Et pour moi ? s'indigna Simaru. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois il a failli me rentrer dedans !

– Eh bien, ça te fera courir un peu plus !

Simaru grommela mais ne répondit rien. Ayumi était sortie meilleure fille de sa promotion et était, en quelque sorte, le point fort de la bande. Yukito, lui, possédait malgré tout un énorme potentiel qu'il lui fallait maîtriser et, quant à Simaru, il était le cerveau, celui qui se chargeait de les sortir des situations les plus désespérées. A eux trois, ils formaient un sacré trio qui rappelait régulièrement à Kakashi le temps où il dirigeait l'équipe 7, même si les caractères de ses nouveaux élèves divergeaient en nombreux points de ceux de leurs parents.

* * *

Sakura sortit un instant sa tête de la paperasse pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était onze heures et demie, elle n'avait donc plus beaucoup de temps à attendre avant d'aller enfin manger. Konoha connaissait depuis quelques années une période assez calme et Sakura avait l'impression de passer davantage de temps à remplir des papiers plutôt qu'à sauver des vies.

Quand elle eut terminé de remplir le dernier dossier, elle les rassembla tous et sortit de la pièce où elle travaillait. Parcourant les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieure et frappa à la porte.

– Entrez ! lui répondit une voix familière.

Sakura ouvrit et découvrit Tsunade, assise derrière son bureau et se servant de son coude pour soutenir sa tête. Apparemment, la matinée n'avait pas été bonne.

– Bonjour, Maître ! la salua Sakura en déposant la pile de dossiers médicaux sans ménagement devant l'ancienne Hokage. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. Naruto aurait-il encore fait des siennes ?

– Oui, enfin, cette fois-ci, je le comprends. Il est venu me voir parce qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire de Kakashi !

– Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

– Il a qu'il en a plus qu'assez de voir son équipe coupée en deux un mois sur deux !

– Hum, je comprends, Ayumi me dit que ça freine leur entraînement plus qu'autre chose.

– Oui, enfin le problème c'est que Suna, et Temari particulièrement, n'acceptera jamais que Simaru ne vienne pas les voir régulièrement. En plus, cet accord a déjà été assez compliqué comme ça pour mettre tout le monde d'accord, pas la peine de le changer !

– Oui, mais Naruto avait plutôt bien géré l'affaire à l'époque, non ?

– Mouais, répondit Tsunade avec une moue peu convaincue. Heureusement qu'il s'entend bien avec Gaara, parce que la politique ce n'est pas son truc !

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air amusé. Il était vrai que, malgré son haut statut, Naruto considérait toujours Tsunade comme sa supérieure ou, tout du moins, une personne sage dont il se devait d'écouter les conseils, et c'était pour cela qu'il lui rendait d'ailleurs régulièrement visite. Sakura, quant à elle, avait plutôt l'impression que son maître s'accrochait encore malgré tout à son ancien rôle.

– Ecoutez, je vais profiter de ce soir pour parler à Kakashi-sensei, ça le calmera peut-être un peu. Bon, je vais y aller, Ayumi risque de m'attendre !

– Pourquoi pas, après tout, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut le convaincre, c'est bien toi, admit Tsunade. Ah, au fait, tu souhaiteras un bon anniversaire à Ayumi de ma part !

Sakura hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Tsunade faisait décidément des histoires pour bien peu de choses, à moins qu'elle ne lui ait véritablement caché la source du problème. A cette pensée, Sakura fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai qu'elle avait rarement vu sa supérieure aussi embêtée. Elle s'ennuyait facilement, certes, mais pas à ce point-là !

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Sakura se dirigea machinalement vers les vestiaires. Soudain, elle s'arrêta en entendant une voix l'appeler :

– Sakura-sensei, s'il vous plait !

Sakura se retourna et s'arrêta en reconnaissant Tamiko, l'une de leurs nouveaux médecins ninjas. Tamiko faisait souvent preuve d'un enthousiasme propre à sa jeunesse. Tandis qu'elle accourait, ses longs cheveux sombres couraient derrière elle comme la voile d'un bateau. Elle n'avait en fait que quinze ans mais semblait aussi prometteuse que sa mère, Shizune. Sakura avait souvent travaillé en sa compagnie et avait fini par la prendre sous son aile.

– Qu'il y a-t-il, Tamiko ?

– Je voulais vous prévenir qu'une petite fille vient d'être déposée ici par son sensei. Elle avait de la fièvre et ses parents ne sont pas chez elle, alors il a pensé qu'il valait mieux l'amener ici.

– Ah, je vois. La pauvre a dû attraper froid ! Occupe-toi d'elle, je te fais confiance là-dessus !

Tamiko, visiblement ravie de se voir confier une patiente, salua Sakura avec respect et s'éloigna en trottinant. Cette jeune fille avait peut-être le talent de sa mère, mais elle possédait néanmoins le caractère généreux de son père, Iruka Umino.

Sakura, ravie de voir cette matinée enfin s'achever, alla retirer sa blouse dans les vestiaires et en ressortit en tenue habituelle, compensée par un pull pour lutter contre le froid. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital, Ayumi l'attendait déjà, tout en discutant avec la femme de l'accueil. A force d'attendre sa mère dans cette pièce, elle avait fini par sympathiser avec le personnel.

– On y va, ma puce ? l'appela Sakura, en s'apercevant qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée.

Ayumi se retourna, presque surprise, et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa mère. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de l'hôpital et, tandis que sa fille lui racontait sa matinée, Sakura choisit un restaurant peu cher pour le déjeuner.

– Au fait, tu as décidé de l'endroit où tu voudrais qu'on mange ce soir ?

– Oui ! Yukito voulait qu'on mange chez Ichiraku, mais j'en ai décidé autrement.

– Décidément, Naruto nous a fait un clone miniature, soupira Sakura. Et alors ?

– J'aimerais ce restaurant qui fait des sushi trop bons, tu sais, celui où on est allé la dernière fois avec tante Ino ? Je ne me souviens plus du nom…

– Oui, je vois lequel c'est. Bon, je m'occupe de prévenir Kakashi-sensei et on se retrouve là-bas vers vingt heures, ça te va ?

Ayumi hocha la tête, visiblement pressée que la journée touchât à sa fin.

– Au fait, tu ne veux pas inviter Aneko Hyûga, aussi ? demanda subitement Sakura. Il m'avait semblé que vous vous entendiez très bien !

– Oui, je voulais, avoua Ayumi avec un air déçu, mais elle m'a dit hier qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Apparemment, son père lui donne des entraînements le soir, en ce moment.

Ayumi semblait vraiment déçue et Sakura maudit un instant Neji pour son entêtement. Tout Konoha connaissait le cas d'Aneko Hyûga. C'était dégoûtant pour une fille aussi jeune, mais chacun savait que dans l'ombre, le clan Hyûga la traitait comme une ratée.

Ayumi chassa rapidement sa déception de son esprit et enfourna son repas à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sa mère lui somma de manger plus doucement et, peu à peu, la conversation reprit sur des sujets plus banals.

– Bon, je dois aller retravailler, annonça Sakura. On se voit ce soir, ma puce !

– Pas de problème, M'man ! répondit Ayumi, la bouche encore pleine de son dessert.

– Et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! ajouta Sakura d'un ton sévère, tout en déposant un peu d'argent sur la table.

Puis elle sortit en direction de l'hôpital. Ayumi avait grandi et cela l'arrangeait beaucoup. Alors qu'auparavant elle devait absolument trouver quelqu'un pour la garder, à présent sa fille se débrouillait très bien seule pour occuper ses journées.

Quand Sakura entra dans l'hôpital, elle consulta aussitôt son emploi du temps. Aucune opération n'avait été prévue pour la journée et, pour l'instant, aucune urgence n'avait été déclarée. Au moins, elle allait pouvoir être à l'heure au restaurant. Elle n'avait jamais manqué un anniversaire de sa fille et ne comptait pas commencer ce jour-là.

L'après-midi était bien entamée et Sakura venait d'administrer un nouveau traitement à un malade quand la voix de Tamiko l'appela :

– Sakura-sensei ! S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Sakura se retourna et fut surprise de voir sa pseudo élève en sueur pour avoir couru à travers tout le bâtiment.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Tamiko ?

– C'est… c'est à propos de la fille malade qu'on nous a amenée ce matin. J'ai utilisé les remèdes habituels, mais je n'arrive pas à faire baisser sa fièvre !

Sakura fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que leurs médicaments habituels ne fonctionnent pas contre une simple fièvre. Elle acquiesça gravement et demanda à Tamiko de l'accompagner jusqu'à la malade.

– J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de bêtise, avoua Tamiko d'un air gêné. Je m'en voudrais tellement…

– Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit le cas, répondit Sakura, sûre d'elle. Tu es une très bonne ninja médecin pour ton âge, tu es parfaitement capable de guérir une maladie aussi bénigne, même si tu as décidé de te spécialiser dans la création d'antidote contre les poisons. Cette fille n'a tout simplement pas la grippe !

A ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte d'une chambre d'un air décidé et entra à l'intérieur. Tamiko lui emboîta le pas et, lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps de sa patiente, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche pour réprimer une exclamation horrifiée.

– Kami-sama ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sakura ne répondit pas. Son esprit s'était bloqué au moment où elle avait découvert le corps. Deux choses frappèrent son esprit. Premièrement, le corps de la malade était recouvert de plaques rouges très étranges, notamment au niveau du cou et des bras. Deuxièmement, la patiente ne lui était pas inconnue.

– Merde, Aneko ! jura-t-elle. Mais, bon sang, d'où viennent toutes ces taches ?

Tamiko haussa les épaules, désolée de ne pas pouvoir l'avancer sur la question. Sakura prit le pouls de la malade et le jugea trop rapide pour être normal. Elle passa une main sur son front pour confirmer ses soupçons : elle était brûlante de fièvre. De toute façon, cela sautait aux yeux : la sueur dégoulinait de son visage et avait souillé les draps.

– Aneko, appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. Aneko, dis-moi, comment tu te sens ?

Aneko Hyûga, qui jusque là oscillait entre le sommeil et l'éveil, ouvrit légèrement ses paupières et mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Sakura, penchée sur elle.

– J'ai mal à la gorge, avoua-t-elle.

Sa voix était sifflante, ce qui effraya Sakura. Celle-ci commença à ausculter sa gorge et, ensuite, fit une prise de sang.

– Tamiko, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service, annonça-t-elle en commençant à analyser le liquide rouge. Il faut que tu ailles me chercher Maître Tsunade, elle doit en savoir plus que moi sur cette maladie. Ah, et, je sais que normalement je ne devrais pas te le demander, mais peux-tu aller dire à Kakashi-sensei qu'il est invité ce soir à Berusi pour dix-neuf heures ? On va fêter l'anniversaire d'Ayumi.

– Oui, j'y vais tout de suite, Sakura-sensei !

Aussitôt, Tamiko se précipita en dehors de la pièce. Sakura savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Même si cette jeune fille manquait cruellement de confiance en elle, elle la connaissait assez bien pour être sûre de ses compétences. Aneko Hyûga avait tout simplement attrapé une maladie que Sakura ne connaissait pas.

Après quelques tests vains, elle laissa l'échantillon de sang reposer et revint auprès de sa patiente. Celle-ci était toujours aussi brûlante et Sakura entreprit d'essuyer son front avec un gant.

– Sakura… Sakura, prononça-t-elle avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle à regret. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Maître Tsunade saura certainement nous le dire.

Aneko ferma les yeux, sans doute rassurée par ces mots. Tsunade restait, malgré les années, la plus célèbre des ninjas médecins. Ses exploits ne se comptaient plus et elle allait forcément trouver le remède à cette curieuse maladie.

Sachant à quel point il était pénible de supporter seul son état, Sakura commença à raconter la matinée d'Ayumi à Aneko, tout en passant et repassant un gant de toilette humide sur son front. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Tsunade entra. Sa première réaction fut de s'arrêter quand elle découvrit l'état de la malade. Cependant, elle se ressaisit rapidement et, comme à son habitude, procéda à l'auscultation sans dire un mot. Sakura alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin afin de ne pas la gêner et attendit le verdict.

– Alors ? s'informa-t-elle en s'apercevant que sa supérieure avait fini.

Tsunade lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne lui répondit pas. Elle ordonna à Aneko de bien se reposer et se leva pour aller se laver les mains à l'écart. Sakura la suivit, comprenant qu'elle voulait lui parler.

– J'espère que Tamiko s'est bien lavée les mains avant de sortir de l'hôpital, prévint Tsunade.

– Tamiko connaît les précautions habituelles, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait oublié.

– Bien, toi aussi, tu devrais te laver.

A ces mots, elle lui mit le savon dans les mains et rinça les siennes. Sakura obéit tout en demandant à voix basse :

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux.

Sakura cessa de frotter durant quelques secondes et fixa Tsunade, effrayée. Comment ça, elle ne savait pas ? Tsunade ne pouvait pas, et même n'avait pas le droit de répondre ça !

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! ordonna l'ancienne Hokage avec agacement. Je ne connais pas cette maladie ! Toutefois, je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu ces symptômes.

Sakura se sentit à peine rassurée. Si Tsunade reconnaissait les symptômes, ils avaient peut-être une chance.

– Et vous ne vous rappelez plus à quelle maladie ils correspondent ?

– J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, te rappeler de tous les cas que tu as traités en plus de quarante ans de carrière ! répliqua Tsunade.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils, forçant sa mémoire à retrouver un vieux souvenir. Sakura sécha ses mains en silence et glissa un coup d'œil vers Aneko Hyûga. Apparemment, elle somnolait, mais son état ne s'était pas amélioré.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Sakura.

Tsunade prit une inspiration, comme pour se donner le courage d'affronter cette fin de journée qui s'annonçait difficile, et répondit d'une voix calme :

– Va prévenir Tenten, s'il te plait, elle doit être chez elle. Neji est parti en mission cette nuit, j'espère qu'il rentrera vite. Ensuite, reviens aussi vite que possible, j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

Sakura acquiesça et se dépêcha de sortir. Le ton de Tsunade était clair : elles allaient avoir du fil à retordre. En regardant sa montre, Sakura s'aperçut qu'il était déjà cinq heures et pria pour que tout cette histoire soit réglée avant vingt heures, non seulement pour sa fille, mais aussi pour Aneko.

* * *

Il était vingt heures passées quand Ayumi arriva au restaurant qu'elle avait choisi, accompagnée de ses deux coéquipiers. Tandis que les deux garçons se disputaient pour savoir si l'énergie ou la paresse devait primer ce soir-là, elle demanda à un serveur si sa mère n'était pas arrivée.

– Non, pas encore, mais elle a fait réserver une table. Vous pouvez vous y installer en l'attendant.

Ayumi accepta et entraîna de force les deux garçons vers un coin du restaurant. La table ronde qui les attendait était placée dans endroit tranquille où Simaru et Yukito allaient pouvoir poursuivre leur débat sans pour autant déranger tous les clients.

– Tu m'épuises, Yukito, grommela Simaru en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais fatigant ?

– Quand je pense que tu es le fils de Temari du Désert ! répliqua Yukito. Papa n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle est la plus forte des femmes ninjas qu'il n'ait jamais croisées !

– Et qu'elle possède une énergie impressionnante, renchérit Ayumi. Décidément, t'as tout hérité de ton père !

Simaru grogna et croisa les bras. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parlât de ses parents et, même si Yukito et Ayumi en avaient conscience, ils n'évitaient pas le sujet pour autant. Ils pensaient fermement que Simaru ne devait pas avoir honte de sa situation, ninja entre deux villages.

– Oh là, ce sont des têtes à faire pour un anniversaire ? intervint une voix dans leur dos. Simaru, redresse-toi, on dirait que tu vas à un enterrement !

– Kakashi-sensei ? s'étonna Ayumi en se retournant. Mais… vous êtes pratiquement à l'heure !

– Ah ? Ce n'était pas pour dix-neuf heures, le rendez-vous ?

Comprenant, Ayumi afficha un air victorieux.

– Eh non, c'était bien vingt heures ! Maman vous a eu !

Kakashi passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit en songeant que Sakura ne le connaissait à présent que trop bien.

– J'aurais dû me méfier, conclut-il en s'asseyant à côté de ses élèves. Au fait, Sakura n'est pas arrivée ?

– Non, je me demande ce qu'elle fait, répondit Ayumi en fixant l'horloge du restaurant.

– Eh bien, on n'a qu'à boire un verre en l'attendant. C'est moi qui offre !

Cette générosité de la part de Kakashi étonna ses élèves, mais ils ne refusèrent pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun sirotait une boisson tout en bavardant avec l'amitié et la cohésion qui les unissait à chaque mission. Kakashi, bien entendu, s'était muni d'une paille pour éviter de retirer son masque. Ils levèrent leur verre à l'anniversaire d'Ayumi, qui rougit de gêne sur le moment, et burent à sa santé.

– Vous étiez là, Kakashi-sensei, à ma naissance ? demanda subitement Ayumi.

Les yeux de Kakashi brillèrent de souvenirs heureux et, tandis qu'il posait son verre, il se mit à parler :

– Oui, effectivement, j'étais là. Oh, je me souviens très bien de ce jour. Naruto avait même ouvert des paris pour savoir si tu serais un garçon ou une fille. Ta mère n'avait pas voulu connaître ton sexe avant.

– Et elle était contente quand je suis née ?

– Oh, je crois surtout qu'elle était heureuse d'être débarrassée de son énorme ventre ! C'est que tu prenais de la place !

– Sensei !

Tandis que Yukito et Simaru, pour une fois d'accord, s'amusaient à gonfler leur joue pour imiter le gros bébé qu'Ayumi avait dû être, celle-ci afficha une mine désespérée et montra à son professeur ce qu'il avait fait.

– Allons, cessez donc de vous moquer d'elle ! les réprimanda faussement Kakashi. Une deuxième tournée, ça vous dit ?

* * *

Sakura fixa sa montre. Il était vingt-et-une heures trente. Elle était sacrément en retard. Cependant, il était clair qu'à présent l'anniversaire de sa fille ne primait plus du tout. Aneko n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout d'ailleurs. Sakura eut une pensée pour Tenten qui, assise dans le couloir, attendait des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas. Mais comment lui avouer que Tsunade n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution ?

Cette dernière, penchée au-dessus d'Aneko, lui faisait boire un nouveau médicament pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Les plaques rouges sur son corps ne s'étaient pas résorbées et, au contraire, s'étaient étalées sur sa poitrine, ses mollets et ses cuisses. Malgré leurs efforts, la situation empirait. Sakura n'avait jamais connu rien de plus frustrant que de se sentir aussi impuissante alors que Tenten comptait sur elles pour guérir sa fille.

Tsunade passa une main sur le front d'Aneko pour constater que la fièvre était toujours aussi présente. Sa respiration, de plus en plus sifflante, faisait peine à entendre. La porte s'ouvrit alors en volée, et Shizune débarqua dans la salle.

– Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Tsunade en retournant vers son livre de médecine.

– Tamiko et moi avons cherché, mais nous n'avons pour l'instant rien trouvé. Maître, les archives sont immenses, nous y serons encore demain !

– En fait, il y a même des chances pour que vous y soyez encore dans une semaine. Shizune, ces symptômes ne te rappellent rien ?

– En fait, si, j'ai le sentiment de les avoir vus, expliqua Shizune en s'approchant de la malade.

– Je suis certaine de ne les avoir jamais vus, ajouta Sakura. On peut en déduire que vous avez rencontré cette maladie avant d'arriver à Konoha, Maître.

Tsunade s'assit sur une chaise de la chambre d'un air déçu. Elle passa une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui y collait, avant de répondre :

– L'ennui c'est que les archives contiennent uniquement les maladies traitées à Konoha. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cette maladie a été traitée à un moment où tu n'étais pas présente, Sakura.

– Peut-être pendant ma grossesse ? suggéra-t-elle. Je n'ai pas travaillé pendant plus de neuf mois !

Tsunade acquiesça et se tourna vers Shizune.

– Tu as entendu ? Retourne voir ta fille et fouillez en priorité les archives de cette période-là !

Shizune se précipita au-dehors de la pièce sans répondre. Sakura s'approcha à nouveau d'Aneko et lui prit la main. Sa paume était brûlante et moite de sueur. La patiente semblait dans un état semi conscient. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sakura l'entendit murmurer :

– Sakura… je vais m'en sortir ?

– Aneko, as-tu encore mal à la gorge ? demanda Tsunade avant que Sakura n'ait pu répondre.

– Oui… de plus en plus…, expliqua-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Tsunade se tourna à nouveau vers son livre, tournant les pages à grande vitesse. Sakura ne comptait plus les médicaments qu'elles avaient utilisés, mais aucun ne faisait effet. Cette incapacité à soigner était rageante. Elles connaissaient les symptômes et se trouvaient incapables de les guérir.

– Sakura… j'ai… j'ai du mal à respirer…

Sakura se raidit et jeta un coup d'œil vers Tsunade. Celle-ci avait cessé de consulter son livre. Elle attrapa brusquement sa petite lampe et examina la gorge d'Aneko.

– Zut, je n'avais pas prévu ça, grommela-t-elle en s'éloignant pour ouvrir quelques tiroirs remplis de matériel.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sakura en chuchotant, inquiète.

– Sa gorge a gonflé de l'intérieur. Si ça continue, elle va étouffer !

Sakura entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne put ajouter un mot. De la simple fièvre, la maladie d'Aneko s'était transformée en véritable cauchemar.

– Vous comptez pratiquer une intubation ? s'étonna Sakura en observant le matériel sorti.

– Oui, et je compte sur ton aide.

– Vous ne craignez pas que ça soit dangereux ? Aneko pourrait mal le supporter.

– Je le sais, Sakura, mais si on ne fait rien, Aneko mourra !

La sentence tomba comme un glas dans la pièce. Heureusement, Aneko n'entendait rien de ce qu'elles disaient, mais Sakura ressentit un violent pincement au cœur en se retournant vers cette petite fille aux prises de son propre corps.

Tsunade s'approcha après avoir enfilé des gants et sortit Aneko de sa somnolence en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule.

– N'ais pas peur, lui souffla-t-elle. Nous allons mener une petite opération pour que tu respires mieux. Ça peut te paraître bizarre au début mais, tu verras, après tu te sentiras mieux.

Aneko accepta, prête à confier sa vie aux mains de Tsunade, meilleure ninja médecin de tous les temps. Sakura s'approcha à son tour, prête à aider sa supérieure. Une intubation n'était jamais une partie de plaisir et cela promettait de durer encore un certain temps.

* * *

L'heure était plus qu'avancée et Kakashi avait finalement pris la décision de commander le repas. Sakura était en retard, mais peut-être arriverait-elle à temps pour le dessert ? Malgré son absence assez étonnante, Ayumi réussit à se détendre. Elle s'était toujours sentie à l'aise en compagnie de son équipe.

– Dites, vous ne voudriez pas offrir ses cadeaux à Ayumi ? proposa Kakashi au bout d'un moment.

Yukito, tout excité, décida d'offrir le sien en premier. Il lui tendit un paquet informe que Ayumi soupçonna d'avoir été emballé à la dernière minute. Cependant, elle admira le présent quand elle en sortit une belle écharpe rouge, d'une douceur divine.

– Merci Yukito, elle est vraiment très belle !

– Hé, hé, fit-il, satisfait de l'effet produit. Au début, je voulais t'offrir un soutien-gorge, mais je me suis dit que t'en avais pas besoin !

Ayumi tiqua immédiatement et tourna un œil noir vers son coéquipier. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, un violent coup de poing s'écrasa en plein dans son visage et le fit valser à quelques mètres de la table.

– Ayumi, même si Yukito fait des commentaires mal placés, je t'ai déjà dit de maîtriser ta force, la réprimanda Kakashi.

– Désolée, Sensei, mais il n'avait pas à faire ce genre de remarques !

– Elle a raison, Yukito, approuva Simaru. T'es complètement idiot de te moquer de la poitrine d'une jeune fille en pleine crise d'adolescence !

– T'en veux une ? menaça Ayumi en levant l'autre poing.

– Oh, là, on va s'arrêter là ! les interrompit Kakashi. Dites, les garçons, vous n'avez pas honte de vous liguer contre votre coéquipière ?

– Mais c'était juste pour rire ! s'excusa Yukito en se rasseyant tout en pinçant son nez pour arrêter le saignement.

Pour détendre l'humeur un peu agressive de sa coéquipière, Simaru décida de lui offrir son propre cadeau. Ayumi ouvrit le paquet avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres et lut le titre du livre qu'elle en tira :

– _Les 101 façons de lui dire adieu_. Tu as décidé que je divorcerai, plus tard ?

– Non, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait servir si Yukito te demandait de sortir avec lui.

A cette remarque, le teint de Yukito prit une couleur cramoisie, pas même remarquée par Ayumi qui feuilletait déjà les premières pages. Tandis que Simaru riait silencieusement, fier de son coup, Yukito se pencha sur lui et lui souffla :

– Pour une fois que tu te bouges, il faut que tu lui offres ça ? T'as décidé ma mort ou quoi ?

– Ayumi n'est pas une fille facile, il faudra que tu t'accroches de toute façon !

Yukito, grommelant, revint à sa place. Kakashi, qui avait observé la scène d'un air bienveillant, fut surpris d'entendre la voix d'Ayumi l'interpeller :

– Et vous, Kakashi-sensei, vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

Kakashi se retint d'ouvrir des grands yeux et masqua sa réaction. Quel imbécile, il avait oublié le cadeau ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi bête ? Il chercha une excuse à toute vitesse et, finalement, tomba sur un compromis qui lui paraissait plutôt juste :

– En fait, je ne t'ai rien acheté car je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir. Donc, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, du moment que c'est dans mes moyens, bien sûr.

Ayumi sourit de contentement à cette réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupée par Yukito :

– Son masque ! Demande-lui de retirer son masque !

– Ah, je veux bien ! répliqua Kakashi en repensant au jour où il avait retiré son masque devant Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura pour leur montrer qu'il portait un autre masque en dessous.

– Non, ça ne marchera pas, Sensei ! l'arrêta Ayumi.

Yukito quitta son air joyeux pour bougonner qu'ils pouvaient toujours essayer. Cependant, Ayumi avait autre chose en tête. C'était bien un visage qu'elle voulait, mais pas celui de Kakashi.

– Kakashi-sensei, puisque vous m'avez promis, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander.

Ayumi semblait hésitante à poursuivre. Intéressé, Kakashi commença à boire en attendant. Qu'est-ce que son élève pouvait bien avoir à lui demander pour qu'elle affichât un air aussi grave et posé ?

– Kakashi-sensei, je voudrais savoir qui est mon père !

Kakashi faillit s'étrangler avec le liquide qu'il avalait et toussa violemment pour recracher les gouttes qui venaient de se bloquer dans sa trachée.

– Enfin, Ayumi, répondit-il en reprenant contenance, si ta mère ne te l'a pas dit, c'est que moi-même je ne le peux pas !

– Alors vous savez ? conclut-elle en se penchant au-dessus de la table.

Kakashi prit un air gêné. Quel sujet délicat qu'était le père d'Ayumi ! En réalité, Sakura en avait fait un tabou, une chose qu'on ne pouvait évoquer en sa présence. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'Ayumi s'était tournée vers lui pour connaître la vérité. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

– Ayumi, si ta mère n'a pas voulu t'en parler, il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Peut-être qu'elle considère que tu es trop jeune…

– Trop jeune ? répéta Ayumi qui sentait la frustration monter en elle. Kakashi-sensei, je viens d'avoir douze ans ! J'estime que j'ai le droit de connaître l'identité de mon père !

Ayumi se tut et se rassit au fond de sa chaise, déçue. Un froid venait de tomber sur la table. Ni Simaru, ni Yukito n'osèrent croiser le regard de leur coéquipière. Kakashi, décidant de changer de sujet, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

– Sakura n'est pas là, fit-il remarquer. Je pense qu'elle a dû être retenue à l'hôpital. On prend le dessert ?

Yukito acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Il était presque onze heures du soir et l'attente se faisait longue. Ayumi décida de quitter son air bougon quand on lui présenta le menu. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire et ceux qui comptaient le plus pour elle se trouvaient présents, exceptés sa mère et Aneko.

– Bon, Kakashi-sensei, voilà ce que je veux : vous allez m'offrir la coupe chocolat glacée faite maison et parfumée à la fleur de cerisier, décida-t-elle.

Kakashi avisa le menu et comprit que Ayumi cherchait là à se venger de son oubli : elle avait choisi le dessert le plus cher. Néanmoins, il respecta sa promesse et, quelques minutes plus tard, chacun mangeait avec gourmandise, même Simaru qui d'ordinaire demeurait très indifférent.

Le repas se finit une heure plus tard, à la suite de longs bavardages. Un peu avant minuit, Kakashi décida que Sakura ne viendrait définitivement plus. Ayumi, déçue que sa mère ne fût pas venue, se demanda ce qui avait pu la retenir ainsi. Elle salua néanmoins chaleureusement ses coéquipiers qui s'en allèrent en courant, Simaru poursuivant Yukito qui venait de lui prendre son écharpe.

Ayumi, amusée par leur comportement encore enfantin, s'éloigna de son côté. Kakashi prit le parti de la raccompagner. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais, parmi ses élèves, il avait toujours eu une préférence pour la fille de Sakura, et ce pour bien des raisons.

– Bon, je vais te laisser là, conclut-il en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble où les Haruno vivaient toutes les deux. Elle t'a plu cette soirée ?

– Oui, Kakashi-sensei, merci pour le repas ! Dommage que Maman n'ait pas été là…

– Ah, elle devait sans doute avoir beaucoup de travail. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle.

– Elle n'a jamais manqué un seul de mes anniversaires, ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'elle n'était pas là ce soir.

Kakashi lança un regard désolé à son élève. Celle-ci semblait vraiment peinée. Lui-même s'étonnait que Sakura ait manqué l'anniversaire de sa fille chérie, mais était beaucoup moins touché.

– Vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour me remonter le moral ? demanda subitement Ayumi.

– Quoi donc ? répondit Kakashi, soudainement méfiant.

– Vous pouvez me montrer votre visage ?

– Certainement pas ! Tu ne m'apitoieras pas ainsi, Ayumi !

– Zut.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras l'occasion de retenter ta chance ! Ta mère essaye bien depuis plus de vingt ans !

Ayumi leva les yeux au ciel, en songeant qu'il faudrait des générations de Haruno pour venir à bout du masque de Kakashi. Finalement, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à son professeur et se décida à rentrer. L'appartement lui parut étrangement vide, comme ces soirs où sa mère était en mission ou de garde à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait ni frère et sœur pour lui tenir compagnie, ni père pour veiller sur elle. Ayumi soupira et alla se coucher au chaud dans son lit. Elle frissonna une dernière fois en pensant au froid qui régnait dehors et ferma les yeux en espérant trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Tenten attendait depuis des heures dans le couloir, demandant des nouvelles de sa fille à chaque fois que la porte du bloc s'ouvrait. Elle était complètement paniquée depuis que Sakura était venue la chercher pour lui avouer que Aneko était atteinte d'une maladie inconnue. Quand sa fille allait-elle donc sortir de cet endroit ?

Les heures passaient et elle continua à se ronger les sangs, tout en pensant à Junya, sa seconde fille, qu'elle avait laissée seule à la maison. Quant à Neji, il était parti en mission. Cette fois-ci, elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il fût là, auprès d'elle. Tenten était une ninja, elle ne se laissait pas facilement emportée par ses émotions mais, dès qu'il s'agissait de ses filles, elle sentait combien elle avait besoin de Neji.

Soudain, elle sentit une aura familière approcher avec rapidité. Se demandant si son esprit embrouillé ne lui jouait pas des tours, elle leva les yeux. Il était bien là, courant vers elle sous les néons de l'hôpital. Aussitôt, elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras en allant à sa rencontre.

– Neji !

Neji, le souffle court, passa ses bras autour de sa femme en soupirant de soulagement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se reculât pour demander :

– Comment va Aneko ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Tenten au bord de la panique. Ça fait plusieurs heures que Tsunade l'examine et il n'y a toujours rien de nouveau !

Sentant la peur de sa femme, Neji resserra son étreinte et la réconforta de ses bras. Lui aussi, son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée qu'Aneko pût être gravement malade.

– Je suis contente que tu sois là.

La voix de Tenten n'était qu'un murmure quand elle parvint à ses oreilles. Neji la força à s'asseoir sur le banc en expliquant :

– Je viens de rentrer de mission et j'ai trouvé Junya en train de se morfondre seule à la maison. Elle m'a dit que tu étais allée voir Aneko à l'hôpital. Je l'ai envoyée se coucher et je suis venu juste après.

Tenten le remercia d'un signe de tête. Neji avait toujours été calme et prévenant, en particulier depuis la naissance de leur fille aînée. Neji se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Après des heures d'attente, on lui avait remis dans les bras un petit bébé en lui annonçant qu'il était désormais papa. Neji avait été fou de joie. Puis, quand, quelques secondes plus tard, sa fille avait pour la première fois ouvert les yeux, il avait vu qu'ils étaient aussi bruns que ceux de sa mère. Comprenant qu'elle ne posséderait jamais le Byakugan, il s'était juré de la protéger, quoi qu'il pût arriver.

Cependant, ce soir-là, Neji se trouvait sur un banc d'hôpital et ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour sauver sa fille. Tenten dut sentir la tension qui l'habitait car elle posa une main légère et douce sur la sienne en espérant le détendre.

– Je l'ai senti, avoua-t-elle soudainement. J'ai senti ce matin que la journée se finirait mal. Je pensais que c'était à cause de la mission qu'on venait de faire, mais en fait c'était pour Aneko.

Sentant que Tenten allait au moins aussi mal que lui, Neji passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui pour qu'elle pût se reposer. Tenten se laissa faire tout en continuant de parler :

– Ce matin encore, elle m'a parlé de toi. Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, mais elle a l'impression qu'elle te cause beaucoup de soucis.

Neji acquiesça. Effectivement, il se montrait dur envers sa fille, mais pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, loin de là. Il espérait que sa fermeté l'endurcirait pour les années qu'elle avait encore devant elle, pour toutes les fois où elle devrait sentir le poids écrasant des regards dédaigneux des membres de son propre clan. Aneko n'était pas très appréciée chez les Hyûga et, le sachant, Neji avait toujours tout fait pour le lui cacher. Pour son clan, elle était la honte de la famille, la ratée, celle qui ne possédait même pas leur don héréditaire suprême. Neji avait protégé sa fille de tout ceci, espérant pouvoir lui épargner les problèmes familiaux pour lui offrir une enfance correcte et heureuse.

Dans la chambre, Sakura fronça les sourcils, sentant une présence approcher dans le couloir, mais se détendit en reconnaissant le chakra de Neji. Apparemment, il était enfin rentré de mission. Peut-être parviendrait-il à rassurer Tenten parce que, elle, elle s'en sentait complètement incapable.

Sakura s'approcha du lit et appuya une fois encore son index contre le poignet d'Aneko Hyûga. Rien à faire, le pouls restait très faible, à peine perceptible. L'intubation avait soulagé la malade durant quelques heures, mais la maladie ne reculait pas. Combien de temps allaient-elles encore tenir ainsi ? Tsunade et elle s'efforçaient de trouver une solution qui ne venait pas et Shizune était toujours avec sa fille et quelques membres du personnel en train de fouiller les dossiers des malades de Konoha. Il allait leur falloir un miracle pour les sortir de là.

Soudain, Aneko eut un violent soubresaut et Sakura sentit le pouls palpiter avec rapidité sous son doigt. La gamine commença alors à tousser et à cracher avec fureur, attirant l'attention de Tsunade. Sakura dut appuyer une main sur la poitrine de leur patiente pour que celle-ci ne tombât pas du lit.

– Maître, son corps rejette le tube !

Tsunade enfila rapidement des gants de plastique tandis que Sakura maintenait Aneko immobile. Cette dernière, tremblante de sueur froide, continuait de tousser à s'en déchirer la gorge. Chaque toux provoquait un frisson dans le dos de Sakura, tant la douleur de la malade devait être forte.

D'une main experte, Tsunade retira le tube qu'elle avait elle-même placé dans la gorge. Aussitôt, le pouls d'Aneko redevint particulièrement faible et elle cessa de s'agiter. Seuls quelques rejets de suc gastrique prouvèrent qu'elle avait été sur le point de vomir.

– Sa gorge a-t-elle évolué ? demanda Tsunade en se lavant les mains.

Sakura palpa la peau du cou de ses doigts experts avant d'en examiner l'intérieur. Après un haut-le-cœur qu'elle tenta d'oublier, elle s'approcha de sa supérieure.

– Elle va étouffer, Maître, si on ne fait rien.

– Tu lui donnes encore combien de temps à vivre dans cet état ?

Sakura tenta de ne pas déglutir et répondit :

– Quelques minutes.

Tsunade soupira. Elle se sentait désarmée, incapable de réagir. Depuis toutes ces années où elle pratiquait la médecine, elle n'avait ressenti cette horrible et cruelle sensation qu'une seule fois : le jour où son fiancé était mort. Sentant que cela annonçait un mauvais présage, elle tenta de reprendre son calme et parla d'une voix qu'elle contrôlait :

– Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Sakura, lâcha-t-elle.

Sakura n'osa pas répondre. Si Tsunade elle-même l'admettait, c'était qu'elles avaient vraiment tout essayé.

– Je n'aurai jamais le temps de trouver un remède en moins de quelques minutes. Tous ceux que j'ai essayés se sont révélés inefficaces.

– Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien oublié ? insista Sakura qui, elle-même fouillait sa mémoire à la recherche d'idées.

– Sûre, Sakura. J'ai analysé son sang, mais cela n'a rien donné. C'est à croire que le virus se cache !

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour essuyer frénétiquement ses mains. Sakura respecta son silence en tournant un regard désespéré vers Aneko qui allait bientôt suffoquer.

– Sakura… j'ai gagné au loto ce matin… et c'était la grosse cagnotte.

L'annonce tomba comme une malédiction. Sakura n'osa pas ajouter un mot et Tsunade et elles contemplèrent la petite malade qui leur avait été confiée, sachant que son destin avait été scellé le matin même. C'était toujours comme ça. A chaque fois que Tsunade gagnait, un malheur s'abattait. Si en plus le gain était considérable, ils devaient s'attendre à des morts.

– Appelle ses parents, Sakura, dit Tsunade en rouvrant un livre de médecine. Dis-leur qu'ils peuvent faire dès à présent leurs adieux à leur fille. Mets-y le maximum tact que tu peux, mais dépêche-toi, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir. Je vais rapidement préparer un calmant pour la douleur, mais ça ne la sauvera pas.

Sakura acquiesça douloureusement et, la gorge serrée, se précipita vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, Neji et Tenten se levèrent en lui accordant des regards anxieux, mais pas dénués d'espoir. Cependant, il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour perdre la maigre lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Le visage sombre et fermé de Sakura parlait pour elle.

– Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, chuchota Sakura afin qu'Aneko n'entendît pas – quoique sa respiration sifflante l'aurait de toute façon empêchée d'écouter. Aneko est atteinte d'une maladie inconnue. Nous… Maître Tsunade vous accorde quelques minutes pour lui faire vos adieux.

Tenten devint si blême que Sakura crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Finalement, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se précipita au chevet de sa fille, Neji sur ses talons. Avec la douceur d'une mère, elle passa une main sur le front en sueur d'Aneko qui, répondant à ce contact, tourna la tête vers ses parents.

– Maman… Papa…

Sa respiration était difficile et sa voix si rauque que Sakura en eut mal à la gorge. Elle s'éloigna pour aller aider sa supérieure, laissant un peu d'intimité à la famille.

– Je suis là, ma chérie, murmura Tenten en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de sa fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Aneko était malade, mais pas stupide. Sa lucidité frappa d'horreur ses deux parents :

– Je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Neji craignit que Tenten ne s'effondrât pour de bon. Lui-même se sentait vaciller alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il allait perdre sa fille. Le petit bébé aux yeux chocolat réapparut dans son esprit et son cœur se serra horriblement.

Tenten, quant à elle, n'eut pas le cœur à mentir à sa fille. Elle hocha la tête en retenant ses larmes. Aneko allait les quitter, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle gardât le souvenir d'une mère en pleurs, si tout du moins les souvenirs persistaient après la mort.

– Je me demande… si ça va faire mal, souffla Aneko avait difficulté.

– Oh non, ma chérie, affirma Tenten avec vigueur. Après la mort, il n'y a plus de souffrance. Ce n'est qu'un long repos éternel. Tu… tu vas retrouver tes grands-parents et… et un jour nous serons là, nous aussi.

Neji, debout derrière Tenten qui s'était à présent assise sur une chaise, serra les épaules de sa femme pour lui apporter son soutien. Il sentait à quel point il était difficile pour elle de parler ainsi. Cependant, il la laissa faire. Il savait très bien que, lui, il ne réussirait pas à aligner plus de deux mots.

– Ce sera dans longtemps ? demanda Aneko.

– Non, pas du tout ! Pour nous le temps sera long, mais pour toi… ça ne durera qu'une petite seconde. Tu auras à peine le temps d'arriver que nous serons là, avec toi.

Tenten sentit alors ses doigts se compresser sous la force d'une petite poigne. Aneko venait de s'agripper à sa main. Neji, lui, comprit d'où venait la légère crispation de sa fille. Sakura venait de lui administrer un calmant par piqûre dans son autre bras.

– On t'aime, ma chérie, assura Tenten en sentant sa fille lui échapper.

– Moi aussi, je vous aime, répondit Aneko, la tête vacillante. Dites à Junya qu'elle aussi je l'aime…

Neji, sous le coup d'une impulsion, empoigna l'autre main de sa fille, la première étant toujours refermée sur les doigts de Tenten. La tête d'Aneko dodelina encore légèrement, puis ses lèvres lâchèrent un dernier soupir, comme si elle plongeait dans un profond sommeil. Ses yeux se refermèrent doucement et sa poitrine cessa de se soulever.

Le silence tomba, lourd de malheur, comme si un orage avait pesé dans la salle. Sakura, figée à moins d'un mètre du lit, n'osait pas bouger. Elle observait Tenten et Neji, réfugiés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Les hoquets de la pauvre mère résonnèrent dans ce silence comme des lames tranchantes. Sakura sentait son cœur se déchirer à chaque fois qu'elle en entendait un.

Tsunade, elle aussi, était effondrée. Assise sur une chaise, le coude posé sur son plan de travail et sa main soutenant son front, elle se maudissait intérieurement. Elle avait déjà vu des dizaines de malades perdre la vie, mais il y avait toujours eu une raison à cela : manque de temps, de médicaments, défaillance technique ou encore erreur médicale. A chaque fois, Tsunade avait compris ce qui se passait et avait trouvé le problème. Cette fois-ci, seule son ignorance expliquait le fait qu'elle n'ait pu strictement rien faire devant Aneko. Elle ne connaissait pas la maladie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fallut demander à Tenten, complètement détruite, de se ressaisir pour qu'on puisse s'assurer qu'elle ne portait aucune trace de la maladie sur elle. La réaction de la kunoichi fut violente : elle insulta Tsunade de n'être qu'une incapable pour avoir laissé crever une gamine de dix ans et en fit de même avec Sakura. Neji était incapable de la calmer et, à vrai dire, il n'essaya même pas. Il n'avait pas la force de contester ces accusations. Tsunade reçut ces insultes sans broncher avant de faire emmener les deux parents par des infirmiers qui les priaient de se rendre en salle de désinfection.

– Vous pensez que cette maladie est contagieuse ? demanda Sakura.

– Je n'en sais rien mais mieux vaut être prudent. Toi aussi, tu devrais filer te laver et t'assurer que tu ne transportes aucun microbe !

– Bien, Maître.

Après l'avoir saluée avec respect, Sakura sortit, exténuée, de la chambre d'Aneko. Cette dernière venait d'être recouvert d'un drap blanc et on distinguait encore en dessous la forme chétive et délicate du corps de la petite fille à présent décédée.

Quand Sakura entra dans les vestiaires pour retirer sa blouse, elle leva un œil distrait vers l'horloge et s'aperçut qu'il était deux heures et demie du matin. On était le 25 novembre. Alors, une question cruelle et difficile s'imposa à elle : comment allait-elle pouvoir annoncer à Ayumi que sa meilleure amie était morte ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 1 ! Comme vous pouvez remarquer, il a un côté assez sombre, mais je vous rassure, ils ne seront pas tous comme ça ^^. Sinon, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire où Naruto est Hokage et j'espère m'en être bien sortie. Enfin, vous aurez l'occasion de le juger quand il apparaîtra ! En tout cas, merci pour les commentaires, ça m'a fait très très plaisir. Et bonne chance pour deviner l'identité du père d'Ayumi ;).


	3. Aka

Chapitre 2 : Aka

Il pleuvait sur Konoha, en cet après-midi du 25 novembre. Le ciel de plomb pesait comme un couvercle posé sur le monde et un fin crachin humidifiait l'atmosphère. Sakura n'était qu'à peine remise du choc. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler que ni elle, ni Tsunade n'ait pu trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez Aneko Hyûga.

Une douce pression la sortit de ses pensées. La main d'Ayumi venait de se refermer sur la sienne. Sakura était toujours impressionnée par le comportement de sa fille. Quand elle était rentrée à deux heures et demie ce matin-là, elle l'avait trouvée assise au bas des marches menant à sa chambre, lisant un livre pour patienter. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir.

Sakura et elle s'étaient fixées, sans un mot, attendant que l'autre parlât en premier. Finalement, d'une voix aussi douce que tremblante, Sakura lui avait annoncé l'horrible nouvelle : Aneko Hyûga, la fille aînée de Neji et de Tenten, était morte, suite à une maladie inconnue. Elle avait cru qu'Ayumi allait fondre en larmes, ce qui était normal pour une gamine d'à peine douze ans, mais il n'en avait été rien. Au lieu de cela, elle avait pâli brusquement tandis que sa mère la serrait contre elle. Quand elle avait voulu remonter dans sa chambre, elle avait trébuché sur les premières marches tant elle était perturbée mais, pas une seule fois, elle n'avait versé une larme. Sakura s'était demandée si c'était bon signe.

Le cimetière paraissait encore plus triste qu'à l'ordinaire. D'habitude, quand Sakura y venait, ce n'était qu'une simple nostalgie qui la prenait, en repensant à tous ces ninjas morts au combat. A présent, la sensation était poignante, blessante même, et lui étreignait le cœur avec violence.

Son regard fit le tour des personnes présentes. Aneko Hyûga était morte depuis une douzaine d'heures et il fallait déjà l'enterrer. Sa famille proche était réunie à côté du cercueil : Junya, une gamine si petite malgré son génie, était collée contre sa mère et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tenten passait une main douce dans les cheveux bruns de sa fille cadette en fixant le trou qui venait d'être creusé d'un regard vide. Neji, quant à lui, avait un bras sur l'épaule de sa femme et une main sur celle de sa fille, espérant par là soutenir tout ce petit monde, cachant qu'il était lui-même effondré.

Le gratin de la famille Hyûga n'était pas là. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire d'aller se tremper dans la boue et le froid pour assister à l'enterrement d'une ratée. Cette pensée révolta Sakura. Aneko n'avait que dix ans, les Hyûga n'avaient-ils donc aucun cœur ? Seule Hinata, l'héritière en titre, se tenait près de l'autel. Le reste de l'assemblée était composé d'amis de la famille : Lee était présent, avec sa femme et son fils, Ino et Chôji, qui avaient jugé préférable de ne pas se faire accompagner par leurs deux garçons, puis Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino et, bien sûr, Sai, le professeur d'Aneko. Son visage blanc ne montrait aucune émotion, mais Sakura savait que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne portait pas son élève dans son cœur. Sai était le ninja parfait, incapable de montrer le moindre sentiment, mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'il ressentait ce même déchirement commun à tous.

Enfin, sur l'estrade derrière l'autel, se tenait Naruto Uzumaki, leur Hokage depuis neuf ans. Paré de sa tenue officielle, il dirigeait l'enterrement en affichant un visage douloureux mais calme. Naruto avait appris à prendre sur lui avec les années. Lorsqu'il fut temps de mettre le corps en terre, il prononça quelques paroles, comme il le devait :

– Aneko Hyûga est née dans une famille réputée et, pourtant, ne possédait aucun don héréditaire. Cependant, cela ne l'a jamais découragée. Elle a toujours travaillé durement pour devenir une grande ninja et aucune des difficultés qu'elle rencontrait ne lui paraissait insurmontable, du moment qu'elle y mettait toute sa force et sa conviction. Elle faisait partie de ses gens qui nous prouvent chaque jour que nos capacités innées ne sont rien comparées à notre volonté, à notre envie de mieux faire et à notre travail. Elle fut un exemple pour ses camarades à l'Académie et nous la garderons dans nos mémoires comme telle.

A la fin du discours, Sakura sentit la poigne de sa fille se resserrer. Ayumi tremblait à présent et, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait retenir quelques hoquets de souffrance. Sakura, comprenant ce qu'il n'allait pas, se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Ayumi n'eut pas la force de repousser son étreinte.

– Tu peux pleurer, ma chérie, lui souffla-t-elle.

– Non, Maman… je suis ninja !

Malgré ses efforts, la barrière de larmes commençait enfin à céder. Sakura resserra son étreinte en insistant :

– Pleure, si tu as mal, Ayumi ! Personne ne t'en voudra.

Alors, Ayumi s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère en serrant d'une main le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il s'agissait de l'adorable pendentif qu'Aneko lui avait offert la veille même. Elle balbutia quelques instants, criant au monde qu'elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie, un être qui lui était cher, criant à l'injustice, demandant aux dieux pourquoi ils l'avaient prise, elle et non une autre.

Après la cérémonie, les invités présents commencèrent à s'éparpiller par petits groupes. Il était trois heures et demie et la pluie venait de se calmer. Sakura, tenant toujours Aneko par la main, vit Sai s'approcher d'elles.

– Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la rassura-t-il. Je suis plutôt préoccupé par les deux coéquipiers d'Aneko. Ils ont douze ans, ils n'étaient pas prêts à voir leur coéquipière disparaître aussi rapidement.

Sai énonçait effectivement un autre aspect du problème. Tout cela était survenu si vite qu'ils n'avaient eu le temps de rien voir. Tous les événements s'étaient précipités à une vitesse folle, sans qu'on ne vît la journée défiler.

– Quand je pense qu'hier je l'ai amenée à l'hôpital, soupira Sai. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout sur le terrain.

– Et elle toussait hier quand elle est partie de la maison, ajouta tristement Ayumi qui reniflait encore.

– Oui, je sais, c'est trop soudain, approuva Sakura. Tu veux rentrer avec nous ?

Sai accepta d'un signe de tête. Son appartement n'était pas très loin de celui des Haruno et lui et Sakura se croisaient beaucoup, même s'ils n'accomplissaient plus toutes leurs missions ensemble.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Ayumi n'écouta pas la conversation entre sa mère et son ancien coéquipier. Son esprit était fixé sur Aneko. Sakura lui avait expliqué en détail la maladie qu'elle avait eue, sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Plusieurs questions affluaient à son esprit. Pourquoi Aneko avait-elle été la seule contaminée ? Comment cela se faisait-il que Tsunade ne connût même pas l'origine de tels symptômes ? Et pourquoi, par-dessus tout, avait-il fallu que, parmi tous les habitants de ce village, le triste sort tombe sur sa meilleure amie ?

– Sai, ça va ?

L'exclamation de Sakura sortit brusquement Ayumi de ses réflexions. Elle leva la tête et ses yeux aperçurent sa mère, soutenant son ancien coéquipier qui avait les jambes flageolantes.

– Je… je ne sais pas, ça m'a pris tout à coup…

Sai n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur des explications. Sa gorge fut assaillie par une toux si violente qu'Ayumi crut un instant qu'il allait recracher ses propres entrailles. Sakura, complètement alarmée, déclara d'un ton ferme :

– Tu es malade ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital !

Sai voulut protester et, dans tous ces mouvements, Ayumi aperçut quelque chose d'anormal sur sa peau blanche.

– Maman ! Sai a quelque chose, là !

Sakura et Sai s'immobilisèrent en même temps et, voyant que Ayumi pointait le ventre, ils baissèrent les yeux. En effet, sur le ventre à découvert de Sai, une petite tache rouge, à moitié cachée par le pantalon, était apparue.

– Merde, murmura Sakura pour elle-même.

Puis elle tourna un regard flamboyant vers sa fille.

– Ayumi, je t'interdis d'approcher !

Ayumi, qui s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant, n'osa pas bouger davantage. Sakura soutint Sai sur une épaule et commença à l'emmener avec elle.

– Rentre à la maison et n'en sors pas tant que je ne serai pas revenue !

* * *

Naruto sentit un poids s'alléger tandis que la cérémonie se terminait. Assurer les responsabilités de Hokage était certes ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant aussi agréable qu'on pourrait le penser. Entre autres, devoir enterrer Aneko Hyûga lui avait mis son moral au plus bas.

La souffrance la plus grande qu'il ressentait était envers la famille de la fillette. Neji, Tenten et Junya devaient être atterrés par cette disparition aussi violente que soudaine. Soupirant, il s'approcha de sa femme qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de l'autel.

– J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas jusqu'au bout, avoua-t-il en retirant sa coiffe de Hokage.

– Tu t'en es très bien sorti, je trouve. Le discours était juste et bien trouvé. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire.

Naruto eut un maigre sourire pour toute réponse. Hinata et lui étaient mariés depuis onze ans. A cette époque, les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme il l'avait prévu et il avait même craint d'avoir fait une bêtise, mais, à présent, il était heureux qu'elle fût à ses côtés. Hinata se montrait douce et patiente et elle était de ce fait exactement la personne sur qui il pouvait compter pour oublier ses problèmes de Hokage le soir venu.

– Ton cousin n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, reprit Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite famille.

– Il ne va pas bien du tout, assura Hinata. Je le sens. Mais il ne le montrera pas devant sa femme et sa fille. Il pense qu'elles sont bien trop malheureuses pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'ajouter sa tristesse à la leur.

– Mais qui va écouter sa peine à lui ?

La question de Naruto eut pour effet de détendre le visage de Hinata. Son époux était toujours ainsi, soucieux des autres et de leur bien-être. C'était sans doute cette qualité qui faisait de lui un excellent Hokage, même s'il ne s'en apercevait pas toujours. Hinata n'eut même pas eu besoin de lui répondre, il était déjà parti vers Neji, Tenten et Junya.

Quand Naruto s'approcha, Neji comprit à son air décidé qu'il voulait lui parler. Il souffla quelques mots à Tenten qui hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec sa fille.

– Je sais que c'est idiot et que ça ne ramènera pas ta fille, mais… je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, commença Naruto. Je suis désolé, Neji.

– Merci, Naruto.

Après avoir salué son Hokage, Neji pensa partir aussitôt, mais Naruto le retint en le saisissant par l'épaule.

– Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Comme si cette question devait le bouleverser, Neji plaqua une main devant ses yeux, comme s'il cachait quelque chose d'horrible sur son visage. Naruto, inquiet, s'approcha un peu plus, mais lorsque Neji retira sa main, il comprit ce qui se passait : des larmes, brillantes, coulaient goutte à goutte de ses yeux blancs. Eux qui étaient d'ordinaire si déterminés et si arrogants avaient perdu tout leur panache pour devenir tristes et désespérés.

– J'ai perdu ma fille, Naruto, souffla Neji, comme s'il n'y croyait pas encore. Mon petit trésor…

Sentant que Neji n'allait plus tenir, Naruto le retint par le bras. Lentement, il le fit asseoir sur un banc du cimetière et attendit qu'il se calmât. Les pleurs de Neji étaient, à l'image de sa personne, très discrets, mais ils étaient là tout de même. Naruto pensa alors que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Neji pleurer.

– Merci Naruto, répéta-t-il alors que ses larmes se tarissaient. Je… je dois me montrer fort pour Tenten et pour Junya, mais…

Naruto posa une main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autres explications. Neji se sentait sans aucun doute gêné d'avoir laissé ses larmes lui échapper et il ne voulait pas lui infliger la peine de se justifier. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de justification. Un ninja ne pleure pas, mais un père qui vient de perdre son enfant, si.

* * *

Tsunade, plongée dans un livre de médecine, ne prenait même pas la peine de goûter le silence reposant de l'hôpital. Son esprit recherchait activement une solution à la maladie qui avait triomphé de son savoir. Elle s'était déjà faite avoir une fois et ne voulait pas que cela pût se reproduire. En fait, elle serait sans doute allée à l'enterrement d'Aneko Hyûga si elle n'avait pas jugé plus important de prévenir d'autres morts.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Tsunade faillit ordonner qu'on lui fichât la paix, mais quand elle releva la tête, son visage perdit toute couleur. Devant elle, Sakura haletait bruyamment et soutenait comme elle le pouvait le corps de Sai qui, déjà, était parcouru de sueurs froides et dont la peau blanche était tachée de rouge par endroits sur le ventre et le cou.

– Maître Tsunade ! Sai est malade !

Tsunade jura et se précipita hors de son bureau en empoignant le bras de Sai. Sakura dut courir pour maintenir le rythme. Elles pénétrèrent à la volée dans une chambre libre où un infirmier était occupé à ranger quelques instruments.

– Allez me préparer un calmant pour la douleur et en vitesse ! Je veux aussi un tube pour une intubation à la gorge ainsi que Shizune dans moins d'une minute !

L'infirmier, affolé par le ton intransigeant de sa supérieure, se précipita au-dehors sans demander son reste. Sakura allongea Sai sur le lit, tandis que Tsunade enfilait des gants en plastique.

– Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de trouver un remède ! s'énerva-t-elle en saisissant une seringue pour prélever un peu de sang. Il a intérêt à se montrer, ce virus !

– Vous pensez que c'est un virus ?

– Oui, une bactérie ne peut pas se cacher aussi bien !

Tandis qu'elle prélevait quelques millilitres de sang, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Shizune.

– Shizune, as-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans les dossiers médicaux ? demanda Tsunade.

– Rien du tout, Maître, répondit Shizune, navrée.

– Dans ce cas, envoies-y ta fille et quelques hommes pour continuer les recherches. Je veux trouver des réponses avant ce soir ! Toi, tu prendras la direction du reste de l'hôpital pendant que je serai occupée ici. Je te fais confiance, Shizune !

Shizune hocha brusquement la tête et repartit en courant. Tandis que Tsunade allait observer le sang au microscope pour espérer en tirer quelque chose, Sakura s'approcha de Sai et passa un gant d'eau froide sur son front brûlant.

– Sakura ?

La voix de Sai était moins sifflante que celle qu'avait eue Aneko la veille, mais tout aussi effrayante. Sakura tenta de le rassurer en gardant un air serein, mais son ancien coéquipier n'était pas dupe.

– J'ai chopé la même chose qu'Aneko, pas vrai ?

Sakura ne put nier, mais ne voulant pas approuver, elle demeura silencieuse. Penser que, si la situation ne changeait pas, Sai allait subir le même sort que la fille de Neji et de Tenten lui donnait envie de baisser les bras.

– Au moins, je la rejoindrai, conclut-il en laissant ses yeux se balader au plafond de la chambre.

Tsunade ne trouva rien de plus que la veille dans le sang de Sai. Elle jura contre cet imbécile de virus qui s'entêtait à demeurer invisible et se relança dans une course contre la montre. Sakura, elle, courait partout pour l'aider, préparant différents remèdes contre la fièvre et la douleur et l'aidant à exécuter des techniques médicales qui se révélaient inefficaces.

Vers vingt heures, Sakura dut s'asseoir pour ne pas défaillir. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir la nuit précédente, bien trop choquée par ce qui s'était passé et préoccupée par l'état mental d'Ayumi. A présent, elle était morte de fatigue. Tsunade le remarqua.

– Rentre chez toi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

– Quoi ? Mais, Maître, je dois rester pour…

– Je trouverai quelqu'un pour te remplacer, Sakura. Tu es fatiguée et la fatigue nous fait commettre des erreurs. Or, maintenant, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur ! Rentre chez toi et repose-toi. Tu en as bien besoin. Avant, je veux juste que tu fasses une chose : va prévenir Naruto que je déclare l'état d'urgence.

Sakura resta sous le choc quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre :

– L'état d'urgence ?

– Parfaitement ! Cette maladie est contagieuse, Sakura, et mortelle, qui plus est. Pour faciliter les choses, j'appellerai le virus qui la transmet « Aka ». Toutes les maisons où des personnes ont été contaminées devront être marquées d'une croix blanche. Chaque personne ayant eu un contact avec un malade devra venir à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas été contaminée. Toi, la première, Sakura.

Sakura ne protesta pas davantage et fila vers la salle de désinfection, la petite pièce stérilisée où les ninjas médecins utilisaient des techniques permettant d'arrêter une maladie qui ne s'était pas encore déclarée. Après avoir retiré sa tenue de médecin, elle quitta l'hôpital. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures et les rues étaient froides. Les gens qui s'y promenaient laissaient des volutes de buée s'échapper de leur bouche.

La mine sombre, elle pénétra dans la tour rouge des Hokages. Elle connaissait le bâtiment par cœur, étant donné le nombre de fois où elle avait dû y pénétrer. Elle monta jusqu'au bureau de Naruto. Quand elle y entra après avoir frappé, elle découvrit son meilleur ami en train de consulter des rapports de mission d'un œil las.

– Ah, Sakura ! l'appela-t-il en lui adressant un léger sourire. Que me vaut ta visite ?

Naruto, après avoir ramené Neji chez lui, sentait le besoin de se remonter le moral. Néanmoins, la mine de son ancienne coéquipière le rebuta.

– Naruto, Tsunade veut déclarer l'état d'urgence. Le virus Aka, celui qui a causé la mort d'Aneko Hyûga, est contagieux. Sai est malade.

Naruto entrouvrit la bouche, trop horrifié pour prononcer un seul mot. Il acquiesça avec lenteur avant de demander d'une petite voix :

– Vous avez découvert quel virus c'était alors ?

– Non, Aka est le nom que Maître Tsunade lui a donné.

– Je vois.

Naruto parut encore plus déprimé que lorsqu'elle était entrée. Il posa un coude sur son bureau pour soutenir sa tête. La charge de Hokage semblait peser des tonnes à cet instant précis.

– Je vais faire sonner l'alerte immédiatement, tout le monde va être prévenu, assura-t-il. Faites votre maximum, Sakura, et puis… fais attention à toi. J'ai… j'ai pas envie de pleurer d'autres morts.

– Moi non plus, Naruto.

Sur ces mots, elle le salua et sortit de la pièce. Naruto, malgré ses trente-quatre ans, était resté quelqu'un d'enthousiaste et de jovial. Cependant, quand la situation devenait grave, il gagnait un sérieux qu'il ne possédait pas dans sa jeunesse. C'était cela qui avait décidé Tsunade à lui léguer sa place, neuf ans plus tôt.

Quand Sakura sortit de la tour, elle commença à errer dans les rues de Konoha. Ayumi devait sans doute l'attendre à la maison, mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir un peu avant d'aller lui parler. Elle savait déjà que la soirée risquerait d'être difficile et, pour ne pas craquer devant sa fille, Sakura avait besoin de se détendre.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, ses yeux verts se posèrent sur un immeuble de petite taille, tout en longueur, construit essentiellement en bois et la façade recouverte de balcons. Kakashi Hatake, son ancien professeur, vivait dans l'un de ces appartements. Après une courte hésitation, elle entra.

Sakura ne s'attarda pas dans l'entrée et monta un étage. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit pour y avoir vécu durant un peu plus d'un an. Sur le palier, elle s'approcha de la première porte sur la droite et frappa. Quelques secondes plus tard, on lui ouvrit.

– Sakura ? s'étonna Kakashi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je peux te parler, Kakashi-sensei ?

– Bien sûr, entre.

Sakura pénétra dans un petit salon où une table basse entourée de coussins trônait au centre. Kakashi l'invita à s'y asseoir.

– Ayumi va bien ? demanda-t-il en s'installant en face d'elle. J'ai appris pour Aneko Hyûga. Je crois qu'elles étaient proches, non ?

– Aneko était la seule amie fille d'Ayumi, soupira Sakura. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à son âge si j'avais perdu Ino.

– Oui, ta génération a une chance étonnante, Sakura. Aucun de vous n'est mort alors que vous êtes tous ninjas.

Sakura acquiesça. Elle connaissait beaucoup mieux Kakashi à présent que lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. Elle savait que ceux qui comptaient pour lui étaient morts jeunes et qu'il s'était souvent retrouvé seul. En tant que ninja, elle savait également que le trépas les guettait sans cesse.

– Oui, enfin Aneko Hyûga n'était que genin et, qui plus est, elle n'est pas morte en mission. Elle est morte à cause d'un virus.

– Maître Tsunade n'a pas pu la soigner ?

– Non. Nous ne connaissions pas cette maladie.

Le masque de Kakashi cacha sa surprise. Tsunade était la plus réputée des ninjas médecins. Si elle ne pouvait pas soigner une maladie, alors personne ne le pouvait. C'était tout du moins le cas à Konoha.

– Mais il y a plus grave que ça. La maladie est contagieuse. Sai a été touché.

Kakashi baissa la tête d'un air sombre, comprenant pourquoi son ancienne élève était venue le voir. A l'évidence, elle avait besoin de confier tout cela à quelqu'un.

– Je vois. Je suppose que Tsunade a demandé de lancer l'état d'urgence ?

– Oui. Naruto s'occupe d'informer tout le monde. Je pense qu'il va essayer de le faire assez discrètement, sans doute par courrier. Si les puissances ennemies apprenaient notre situation…

Sakura n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si tel était le cas. Les attaques déferleraient sur Konoha et ils seraient ainsi pris entre deux feux : la maladie à l'intérieur du village et les ninjas à l'extérieur.

– Effectivement, la situation est assez grave, avoua Kakashi. Surtout si Maître Tsunade ne peut pas soigner les malades.

– Elle recherche toujours un moyen. Shizune et elle sont persuadées d'avoir déjà rencontré ces symptômes. Pour ma part, je suis sûre de ne les avoir jamais vus. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

– Je suppose que c'est Ayumi ?

– Oui. Je sais qu'elle a douze ans et qu'elle est déjà genin, mais elle reste tout de même une petite fille. Elle… elle est à peine entrée dans l'adolescence. Elle est encore si jeune !

– Toi aussi, tu étais jeune, quand Sasuke est parti.

– Oui, et je te rappelle que ça m'a fait beaucoup souffrir ! Je ne veux pas qu'Ayumi voie son monde s'effondrer comme moi je l'ai vu, et ça a déjà commencé !

Kakashi eut un maigre sourire en reconnaissant là l'instinct maternel de son ancienne élève. Porter Ayumi dans son ventre avait été très difficile pour Sakura, l'élever encore plus. Seule, sans personne sur qui compter, elle avait trouvé chez Kakashi une aide rassurante, mais n'avait cependant pas osé abuser de son hospitalité et s'était longtemps débrouillée par elle-même.

– Sakura, tu ferais mieux déjà de parler à Ayumi de la maladie et d'éviter qu'elle soit contaminée. Je sais que tu seras assez prise les prochains jours, alors ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur elle de loin.

– Merci, Kakashi-sensei.

Le « sensei » réchauffa le cœur de Kakashi. Malgré les années, il restait une personne protectrice et rassurante pour Sakura, comme au temps où elle n'était encore que genin.

– Ah, au fait, tiens, je t'ai apporté de quoi rembourser le dîner d'hier soir, ajouta Sakura en posant de l'argent sur la table. Merci de t'être occupé de tout.

– Ce n'est rien.

– Bon, je vais rentrer, Ayumi doit m'attendre. Au revoir, Kakashi-sensei !

A ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Kakashi l'accompagna et lui glissa un « au revoir » encourageant sur le pas de la porte.

Quand Sakura arriva chez elle, son appartement lui sembla vide. Cependant, elle sentait la présence discrète mais rassurante de sa fille à l'étage. Pressée de la voir, elle monta l'escalier et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Ayumi était allongée sur son lit et feuilletait un livre, sans doute pour se distraire. Sakura se racla la gorge et sa fille tourna la tête pour lui accorder son attention.

‒ Tu as dîné ? demanda Sakura.

Ayumi secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Sakura déclara qu'elle allait leur préparer à manger et redescendit les escaliers. L'appartement, dont elle n'avait pu s'occuper depuis presque deux jours, lui sembla en un désordre que son esprit maternel lui avait appris à chasser. En rangeant quelques chiffons qu'Ayumi avait laissés traîner – ils avaient sans doute servi à nettoyer ses armes ninjas – Sakura ouvrit un tiroir et tomba avec étonnement sur deux paquets soigneusement emballés, blottis dans un coin contre les nappes et les taies d'oreiller. Avec un sourire et les tira de leur cachette. Avec toute cette agitation, elle en avait oublié d'offrir à Ayumi ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Ayumi essaya de faire bonne figure au repas, tandis que sa mère lui expliquait les dangers de cette nouvelle maladie qu'on ne parvenait pas à identifier. La douleur qui l'avait accablée le matin même semblait s'être apaisée, faute d'avoir réellement disparue. Néanmoins, la jeune ninja esquissa un sourire quand sa mère, au moment du dessert, lui présenta ses deux derniers cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Cela avait toujours été une sorte de tradition entre elles : à chacun de ses anniversaires, Ayumi recevait deux cadeaux de sa mère, un cadeau pour son propre plaisir et un autre plus sérieux relatif à son éducation ou, depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'Académie, à son apprentissage en tant que ninja.

‒ _Techniques de ninja médecin de base_, lut Ayumi alors qu'elle venait de déballer le premier paquet. Je vais pouvoir le ranger à côté de mon _Lancer de kunai pour les Nuls_ !

Sa mère eut un léger rire à cette évocation et Ayumi poursuivit :

‒ Tu penses que je possède tes dons ?

‒ Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Sakura d'un air malicieux.

Sakura était une grande ninja médecin et, de ce fait, Ayumi aurait été particulièrement fière de posséder ses précieux dons. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, si on découvrait chez elle une affinité pour la médecine, ses compétences de ninjas ne lui permettraient pas non plus de deviner l'identité de son père.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle déballa le second paquet avec enthousiasme, elle déballa la tunique qu'elle avait dénichée dans une boutique de Konoha, qu'elle avait adorée, mais qu'elle avait alors jugée trop cher pour pouvoir se l'acheter. Ravie de ses présents, elle embrassa sa mère. Sakura soupira de soulagement. Si le chaos régnait dans tout Konoha, au moins son foyer vivait encore.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, plus court que le premier, mais il faut dire aussi que le premier avait été particulièrement long ^^. J'espère qu'il vous convient, même si ce chapitre ne sert qu'à poser l'intrigue. En tout cas, un GRAND merci pour tous vos commentaires !

A propos, je tenais à rajouter un mot sur Aneko : certains ont sans doute trouvé qu'elle avait disparu très vite. C'est vrai que j'aurai bien aimé développer sa situation tout au long de l'histoire : une Hyûga sans le Byakugan, c'était intéressant ! Mais, que voulez-vous, le destin en a décidé autrement... (elle raconte n'importe quoi l'auteur, c'est elle le destin !).


	4. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Chapitre 3 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Sakura soupira tristement et rabattit le drap blanc de la mort sur le visage de Sai. On était le 28 novembre. Il avait tenu trois jours de soins intensifs, puis s'était éteint. Sakura n'allait pas pleurer. Elle l'avait déjà suffisamment fait. Depuis trois jours, malgré les alertes et les précautions, les cas touchés par le virus Aka s'étaient multipliés. Il y avait déjà cinq morts et une douzaine de malades dans l'hôpital. Peut-être que d'autres avaient déjà attrapé le virus sans même le savoir.

Sakura s'éloigna du brancard, laissant le soin aux infirmiers de transporter le corps ailleurs et se dirigea en salle de désinfection. Celle-ci marchait à plein régime depuis le début de l'alerte. Les médecins n'avaient pas le droit de quitter l'hôpital sans y passer. Ce processus était fastidieux, mais nécessaire à leur survie.

Finalement, Sakura quitta l'hôpital pour se diriger vers la tour rouge. Elle voulait parler à Naruto. En trois jours, elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois. Elle passait ses jours et ses nuits à l'hôpital, rentrant à peine chez elle. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas revu Ayumi depuis la veille. Heureusement, elle lui faisait confiance pour s'occuper d'elle-même et à Kakashi pour veiller à son bien-être.

Quand Sakura entra dans le bureau des Hokages, Naruto s'entretenait avec Neji. Celui-ci semblait avoir repris contenance depuis que la situation s'était aggravée, du moins c'était ce qu'il laissait paraître.

– Hiashi commence à me casser les pieds ! s'énerva Naruto tandis que Sakura attendait discrètement. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision ! Et puis, nous sommes en état de crise, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ses contestations !

– Naruto, tu sais que je n'ai qu'un poids limité au sein de ma famille, lui rappela Neji. J'ai beau être un génie pour eux, ils me contrôlent toujours.

A ces mots, il porta un doigt à son front, faisant référence à son sceau de l'oiseau en cage.

– Je ne peux pas envoyer la branche principale sur les roses de cette façon. Il faudra leur trouver un compromis.

– Je réfléchirai à un compromis quand on en aura fini avec Aka, répliqua Naruto d'un ton ferme. Neji, si jamais ils t'infligent quoi que ce soit, ils recevront ma colère sur leurs petites têtes de con !

Sakura haussa les sourcils, presque amusée par le franc-parler de son ami. Naruto disait toujours ce qu'il pensait et, surtout, avec ses mots à lui. Tsunade disait régulièrement qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup de ce côté-là.

Neji se retourna, salua Sakura au passage, et sortit de la pièce. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il s'était éloigné, elle s'approcha du bureau et demanda :

– Des problèmes chez les Hyûga ?

– Oui. Hiashi et les anciens veulent mettre le sceau de l'oiseau en cage sur Junya. Il en est hors de question ! Cette gamine n'a que huit ans et je ferai tout pour la protéger de ces tarés !

Sakura acquiesça d'un air grave. Les tensions au sein des Hyûga étaient devenues un problème interne assez complexe depuis la naissance des filles de Neji et de Tenten. En fait, cela avait commencé dès le mariage des deux parents, mais la situation s'était aggravée par la suite.

– Tu viens me transmettre une nouvelle recommandation de Tsunade ?

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène en priorité. Naruto, Sai est mort.

– Ah.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce, unissant les deux amis dans le même mutisme. Sakura soupira pour briser le calme avant d'ajouter :

– Je suis dégoûtée. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour s'intégrer ! Il avait même accepté de diriger une équipe ! Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état des deux élèves qui lui restaient. Ils doivent être effondrés.

– On va devoir s'assurer qu'ils vont bien et les placer dans une autre équipe, soupira Naruto. Purée, Aka est encore plus chiant que les Hyûga réunis au grand complet !

Naruto, énervé, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour contempler le village. Il devinait que plusieurs portes étaient déjà peintes d'une croix blanche, annonce de la mort.

– Et sinon ? demanda-t-il en se reprenant.

– Maître Tsunade veut découvrir l'origine du virus. Aneko Hyûga a été la première touchée, il y a forcément une raison.

– J'y pensais aussi, mais la personne que j'ai choisie pour diriger cette enquête est actuellement en mission et ne sera pas là avant demain.

– Naruto, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre. La maladie se propage de plus en plus vite !

– Peut-être, mais je ne vois personne d'autre pour mener cette mission efficacement, coupa Naruto. En attendant, essayez de me trouver un ou deux infirmiers de libres. Comme cette enquête a un caractère médical, il nous faudra des spécialistes.

– Nous sommes tous débordés à l'hôpital, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Sakura tourna les talons et quitta le bureau. Il était presque midi et cela faisait déjà de nombreuses heures qu'elle travaillait mais elle ne comptait pas prendre de pause déjeuner dans l'immédiat. Elle repartit en direction de l'hôpital d'un pas pressé.

Assise sur les bords du terrain d'entraînement, Ayumi ne prêtait aucune attention au combat de ses deux coéquipiers. Jouant avec un kunai, elle laissait son esprit réfléchir sérieusement. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne voyait quasiment pas sa mère, trois jours qu'elle était seule, et le manque d'autre parent se faisait cruellement ressentir.

Ayumi n'avait jamais connu son père, personne ne savait qui c'était et Sakura refusait de le lui dire. Pourtant, il ne devait pas être si loin que ça. Ayumi avait douze ans à présent et se considérait comme étant suffisamment âgée pour connaître la vérité. Cependant, elle savait que sa mère ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille.

* * *

– Youhou !

Le cri de victoire de Yukito lui fit redresser la tête. Apparemment, sans doute par paresse de fournir davantage d'efforts, Simaru l'avait laissé gagner.

– Calme, calme, grommela celui-ci.

– Ayumi ! J'ai gagné, Ayumi ! Hé, Ayumi ?

Contrairement à son habitude, Ayumi n'affichait pas cet air joyeux qu'elle accordait à ses coéquipiers quand ils accomplissaient des exploits. Son visage restait fermé et pensif.

– A quoi tu penses, Ayumi ? demanda Yukito en se penchant vers elle.

Simaru, curieux d'en savoir davantage, s'approcha lui aussi.

– Je pensais au fait que je suis seule.

– Seule ? répéta Yukito, indigné. Et nous alors ?

– Je veux dire seule dans le sens que personne ne m'attend chez moi. Ma mère n'est pas là et… je n'ai pas de père.

– Tu sais, moi aussi je n'ai que mon père chez moi, intervint Simaru en espérant la réconforter.

– Oui, mais toi, tu sais qui est ta mère et tu peux la voir un mois sur deux.

– C'est pas pour ça que c'est facile à vivre.

Ce fut au tour de Simaru de paraître plus sombre. Yukito et Ayumi, qui d'ordinaire s'activaient à lui rendre le sourire en plaisantant à ce sujet, n'osèrent pas ajouter un mot. Simaru était dans une situation assez particulière, non pas parce que ses parents venaient de villages différents, mais parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement séparés. Après quelques années de mariage, Temari était rentrée à Suna, tandis que Shikamaru était resté à Konoha. Les deux voulant garder leur enfant, ils avaient fini par trouver un compromis où Simaru passait alternativement un mois à Konoha et un autre à Suna.

Soudain, Ayumi lâcha son kunai qui alla se planter dans la terre. Une lueur décidée brillait dans ses yeux verts, ce qui avertit immédiatement les deux garçons : les choses allaient changer.

– Si ma mère ne veut rien me dire, je le découvrirai moi-même ! déclara-t-elle. Elle ne peut pas avoir caché à tout le monde l'identité de mon père. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a qui la connaissent ! Et puis, mon père fait sans doute partie du village…

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage et Yukito et Simaru devinèrent qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir l'arrêter de si tôt.

– Je vais commencer par aller voir ton père, Yukito. Après tout, c'était le coéquipier de ma mère, non ?

Sur ce, elle commença à s'éloigner du terrain d'entraînement. Yukito resta quelques secondes sans bouger, trop interloqué pour réagir.

– Hum, je pense que tu devrais la suivre… au cas où elle sèmerait la zizanie entre tes parents, suggéra Simaru.

– Comment ça ?

– Ben, elle a raison, au fond. Son père est sûrement du village ! Et s'il se trouvait que vous étiez demi-frères…

– Ça ne va pas ? s'énerva Yukito, le visage rouge. Mon père n'aurait jamais trompé ma mère !

– Eh, ça s'est peut-être passé avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble !

Yukito eut alors un doute. Il fixa Simaru, puis la rue où Ayumi venait de disparaître. Finalement, il saisit son coéquipier par le poignet et s'engagea d'un pas déterminé vers la tour rouge.

– Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Simaru en le suivant à grande peine.

– Je vais appliquer ton conseil !

Ayumi, elle, était déjà parvenue à la tour rouge. A peine était-elle sortie du champ de vision de ses amis qu'elle s'était mise à courir à toute allure dans les rues de Konoha. Le doute et l'excitation s'étaient insinués en elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le Hokage, qu'elle avait si souvent croisé, pourrait-il connaître les réponses à ses plus grandes questions ? Elle mourait d'envie d'aller l'interroger.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle se rua dans le bureau. Ayumi était d'ordinaire aussi polie que sa mère l'avait été à son âge, et Naruto fut étonné de la voir débouler comme il le faisait lui-même quelques années plus tôt, quand Tsunade officiait encore.

– Ayumi ? appela-t-il, inquiet, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

Après toutes les catastrophes qui tombaient sur le village, Naruto n'aurait pas été surpris d'en voir une de plus. Cependant, Ayumi le rassura en secouant négativement la tête.

– Non, Maître Hokage. Désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser et je sais que ma mère ne pourra pas y répondre. Elle est trop occupée.

Naruto acquiesça lentement. Il n'avait jamais vu la fille de Sakura lui demander quoi que ce fût. En réalité, elle parlait avec peu de personnes en dehors de sa mère, son équipe et Aneko Hyûga. Naruto la connaissait à travers ce que lui racontaient son fils et Sakura.

– Je… je sais que c'est sans doute un peu délicat, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ! Voilà, je me demandais si vous… si vous ne sauriez pas quelque chose sur l'identité de mon père ?

Naruto en resta sans voix. Ayumi venait précisément de poser la question qui le torturait depuis des années, douze et même presque treize pour être plus précis. Ayumi, pensant qu'elle l'avait choqué, ajouta précipitamment :

– Je sais que ça peut vous sembler bizarre de vous demander ça comme ça, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, Maître Naruto.

– Je… Oui, je comprends Ayumi. Mais, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'en sais rien. Ta mère n'a jamais rien voulu me dire !

– Vous ne savez rien ? Mais enfin, vous devriez être au courant ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui a pu se passer, neuf mois avant ma naissance ?

Naruto allait répondre, mais il fut interrompu par une cavalcade qui produisait un vacarme épouvantable dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée et Yukito, suivi de Simaru qui tentait de le retenir, cria :

– Ne l'écoute pas, Papa !

Ce disant, il se jeta littéralement sur sa coéquipière, mais Simaru eut le temps de lui saisir les mollets. Ainsi, les deux garçons s'étalèrent sur le plancher du bureau et atterrirent aux pieds d'Ayumi qui, abasourdie de les voir là, les fixait avec des yeux ronds.

– Yukito ! s'exclama Naruto en se levant de son fauteuil pour apercevoir son fils. Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ?

– Mais elle va te dire que des bêtises ! insista Yukito. Papa, par pitié, je ne veux pas d'une demi-sœur à la maison !

Naruto, qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son fils, fronça les sourcils pour toute réaction. Ayumi, elle, tiqua immédiatement et ses yeux verts lancèrent des éclairs vers son coéquipier.

– Une demi-sœur à la maison ? Mais de quoi parles-tu, Yukito ?

– Si jamais Ayumi est ta fille…, bredouilla celui-ci en se relevant, après que Simaru lui eut lâché les jambes.

– Ayumi, ma fille ? Tu débloques, Yuki !

– Je suis désolée, Maître Hokage, s'excusa précipitamment Ayumi avant que son coéquipier ne pût s'enfoncer davantage. C'est moi qui ai pu laisser sous-entendre cette possibilité devant lui et je pense qu'il a cru que c'était la vérité.

– C'était pas ce que tu voulais dire ? s'exclama Yukito, indigné.

– Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que Maître Naruto puisse être mon père, avoua Ayumi.

Yukito, vexé d'avoir été dupé, ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement, mais finalement, se rappela de la présence de Simaru. Il se tourna alors vers lui, le regard accusateur, et son ami ne put qu'hausser les épaules pour se défendre. Après tout, lui, il n'avait fait que suggérer l'idée ! C'était Yukito qui s'était emporté.

– Bon, Yukito, je crois que nous aurons une petite discussion plus tard, décréta Naruto en se rasseyant. Ayumi me posait simplement quelques questions personnelles et je vous prie de sortir tous les deux pour que je puisse y répondre.

Bougonnant, les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce. Naruto, ne doutant pas une seule seconde que son fils écoutait aux portes, lui cria de s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres. Quand il eut entendu un bruit de pas satisfaisant, il s'autorisa enfin à parler :

– Bon, reprenons. Ayumi, il est vrai qu'il s'est passé des choses pour le moins… étranges, neuf mois avant ta naissance.

Ayumi s'approcha pour prêter toute son attention à Naruto. Le cœur dévoré par l'excitation, elle but entièrement ses paroles.

‒ Déjà, ta mère a eu une dispute mémorable avec Gaara, qui a résonné, je m'en souviens bien, dans tout le palais de Suna. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que c'est Gaara ton père !

Ayumi crut que Naruto se moquait d'elle. Pourtant, il avait pris un air très sérieux en prononçant cette phrase, bien plus sérieux que celui qu'il arborait en remplissant ses fonctions de Hokage.

‒ Maître Gaara ? répéta Ayumi. Le Kazekage ? L'oncle de Simaru ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une chose pareille ?

‒ Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'ils se disputaient parce que Gaara ne voulait pas te reconnaître !

Ayumi fronça les sourcils. Cette supposition lui semblait tirée par les cheveux, mais, après tout, Naruto semblait avoir longuement réfléchi à la question. Cependant, un détail restait inexpliqué :

‒ Pourquoi ma mère était à Suna à ce moment-là ?

– C'est là qu'intervient le deuxième fait étrange, répondit Naruto. Je n'étais pas encore Hokage à cette époque et notre allié, le Village Caché du Sable, venait de subir une attaque d'une organisation criminelle, aujourd'hui démantelée, qui portait le nom d'Akatsuki.

– Akatsuki ? répéta Ayumi, surprise.

– Oui. Ta mère ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

– Non. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup des missions qu'elle faisait avant.

– Ah bon ? Je ne comprends pas, pourtant, j'en ai déjà parlé à Yukito. Enfin bref, cette organisation regroupait des ninjas déserteurs de haut niveau. Nous avions découvert que leur but premier était de capturer les démons de notre monde pour extraire leurs pouvoirs et les rendre utilisables par des ninjas. Cependant, neuf mois avant ta naissance, l'Akatsuki était en décadence. Sans doute dans l'espoir de saisir une place importante – Suna avait quelques problèmes internes à ce moment-là et ils étaient particulièrement faibles – ses derniers membres ont décidé d'attaquer le village. Tsunade a envoyé une équipe pour leur porter secours et tenter de les écraser. Sakura et moi, nous en faisions partie.

– Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? demanda Ayumi en voyant que Naruto avait fait une pause.

– Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons été envoyés vers la frontière pour rattraper le groupe d'Akatsuki. Tout s'est passé très vite. Alors que nous étions dans une forêt en bordure du Pays du Vent, ta mère a subitement disparu, sans que nous puissions la retrouver. Elle est revenue le lendemain matin et… Sasuke Uchiwa l'accompagnait.

Ayumi frissonna. Naruto insinuait-il que Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait être son père ? Son cœur se mit à battre violemment au sein de sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle sentit le sang palpiter dans sa tempe.

– Vous… vous êtes sûr ? insista-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

– Ecoute Ayumi, ce que je sais, c'est que ta mère a découvert qu'elle était enceinte en rentrant de cette mission. Elle est peut-être tombée enceinte avant ou pendant, je n'en sais rien. Mais, tu sais, je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te répondre.

– Ce n'est pas ma mère qui le fera.

– Je sais, mais peut-être que Neji acceptera de te parler.

– Neji Hyûga ? répéta Ayumi, surprise. Quel rapport avec ma mère ?

– Il était le troisième membre de l'équipe envoyée pour aider Suna.

Ayumi, comprenant où Naruto voulait en venir, hocha la tête. Si Neji lui donnait sa version de l'histoire, peut-être pourrait-elle tenter de deviner qui était son père. Pour elle, une chose était devenue certaine : son géniteur était un homme que Sakura avait rencontré durant cette mission.

– Merci, Maître Hokage.

– De rien, Ayumi. Je sais que ça peut être dur de ne pas savoir d'où l'on vient. On se sent perdu et seul, n'est-ce pas ?

– Comment savez-vous ? demanda Ayumi, surprise.

– Il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai été moi-même orphelin, Ayumi. Ah, d'ailleurs, s'il te plait, ne touche pas un mot de notre conversation à ta mère. Kami-sama seul sait dans quel état de furie elle pourrait venir me voir…

Ayumi approuva et salua le Hokage avant de sortir du bureau. Ses deux coéquipiers étaient toujours là, appuyés un peu plus loin contre un mur.

– Alors ? demanda Yukito, toujours anxieux.

– Ton père me suggère d'aller voir Neji. Par contre, j'avoue qu'il me fout un peu la trouille.

– Oncle Neji n'est pas méchant ! C'est juste qu'il est un peu… particulier, disons.

– Froid comme un bloc de glace, oui ! répliqua Ayumi.

– Bah, ne t'en fais pas, on va venir avec toi, soupira Simaru pour couper court à la conversation.

Ayumi, rassurée, le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter le couloir, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et la voix de Naruto appela :

– Yukito, tu pourrais venir deux minutes ?

– J'arrive Papa ! Je vous rejoins chez Oncle Neji ! ajouta-t-il à ses deux amis.

Ayumi et Simaru acceptèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner. Naruto fit entrer son fils dans son bureau et alla s'installer dans son fauteuil. Comme Tsunade avant lui, il ne portait que peu souvent sa tenue officielle. Il préférait de loin des vêtements aux teintes oranges et noires qu'il affectionnait tant.

– Viens, Yukito.

Yukito, un peu impressionné par le ton sérieux de son père, approcha lentement. Il savait que Naruto était complètement différent quand il exerçait ses fonctions et quand il rentrait le soir chez lui. Il était un père blagueur, qui riait beaucoup et qui aimait trouver une certaine complicité avec son fils. Dès qu'il revêtait son rôle de Hokage, il devenait plus sérieux et plus tendu. Or, à ce moment-là, Naruto était partagé entre ses deux attitudes : celle du père et celle du Hokage.

– Si j'ai bien compris, tout à l'heure, tu pensais qu'Ayumi pouvait être ma fille ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

Yukito baissa la tête, comme un gamin pris en faute. Pourtant, ses suppositions n'étaient pas si aberrantes que cela. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs de le démontrer :

– Bah, c'est que j'ai entendu dire que t'étais assez amoureux de Sakura quand t'étais plus jeune, alors je me suis dit qu'avant d'épouser Maman, tu avais peut-être…

Naruto faillit éclater de rire devant le teint écarlate de son fils. Ce n'était certes pas facile de discuter de ce genre de choses avec ses propres parents. Il lui sourit d'un air confiant et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Tu veux la vérité, fiston ?

– Oui, j'aimerais bien.

– Eh bien, les gens disent vrai. J'ai longtemps été amoureux de Sakura Haruno. Par contre, je t'assure qu'elle m'a rembarré à chaque fois que je lui demandais de sortir avec elle !

– Vraiment ? demanda Yukito alors qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur son visage.

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas non plus la peine d'aller le crier sur les toits, hein ? Allez, file et va rejoindre tes amis !

Naruto donna une petite tape sur la tête de son fils qui courut hors du bureau. Dès que la porte fut refermée, il perdit alors son sourire pour un soupir las. Il n'avait peut-être pas menti à son fils, mais il ne lui avait pas non plus avoué toute la vérité. Seulement, comment pouvait-il lui annoncer que, lors de sa conception, il était encore amoureux de Sakura Haruno ?

* * *

Les traits las et fatigués de Neji s'étaient soudain transformés par la surprise en voyant à sa porte le fils Nara et la fille Haruno. Les deux enfants, bien qu'un peu intimidés, lui avaient demandé poliment s'il ne pouvait pas répondre à quelques questions d'importance capitale. Neji avait accepté. Peut-être que cette conversation lui changerait les idées ? Après tout, cela faisait trois jours que Tenten sombrait peu à peu et qu'il essayait de la retenir de toutes ses forces tout en s'occupant de leur fille, Junya. Il se sentait exténué.

– Tenez, asseyez-vous là, leur dit-il.

Ayumi et Simaru se sentaient impressionnés par la grandeur de la maison. Neji Hyûga n'était peut-être pas un membre de la branche principale de son clan, mais il possédait une demeure qui faisait penser à celle de Hinata et de Naruto. Le salon était accueillant, sans doute grâce à une touche décorative de la part de Tenten, et un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, réchauffant la pièce.

– Voilà, Maître Neji, nous voulions… enfin, c'est surtout moi qui voulais vous poser quelques questions, commença Ayumi en cherchant ses mots. Maître Naruto m'a dit que lui, vous et ma mère aviez fait partie de l'équipe chargée d'aller aider Suna alors que l'Akatsuki était en déclin. C'est bien ça ?

– Oui, effectivement, répondit Neji en se souvenant de cette époque.

– Et c'est après cette mission que ma mère a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Neji s'éclaira, comme s'il comprenait finalement ce que tout ceci signifiait.

– En effet, Ayumi.

Ayumi sentit le sang battre dans ses tempes et dans son cœur, à l'unisson. Neji la fixait avec intensité et il lui semblait qu'ils étaient seuls, lui et elle. Un nouveau doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

– Ça… ça veut dire que vous pourriez être mon père.

Neji haussa les sourcils, impressionné par l'audace de la gamine. Elle n'avait que douze ans et, pourtant, n'y allait pas par quatre chemins pour parler de ce qui la tenaillait au fond d'elle-même.

Ayumi, elle, ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussée à émettre cette hypothèse. Elle ne l'avait pas faite pour Naruto, mais Neji était différent : il était plus mystérieux, moins bavard et, surtout, il était le père d'Aneko. Ayumi ayant souvent considéré cette dernière comme une sœur, elle se demandait si, au fond, elle n'avait pas réellement un lien de parenté avec elle.

– Si j'étais vraiment ton père, Ayumi, pourquoi t'aurais-je reniée ? demanda Neji. Pourquoi aurais-je laissé Sakura s'occuper seule de toi ?

Ayumi fronça les sourcils. Il la testait. Le mince sourire qui étirait ses lèvres en était la preuve. Les rares fois où sa mère lui avait parlé de Neji, elle lui avait dit qu'il était un génie. Yukito, lui, mettait en avant son côté rassurant et protecteur, mais Ayumi avait dû mal à s'imaginer le froid Neji ainsi.

– Parce qu'à l'époque, vous étiez déjà fiancé avec Tenten et que vous ne vouliez pas gâcher cette relation pour une erreur de jeunesse.

Cette réponse ne laissa pas Neji de marbre. Comment la gamine savait-elle qu'il était fiancé à Tenten à cette époque ? Il fallait croire qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de se renseigner à ce sujet. Elle était donc vraiment décidée à faire la lumière sur l'identité de son père.

Neji se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon. Dehors, le ciel était aussi gris et monotone que le jour de l'enterrement d'Aneko. Ayumi crut un moment voir une profonde tristesse sur ce visage dénué d'émotion, mais Neji se ressaisit bien vite et se retourna vers elle.

– Cela aurait été possible, effectivement, avoua-t-il. Cependant, je suis désolé, Ayumi, mais nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté à ma connaissance.

Ayumi soupira de lassitude. Si Neji disait vrai, elle allait devoir chercher autre part. Mais où ? Du côté de Sasuke ? C'était tentant mais, pour une raison inexplicable, la présence de cet homme l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise et ses yeux noirs comme l'enfer la désarçonnaient, autant qu'ils la fascinaient. Si elle devait l'interroger, elle ne le ferait qu'en dernier recours.

– Ayumi, je ne pense pas avoir les réponses à tes questions. S'il y a quelqu'un que tu devrais aller voir, c'est bien Kakashi. Après tout, c'est lui qui a hébergé ta mère quand elle était enceinte de toi.

– Quoi ?

Ayumi et Simaru étaient tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Jamais ils ne s'étaient doutés d'une telle chose. Ayumi pensa soudainement qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son professeur de la même manière qu'auparavant.

– Ah, tu n'étais pas au courant ? s'étonna Neji. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'en parler, alors, mais puisque c'est déjà fait… Kakashi a accueilli ta mère chez lui au début de sa grossesse. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est réellement passé, mais en tout cas, ça a fait jaser tout le village.

Après cette annonce, Ayumi demeura la bouche ouverte et les bras pantelants, malgré les attentions de Simaru qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Kakashi et sa mère ? Impossible ! Ils avaient quatorze ans de différence. « L'amour n'a pas d'âge ». Ayumi fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus prise de doutes. Sa mère aimait répéter cette phrase. Ayumi n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais, à présent, elle semblait prendre tout son sens.

Brusquement, elle se leva, salua Neji et déclara qu'elle allait partir en le remerciant.

– Attends, je vais vous raccompagner tous les deux.

Quand Ayumi leva les yeux vers le ninja, son visage paraissait moins distant que d'habitude. Elle pensa que, finalement, il n'était pas aussi exempt de sentiment qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Il était le père d'Aneko et pourtant cette dernière ne lui avait pratiquement jamais parlé de lui. Quand Ayumi l'évoquait devant elle, ses yeux s'assombrissaient et elle préférait alors changer de sujet. Ayumi en avait donc déduit que cet homme, froid d'apparence, l'était aussi de l'intérieur. Néanmoins, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du salon et parvinrent dans l'entrée. Yukito s'y trouvait et il discutait avec la petite Junya au bas des marches de l'escalier. Neji, étonné de trouver son neveu là, le salua :

– Bonjour Yukito, tu voulais nous voir ?

– Ah, bonjour Oncle Neji ! Non, j'étais venu rejoindre Simaru et Ayumi, mais je suis resté avec Junya pour discuter. Bon, alors, vous avez fini ? ajouta-t-il, plein d'entrain, vers ses deux amis.

– On t'expliquera tout ça dehors, répondit Ayumi qui préférait ne pas répéter ce qu'elle avait appris en présence de Neji.

Ils allaient partir, mais un bruit résonna en haut des marches. Ils levèrent les yeux et aperçurent Tenten qui commençait à descendre les escaliers. Elle se montrait peu depuis la mort de sa fille et sa peau d'ordinaire pleine de vie était devenue pâle comme mort. Ses cernes montraient la fatigue intense qu'elle éprouvait à devoir surmonter cette épreuve et, apparemment, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

– Tu as pu te reposer ?

La voix de Neji était empreinte d'une grande inquiétude, ce qui étonna Simaru et Ayumi. Il tremblait presque de voir sa femme aussi démunie. Finalement, préférant laisser leur intimité à la famille en deuil, ils quittèrent la demeure après avoir salué Junya.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de bien se passer chez eux, fit remarquer Simaru d'un air lugubre.

– Junya m'a dit qu'elle faisait tout pour rester le moins possible chez elle, expliqua Yukito, tout aussi démoralisé. Apparemment, sa mère déprime et son père et elle se disputent assez souvent.

– Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'air fâché, là, fit remarquer Ayumi.

– C'est parce que Oncle Neji n'ose quand même pas trop brusquer Tenten.

Ayumi jeta un regard à Simaru. Celui-ci avait le même air résigné que le jour où Temari avait fait ses bagages pour quitter définitivement Konoha. C'était peu après leur rentrée à l'Académie. Avant ce jour, elle ne lui avait prêté aucune attention, mais sa tristesse l'avait tellement touchée qu'elle était allée lui parler pour savoir ce qui lui prenait.

– Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'a dit Oncle Neji ? demanda Yukito, brisant ainsi le silence.

– Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas mon père.

– Ah, t'as échappé de peu d'être ma cousine !

– Arrête, Yukito, ce n'est pas drôle ! Après, il m'a appris que… que Kakashi-sensei avait hébergé ma mère pendant sa grossesse.

Yukito resta aussi interloqué que les deux autres l'avaient été. D'un air gêné, il demanda :

– Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Je crois que je vais aller le voir.

– T'es dingue, Ayumi ! Imagine que ce soit vraiment lui ton père ?

– Eh bien, au moins, je le saurai !

Elle commença à s'éloigner du domaine Hyûga, mais, en s'apercevant qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne la suivait, elle se retourna. Ils l'observaient tous les deux fixement, à la fois désolés et gênés.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, énervée.

– Ayumi… Enfin tu n'espères quand même pas que Kakashi-sensei soit ton père ? risqua Simaru.

– Oui, disons que vu la différence d'âge entre lui et ta mère, ça serait… pas très…

Ayumi fronça les sourcils, comprenant où ils voulaient en venir.

– Et s'il s'avérait que je suis sa fille ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère. Comment est-ce que vous réagiriez ?

Simaru et Yukito se dévisagèrent tous les deux, ne sachant que répondre. Ayumi sentit la colère retomber pour laisser place à la déception. Ainsi, ses deux coéquipiers seraient capables de la juger sur son origine ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif. Que mon père est quelqu'un de convenable ? Vous croyez que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Pourquoi, à votre avis, ma mère n'a jamais révélé son identité ? Parce qu'il lui fait honte ! De toute évidence, mon père a quelque chose à se reprocher ! Désolée de ne pas être comme vous, de ne pas avoir des parents qui se sont mariés dans les formes pour m'avoir !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour cacher les larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux et se mit à courir. Elle voulait partir, loin, oublier les visages déçus de ses deux amis, leurs mines défaites. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Elle était une bâtarde, une enfant illégitime du point de vue des convenances.

Cette pensée lui fit mal et c'est en pleurs qu'elle arriva au bas de l'immeuble de Kakashi. Dire qu'à chaque mission, elle faisait tout pour cacher sa peur, ses sentiments, ses intentions et, là, à présent qu'elle avait l'impression de perdre peu à peu ses amis, elle craquait complètement.

Elle sonna et la porte s'ouvrit. Kakashi apparut et sembla surpris de la voir devant chez lui. Ayumi avait encore les yeux rouges, et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ayumi ?

Ayumi leva les yeux, presque honteuse de se montrer ainsi chez son professeur et demanda :

– Je peux entrer chez vous, Sensei ?

Kakashi accepta et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Comme Sakura quelques jours auparavant, il la fit asseoir sur les coussins du salon et attendit qu'elle acceptât de se confier. Cependant, Ayumi restait silencieuse, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Finalement, Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

– Tu veux un peu de thé ? demanda-t-il en revenant avec une théière et des tasses sur un plateau.

Ayumi accepta et le sourire qu'elle devinait sous le masque de son professeur la réconforta un peu. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, elle se sentit revigorée et le nœud qui enserrait sa gorge se défit.

– Sensei, si je suis venue c'est que… je voulais vous parler de plusieurs choses. Mais voilà, c'est assez délicat. Sensei… que pensez-vous de moi ?

– Ce que je pense de toi, Ayumi ? A quel niveau ?

– Je ne sais pas, moi… Comment me considérez-vous ?

– Comme ma très chère élève, assura Kakashi avec un sourire mal dissimulé par son masque.

– Et ça ne vous gêne pas que ma mère vive seule ?

– Non.

– Et que je ne sois pas née… dans une famille normale ?

– Ayumi, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Ta famille est comme les autres ! Tu as une mère qui t'aime, non ?

Ayumi baissa la tête, voyant que son professeur ne la comprenait pas. Non, sa famille n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était la fille de Sakura Haruno et de… Elle n'arrivait jamais à terminer cette phrase. Elle cherchait un nom, voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

– Kakashi-sensei, c'est vrai que vous avez hébergé ma mère pendant qu'elle était enceinte ?

Kakashi baissa les épaules, comme désarçonné par la question. Son unique œil visible fit le tour de la pièce, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, se baissa vers Ayumi.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Ta mère est venue habiter chez moi pendant sa grossesse. Tu veux que je te raconte comment ça s'est passé ?

Ayumi acquiesça vivement, curieuse de connaître la vérité. Après tant d'années, elle s'apercevait que sa mère lui avait caché bien plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait. Dire qu'elle avait attendu la mort d'Aneko pour se mettre à enquêter ! C'était comme s'il lui avait fallu un choc pour réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

– Eh bien, voilà, Ayumi. Quand ta mère est tombée enceinte, elle a dû arrêter les missions pour ne pas mettre ta vie en jeu. Elle n'avait donc pratiquement plus de retour d'argent, malgré la pension que Konoha lui versait, et ses parents avaient eux-mêmes quelques problèmes financiers.

– Papy et Mamie vont très bien maintenant ! Ils font le tour des pays étrangers !

– Oui, mais à l'époque, le manque de mission a provoqué une crise à Konoha. C'est pour ça que la pension de ta mère n'était pas très élevée, d'ailleurs. Un jour, je suis allé la voir, et elle m'a avoué qu'elle était complètement perdue, qu'elle craignait de te perdre et de ne pas pouvoir vous loger, toi et elle, dans un endroit convenable. Alors, je lui ai proposé de venir habiter chez moi. Elle est partie un peu après tes cinq mois.

– C'est tout ?

– C'est tout.

Ayumi paraissait presque déçue. Elle s'était attendue à bien plus, à vrai dire. Néanmoins, savoir qu'elle avait vécu les premiers mois de sa vie chez son professeur était en soi un pas en avant. Pourquoi sa mère lui avait-elle caché une chose pareille si cela n'avait rien de compromettant ?

– Merci, Sensei.

Elle semblait aller mieux, ce qui réconforta légèrement Kakashi. Puis, comme si elle avait repris ses esprits, Ayumi baissa les yeux vers les deux tasses posées sur la table. Elle venait de terminer la sienne, mais celle de son professeur était encore pleine.

‒ Vous ne buvez pas votre thé, Sensei ? demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil à sa tasse avant de répondre d'un air entendu :

‒ Je n'ai pas soif pour l'instant, je me la réserve pour plus tard.

Ayumi grogna, maugréant qu'un jour elle arriverait à voir ce maudit visage, puis se leva et salua son professeur avec le respect qu'elle lui devait. Cette distraction passée, ses pensées préoccupantes l'assaillirent à nouveau. Kakashi l'observa d'un œil inquiet. Son élève se posait beaucoup de questions et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Avec Sakura qui n'était plus chez elle, elle risquait de se sentir perdue.

– Pourquoi pleurais-tu, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Pour rien, Sensei. Je vous voie demain à l'entraînement.

Elle le salua encore une fois et retourna vers la porte. Kakashi la laissa partir à regret. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond autour d'Ayumi et il le savait mieux que n'importe qui. Pourquoi une telle obstination à cacher l'identité de son père ? Kakashi savait très bien que Sakura ne faisait pas ça par honte. Sakura était une femme fière, elle n'avait pas honte. Non, la seule explication était qu'elle voulait protéger Ayumi de quelque chose en rapport avec son père. Mais de quoi** ?**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, voici l'enquête d'Ayumi qui se met en route ! Je ne sais pas si ça vous a plu, mais au moins on en apprend un peu plus sur la fameuse mission durant laquelle Sakura serait tombée enceinte. Quant à la mort de Sai, là aussi, je regrette, malgré tous mes efforts, le destin a été plus fort (vous remarquerez que l'auteur vous sort des excuses bidons pour justifier les morts qui commencent à tomber comme la pluie dans cette fic...).

Sinon, j'ai appris que le moment Naruto/Neji du précédent chapitre vous avait plu. J'en suis ravie, car j'adore faire pleurer Neji, mais c'est tellement dur de lui trouver une bonne raison de le faire ! Bon, plus sérieusement, je vous avouerai que ce qui m'embêtait le plus dans cette fic, c'était Naruto Hokage : qui va le prendre au sérieux ? J'avais dû mal à l'imaginer suffisamment sérieux pour remplir son rôle tout en gardant son caractère naturellement jovial, mais tant qu'il vous convient, je suis contente !


	5. Antécédents de maladie

Chapitre 4 : Antécédents de maladie

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil sur le calendrier. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort d'Aneko Hyûga et la maladie avait eu le temps de devenir une véritable épidémie. Les habitants du village angoissaient, se demandant qui serait le prochain touché par le virus. Toute personne possédant des connaissances médicales était convoquée à l'hôpital pour aider. Tsunade continuait de chercher un remède et une équipe fouillait de fond en comble les archives en espérant trouver un jour la description de symptômes similaires.

Le regard bleu de Naruto se reporta sur la liste des derniers décès. Quel calvaire ! Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution : la fosse commune. Soupirant tristement, il commença à rédiger un mot pour prévenir les brancardiers. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, le stoppant dans sa démarche.

– Bonjour, Naruto, tu as demandé à me voir ?

Naruto releva la tête d'un geste sec et, à la vue du ninja qui se présentait face à lui, son visage s'illumina littéralement. Il bondit par-dessus son bureau, se précipita vers l'homme et, sans aucune retenue, le serra dans ses bras.

– Shikamaru ! C'est Kami-sama qui t'envoie !

– Hum… non, en fait c'est l'ANBU. Ils m'ont signalé que tu voulais absolument me voir.

Shikamaru avait énoncé tout cela d'un air ennuyé, mais, voyant que Naruto ne le lâchait pas, il fronça les sourcils.

– Eh, un peu de tenue ! Qui va croire que tu es Hokage ?

– Dis donc, je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi, si tu devenais fossoyeur à plein temps !

Le regard de Shikamaru se voila tandis que Naruto tentait de dédramatiser la situation.

– Oui, Simaru vient de m'expliquer la situation. Je suis désolé pour Sai et pour la petite Aneko.

– On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux, Shikamaru, mais par contre je suis sûr que tu peux faire quelque chose pour les malades actuels.

Naruto avait repris son sérieux et alla se replacer derrière son bureau. Shikamaru, sa tenue de jônin encore sur lui, s'approcha du bureau. Il venait à peine de rentrer de mission qu'il se voyait déjà assigné à une autre. Certains jours, il lui arrivait de maudire son intelligence et sa capacité d'analyse.

– Si je peux faire quelque chose, je t'écoute, répondit-il avec néanmoins toute la motivation qu'imposait la situation.

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge. Shikamaru n'était pas à Konoha depuis le début de l'épidémie et il allait devoir lui expliquer toute l'histoire en détail.

– Voilà, comme tu le sais peut-être, un virus frappe le village en ce moment même. La Vieille l'a appelé Aka, pour faciliter les choses. C'est un virus très virulent, dont ne nous connaissons rien et auquel nous cherchons désespérément un remède. Il a pour l'instant provoqué la mort de tous les contaminés.

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Simaru lui avait déjà en partie dévoilé l'affaire.

– Mais ce n'est pas tout. La Vieille veut absolument qu'une enquête soit menée sur les causes de maladies et, à vrai dire, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Shikamaru, tu dirigeras cette enquête. Ton but est de trouver comment le virus a pu s'infiltrer dans le village et où a-t-il contaminé sa première victime, à savoir Aneko Hyûga.

– C'était donc elle, la première ?

– Oui. Tout reste mystérieux à ce sujet. Nous ne savons ni où, ni quand, ni comment elle l'a attrapé. La Vieille pense qu'elle a été contaminée le jour de sa mort. Aneko n'était pas très résistante et le virus peut tuer très rapidement.

– Si j'ai bien compris, je devrai inspecter les endroits qu'Aneko a visités le jour de sa mort. Et comme Sai n'est plus là pour en parler, je vais devoir aller voir Tenten.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir, tandis que Naruto approuvait d'un air désolé.

– Rassure-toi, je ne te mets pas seul sur cette mission. Sakura a réussi à te dégoter deux infirmiers de l'hôpital qui pourront t'assister dans tes recherches.

– Bien, ce sera toujours ça de pris, constata Shikamaru en se frottant les yeux pour oublier sa fatigue. Et la maladie ? Comment se présente-t-elle ?

– Les symptômes apparaissent peu à peu : d'abord une forte fièvre, ensuite des plaques rouges sur le corps et enfin un gonflement de la trachée qui finit par étouffer le malade.

Les doigts de Shikamaru cessèrent de frotter ses yeux. Il retira sa main de son visage et fixa Naruto d'un air hébété.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda celui-ci.

– Tu plaisantes, Naruto ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Ces… ces symptômes...

– Quoi ? Tu les connais ?

Naruto se leva et se pencha vers Shikamaru par-dessus son bureau. Le ninja était toujours aussi abasourdi.

– Mais bien sûr que je les connais, Naruto ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant subitement. Comment aurais-je pu les oublier, enfin ? Vite, il faut avertir Tsunade !

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'en demander davantage. Il sauta de nouveau par-dessus son bureau pour suivre Shikamaru qui filait comme un dératé dans les escaliers de la tour.

* * *

Penchée sur le microscope, Sakura scrutait d'un froncement de sourcil le sang de ses patients. A côté d'elle, Tsunade attendait son avis.

– Effectivement, on remarque un grand nombre de globules blancs, approuva Sakura au bout de quelques minutes. L'ennui, c'est qu'on ne voit précisément que les globules blancs.

Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux bruns de sa supérieure.

– Le virus n'est pas là.

– Exactement ! s'exclama Tsunade en frappant brusquement la table du poing. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne puisse pas le voir ? J'ai pourtant tout essayé ! Si tu fais une détection au chakra sur un de nos patients, tu verras qu'il y a présence de virus. Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas le récupérer ?

Sakura repoussa prudemment le microscope, de peur que dans un accès de colère Tsunade ne l'envoyât s'écraser contre le mur.

– Un virus n'a pourtant pas la capacité de se cacher de lui-même, non ?

– En principe, non, approuva Tsunade. C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie. Il faudrait de grandes connaissances médicales pour pouvoir créer un virus capable de se cacher dans le sang humain. Je ne pense pas y arriver moi-même !

– Vous ne pensez quand même pas que…

– Sakura, nous sommes dans une situation de crise. Je ne veux laisser échapper aucune hypothèse ! Peut-être que ce virus s'est échappé d'un laboratoire, qui sait ? Je me demande où s'est déroulée la dernière mission d'Aneko Hyûga. Je vais ajouter ça aux recherches à faire dans la salle d'archives.

Un bruit de pas précipités résonna alors dans le couloir. Tsunade et Sakura, étonnées, tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer une Shizune en sueur.

– Maître, on a trouvé ! Ça y est, on a trouvé quand nous avons déjà rencontré ces symptômes ! On a été vraiment bêtes de ne pas s'en rappeler plus tôt !

Un éclair d'espoir passa dans les yeux bruns de Tsunade. Elle arracha des mains de Shizune le rapport et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle en lisait le titre.

– Mais bien sûr…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce fût à Sakura. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Shikamaru, suivi de près par Naruto, déboula dans la pièce, essoufflé.

– Maître Tsunade, je sais quel est ce virus !

– Oui, Shikamaru, nous venons de nous en apercevoir à l'instant. C'est bien le virus qui a touché Temari il y a neuf ans.

L'affirmation jeta un froid dans la salle. Sakura porta une main à sa bouche, comprenant pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas connaître les symptômes : elle avait été en mission à ce moment-là. Cependant, elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Temari Nara, enceinte, avait été touchée par une étrange maladie. Elle avait été sauvée de justesse, mais l'épuisement lui avait fait perdre son bébé. Cet événement avait comme marqué une rupture au sein de la famille Nara.

– J'aurais dû m'en souvenir ! ragea Tsunade en serrant les poings. Si seulement j'avais une meilleure mémoire, j'aurais orienté les recherches dans cette voie-là dès le début !

– Mais… Maître, balbutia Shizune, encore sous le choc de leur trouvaille, Temari avait survécu à cette maladie ! Pourquoi tous nos patients meurent-ils ?

– Il semble que le virus soit plus puissant que la dernière fois.

Tsunade se mordit la lèvre inférieure à ces paroles. A présent, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont elle avait soigné Temari. Elle n'avait utilisé que des médicaments courants mais efficaces. Cependant, ces médicaments-là n'avaient plus aucun effet sur leur nouveau virus, Aka.

– Au fait, Naruto, tu as lancé cette mission sur l'origine de la maladie ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en se retournant vers le Hokage.

– Je m'apprêtais à le faire quand Shikamaru a filé vous prévenir, se défendit Naruto en devinant que Tsunade n'était pas satisfaite de son retard. Bon, Shikamaru, il ne nous reste plus qu'à te présenter tes deux coéquipiers pour cette mission.

– Suivez-moi, je sais où ils sont en ce moment, leur dit Sakura.

Elle sortit et Shikamaru et Naruto la suivirent tous les deux. Quand la porte se fut refermée, Tsunade s'adressa à Shizune :

– Naruto a eu raison de choisir Shikamaru, mais il n'est pas spécialiste des maladies. Je me demande comment il va s'en sortir.

* * *

Ayumi n'osait pas croire à sa chance. Elle voulait pénétrer discrètement dans la salle des archives qu'elle savait constamment fouillée ces derniers temps. Or, au moment précis où elle avait mis le nez à l'intérieur, Tamiko la fille de Shizune, en était sortie en courant, un rapport à la main, suivie des hommes qui l'aidaient dans ses recherches. La salle semblait à présent totalement vide.

Sautant sur l'occasion, Ayumi pénétra dans la pièce. Le plafond était haut de plusieurs mètres et les murs recouverts d'étagères et de tiroirs. Il restait encore quelques places par endroits où ranger les prochains rapports. Les archives étaient classées par nature et par date. Ayumi le savait pour avoir déjà aidé sa mère à y chercher un document.

Ravie, elle s'avança sans hésiter vers la section « missions ». Toutes les missions de ces dernières années y étaient recensées. Ayumi espérait de tout cœur que la fameuse mission Akatsuki au cours de laquelle sa mère était sûrement tombée enceinte y serait relatée. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses recherches, qu'elle ne sentit pas la personne approcher dans son dos.

– Que fais-tu là, Ayumi ?

Ayumi se retourna brusquement et se détendit légèrement. Au moins, ce n'était pas sa mère.

– Bonjour, Lee-sensei. Je fais des recherches !

Elle avait dit cela d'un air innocent. Elle connaissait bien Rock Lee, car il était un ami proche de sa mère. Grand, athlétique et vêtu d'un horrible costume vert, elle avait toutefois appris à ne pas le sous-estimer. Il savait se montrer vif et intelligent, malgré son apparente excentricité.

– Des recherches ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. Ayumi, tu devrais savoir que tu n'es pas autorisée à fouiller ici.

– Chut, Lee-sensei ! Je fais des recherches sur moi, mais je veux que ça reste discret !

– Des recherches sur toi ?

– Oui, pour connaître l'identité de mon père.

Lee fronça ses énormes sourcils. Il semblait trouver la curiosité d'Ayumi un peu déplacée.

– Tu ne crois pas que si ta mère ne t'en a pas parlé c'est pour une raison importante ?

– Je n'en ai rien à faire de la raison ! Je ne peux plus vivre sans savoir !

Elle avait dit cela en empoignant un rapport. Lee observa quelques instants la fille de Sakura. Elle possédait une sacrée détermination, cette gamine, à peu près autant que sa mère. Lee dut avoir l'impression de se revoir plus jeune, puisqu'il répondit :

– Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider, si tu veux bien. Tu cherches quelque chose de précis ?

Ayumi ne put masquer son étonnement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à son aide. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les archives étaient nombreuses et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver à elle seule. Elle accepta d'un signe de tête.

‒Je cherche le rapport de la mission au cours de laquelle ma mère est probablement tombée enceinte. Ça devait être neuf mois avant ma naissance, donc c'était…

‒En mars, la coupa Lee, je m'en souviens très bien !

Ayumi le remercia d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers l'infinité des tiroirs et dossiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Lee et elle menaient leurs recherches, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ayumi craignit que ce ne fût sa mère, mais la silhouette grande surmontée d'une queue de cheval ébouriffée la rassura.

– Bonjour, Lee.

– Bonjour, Shikamaru ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Tu viens de rentrer de mission ?

Ayumi cessa ses recherches pour observer le père de Simaru. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais elle l'admirait pour son intelligence et sa capacité d'analyse. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il était suivi par deux ninjas médecins, reconnaissables à leur tenue blanche.

– Oui, mais je suis à peine rentré que je dois déjà retourner au boulot, soupira Shikamaru. Maître Hokage m'a ordonné de trouver l'origine de la maladie.

Ayumi, qui était juste à côté de Lee, le sentit frémir. Il devait sans doute être excité à l'idée de voir Shikamaru à l'œuvre. Elle l'était aussi, d'ailleurs.

Sur un geste de Shikamaru, les deux ninjas médecins le suivirent et ils commencèrent à fouiller les archives. Ayumi tenta de se reconcentrer sur son propre but. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'équipe de Shikamaru repartit.

– Ah, Ayumi, je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Ayumi redressa la tête, le visage illuminé. En haut d'une échelle, Lee lui tendait un rapport assez vieux. Elle le prit et lut le titre : _Mission d'aide à Suna du 16 au 28 mars_. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle commença à le lire.

* * *

Shikamaru jeta un regard empli d'appréhension au domaine Hyûga. Le rapport de la dernière mission d'Aneko ne lui avait rien appris, puisque son équipe s'était contentée de garder les chiens d'une vieille dame. A moins que cette dame en question n'ait installé un laboratoire secret dans son sous-sol, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Aneko ait été contaminée là-bas. La conclusion avait alors été d'une simplicité effrayante : si Aneko n'avait pas été contaminée au cours d'une mission, elle avait été contaminée à Konoha même. Cette thèse était devenue la seule restante. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où Aneko avait passé les dernières heures de sa vie. Pour cela, Shikamaru allait devoir faire quelque chose qui le rendait particulièrement nerveux : interroger Tenten.

– Bon, on y va, soupira-t-il à ses deux collègues. Vous me laissez parler, ce sera plus simple.

Sur ces mots, il s'avança d'un pas qu'il voulait ferme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappa. Il fallut attendre plusieurs longues secondes avant qu'on vienne enfin leur ouvrir. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut ni Neji, ni Tenten, mais la petite Junya. La petite gamine d'ordinaire vive et joyeuse avait le teint si pâle que Shikamaru craignit qu'elle ne soit tombée malade.

– Bonjour Junya, dit-il en essayant de masquer son inquiétude. Tes parents sont là ?

– Ma mère, oui.

– Peut-on la voir ?

Junya hocha la tête et poussa davantage la porte pour les laisser entrer. La maison était plongée dans le noir, comme s'il y faisait nuit. Les volets avaient été fermés et cette atmosphère sinistre donnait une impression de deuil permanent. L'angoisse de Shikamaru augmenta d'un cran. Il commençait déjà à détester cette mission.

– Je vais la chercher, prévint Junya.

Ses pas montant l'escalier brisèrent le silence lugubre et ne firent que rendre l'atmosphère plus étouffante. Cette maison paraissait vide, sans vie, à l'abandon, comme si ses habitants étaient morts. Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche des trois ninjas jusqu'à ce que la porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvrît enfin. La silhouette fine de Tenten, très reconnaissable malgré la pénombre, descendit les rejoindre. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Shikamaru décida de prendre les devants :

– Bonjour, Tenten. Pourrait-on discuter dans un endroit tranquille ?

Tenten acquiesça et les conduisit, lui et ses deux assistants, vers le salon. Il avait remarqué la présence de Junya en haut des marches et préférait qu'elle n'écoutât pas. Après tout, une gamine de huit ans ayant perdu sa grande sœur devait être suffisamment bouleversée sans devoir assister à une enquête aussi sombre.

Le salon était légèrement moins sinistre que l'entrée, puisqu'un feu presque éteint rougeoyait encore dans l'âtre. Des photos de famille, notamment quelques unes où l'on voyait les deux sœurs côte à côte, reposaient sur le rebord de la cheminée. Tenten invita ses visiteurs à s'asseoir avant de prendre place en face d'eux.

– Ecoute, Tenten, je vais essayer de faire court. Je viens ici pour étudier sur l'origine de l'épidémie. Il faut que je découvre où Aneko a chopé cette maladie.

Les mains de Tenten se crispèrent légèrement sur ses genoux. Son visage s'assombrit et la lueur rougeâtre qui se reflétait sur sa peau devenue pâle ne fit qu'accentuer le sentiment de détresse qui la submergeait.

– Je me doute que ça doit être pénible, mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est le meilleur moyen d'arrêter les morts, Tenten.

– Je comprends.

Shikamaru déglutit. La voix de Tenten était rauque, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours.

– Bien, dans ce cas, j'aimerais que tu me dises où est allée Aneko avant de mourir.

Tenten s'éclaircit la gorge, comme pour réhabituer ses cordes vocales à être utilisées et répondit d'une voix tout à fait maîtrisée :

– Quand je suis rentrée de mission, il devait être huit heures du matin. Aneko était à la maison. Nous avons un peu discuté et ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle partait voir Ayumi Haruno pour lui donner son cadeau d'anniversaire. Après, je suppose qu'elle est s'est rendue à son entraînement habituel avec son équipe, puisque c'est Sai lui-même qui l'a amenée à l'hôpital.

Tout en écoutant, Shikamaru griffonna avec rapidité ces éléments sur un bloc-notes. S'il voulait résoudre ce problème, rien ne devait être oublié.

– Donc, si je résume, Aneko est allée chez elle, chez Sakura et à son terrain d'entraînement. C'est tout ?

– C'est tout.

Shikamaru la remercia d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'il se leva, Tenten l'imita et il remarqua que ses membres tremblaient légèrement. L'émotion ou la fatigue ? Shikamaru, inquiet, se promit de faire part de l'état de Tenten à Naruto.

– Merci pour ton aide, nous allons partir.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte, suivi de ses deux assistants qui ne pipaient mot. Quand ils entrèrent dans le vestibule, Junya avait disparu. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'atteindre. Neji fit un pas dans la maison avant de s'apercevoir de la présence des ninjas.

– Shikamaru ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air méfiant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Presque par réflexe, Neji s'approcha de Tenten. Elle était devenue fragile depuis la mort d'Aneko et il craignait beaucoup pour sa santé mentale.

– Je fais mon enquête sur le virus, Neji, lâcha Shikamaru sans plus de cérémonie. Votre fille ayant été la première à avoir été contaminée, je me dois de trouver pourquoi.

Neji acquiesça, bien qu'il fût peu convaincu de l'utilité de cette enquête. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était de la voir se dérouler dans sa propre maison.

– Vous voulez nous interroger ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

– C'est déjà fait, merci.

Sur ce, Shikamaru jugea préférable de partir. Neji était plutôt sur les nerfs et il préférait ne pas traîner dans le coin.

– Alors, que faisons-nous, chef ? demanda l'un des deux ninjas médecins quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la maison Hyûga.

Shikamaru s'arrêta. Ils avaient marché d'un pas rapide pour s'éloigner de Neji, mais à présent il était temps de réfléchir.

– Nous avons trois endroits potentiels de contamination, rappela-t-il en relisant ses notes. La maison que nous venons de quitter, l'appartement de Sakura et de sa fille et le terrain d'entraînement. Nous pouvons déjà éliminer l'hypothèse de la maison, puisqu'aucun autre membre de la famille n'a été contaminé.

Les deux assistants approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

– Ensuite, nous avons l'appartement Haruno. Ayumi n'étant toujours pas contaminée, on peut en déduire que ce n'est pas là-bas.

– Il ne nous reste donc plus que le terrain d'entraînement, conclut l'un des médecins.

– J'aurais bien aimé, mais ça va être plus compliqué. D'après ce que m'a dit Sakura tout à l'heure, Aneko était déjà malade en arrivant au terrain d'entraînement, ce qui implique qu'elle n'a été contaminée dans aucun de ces trois endroits, mais plutôt entre ces trois endroits.

– Autant inspecter tout Konoha, soupira l'un des infirmiers, abattu.

– Contentons-nous déjà des chemins les plus courts pour aller de chez les Hyûga à l'appartement des Haruno, puis de cet appartement au terrain d'entraînement. Si nous ne trouvons rien, nous étudierons les lieux qu'Aneko a visités la veille.

Il rangea alors le bloc-notes et entraîna les deux médecins à sa suite. La véritable recherche allait pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Ayumi, assise sur un banc, les jambes battant l'air, affichait une mine préoccupée. Ni le froid mordant de ce dernier jour de novembre, ni le vent venu claquer son visage ne semblaient la déranger. Son inquiétude était toute autre. Elle avait quitté la salle des archives une heure plus tôt et, pourtant, les mots du rapport de mission rédigé par Neji Hyûga lui-même résonnaient encore dans sa tête : « Sakura Haruno est revenue le matin même. Elle était accompagnée de Sasuke Uchiwa. D'après Sasuke, Itachi Uchiwa est mort. »

Itachi Uchiwa. Ayumi ne connaissait pas ce nom et, pourtant, il revenait de nombreuses fois dans le rapport. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit que Sasuke était l'unique survivant du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Qui était cet Itachi ? Et pourquoi sa mère avait-elle disparu dans la soirée pour ensuite réapparaître le lendemain en compagnie de Sasuke ? Car tels étaient les évènements décrits dans le rapport. Sakura avait passé une nuit à l'écart de son équipe et, apparemment, une nuit avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Peut-être la nuit de sa conception ? Ayumi ne put que frémir à cette pensée. Elle s'enfonça dans le banc et ramena ses genoux contre son menton, comme pour se protéger.

– Eh bien, Ayumi, tu fais la tête ?

Elle ne leva pas les yeux, sachant parfaitement qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle sentit la personne s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui tendre quelque chose.

– Tiens, prends une brochette de dangos. Ils sont tout chauds !

Ayumi daigna enfin se redresser. Midi était passé depuis un moment et elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle mourait de faim.

– Merci, Lee-sensei, dit-elle en s'emparant avec avidité de la brochette.

Lee, content de lui avoir redonné un peu d'entrain, entama lui aussi sa brochette.

– Ne me remercie pas, ça ne doit pas être drôle d'avoir une mère toujours à l'hôpital, fit Lee après quelque bouchées.

Ayumi approuva tristement d'un signe de tête. Elle enfourna dans sa bouche une seconde brochette de dangos, puis une troisième. La chaleur de la nourriture la revigora, autant que la présence de Lee. Si Ayumi considérait Ino comme une tante – cette dernière étant toujours fourrée avec Sakura, elle s'était attachée à Ayumi dès le jour de sa naissance – elle pouvait considérer Lee comme une sorte d'oncle, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit. Souvent, Sakura l'invitait à déjeuner avec elles et il ne manquait jamais de lui changer les idées avec une blague idiote de sa part. De plus, Lee comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait et il l'avait bien prouvé ce jour-là. Il comprenait son besoin de savoir d'où elle venait, de se trouver une famille alors qu'elle n'avait que sa mère.

Quand Ayumi se sentit rassasiée, elle sauta sur ses pieds, sentant une énergie nouvelle dans ses jambes.

– Merci pour votre aide, Lee-sensei ! fit-elle en le saluant.

Elle osa même plaquer une bise sur la joue du grand ninja qui la salua avec chaleur. Puis elle s'éloigna, décidée à faire avancer son enquête. Lee l'avait beaucoup aidée en lui trouvant le rapport de mission et elle ne pouvait qu'en profiter.

Sa motivation fut violemment freinée quand elle parvint devant l'ancien quartier Uchiwa. Quand on le voyait, un seul mot venait : abandon. Le quartier n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été. Même si Sasuke, à son retour au village, y était retourné pour vivre, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment réhabilité. Les maisons étaient fissurées par endroits et certaines taches prouvaient encore qu'un combat violent s'y était déroulé.

Ayumi frissonna. Elle détestait ce quartier de Konoha. D'abord parce qu'il était effrayant et sinistre, et ensuite parce qu'il abritait Sasuke Uchiwa. Ayumi n'avait jamais su se l'expliquer, mais cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise. Il était sombre, froid, distant et ses yeux noirs comme la nuit semblaient la transpercer à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle.

Ayumi avait souvent croisé Sasuke, pour son plus grand malheur, puisqu'il était l'ancien coéquipier de sa mère, qui n'hésitait pas à l'inviter régulièrement à manger avec elles. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'expliquait pas le comportement de celle-ci en sa présence. Sakura tentait toujours de se montrer douce et souriante envers Sasuke. Elle ne comprenait pas cette manière d'agir, surtout vis-à-vis d'un homme qui avait, par le passé, traité ses coéquipiers comme des chiens. Sans doute ne la comprendrait-elle jamais. Toutefois, si Ayumi était certaine d'une chose, c'était que la relation entre sa mère et cet homme n'avait jamais été claire.

Ayumi demeura quelques secondes sans bouger. Le vent avait cessé de souffler, mais il faisait toujours froid. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Allait-elle chez Sasuke, oui ou non ? Il la terrifiait toujours, mais était-ce une raison pour arrêter là son enquête et oublier pour toujours l'opportunité de découvrir l'identité de son père ? Oh que non !

Revigorée par cette pensée, elle fit quelques pas dans le quartier Uchiwa. Très vite, elle se mit à courir. Elle n'avait pas envie de traîner et, moins de temps elle passerait dans cet endroit, mieux cela vaudrait.

Quand elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la demeure de Sasuke, elle frappa vivement et inspira un bon coup. Pourvu qu'il n'affichât pas, une fois de plus, cet air excédé qu'il montrait à tout le monde ! Cela avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise car il lui donnait l'impression de déranger.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Ayumi s'aperçut que personne n'ouvrait. Elle était pourtant là depuis plus d'une minute. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte. Aucun bruit, seul le silence lui répondit.

– Evidemment, il n'est pas là.

Sa voix résonna en un écho étrange dans ce quartier vide. Ainsi, elle avait eu tant de craintes pour se retrouver face à une maison vide ? L'absurdité de la situation la fit sourire, puis rire. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait affronter Sasuke ce jour-là, autant en profiter ! Le cœur léger, elle fit demi-tour. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge aussitôt que ses yeux se posèrent au bas des marches du perron.

Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait là, juste devant elle. Il n'était pas suffisamment proche pour la toucher, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir une vague de froid courir dans son dos pour remonter jusqu'à l'échine. L'un des plus puissants ninjas de Konoha la fixait intensément de ses deux orbes noirs et rien dans son comportement n'indiquait s'il était agacé ou non de la voir devant sa porte.

– Ayumi, soupira-t-il. Que viens-tu faire ici ? C'est ta mère qui t'envoie ?

– Heu… non, non, bredouilla-t-elle. Elle ne sait même pas que je suis ici.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, preuve que sa curiosité avait été touchée. Il grimpa les marches jusqu'à la fille de Sakura et ouvrit la porte sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Ce fut quand il poussa le battant qu'il se décida à parler :

– Dans ce cas, que me veux-tu ?

– Vous… vous parler.

Sasuke soupira, comme s'il était particulièrement agacé. Il fixa un instant Ayumi, cherchant probablement s'il devait oui ou non la laisser entrer, avant de faire un pas à l'intérieur.

– Entre, alors. Je dois bien ça à ta mère.

Même si elle ne comprenait pas ce que Sasuke insinuait, Ayumi le suivit, oubliant ses craintes. Elle l'observa alors d'un œil nouveau. Même s'il faisait froid dans le dos, il était vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose de séduisant dans sa personne, dans sa façon de regarder les gens, de se tenir, ou encore de marcher. Son regard seul aurait pu suffire à envoûter une femme. Ayumi se demanda alors si sa mère n'avait pas pu tomber amoureuse de lui.

Sasuke la conduisit dans le salon. Il était austère, encore plus que le vestibule des Hyûga. Les volets étaient grands ouverts, et pourtant la lumière elle-même ne parvenait pas à éclairer le bois sombre de la maison. Ayumi, mal à l'aise, s'assit sur le bord d'un fauteuil noir, tandis que Sasuke, lui, préférait rester debout pour astiquer ses kunais. Apparemment, il rentrait de mission.

– Je t'écoute, dit-il en frottant son arme sur laquelle perlait encore un peu de sang séché.

– Je viens vous voir au sujet d'une mission, Maître Sasuke. Une mission qui s'est déroulée du 16 au 28 mars.

– Hn, et en quelle année ?

– Il y a un peu plus de douze ans.

Sasuke s'arrêta dans son geste et fixa Ayumi d'une telle façon qu'elle crut un moment qu'il allait l'égorger. Cependant, il n'en fit rien et répondit :

– Je vois. Je suppose que tu viens m'interroger sur la nuit du 20 au 21 mars. La nuit où j'ai retrouvé ta mère et où j'ai décidé de revenir à Konoha.

– Comment savez-vous ?

Ayumi était tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia durant quelques secondes d'avoir peur. Sasuke semblait tout savoir d'elle rien qu'en lui jetant un coup d'œil. C'était plutôt effrayant.

– J'ai discuté tout à l'heure avec Naruto, expliqua-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi et que je ferais mieux de te dire ce que tu veux savoir.

– Vous voulez dire que vous savez l'identité de mon père ?

A ces mots, Ayumi avait bondi de son fauteuil. Sasuke était manifestement amusé de sa réaction, puisqu'un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Disons que j'ai ma petite idée.

Ayumi afficha une moue déçue. Sasuke semblait se dérober à ses questions. Avait-il quelque chose à cacher ?

– Et vous allez me dire ce que vous pensez ? risqua-t-elle.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je l'ai promis à ta mère.

Ayumi grogna pour toute réponse. A nouveau, sa mère l'empêchait de connaître la vérité. Sasuke sembla remarquer sa colère, puisqu'il chercha à l'apaiser :

– En revanche, je peux toujours te dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans la nuit du 20 au 21 mars.

Ayumi ne put qu'accepter la proposition. Elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien de Sasuke en insistant. Celui-ci rangea ses kunais, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était suffisamment important pour qu'il prenne un air grave.

– Pendant cette fameuse mission, ta mère, Naruto et Neji sont partis à la poursuite de deux membres de l'Akatsuki : Tobi et Deidara. Ces deux ninjas faisaient partie des derniers membres restants. Sakura a été enlevée au cours de la mission par Tobi le 20 mars au soir. Il l'a ramenée à son coéquipier en pensant qu'elle pourrait servir d'otage pour les sortir de leur situation qui n'était pas brillante. Cependant, Deidara ne se trouvait pas seul quand il l'a rejoint. Deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki étaient avec lui : Kisame Hoshigaki et Itachi Uchiwa.

Ayumi se raidit aussitôt. Itachi Uchiwa. Depuis qu'elle avait lu ce nom dans le rapport, il ne quittait plus son esprit. Avide d'en apprendre plus, elle demanda :

– Qui était Itachi Uchiwa ?

– Mon frère. Un traître. C'est parce que je cherchais à le tuer que j'ai quitté Konoha. Et j'y suis parvenu précisément cette nuit-là. J'ai trouvé le campement des quatre membres de l'Akatsuki pendant la nuit et, qui je trouve, attachée à côté d'eux ? Ta mère. C'était trop beau. Avec son aide, il m'a été possible de tuer Itachi. Les trois autres avaient déjà filé, mais les équipes d'autres villages ont réussi à les tuer durant la semaine qui a suivi.

Ayumi écouta tout sans broncher, mais une étrange impression demeura quand Sasuke eut fini : l'histoire n'était pas complète. Comment sa mère et lui avaient-ils pu faire face à quatre ninjas extrêmement puissants ? Sasuke évitait trop de rentrer dans les détails pour ne pas lui cacher quelque chose.

– Vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter ? insista-t-elle.

– Rien du tout, la suite tu la connais. En remerciement, j'ai raccompagné ta mère jusqu'à son équipe et je suis rentré avec eux à Konoha.

Ayumi, même si elle désirait insister davantage, décida qu'il était plus sage de s'arrêter là. Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas réputé pour sa grande patience. Elle le salua et le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Elle allait quitter définitivement la maison quand la voix grave du ninja l'arrêta :

– Ayumi, tu devrais arrêter de chercher. Ce que ta mère te cache, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse te le révéler. Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien.

Ayumi acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais ce n'était que pure politesse. Plutôt que de la rebuter, ces paroles de mise en garde venaient de renforcer son envie de connaître la vérité. Elle sortit de la maison, sans adresser un regard de plus à Sasuke. Finalement, il était moins effrayant qu'elle ne l'avait toujours cru. Peut-être avait-elle-même pu déceler une once de douceur dans ses dernières recommandations.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, un chapitre de plus ! J'espère que vous appréciez de suivre Ayumi et Shikamaru dans leur enquête respective. Je dois avouer qu'aucun des deux n'a beaucoup avancé, mais ils ont encore plein de chapitres pour trouver la vérité ! Sinon, je suis très fâchée contre le site, qui a effacé mes "*" pour séparer les changements de lieux... Heureusement que je m'en suis aperçue, parce que sinon vous auriez été complètement perdus ^^. En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui commentent, je suis très contente d'avoir leur avis et leurs suppositions. Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse, et à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Désaccords

Chapitre 5 : Désaccords

Le lendemain, il n'était que huit heures du matin et pourtant il régnait déjà une ambiance tendue dans le bureau du Hokage. Shikamaru faisait les cent pas devant le bureau de Naruto, ses notes sur l'enquête à la main.

– Rien, rien, rien ! répéta-t-il. Nous avons passé la journée d'hier à ratisser les rues et nous n'avons rien trouvé ! Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

Naruto haussa les épaules d'un air navré. Shikamaru était plutôt sur les nerfs.

– On est même allés voir le terrain d'entraînement d'Aneko ! Il me manque un élément, Naruto !

– Je suis désolé, mais tous les éléments sont là, Shikamaru.

– Il a raison, approuva une voix dans le fond de la pièce.

Depuis le début de la conversation, Neji Hyûga n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Son intervention sembla apaiser Shikamaru qui reprit ses notes en main. Naruto avait raison, il devait se calmer. Il avait les pièces du puzzle, à lui de le reconstituer !

– Au fait, Neji, que fais-tu là ? demanda Naruto, sentant que Shikamaru avait fini d'exprimer sa colère. J'avais convoqué Tenten, pourtant.

– Elle ne viendra pas, je suis venu à sa place.

Cette nouvelle sembla contrarier Naruto qui fronça les sourcils.

– Dis, sa semaine de deuil touche à sa fin et nous avons vraiment besoin de tous les ninjas sans exception.

– Je t'en prie, Naruto, ne complique pas la situation.

Neji avait l'air vraiment épuisé. Naruto comprit alors que, quoi qu'il fît, Tenten ne reviendrait pas de si tôt. Il soupira puis tendit un rouleau à Neji.

– Je pensais que la faire sortir lui ferait du bien, mais tant pis. Tiens, ta mission du jour, t'as de quoi t'occuper pour la journée. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué, mais si on arrête de remplir les missions, les voisins vont se douter de quelque chose.

Neji accepta d'un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce d'un pas las.

– Il n'a pas l'air en forme, commenta Shikamaru. Je t'avais dit que Tenten n'allait pas bien.

– Oui, merci, j'ai vu, grommela Naruto. Au fait, tu as annoncé ta décision à ton fils ?

– Oui, maintenant il boude.

– Je le comprends.

– Naruto, j'ai fait le meilleur choix. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui, s'il tombe malade, personne ne le saura !

– Mon fils traîne souvent avec lui.

– Peut-être, mais le tien a une mère qui le surveille de près. Pas le mien !

Naruto n'insista pas. Sur le visage de Shikamaru, on pouvait encore distinguer la douleur provoquée par le départ de Temari, huit ans plus tôt.

* * *

Il était midi et, assis au bord de leur terrain d'entraînement habituel, Yukito et Simaru avaient tous les deux l'air désespéré. Kakashi les avait laissés depuis une bonne demi-heure et Ayumi était partie avec lui.

– Je crois qu'on n'a pas été très doué avec elle, maugréa Yukito au bout d'un moment. Elle ne nous parle plus du tout. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller la voir et s'excuser ?

– Mouais.

Yukito tourna lentement la tête vers son coéquipier. Celui-ci paraissait complètement désintéressé de la conversation.

– Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

– Mouais.

– Pourquoi tu fais cette tronche ? Ne me dis pas que tu te préoccupes d'Ayumi, t'en as rien à foutre !

Simaru, dérangé dans ses pensées, releva la tête d'un air agacé.

– Je m'inquiète aussi pour Ayumi, mais là, je m'inquiète pour mon propre sort, répliqua-t-il d'un ton las.

– Comment ça ?

– Mon père ne veut pas que je reste à Konoha !

– Quoi ?

Yukito crut qu'il allait s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Si Ayumi le boudait et si Simaru partait, avec qui allait-il pouvoir partager ses moments de liberté ?

– Tu rigoles ? s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds. Ton père n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

– La lettre pour Suna est partie ce matin. Ma mère va venir me chercher dans trois jours.

– Ah mais non ! T'as encore trois semaines à passer ici ! Et puis, d'abord, mon père m'a dit qu'il n'autorisait plus personne extérieur au village à entrer, de peur qu'on nous découvre !

– Il a fait une exception. Ton père et le mien se sont arrangés hier soir.

– Le traître !

Tandis que Yukito affirmait cela en frappant du poing la paume de sa main, Simaru levait des yeux désespérés vers le ciel gris. Malgré tout son enthousiasme, Yukito ne parviendrait certainement pas à faire changer Shikamaru d'avis. Simaru se souvenait encore de la dispute qui avait éclaté entre lui et son père le matin même. Il l'avait achevée lui-même en criant que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si son père n'avait pas mieux retenu sa mère et le regrettait déjà.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Yukito, un peu perdu.

– On va se réconcilier avec Ayumi et ensuite on profite des derniers jours qui me restent à Konoha.

Sur ce, Simaru se leva et quitta le terrain d'entraînement, les mains dans les poches. Yukito était bien trop étonné de le voir prendre les choses en main pour refuser et lui emboîta le pas.

– Je crois que ta mère va halluciner quand elle va voir que ton père lui a écrit, fit-il remarquer tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

– Ce n'est pas arrivé une seule fois depuis leur séparation. Ils ne s'échangent qu'un bonjour quand ils me font voyager de Konoha à Suna, et encore ! A ton avis, où peut être Ayumi ?

– Pas loin de l'hôpital en train de déjeuner avec sa mère, répondit Yukito. Et, au fait, j'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi tes parents se sont séparés. Ils ne s'entendaient pas ?

– Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris non plus, mais il faut croire que c'est la fausse couche de ma mère qui a tout déclenché.

– Ta mère a fait une fausse couche ?

– Oui, elle est tombée gravement malade au début de sa grossesse et ça lui a fait perdre son bébé.

– T'aurais pu avoir un frangin ou une frangine !

– Ouais. A la place, j'ai des parents séparés.

– Pas divorcés ?

– Non, ils ne l'ont jamais demandé. Officiellement, ils sont toujours mariés.

Ce détail fit légèrement sourire Yukito. Intrigué, Simaru fit la moue et lui demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle ?

– Simaru, t'as jamais pensé que, si tes parents ne sont pas divorcés, c'est que tu peux encore les recoller ensemble ?

Simaru grogna pour toute réponse et baissa la tête. Les mains toujours dans les poches, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

– Non merci, je ne m'occupe pas des histoires de cœur, c'est trop galère ! Tiens, on approche de l'hôpital.

En effet, le bâtiment blanc venait d'apparaître au détour de la rue qu'ils empruntaient. De nombreuses allées et venues ouvraient et refermaient les portes du hall. Simaru et Yukito y entrèrent et, après un bref coup d'œil, s'aperçurent que Ayumi n'était pas là.

– Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous sauriez où se trouve Ayumi Haruno ? demanda Yukito à la femme de l'accueil.

– Sa mère est rentrée il y a quelques minutes, je suppose qu'elles ont déjeuné ensemble. Elle ne doit pas être loin de l'hôpital.

Yukito la remercia et sortit du bâtiment avec Simaru. Les deux garçons commencèrent à fouiller les alentours. La femme de l'accueil avait eu raison : Ayumi n'était pas loin. En réalité, elle était dans le parc de l'hôpital. Assise sur un banc, elle lisait attentivement des notes prises dans un carnet. Simaru et Yukito s'approchèrent d'un pas hésitant. Ayumi avait peut-être senti leur présence, mais elle ne releva pas la tête pour autant.

– Alors, t'es toujours sur ton enquête ? demanda Yukito, pour entamer la conversation.

Ayumi leva les yeux et le regard qu'elle leur accorda était flamboyant.

– Vous me parlez à nouveau ? répliqua-t-elle avec amertume.

– Ecoute, Ayumi, nous sommes désolés, mais quand on a pensé que Kakashi-sensei pouvait être ton père… Bah ça nous a fait un effet bizarre !

– Ouais, c'est ça, approuva Simaru, histoire de soutenir son camarade. Mais t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, ça ne change rien. Tu peux avoir Morino comme père, ça ne changera rien !

– Morino ? s'indigna Ayumi. Je t'en prie, il est affreux !

Cette remarque déclencha l'hilarité de Yukito qui s'imaginait une Ayumi au visage recouvert d'entailles et, comme il est bien connu que le rire Uzumaki est contagieux, il fut bientôt imité par ses deux coéquipiers. Quand ils se furent repris, Ayumi avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

– Bon, ça va, je ne vais pas vous faire la tête pour toujours, leur accorda-t-elle.

– Bah, ça tombe bien, puisque Simaru part dans trois jours ! conclut Yukito.

– Quoi ?

– Oui, mon père trouve que c'est trop dangereux pour moi ici, soupira Simaru en prenant un air accablé. Il a écrit à ma mère pour qu'elle vienne de Suna me chercher.

Ayumi afficha un air déçu et posa ses notes sur ses genoux. Ses deux coéquipiers vinrent s'asseoir autour d'elle, comme désespérés par la situation.

– Au fait, c'est des notes sur ton enquête ? demanda Yukito pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Oui, si on veut, répondit Ayumi en reprenant le carnet en main. J'y ai remis dans l'ordre chronologique les événements qui ont eu lieu neuf mois avant ma naissance. J'ai rayé Naruto et Neji de la liste des mes suspects.

– Eh, suspects ? répéta Simaru. Ils n'ont pas commis de crime, à ce que je sache !

– Façon de parler.

‒ Et s'ils t'avaient menti dans leur aveu ?

‒ J'y ai pensé, mais si je commence à envisager que tout le monde me ment, je ne m'en sortirai jamais ! Si mon enquête ne mène à rien, je reconsidèrerai la question. Il me reste, de ce fait, Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke Uchiwa. Je suis sûre que l'un d'eux ne m'a pas tout dit.

– Sasuke Uchiwa ? s'exclama Yukito en manquant de s'étrangler pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mon père m'a dit que les relations entre lui et ta mère étaient toujours un peu confuses, mais de là à ce qu'il soit ton père…

– Pourtant, tout collerait parfaitement, répliqua Ayumi, sans en démordre. Ma mère et Sasuke ont passé une nuit ensemble, une nuit dont je ne sais que peu de choses, à part qu'ils l'ont commencée en compagnie de l'Akatsuki. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la raison de garder l'anonymat, il y en a plusieurs : peut-être que Sasuke était trop orgueilleux pour me reconnaître et que ma mère a laissé tomber, ou alors, comme il était un ancien renégat, ma mère n'a pas voulu que les habitants du village me méprisent à cause de sa réputation.

– Et comment tu comptes t'en assurer ?

– Je demanderai à ma mère.

– Quoi ? Mais tu vas la mettre en pétard ! Ayumi, rappelle-toi la dernière fois que tu l'as questionnée !

Yukito semblait terrifié à l'idée de voir Sakura Haruno en colère. Tout le monde connaissait sa force surhumaine ! Cependant, cela ne sembla pas refroidir Ayumi qui répondit d'un ton plus vif :

– Justement ! Cette fois-ci, j'aurais bien plus d'arguments et d'informations à ma disposition pour l'obliger à me dire la vérité ! Je comptais le faire ce soir, mais comme Simaru part bientôt, je ne vais pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'il nous reste en me faisant punir injustement.

Sur ce, elle se leva, rangea son carnet et proposa aux garçons d'aller se réchauffer autour d'un thé. Ses deux coéquipiers lui emboîtèrent le pas d'un air joyeux, bien trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur coéquipière.

* * *

Le soir venait de tomber sur Konoha et l'activité dans le bureau du Hokage ne diminuait pas. Shikamaru, après une nouvelle journée d'enquête, revenait bredouille.

– On est passé deux fois dans cette rue, il n'y avait rien, expliqua-t-il en montrant à Naruto un plan de Konoha. A moins qu'Aneko ait fait le tour du village pour se rendre chez Ayumi, elle n'a pas été contaminée durant ce trajet.

Délaissant Naruto avec sa carte, il releva la tête d'un air fatigué et demanda pour la énième fois à la troisième personne présente dans la pièce :

– Sakura, tu es sûre qu'Aneko était déjà malade en arrivant chez toi ?

– Ayumi m'a dit qu'elle toussait beaucoup, répéta Sakura, un peu exaspérée. Si tu veux mettre en doute la parole de ma fille, vas-y !

Shikamaru soupira en maugréant « mais non, je ne vais pas mettre la parole de ta fille en doute ! » et rentra les mains dans ses poches avant de s'adosser au mur.

– Récapitulons ! Aneko se portait bien chez elle. Le trajet entre sa maison et celle d'Ayumi met en moyenne dix minutes. Arrivée chez Ayumi, elle est malade.

– Tu as vérifié les alentours de la maison des Hyûga ? demanda Sakura.

– J'étais tellement énervé de ne rien trouver que je l'ai même fait deux fois ! De toute façon, si les alentours étaient contaminés, la famille de Neji et de Tenten le serait aussi. Or, seule leur fille aînée est tombée malade !

Le silence retomba dans le bureau, seulement perturbé par le bruissement du papier provoqué par Naruto en manipulant la carte. Finalement, ce dernier releva la tête et prit la parole :

– Rentre chez toi, Shikamaru, t'en as assez fait. Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil, tu auras peut-être plus de chance demain.

Shikamaru acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, après avoir salué son Hokage et Sakura, quitta définitivement la pièce. Sakura s'approcha enfin du bureau de Naruto et y posa ses mains.

– Ayumi m'a appris que Temari allait venir chercher son fils.

– Oui, j'ai donné mon accord à Shikamaru. S'il doit s'occuper de l'enquête et de son fils en même temps, on n'y arrivera jamais ! Et de votre côté, ça avance ?

– Maître Tsunade va devenir folle, si ça continue. Tout le sang que nous prélevons chez les malades est complètement sain.

– Comment ça, complètement sain ?

– Il n'y a pas de virus.

– Ce serait une nouvelle forme de maladie ? s'inquiéta Naruto.

– On ne sait pas, mais Maître Tsunade ne veut pas en démordre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Naruto ?

Tout en discutant, la main de Sakura s'était posée sur une fiche étrange où figuraient les représentations de plusieurs créatures, à côté d'une série de notes et d'explications.

– Bah, mon enquête sur les démons à queue ! répondit Naruto comme si la réponse était évidente. Je te rappelle que, depuis la chute de l'Akatsuki, la plupart sont en liberté ! Il faut les surveiller !

– Naruto, tu continues cette enquête en temps de crise ? siffla Sakura avec sévérité. Ce n'est pas sérieux, nous avons d'autres priorités !

– D'autres priorités ? Sakura, ça fait cinq ans que je mène ces recherches ! En plus, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de démons à trouver. Regarde, il manque Sanbi – lui, on est à peu près sûrs qu'il se trouve au fond de l'océan –, Yonbi – lui, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve – et enfin Rokubi, que Gai, Anko et Yamato recherchent actuellement un peu plus au sud.

– Tu ferais mieux de les faire revenir, répliqua Sakura. Et les missions demandées par la population, qui va s'en occuper ?

– Ça, je n'y peux rien ! Si le peu de ninjas dont je dispose ne répond même pas à l'appel…

– Tu parles de Tenten.

– Oui. Je sais que c'est dur de perdre son enfant, mais par temps de crise on manque cruellement de ninja et, même si j'adore Tenten, je dois avant tout penser au village !

– Je la comprends, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je perdais Ayumi, soupira Sakura en passant une main dans ses cheveux roses. Tu devrais faire revenir l'équipe de Gai, je pense qu'ils seront plus utiles ici.

– De toute façon, tu as toujours dit que ces recherches étaient une perte de temps, fit remarquer Naruto d'un air sceptique. Mais puisque tu y tiens tant, on va passer un accord : si la situation s'aggrave encore, je les fais revenir sur-le-champ, ça te va ?

Sakura accepta d'un signe de tête. Naruto pouvait se montrer particulièrement borné quand il avait une idée saugrenue en tête et elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir trouvé un compromis. Cependant, la pensée que la situation pût s'aggraver la fit frémir de frayeur.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, vers vingt heures, la jeune équipe de Kakashi Hatake s'arrêta aux portes de l'hôpital. Après avoir passé les derniers jours ensemble, Ayumi, Yukito et Simaru sentaient l'heure de la séparation approcher.

– Ta mère va arriver demain ? demanda Ayumi.

– Normalement, oui, répondit Simaru. Mon père m'a saoulé ce matin pour que je fasse mes bagages. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il refuse que je reste !

– Je suppose qu'il a une bonne raison, suggéra Ayumi en tentant de le calmer.

– Ta mère aussi a une raison de te cacher l'identité de ton père et pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de chercher !

– Mais… ça n'a rien à voir !

– Elle a raison, toi, ton père veut seulement t'écarter de la maladie, intervint Yukito. Mes parents aussi s'inquiètent à ce sujet. Ils pensent qu'on devrait éloigner les enfants du village pour un moment, mon père essaye d'organiser ça.

– Mais… on a douze ans ! s'offusqua Simaru. On n'est plus des gamins ! Nous sommes genins de Konoha !

– Ouais… enfin, moi je n'ai que onze ans, rectifia Yukito.

– De toute façon ça ne change rien, tu resteras toujours un gamin dans ta tête ! le nargua Ayumi.

– Hé !

Une fausse dispute éclata entre les deux amis, au grand dam de Simaru. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la voix de Sakura parvint à leurs oreilles :

– Ayumi ! Tu viens ? On va manger !

Ayumi cessa de pourchasser Yukito et se tourna vers sa mère en criant qu'elle arrivait.

– Bon, bah, au revoir Simaru, je ne sais pas si on pourra se croiser demain matin, ajouta-t-elle en échangeant une tape amicale avec son coéquipier.

– T'inquiète, je m'arrangerai pour revenir vite, assura Simaru. A plus, Ayumi !

Puis, sur un dernier au revoir, la fille partit rejoindre sa mère, laissant ses deux coéquipiers seuls derrière elle. Yukito soupira en la regardant s'éloigner, puis commença à marcher aux côtés de Simaru.

– Je te parie qu'elle a l'intention d'aborder le sujet délicat avec sa mère, assura-t-il d'un air presque inquiet.

– C'est possible, en effet. Moi, je vais faire un peu comme elle : je vais contrecarrer les plans de mon père !

– Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de rentrer à Suna ? Pourtant, t'as des amis, là-bas, non ? Comme… Akisa, la superbe fille de Maître Gaara !

Ce disant, Yukito porta ses mains à sa poitrine, mimant probablement le physique avantageux de la fille du Kazekage.

– Idiot, c'est ma cousine et elle a trois ans de plus que moi ! grogna Simaru.

– Et alors ? Ton père est plus jeune que ta mère, non ?

Simaru leva les yeux au ciel, comme si Yukito faisait preuve d'une stupidité effarante, puis répondit :

– Ecoute, oui, c'est vrai que j'ai des amis à Suna, mais je sais qu'ils vont bien. Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser seuls ici parce que nous sommes en temps de crise et que toi ou Ayumi pourriez très bien mourir sans même que je le sache ! Je veux rester ici pour être avec vous si jamais l'un de vous devait tomber malade.

Simaru avait dit cela avec tant de sérieux que Yukito en perdit son sourire éclatant. Il semblait enfin se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Simaru avait raison, n'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait très bien être contaminé et ajouté à la morgue quelques jours plus tard. Cette pensée l'effraya un bref instant, mais il se reprit rapidement pour afficher un sourire confiant.

– Si tu veux, je m'assurerai qu'Ayumi ne soit pas touchée par le virus ! annonça-t-il en tendant la main à son coéquipier.

– Idiot, soupira Simaru d'un air presque amusé. Tu pourrais être le plus puissant des ninjas que tu ne pourrais pas arrêter ce virus par ta simple volonté. Le virus est un ennemi contre lequel il est très difficile de lutter. On ne le voit pas, on ne sait pas où il est, et peut-être même qu'il t'a déjà contaminé sans que tu ne le saches. C'est ce que mon père appelle un « ennemi invisible ».

Yukito déglutit. Il n'avait pas encore vu les choses sous cet angle. Simaru avait raison, personne ne pouvait rien contre le virus, du moins tant qu'ils n'auraient pas découvert d'antidote.

– Bon, bah, j'espère qu'on pourra se voir un peu demain, déclara-t-il en tendant à nouveau sa main.

– J'espère aussi, répondit Simaru en la serrant avec sincérité. Et puis, si jamais il devait arriver malheur à l'un de vous… prévenez-moi. Et puis écrivez-moi, même si vous allez bien.

– Ouais, t'inquiète vieux, on le fera. Je le dirai à Ayumi !

– Merci.

Sur ces mots, Simaru quitta Yukito et prit le chemin de sa maison, les mains dans les poches. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à son père pour le convaincre de renoncer à sa décision. Celui-ci était très nerveux depuis quelques temps, surtout à cause du fait qu'il ne réussissait pas à avancer dans son enquête. Les pensées de Simaru tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit et, quand il arriva chez lui, il avait pris une décision. Un peu radicale, certes, mais une décision.

* * *

– Merci, M'man, c'était délicieux !

Tandis qu'Ayumi savourait les dernières bouchées de son gâteau, Sakura faisait tourner pensivement sa cuillère dans une tasse de thé vert, les traits tirés par une fatigue intense. Néanmoins, voir le sourire sur le visage de sa fille permit à son visage de se détendre un tant soit peu.

– Tant mieux si ça te plait, ma puce, dit-elle après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée, ça fait bien une semaine qu'on n'a pu vraiment se parler !

– Oh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer, répondit Ayumi d'un air évasif.

– Tu as passé ton temps avec Simaru et Yukito ?

– En grande partie, oui.

Sakura sembla rassurée et reprit une gorgée de thé. Ayumi, elle, pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-elle questionner sa mère dès ce soir ou attendre un peu ? Le problème était que Sakura avait très peu de temps à lui consacrer depuis le début de l'épidémie et, si elle ne se lançait pas ce soir-là, il lui faudrait probablement attendre une semaine de plus. Finalement, elle délaissa son assiette vide pour lever des yeux déterminés vers sa mère.

– J'ai aussi rendu visite à quelques personnes, dit-elle.

– Ah oui, qui ça ? demanda sa mère, intriguée.

– Eh bien, tout d'abord à Maître Hokage, à Maître Neji, et puis à Kakashi-sensei, sans oublier Maître Sasuke.

Sakura, qui avait repris une gorgée, faillit la recracher sur sa fille. Après quelques toussotements dus à la surprise, elle reposa sa tasse et demanda d'une voix devenue aussi froide qu'un bloc de glace :

– Pourquoi as-tu rendu visite à Sasuke ?

– Je voulais lui poser des questions sur ceci, répondit Ayumi en essayant d'oublier la colère de sa mère.

A ces mots, elle déposa sur la table une copie du fameux rapport de mission qui lui avait permis de mener son enquête. Sakura posa à peine les yeux sur le titre. Sur le bord de la table, ses poings étaient tellement crispés que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

– Ayumi… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Elle maîtrisait mal sa fureur et Ayumi le sentait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout.

– Je l'ai trouvé aux archives, Maman. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur cette mission ? Et pourquoi je n'ai même pas eu le droit de savoir ce qu'était l'Akatsuki ?

– Qui t'a parlé de l'Akatsuki ? vociféra Sakura en contournant la table pour se tenir devant sa fille.

– Maître Hokage, répondit Ayumi sans sourciller et en se levant de sa chaise.

– Cette organisation n'existe plus, Ayumi ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller fouiller aux archives !

– Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Je n'ai pas commis de faute grave ! Réponds-moi, Maman ! De quoi t'as peur ?

Les cris des deux Haruno commençaient à attirer l'attention dans le restaurant. Préférant ne pas faire de scandale, Sakura laissa de l'argent pour payer l'addition et empoigna le bras de sa fille pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

– Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes missions ! poursuivit Ayumi lorsqu'elles furent dans la rue. J'avais le droit de me renseigner !

– Et pourquoi avoir choisi précisément celle-là ? répliqua Sakura en lâchant le poignet de sa fille.

– C'est quoi le problème avec cette mission, Maman ? Tu as quelque chose à me cacher ?

– Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais parfaitement que cette mission a eu lieu juste avant que je ne découvre que j'étais enceinte de toi !

Sakura prit sa fille par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien, comme pour la dissuader de continuer ses recherches, mais Ayumi n'en démordait pas.

– Alors c'est vrai ! Ça a un rapport avec mon père ? C'est Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est ça ?

– Non, Ayumi, non ! s'écria Sakura. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu ne dois pas chercher à savoir qui est ton père ! Je te prie de me croire ! Ce n'est pas bien pour toi…

Les paroles de Sakura se noyèrent dans ses larmes, mais Ayumi n'en fut pas attendrie. Elle aussi, elle pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait sa mère à avoir aussi peur de son père, elle voulait savoir ce qui clochait dans cette histoire. De qui était-elle la fille ? Elle était sûre que cette question résoudrait beaucoup de mystères qui l'entouraient.

– Tu t'en fous que ça soit bien pour moi ! répliqua Ayumi en s'arrachant aux prises de sa mère. Tu veux seulement que ton honneur ne soit pas compromis parce que t'as couché par erreur avec un homme !

CLAC !

La gifle fut cinglante et Ayumi tituba en arrière. Sakura haleta, lentement, prenant peu à peu conscience qu'elle venait de frapper sa fille. Les larmes coulaient à présent de plus belle sur la joue de cette dernière devenue rouge.

– Ayumi, je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, ni même de s'excuser. Ayumi, portant sa main à sa joue, s'éloigna en courant. Sakura, épuisée par ses journées de veille à l'hôpital, n'eut pas le courage de la poursuivre. Furieuse autant contre elle-même que contre sa fille, elle serra les poings et s'éloigna d'un pas vif en direction d'un bâtiment qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle avait des comptes à régler, et le soir même.

– Comment as-tu osé, Naruto ?

Son cri résonna dans le bureau du Hokage alors qu'elle claquait sauvagement la porte contre le mur. Shikamaru, qui expliquait où en étaient ses recherches, s'arrêta en la fixant avec des yeux ronds. Neji, lui, recula d'un pas et blêmit en la voyant s'approcher d'un air furibond. Sakura saisit le bord du bureau et Naruto se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas lui balancer le meuble à la figure.

– Sakura, calme-toi ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix presque tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as trahi ma confiance en parlant à ma fille de choses que je voulais lui éviter, et tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas ?

Tandis que Naruto écarquillait ses grands yeux bleus sous l'effet de la stupeur, Shikamaru exécuta un recul stratégique vers le mur et Neji afficha une mine consternée qui voulait ni plus ni moins signifier « on a été balancé ». Naruto tenta de rattraper sa gaffe :

– Quelle confiance Sakura ? s'indigna-t-il. Je n'ai fait que raconter une mission en rapport avec l'Akatsuki. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que ta fille ne devait rien savoir au sujet de l'Akatsuki ! D'ailleurs, tu aurais dû l'éduquer sur le sujet, imagine que l'organisation renaisse…

– Naruto, ne fais pas l'imbécile ! éructa Sakura en faisait trembler le bureau. Tu n'avais pas à parler de cette mission ! Je t'avais dit que tout ce qui touchait à son père ne devait pas être évoqué !

– Sakura, je ne pouvais pas deviner que son père et cette mission avaient un rapport !

Naruto était sur le point de tomber de sa chaise pour échapper à son ancienne coéquipière. Sakura leva une main. Elle allait le gifler comme elle avait giflé sa propre fille. Elle était tellement en fureur qu'elle n'en avait même pas conscience. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu accomplir son geste, Shikamaru, pressentant le danger, vint lui saisir les poignets par derrière.

– Calme-toi, Sakura ! ordonna-t-il. Naruto n'y est pour rien dans la curiosité de ta fille !

Il y eut un moment de battement, puis des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues de Sakura. Après toutes ces années œuvrées à protéger sa fille de la vérité, elle se sentait trahie par ses amis. Elle laissa retomber son bras, mais Shikamaru ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

– Désolée, Naruto, je ne voulais pas me fâcher comme ça… Mais je viens de me disputer avec Ayumi à ce sujet et… je ne sais même pas où elle est…

– C'est… c'est pas grave, Sakura, c'est la fatigue, assura-t-il, soulagé de voir qu'elle ne comptait plus le frapper. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer te reposer ?

Naruto avait placé sa main dans sa tignasse blonde, gêné de voir son amie aussi malheureuse. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec son enfant, surtout à ce sujet-là où elle devenait particulièrement sensible.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Sasuke entra dans le bureau. Il fut surpris de voir Sakura pleurer silencieusement contre l'épaule de Shikamaru. Il croisa le regard de Neji et comprit que la situation était grave.

– Naruto, je viens te rendre mon rapport de mission, annonça-t-il.

– Merci, Sasuke. Nous sommes tous fatigués, je crois que Sakura n'en peut plus. Tu veux bien la raccompagner chez elle, dis ?

Sasuke accepta d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer généreux, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de Sakura et d'une demande de Naruto, il allait faire un effort. Sakura calmée, il l'emmena avec lui à l'extérieur. Soulagé, Shikamaru poussa un soupir et reprit où il en était :

– Bon, eh bien, comme je l'expliquais, nous avons fouillé les lieux où Aneko s'est rendue la veille de sa mort, soit le 23 novembre, et nous n'avons là non plus pas relevé de trace de virus ou de produit contaminé. Heu… c'est un peu morbide comme question, mais on en est à combien de morts ?

– J'ai pas compté, soupira Naruto, mais on a bien atteint la trentaine.

– C'est catastrophique, lâcha Neji.

– Merci pour l'encouragement, Neji, je m'en souviendrai. Au fait, Shikamaru, Temari arrive demain, c'est ça ?

– Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre qui me dit qu'elle arrivera en milieu de matinée.

– Bon, bah évite de la faire rentrer dans le village, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle aille contaminer Suna. A propos, Neji, Tenten ne sort toujours pas ?

Neji secoua tristement la tête, avant d'ajouter :

– Elle ne m'écoute plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une autre Tenten, plus froide, sans… sans envie de vivre. C'est affreux.

– Dépression, commenta Shikamaru, catégorique.

– Ça me fait mal pour elle, avoua Naruto, elle qui était toujours partante ! Il lui faudrait un choc pour qu'elle nous revienne !

– Je ne sais plus quoi faire, lâcha Neji, désemparé. Aneko me manque énormément, bien sûr et… j'ai encore du mal à en parler, mais Tenten… C'est… c'est comme si elle avait cessé de vivre.

– Dès qu'on aura réglé le problème du virus, je ferai tout pour que ça s'arrange, assura Naruto en se levant d'un air déterminé. Par contre, il faut que je prenne rendez-vous pour aller coller une baffe à Hiashi. Il m'a envoyé un mot ce matin en me disant que si Junya ne recevait pas le sceau de l'oiseau en cage, le clan Hyûga ne suivrait plus mes ordres.

– C'est gentil à toi Naruto de faire tout ça pour ma fille, avoua Neji, sincère, mais je ne voudrais pas que ça aille trop loin.

– T'inquiète, je ne crains rien de Hiashi. Je te rappelle que sa fille est ma femme et qu'elle est toujours l'héritière en titre du clan. Et puis, s'il veut mener une guerre civile, il n'aura même pas le clan au complet à ses côtés ! Après tout, il n'y a que la branche principale qui est avec lui !

– La branche secondaire a peur de lui, répliqua Neji.

– Peut-être, mais ils ne refuseront pas ma décision d'abolir ce maudit sceau. Va te reposer, Neji, tu en as besoin. Je t'attends demain en fin de matinée pour te confier une autre mission.

Neji le remercia d'un signe de tête. Entre Junya qui pleurait la nuit et Tenten qui ne prononçait plus un mot, il se sentait épuisé et n'arrivait pas à soutenir un rythme normal. Quand il quitta la pièce, Shikamaru avait l'air sincèrement désolé pour lui.

– Neji a été un vrai salaud quand il était petit, mais je ne lui aurais jamais souhaité ce qui lui arrive, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers Naruto.

Naruto approuva d'un signe de tête. Il était vrai que, jusqu'à son combat à l'examen chûnin, Neji avait été particulièrement méchant envers sa cousine Hinata, Lee, ou tout simplement ceux qui n'étaient pas nés avec des qualités de génie. Cependant, Neji n'avait plus treize ans depuis longtemps. A trente-cinq ans, il était devenu un ninja apprécié pour son efficacité et sa capacité à protéger ses coéquipiers. Même s'il était resté un peu froid, ses amis préféraient largement en rire devant lui que le lui reprocher.

– Bon, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, ajouta Naruto. Yukito m'a dit hier que ton fils était vraiment fâché de partir.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

– Il a dit ça ?

– Oui, oui.

Pris d'un doute soudain, il salua Naruto et se précipita vers la sortie. Après une course effrénée dans les rues de Konoha, il ouvrit en panique la porte de sa maison. Tout était sombre et silencieux.

– Simaru ?

Seul un calme plat lui répondit. Inquiet, Shikamaru alluma les lumières et n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour voir ce qu'il cherchait : une trace de son fils. Un mot, plié en deux, était posé sur une petite table dans l'entrée.

_Papa, je n'irai pas à Suna. Le danger est ici et, en tant que ninja, je resterai ici. Désolé de te causer autant de soucis. Simaru._

Le mot avait été écrit à la va-vite, preuve que son fils avait soudain pris cette décision sans en parler à personne. Shikamaru jura. S'il ne retrouvait pas Simaru d'ici le lendemain matin, c'était Temari qui allait lui en vouloir, surtout quand elle apprendrait qu'un virus se baladait dans le village et pouvait très bien frapper son fils à tout moment. A cette pensée, Shikamaru fut pris d'une sueur froide. Non, Simaru ne pouvait pas tomber malade ! Résolu à le retrouver, il quitta sa maison en trombe, sans même prendre le soin de refermer la porte.

* * *

Sakura et Sasuke marchaient côte à côte, dans le silence le plus total, la première parce qu'elle n'osait pas lui faire part de ses problèmes, le second parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Pourtant, Sasuke n'était pas un insensible. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais l'air abattu qu'affichait son ancienne coéquipière le rendait vaguement triste, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas au plus profond d'elle-même.

Bien que l'heure ne fût pas très tardive, il était à peine plus de vingt-et-une heures, les rues d'ordinaire animées de Konoha étaient silencieuses. Depuis le début de l'épidémie, les habitants sortaient de plus en plus rarement, redoutant d'être contaminés s'ils mettaient le nez dehors. Le village semblait mourir de jour en jour, sans que personne ne fût capable de réagir.

– Je me suis disputée avec Ayumi.

La voix de Sakura sembla aussitôt absorbée par le désert environnant, mais Sasuke la perçut très nettement à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière, presque étonné de l'entendre prononcer ces mots.

– Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec ta fille.

– Oui, c'est le cas, sauf quand on parle des sujets qui fâchent. Je… je n'ai pas su la retenir…

Sasuke tendit l'oreille pour entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une goutte s'écrasant contre le pavé. Ils venaient d'atteindre l'immeuble où vivaient les Haruno et Sakura pleurait en silence.

– Dire que je m'étais jurée de ne plus me montrer faible en public, grommela-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

– Péter un câble devant Naruto, c'est pas ce que j'appelle craquer en public, lança Sasuke pour la réconforter.

Pour tenter d'appuyer ses paroles, il sortit une main de ses poches et tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Sakura. Décidément, le contact humain n'avait jamais été son fort. Cependant, ce simple effort réchauffa le cœur de Sakura. Elle avait toujours un faible quand il s'agissait de Sasuke.

– Merci, Sasuke, c'est gentil. Tu veux entrer ?

– Je te raccompagne jusqu'en haut. Des fois que tu aies décidé de te suicider, Naruto va m'accuser de t'avoir laissée tomber !

– Idiot !

Sakura fit mine de le taper, mais Sasuke évita, un petit sourire satisfait apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres. Puis, réconfortée par la présence de son ami, Sakura poussa la porte de l'immeuble et commença à grimper les marches. Quand elle poussa la porte d'entrée, elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Ayumi n'est pas là, murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

– Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas loin, répondit Sasuke qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde angoissé.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Vous êtes toutes les deux aussi bornées l'une que l'autre. Vous vous êtes disputées et Ayumi a décidé de ne pas te revoir tout de suite.

– Mais où a-t-elle pu aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant par une fenêtre. Sasuke, un virus traîne à Konoha et ma fille est dehors !

– Qui te dit qu'elle est dehors ? Elle est sans doute allée chez un ami.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Sakura d'une voix plus forte, excédée de l'entendre avoir réponse à tout. Tu ne connais pas ma fille de toute façon !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, comme si cette remarque venait de l'affecter. Cependant, Sakura ne s'en aperçut pas. Angoissée, elle jetait des coups d'œil dans tous les recoins de l'appartement, espérant découvrir un indice.

– C'est vrai que je ne la connais pas bien, admit Sasuke, mais je sais qu'elle est loin d'être bête. Elle est venue me voir pour me demander des explications sur la fameuse mission où je suis revenu parmi vous.

Sakura cessa durant une seconde de gesticuler. Elle était trop stupéfaite pour s'inquiéter. Les yeux ronds, elle se rapprocha de Sasuke.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Rien qui ne puisse la mener à la vérité, rassure-toi, assura-t-il. Par contre, je sais maintenant que ta fille est suffisamment intelligente pour trouver un dossier que tu avais toi-même planqué dans la salle des archives.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Sasuke venait de faire une remarque à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé.

– Tu… tu as raison ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment a-t-elle fait pour trouver un dossier que j'ai moi-même rangé dans la mauvaise catégorie pour que personne ne le retrouve !

Sasuke fronçait également les sourcils. Il savait à quel point Sakura tenait à ce que son secret soit préservé et le fait qu'Ayumi ait trouvé ce rapport de mission aussi facilement semblait étrange.

– Quelqu'un l'a peut-être aidé, suggéra-t-il.

Sakura hocha la tête de plus en plus inquiète. Sasuke devait avoir raison. Mais qui pourrait bien aider sa fille dans ses recherches. Et dans quel but ? Elle se promit intérieurement de la retrouver dès le lendemain matin et de tirer tout cela au clair, puis raccompagna Sasuke jusqu'à la porte.

– Merci de m'avoir ramenée, lui dit-elle. Ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec toi.

Sasuke se figea brièvement, comme si le simple fait d'avoir soulagé son ancienne coéquipière lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une utilité dans ce monde. Puis il la salua d'un signe de tête et partit. Sakura se sentait plus sereine. Elle savait que Sasuke n'avait jamais témoigné une grande affection à son égard, mais il la considérait tout de même comme une amie. Savoir que son amour de toujours ne la détestait pas était apaisant en ces temps troublés.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'aurais dû l'appeler "La révolte des sales gosses", maintenant que j'y pense ^^. Mais bon, d'une part je ne considère ni Ayumi ni Simaru comme des sales gosses, et d'autre part ça n'aurait pas fait très sérieux. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit interlude qui prépare une véritable explosion qui se fera dans le chapitre 6 avec l'arrivée de Temari !


	7. Temari débarque !

Chapitre 6 : Temari débarque !

Dans un restaurant de Konoha réputé pour ses grillades, l'odeur alléchante de la viande n'arrivait pas à détourner Shikamaru Nara de ses sombres pensées. Il avait par ailleurs une triste mine, ce matin-là : une peau pâle comme le givre qui avait recouvert l'herbe des terrains d'entraînement et d'énormes cernes soulignant ses yeux bruns perdus dans le vague. Assis en face de lui, Chôji semblait être son parfait opposé, l'homme qui savait bien vivre et qui vivait bien. En tout cas, rien de ce que lui racontait son meilleur ami ne lui coupait l'appétit.

– Temari arrive dans une demi-heure au plus tard et je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé, maugréa Shikamaru pour achever son récit de la nuit passée.

Tout en mâchonnant sa viande, Chôji avait pris l'air grave de quelqu'un qui réfléchissait. Il fronça exagérément les sourcils et prit la parole :

– T'as cherché toute la nuit ? Tu ne voudrais pas te reposer avant d'aller la voir ? T'as une mine à faire peur !

– Elle se fiche pas mal de mon état, répliqua Shikamaru avec amertume. Elle veut juste récupérer son fils.

– A ton avis, où peut-il être ?

– Je n'en sais absolument rien ! J'ai fait tous les terrains d'entraînement, les restaurants, les hôtels, rien ! Je suis retourné voir Naruto hier soir très tard et lui non plus ne l'avait pas vu. Mais où peut-il être ?

– T'aurais pas dû forcer Simaru à s'éloigner. T'étais comme lui à son âge. Pas motivé du tout, mais téméraire quand il s'agissait de sauver tes amis !

– Ah oui ? railla Shikamaru, peu convaincu.

– Bien sûr ! Je me souviens encore de la détermination avec laquelle tu voulais retrouver Sasuke, juste après avoir reçu ton grade de chûnin. Bon, évidemment, on a échoué, mais c'était formidable !

– Ouais, et maintenant je suis jônin et je ne parviens même pas à retrouver mon propre fils !

A ce moment-là, Chôji ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré le morceau de viande qu'il avait encore en bouche. Shikamaru attendit qu'il se reprît pour le questionner :

– Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle ?

– Rien, c'est juste que ça m'a rappelé que c'est Temari qui t'avait poussé à faire des efforts pour devenir jônin, juste après votre mariage !

– Ne m'en parle pas ! Je ne sais même pas comment je vais m'en sortir tout à l'heure, elle est si susceptible ! Si je lui dis que Simaru est perdu dans le village et qu'en plus un virus traîne, tu peux être sûr qu'elle va m'étrangler et ensuite se mettre à sa recherche !

– Tu pourrais… tenter de te réconcilier avec elle ? lança Chôji d'un air entendu.

– Me ré… ça ne va pas, non ? Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui a quitté la maison !

– Et tu n'as rien fait pour la retenir.

– Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse, bon sang ? On… on n'arrivait plus à se parler, ça ne nous menait nulle part !

– Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne te manque pas ?

Shikamaru prit un air pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à la situation. Oh que si, Temari lui manquait, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé paraître ! Seulement, elle avait son caractère à elle elle était si difficile à comprendre, si compliquée. Il avait déjà songé à lui écrire pour tenter de renouer le contact, mais finalement le seul lien qui était resté se résumait à leur fils, Simaru.

– Ecoute, essaye de ne pas te disputer avec elle cette fois-ci, reprit Chôji en voyant que son ami demeurait silencieux. Je vais te donner un truc qui marche à coup sûr : tu lui tends la main en lui proposant de faire la paix, elle accepte et, dès qu'elle prend ta main, tu l'attires à toi et tu l'embrasses ! Imparable !

– T'as trouvé ça où, toi ? demanda Shikamaru, abasourdi.

– C'est ce que j'ai utilisé lors de ma dernière dispute avec Ino. Im-pa-rable, je te le dis !

Shikamaru soupira. Au moins, Chôji arrivait à garder sa bonne humeur. Tout en mettant ce plan de secours dans sa tête, il quitta la table en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de repas. Lui, il n'avait rien mangé. Les grillades au petit-déjeuner, il préférait s'en passer.

* * *

Naruto passa une serviette dans ses cheveux blonds avec énergie. Après tous ces jours de travail intense, une bonne douche le matin ne faisait que du bien ! Depuis que l'épidémie avait débuté, il n'avait pas encore eu une seule seconde à lui et se sentait satisfait d'avoir pu traîner un peu ce matin-là. Ses ordres étaient en train d'être appliqués et il n'avait plus qu'à souffler en attendant les résultats.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Naruto entendit la voix de Hinata, étouffée par le mur qui les séparait, qui lui demandait d'aller ouvrir.

– Je suis en serviette de bain, fit remarquer Naruto en sortant de la salle de bain, sa serviette autour de la taille.

A ces mots, la porte de la chambre parentale s'ouvrit et Hinata, légèrement rouge, répliqua :

– Je pense que ta tenue est un peu plus décente que la mienne.

Effectivement, elle était en sous-vêtements. Naruto, qui la trouvait particulièrement belle ainsi, prit un air charmeur.

– Tu peux aller ouvrir ainsi, je suis sûr que ça fera augmenter ma cote de popularité !

– Idiot ! Va ouvrir ! répliqua Hinata en riant.

Puis elle retourna dans la chambre. Naruto, tout en s'assurant que sa serviette tenait bien, se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit. Sasuke, qui se tenait devant la maison, écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux en découvrant sa tenue.

– C'est comme ça que tu ouvres à tes visiteurs, maintenant ? grogna-t-il.

Naruto sourit. Il connaissait bien Sasuke. Sa voix dure n'était là que pour cacher sa gêne, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.

– Je suis chez moi, je me balade à poil si je veux ! répliqua-t-il en se dandinant, tenant à peine sa serviette autour de la taille.

Sasuke ferma un bref instant les yeux d'un air désespéré. Hinata, le rouge aux joues à cause de la gêne occasionnée par son mari, apparut alors derrière Naruto. A voir son chemisier boutonné de travers, elle s'était habillée en vitesse.

– Naruto, ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! Va t'habiller, idiot ! Tu veux entrer, Sasuke ? Je te sers un thé !

Sasuke accepta. Contrairement au Hokage qui avait pris le parti de se reposer, sa journée avait commencé dès sept heures du matin où il avait dû se rendre au quartier des ANBU pour récupérer des informations. Il entra donc et s'assit avec plaisir sur les coussins du salon, tandis que Naruto allait dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Hinata, qui avait disparu dans la cuisine, revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau où fumait une théière. Sasuke appréciait beaucoup l'héritière du clan Hyûga car elle savait se montrer discrète et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Sur ce point-là, elle contrastait énormément avec Naruto, qui continuait, malgré les années, à brailler pour un rien quand il était entouré d'amis.

– Merci Hinata, lui dit-il en prenant sa tasse de thé. J'ai croisé Kakashi ce matin, il m'a dit que l'entraînement de ton fils était annulé.

– Ah bon, pourquoi ?

– C'est sans doute en rapport avec le fait que Simaru ait disparu. Shikamaru le cherche dans toute la ville depuis hier soir !

– Kami-sama ! Et Temari qui doit venir aujourd'hui !

– Quoi ? Il ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé ?

Ça, c'était le cri de Naruto qui sortait en vitesse de sa chambre, tout en enfilant un t-shirt. Apparemment, il était inquiet.

– Tu savais que Simaru avait disparu ? demanda Hinata, un brin accusatrice.

– Oui, hier soir, Shikamaru est passé au bureau vers minuit, expliqua Naruto. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le chercherait toute la nuit !

– Apparemment, il l'a fait, répliqua Sasuke. Bon, Naruto, je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça. Je suis passé chez les ANBU ce matin, et ton plan est prêt.

– Ah, formidable !

– Quel plan ? s'informa Hinata.

– J'ai décidé que les civils devaient à tout prix être protégés, expliqua Naruto. Nous sommes en situation de crise ! J'ai donc fait réaménager le Mont Hokage ces derniers jours, afin qu'il puisse accueillir les enfants de Konoha, ainsi que les civils qui le souhaiteraient. En les tenant à l'écart, nous éviterons la contamination. J'ai fait installé un dispositif pour stériliser l'endroit. Il ne faudrait pas que le virus s'y développe !

– Les enfants ? répéta Hinata, apparemment étonnée de l'initiative de son mari. Et Yukito, tu vas l'y envoyer ?

– Non, j'ai besoin de tous les ninjas disponibles pour remplir des missions et faire croire à nos voisins que tout va bien, même des genins ! D'ailleurs, dès que je croiserai Kakashi-sensei, je lui dirai deux mots à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas parce que son équipe est amputée d'un membre qu'il ne doit pas se présenter aux missions !

– De deux membres, rectifia Sasuke. Ayumi a disparu.

– Quoi ? Elle aussi ? s'exclama Naruto. Kami-sama, Sakura doit être folle d'inquiétude !

– Je l'ai convaincue d'aller travailler ce matin, le rassura Sasuke. Je pense qu'Ayumi va réapparaître dans la journée.

– J'espère bien, sinon Sakura va encore venir me taper sur les doigts !

Sasuke sourit légèrement, amusé de la crainte que Naruto avait toujours éprouvée pour les colères de Sakura. Il but son thé, puis reposa sa tasse et se leva pour prendre congé. Hinata, en bonne maîtresse de maison, le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de revenir dans le salon.

– Bon, ce n'est pas parce que Yukito n'a pas d'entraînement qu'il va pour autant dormir jusqu'à midi, décida-t-elle. Il est déjà dix heures !

– Dix heures ? s'exclama Naruto en reposant la tasse qu'il s'apprêtait à boire. Je file, ma chérie ! A ce soir !

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et courut hors de la maison, sa tenue officielle de Hokage à la main, au cas où il en aurait besoin au cours de la journée. Hinata le regarda partir d'un air tendre avant de monter à l'étage pour frapper à la porte de Yukito.

– N'ouvre pas, Maman, je m'habille ! cria-t-il à travers la cloison.

– Je suis ta mère, Yuki, je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà vu nu des centaines de fois !

– Oui, mais maintenant je deviens un homme !

Hinata pouffa quelques secondes à cause des propos de son fils, avant d'ajouter :

– Le petit déjeuner est prêt !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Yukito ouvrait la porte et filait en bas des escaliers. Hinata, toujours aussi amusée, descendit à son tour. Le temps qu'elle arrivât dans la cuisine, il attaquait déjà ses céréales.

– Aussi goinfre que ton père, ma parole ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant. Au fait, tu n'as pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, Kakashi-sensei a annulé.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Yukito, la bouche pleine.

– Ayumi et Simaru ont disparu.

Yukito leva les sourcils, feignant la surprise. Cependant, Hinata connaissait son fils et était loin d'être dupe avec lui.

– Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? l'accusa-t-elle.

– Simaru en avait vaguement parlé, mais je te jure que pour Ayumi je n'en savais rien !

– Mmh, j'espère qu'on les retrouvera avant que la maladie ne les trouve.

Yukito ne put qu'acquiescer et enfourna son bol de céréales à la vitesse de l'éclair. Hinata le vit avec étonnement se resservir et emporter ce second bol à l'étage.

– Dis donc, on ne mange pas là-haut ! Je ne tiens pas à ramasser des miettes partout dans la maison !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, je ne renverserai rien ! Je veux astiquer mes kunais avant d'aller m'entraîner. C'est pas parce que Kakashi-sensei n'est pas là que je ne dois pas continuer à essayer le Rasengan !

Hinata secoua la tête, désespérée par l'entêtement de son fils. Cela devait faire bien deux mois qu'il s'était mis cette idée saugrenue dans la tête.

Yukito, à peine eut-il refermé la porte de sa chambre, soupira de soulagement. Personne n'avait rien deviné. Sa mère devait le soupçonner fortement mais, de toute façon, elle n'allait pas tarder à partir pour sa mission quotidienne avec son équipe et il serait bientôt tranquille. Il déposa doucement le bol de céréales et la cuillère sur sa commode avant de prendre un bâton pour ouvrir d'un geste expert la trappe qui se dessinait au plafond. Puis, il plaça l'échelle posée dans un coin de sa chambre contre le bord du trou, prit le bol et la cuillère avec précautions et grimpa.

L'étage au-dessus était un grenier, une sorte de débarras. Un certain nombre de vieilles affaires étaient entassées dans des cartons. Tout au bout, à côté d'une lampe, quelqu'un avait disposé un matelas et un oreiller. Une silhouette recroquevillée à cause du plafond bas se détachait dans la lumière blafarde.

– Simaru, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner ! chuchota Yukito en s'approchant à quatre pattes.

Tout en veillant à ne pas renverser le bol, il le poussa devant lui jusqu'à son ami qui le regarda approcher avec patience. Aussitôt que le bol fut à portée, Simaru s'en saisit et commença à manger.

– Eh ben, on dirait que t'as pas mangé depuis une semaine ! fit remarquer Yukito.

– Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas réussi à me ramener de la nourriture hier soir, répliqua Simaru.

– C'est ma faute si t'as débarqué à l'improviste ? répliqua Yukito. A propos, ton père t'a cherché toute la nuit.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– J'ai écouté la conversation entre mon père, ma mère et Sasuke Uchiwa. Kakashi-sensei a aussi annulé l'entraînement. Apparemment, Ayumi a fait comme toi.

Simaru cessa de manger durant quelques secondes.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais on ne sait pas où elle est.

Simaru déglutit et se remit à manger avec rapidité. Yukito le regarda faire quelques instants, un peu mal à l'aise. Finalement, il décida de confier ce qui le tracassait :

– Dis, Simaru… Imagine qu'elle soit tombée malade et qu'elle agonise dans un coin de rue…

Sous la pâle lueur de la lampe, les traits de Simaru semblaient marqués d'angoisse. Apparemment, lui aussi pensait à cette éventualité.

– Ils la retrouveront, assura-t-il, comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

* * *

Le soleil indiquait qu'il était entre dix et onze heures du matin quand Temari arriva en vue des remparts de Konoha, fatiguée de son long voyage. Quand elle avait reçu le message de Shikamaru qui lui demandait de revenir pour préserver leur fils d'un grand danger, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et était partie dans l'heure qui avait suivi. Les trois jours de voyage avaient été angoissants. Quel était ce danger dont parlait Shikamaru ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il rien précisé ? Elle était inquiète plus que jamais au sujet de son fils, si bien qu'elle courut sur les derniers mètres, son fidèle éventail toujours attaché dans son dos.

– Halte ! On n'avance plus !

Temari freina subitement en voyant deux chûnins lui barrer la route. Pourquoi venaient-ils de l'arrêter ? Elle portait pourtant son bandeau de Suna, preuve qu'elle était une alliée. Il fallait croire que la situation était bien plus grave que Shikamaru ne l'avait laissé deviner.

– Je suis Temari du Désert, annonça-t-elle, sûre que ce nom la laisserait passer. Je viens chercher mon fils de toute urgence.

– Nous savons qui vous êtes, Madame Nara, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser entrer. Vous devez attendre que votre mari vienne vous chercher.

Temari fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas entrer ? Elle ne voulait pas provoquer de scandale, mais son inquiétude croissait de plus en plus vite. Et s'il était arrivé un malheur à Simaru ? Et s'il était déjà trop tard ?

– Dites-moi au moins comment va mon fils !

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard un peu gêné. Temari comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, il va bien, Madame Nara.

Temari grimaça. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas cesser de l'appeler ainsi ? Certes, elle était toujours mariée à Shikamaru – Kami-sama seul savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore demandé le divorce – mais ils étaient tout de même conscients qu'ils étaient séparés depuis plusieurs années ! Le fait que Simaru habitât dans deux villages à la fois avait produit un tel tumulte que l'affaire n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Temari allait insister pour passer, quand elle aperçut une silhouette bien familière se détacher dans le dos des gardes. Le visage fermé, elle le détailla tandis qu'il approchait peu à peu. C'est qu'en plus il ne se pressait pas !

– Bonjour Temari.

Temari arqua un sourcil. Sa voix était ennuyée, comme à son habitude, alors que le message qu'il lui avait envoyé semblait plutôt empreint d'angoisse. Cependant, les cernes sous ses yeux et son teint pâle ne lui échappèrent pas.

– Bonjour Shikamaru. Tu as une mine affreuse.

Ce commentaire eut pour effet de faire grimacer Shikamaru.

– Laissez-nous, je vais m'occuper d'elle, ordonna-t-il aux gardes.

Les deux chûnins le saluèrent et retournèrent à leur poste. Temari put enfin entrer dans l'enceinte du village, mais Shikamaru ne la laissa faire que quelques pas à l'intérieur, tout juste assez pour que les deux gardes ne les entendent pas.

– Nous n'irons pas plus loin, déclara-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Temari, sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Et où est Simaru ?

Shikamaru semblait mal à l'aise. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, comme pour reprendre contenance, avant de répondre :

– Etant donné la situation, je n'ai d'autre choix que de te dire la vérité. Temari, Konoha est touché par une épidémie, une très grave épidémie.

Les traits de Temari passèrent subitement de la colère à l'épouvante. Tandis qu'elle encaissait ces mots, Shikamaru poursuivit :

– Ça a commencé il y a dix jours, maintenant. La maladie est très contagieuse et tue à tous les coups. Maître Tsunade n'a pour l'instant trouvé aucun remède efficace. Elle ne peut qu'atténuer la douleur des patients, mais rien d'autre. C'est pour ça que tu n'iras pas plus loin, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de contaminer Suna. Si je t'ai appelée, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que Simaru soit contaminé, je veux que tu le ramènes avec toi. Il sera en sécurité là-bas.

La voix de Shikamaru était triste en prononçant cet aveu et Temari comprit que seul le désir de protéger son fils le poussait à le renvoyer à Suna.

– Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– C'est là le problème. Il s'est enfui hier soir de la maison pour ne pas avoir à partir avec toi.

– Quoi ?

Shikamaru avait prévu que la réaction de Temari serait violente. Cependant, elle ne le gifla pas, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Elle lui attrapa le bras et s'y agrippa si fort qu'il crut qu'elle allait le casser comme une brindille.

– Mon fils se balade dans un village en pleine épidémie, et tu voudrais que je n'entre pas ?

– Enfin, Temari, c'est dangereux, tenta de la raisonner Shikamaru.

– Je connais mon fils, je le retrouverai ! assura Temari d'une voix forte. Viens avec moi, dans un quart d'heure je te le retrouve !

A ces mots, sa prise sur son bras se resserra et elle l'entraîna à sa suite vers le village. Shikamaru, abandonnant tout espoir de la retenir, s'empressa de la questionner :

– Ah oui ? Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

– Ton fils n'est pas bête, il n'a pas dormi dehors au mois de décembre alors qu'un virus traîne dans le village ! En plus, je parie qu'il est parti en vitesse et n'a pas pris d'argent, donc il est allé chez un ami, de préférence un ami proche qui le cachera !

– Je suis déjà passé chez les Uzumaki !

– Simaru n'est pas fou, il ne va pas dire aux parents de son ami qu'il est là !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Temari frappait avec conviction à la porte des Uzumaki, tandis que Shikamaru se massait le poignet. Quand sa femme avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de l'arrêter. La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes et la tête étonnée de Hinata apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

– Temari ? Mais… tu n'étais pas censée ne pas rentrer dans le village ?

– Si. Désolée Hinata de te déranger, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que mon fils se cache chez toi !

– Chez moi ? répéta Hinata, interloquée, en laissant les Nara entrer. Désolée de te contredire, Temari, mais je pense que j'aurais senti sa présence.

– Sauf s'il s'est planqué dans un coin de cette maison suffisamment éloigné de toi, fit remarquer Temari en faisant quelques pas dans le salon. Où est ton fils ?

– Yukito ? Je crois qu'il est encore dans sa chambre.

De leur côté, dans le grenier, les deux garçons avaient cessé toute conversation. Un bruit de remue-ménage leur parvenait du rez-de-chaussée. Yukito, tendu, essayait de deviner ce qui pouvait bien se passer, mais les voix étaient trop étouffées pour être distinguées.

– Tu ferais mieux de redescendre dans ta chambre et de fermer la trappe, lui suggéra Simaru.

– Je crois que tu as raison.

A quatre pattes, Yukito regagna l'échelle et commença à descendre. Alors qu'il en était à la moitié, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans son dos.

– Yukito ! s'exclama Hinata, soupçonneuse. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut ?

– Je cherchais mon shuriken géant, Maman, répondit Yukito le plus naturellement possible.

Il glissa en bas de l'échelle, se retourna, et oublia complètement la fausse excuse qu'il venait d'utiliser. Devant lui, à côté de sa mère, Shikamaru et Temari Nara le fixaient avec attention.

– Il doit être là-haut, souffla Temari.

Elle se précipita vers l'échelle et appela :

– Simaru ? Descends, je sais que tu es là !

Il fallut attendre quelques longues secondes avant que la tête de Simaru, vaincu, n'apparût dans l'ouverture de la trappe du grenier. Il semblait déçu, comme si ses parents l'avaient trouvé trop rapidement à son goût.

– Simaru !

Alors que, résigné, il descendait de l'échelle, sa mère l'attrapa et le serra contre elle, secouée de tremblements. Le soulagement passé, son visage se durcit et elle commença à le réprimander :

– Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as faite, à moi et à ton père ? Il y a une épidémie en ville et toi… tu disparais ! Ton père t'a cherché toute la nuit ! Tu te rends compte ?

– Maman, je ne risquais rien, grommela Simaru.

Temari soupira. Au fond, elle était bien trop soulagée d'avoir retrouvé son fils en vie pour se mettre vraiment en colère. Shikamaru, lui, avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Il avait tellement eu peur de retrouver son fils dans un coin de rue, fiévreux et couvert de taches rouges, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de bénir l'instinct maternel de Temari.

– Je ne veux pas aller à Suna, Maman, avoua Simaru en se détachant de sa mère. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'ai des amis qui risquent leur vie, ici. Je ne veux pas les quitter.

– On en discutera à la maison, Simaru, répondit Temari en passant une main inquiète sur son front.

Ce n'était qu'une façon comme une autre de repousser la dispute qui allait probablement éclater. Quoi qu'il en fût, mieux valait que le débat qui allait s'ensuivre ne se déroulât pas devant Hinata et Yukito. Simaru ne chercha donc pas à discuter et ils redescendirent tous les trois en bas, suivis de près par les Uzumaki.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça ! dit Hinata à son fils, d'une voix emplie de reproches.

– M'man, c'est un ami, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber ! se défendit Yukito.

Cette excuse ne suffit pas à Hinata qui se promit intérieurement d'en reparler avec Naruto. Alors que tout le monde était enfin descendu, on frappa à nouveau à la porte, cette fois-ci avec une force qui signifiait que c'était urgent.

– Ma parole, c'est un vrai moulin, ici ! fit remarquer Hinata qui voyait du monde défiler depuis une demi-heure.

Elle alla ouvrir et la silhouette d'un Kiba essoufflé apparut à la porte, accompagné d'un Akamaru qui, ignorant la situation, jappait joyeusement.

– Kiba, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Yukito est là ? demanda-t-il en entrant.

– Oui, et Simaru aussi, répondit Hinata en fusillant son fils du regard.

– Ça tombe bien, on m'a demandé de vous prévenir tous les deux, expliqua Kiba en s'approchant des deux garçons. Il est arrivé quelque chose d'affreux !

– Quoi ? demanda Yukito, une boule naissant dans la gorge.

– C'est… c'est Ayumi.

* * *

A dix heures du matin, Kakashi rentra dans son appartement. Après avoir annoncé qu'il annulait l'entraînement, il avait fait des courses pour le petit déjeuner, plus que d'habitude. Il fallait dire que, la veille au soir, une invitée inattendue s'était présentée chez lui.

Kakashi soupira et se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre. Pour la nuit, il avait laissé son lit à Ayumi. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement des événements de la veille : comment elle était arrivée chez lui, en pleurs, comment elle lui avait expliqué entre deux sanglots sa violente dispute avec sa mère, puis comment elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait rester, puisqu'elle refusait de rentrer chez elle. Kakashi, qui malgré lui éprouvait une affection particulière pour son élève, sans doute due au fait qu'il avait assisté de près aux premiers mois de sa vie, n'avait pas pu refuser.

Finalement, il commença à préparer un petit déjeuner pour deux. Tout en plaçant le couvert, il se sentait étrange, comme revenu à l'époque où Sakura vivait chez lui. Sa présence avait égayé sa vie de célibataire, lui offrant un remède sûr contre la solitude. A ce souvenir, Kakashi sourit légèrement derrière son masque, puis s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre. Il était plus de dix heures et donc temps de réveiller Ayumi. En plus, Sakura devait probablement s'inquiéter pour sa fille.

Avec hésitation, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les volets encore fermés. Finalement, en voyant qu'Ayumi avait la tête sous la couverture, il entra sans plus de ménagement et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. La lumière du jour inonda les lieux.

– Allez, Ayumi, c'est l'heure !

Un grognement rauque lui répondit. Kakashi se tourna vers le lit et remarqua que la tête de son élève dépassait à peine de la couverture. Malgré la lumière du jour, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

– Ayumi, ça va ?

Inquiet, il posa une main sur son front, mais la retira aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Le front d'Ayumi était en sueur et elle avait une forte fièvre.

– Ayumi !

Paniqué, Kakashi souleva la couverture. Le t-shirt trop large qu'il lui avait prêté était trempé, ainsi que les draps. Ayumi respirait difficilement, avec un sifflement aigu, et ses bras dénudés présentaient d'inquiétantes taches rouges.

– Merde ! Ayumi, tiens bon !

Sans réfléchir davantage, Kakashi la souleva dans ses bras. Malgré ses douze ans, elle lui parut aussi légère qu'une plume. Ses vêtements en sueur collèrent aussitôt à son t-shirt. D'un coup de pied, Kakashi ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit de son appartement en courant. Il dévala les marches de l'immeuble avant de surgir dans la rue pour filer en direction de l'hôpital.

Tandis qu'il courait, il croisa quelques connaissances qui le regardèrent passer avec stupéfaction, notamment Kiba et Lee qui semblaient en pleine conversation. Lorsque Kakashi débarqua dans l'hôpital, il ne trouva d'autre moyen pour se faire remarquer que de crier :

– Ayumi ! Ayumi Haruno est touchée par Aka !

Le silence tomba aussitôt dans le hall. Shizune, qui était présente, le dévisagea avec une expression d'épouvante. Un bruit de chute résonna et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la même direction. A côté de la réception, Sakura Haruno venait de s'évanouir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! Je l'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, d'abord parce que je le trouve très explosif, et puis parce qu'il contient plein d'événements relativement importants (notamment le dernier, comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué). A présent, le compte à rebours est lancé ! Ayumi mourra-t-elle sans connaître la vérité ? Comment Sakura va-t-elle pouvoir gérer la situation ? Et surtout, quel rôle pour Temari dans tout ce remue-ménage ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !


	8. Le Paradis du batifolage

Chapitre 7 : Le Paradis du batifolage

Sakura tremblait de tous les membres de son corps dans la petite pièce où elle avait repris ses esprits, quelques minutes après s'être évanouie. A côté d'elle, Kakashi la regardait faire les cent pas, totalement impuissant face à son inquiétude.

– Kami-sama, qu'ai-je fait ? marmonnait-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ma petite puce, mon cœur, elle va peut-être mourir…

– Tu vas tout faire pour la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Kakashi.

– Bien sûr, mais… je suis une scientifique, avant tout ! Je sais très bien que… biologiquement, nous n'avons aucun moyen de… de la sauver. Et les histoires où l'amour sauve de la mort, ça n'existe que dans les contes, Kakashi-sensei, que dans les contes !

Sentant la détresse de son ancienne élève, Kakashi se leva et lui saisit les poignets pour cesser ses va-et-vient à travers toute la pièce. Sakura, étonnée, leva ses yeux verts embués de larmes jusqu'à lui, avant de poser la tête sur son torse pour laisser couler ses pleurs.

– Quand je pense que… la dernière chose que je lui ai dite c'est de ne pas chercher à savoir qui est son père ! Le souvenir qu'elle gardera de moi, c'est une gifle !

Kakashi passa une main dans le dos de Sakura, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre.

– Je crois qu'Ayumi a besoin de la vérité, Sakura. Elle est venue me voir en espérant la trouver chez moi. J'ai dû lui raconter pourquoi je t'ai hébergée durant ta grossesse parce qu'elle me soupçonnait.

Sakura, étonnée, releva la tête vers Kakashi. Ses larmes s'étaient figées sur ses joues en deux stries humides.

– Elle te soupçonnait, toi ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

– Oui. Ecoute, Sakura, depuis j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la solution.

– Quoi donc ?

– Que si Ayumi survivait, je pourrais la reconnaître comme ma propre fille.

Sakura déglutit et se détacha de Kakashi, sentant le malaise s'installer.

– On en a déjà parlé, Kakashi-sensei, c'est impensable.

– Tu penses toujours que les gens la dénigreront s'ils apprennent qu'elle est la fille d'un professeur et de son élève ?

– D'une part, oui, et puis, même si je sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, ça ne règlerait pas le problème. Tu n'es pas son père.

Kakashi baissa la tête. L'affirmation, aussi cruelle fût-elle, était bel et bien véridique. Cependant, il ne comptait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

– Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as demandé de la prendre, elle et son équipe, sous mon aile.

– Parce que je pouvais te faire confiance, répondit Sakura d'une voix devenue froide.

– Mais pourquoi tu m'as demandé une chose pareille ? Je me souviens très bien ce que tu m'as dit, j'y repense parfois, au milieu de la nuit ! Sakura, tu m'as demandé de l'empêcher de développer ses capacités, de faire attention à ce qu'Ayumi ne développe aucune technique extraordinaire !

Sakura acquiesça en reculant, devinant que Kakashi, qui à chaque mot faisait un pas vers elle, attendait des réponses.

– J'ai passé un an à veiller à ce qu'Ayumi ne développe aucune technique qu'elle n'aurait pas dû posséder, j'ai freiné son entraînement pour ça. Sakura, ta fille est douée, extrêmement douée, elle pourrait déjà être chûnin à l'heure qu'il est ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu freines ainsi son apprentissage ! De quoi as-tu peur exactement ? Qu'elle développe une technique héréditaire, comme le Byakugan ou… le Sharingan ?

Sakura fronça les sourcils, agacée par le comportement de Kakashi. Il n'avait jamais autant montré son envie de savoir la vérité. Ainsi, il soupçonnait Sasuke d'être le père ? Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire.

– Oui, effectivement, Ayumi pourrait développer une technique qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse pour elle. C'est pour ça, que je t'ai demandé de prendre en main son enseignement, j'avais confiance en toi ! Je savais que tu serais discret là-dessus. Maintenant, Kakashi-sensei, avec tout le respect que je te dois… j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille. Je vais aller m'occuper de ma fille comme je l'entends.

A ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Ayumi. Kakashi l'observa en soupirant. Il n'avait pas souhaité se disputer avec Sakura, mais sa curiosité et son exaspération avaient été plus fortes. Si Ayumi venait à apprendre un jour que sa mère faisait tout pour contrôler sa vie, peut-être ne lui pardonnerait-elle jamais.

Après un dernier regret, Kakashi sortit à son tour pour se diriger en salle de désinfection. S'il avait amené Ayumi jusqu'ici, il était fort probable qu'Aka ait commencé à le contaminer.

Quand Kakashi réapparut dans le hall de l'hôpital, il trouva Temari, Shikamaru et Simaru Nara assis aux côtés de Yukito et Hinata Uzumaki. Apparemment, les garçons étaient très inquiets.

– Kakashi-sensei ! l'appela Yukito en se levant. Vous avez vu Ayumi ?

– Sa mère s'occupe d'elle.

– Elle… elle va mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Kakashi n'eut pas le cœur à répondre. Yukito semblait au bord des larmes. Simaru, lui, affichait un air sombre, la tête baissée et les bras croisés. A ses côtés, ses parents en avaient complètement oublié de le sermonner pour son escapade.

– Bonjour, Temari, la salua Kakashi. J'aurais préféré te revoir dans des temps moins durs.

Temari lui rendit son salut d'une petite voix. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de désastres en arrivant à Konoha.

– Je vais rentrer chez moi, annonça Kakashi. Je… je suis parti tellement vite que je n'ai même pas verrouillé ma porte !

Les autres le saluèrent d'un signe de main et il quitta l'hôpital. Simaru décida alors d'entamer la discussion avec ses parents :

– Je… je ne partirai pas d'ici.

Son père, toujours aussi déterminé à l'écarter du danger, lui saisit le poignet.

– Simaru, enfin, tu vois bien que c'est dangereux ! Ce qui arrive en ce moment à Ayumi pourrait t'arriver à toi ! On ne peut pas prévoir la prochaine victime de ce virus ! Il est si… si contagieux. Je ne sais même pas où Ayumi l'a attrapé !

– Justement ! C'est parce que mes amis courent un danger que je veux rester ! insista Simaru en se levant enfin.

Shikamaru s'apprêta à répliquer, mais le contact froid d'une paume de main l'arrêta. Il tourna la tête et vit que Temari lui avait doucement saisi le bras.

– Shikamaru, on peut parler un instant ?

Shikamaru regarda son fils, puis accepta. Temari et lui se levèrent pour s'éloigner légèrement.

– Je ne vais pas rentrer à Suna, annonça Temari.

– Quoi ? Mais Simaru !

– Il n'a pas envie de fuir et, quand je vois la situation ici, moi non plus.

– Temari, tu…

– Je fais ce que je veux, Shikamaru Nara ! Je sais très bien les risques que Simaru et moi courons en restant ici, mais moi aussi j'ai des amis à Konoha. Je veux que tu me racontes tout, tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début. Je veux savoir si Ino, Chôji, Kiba, Tenten et tous les autres vont bien !

– Dans l'ensemble, ça va, sauf Tenten, expliqua Shikamaru d'un ton grave. Aneko a été la première victime.

Temari porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Shikamaru, lui aussi, semblait affecté. Il commença alors à lui raconter toute l'affaire, depuis le début.

* * *

Quand Kakashi poussa la porte de son appartement, la partie visible de son visage paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans. La découverte d'Ayumi touchée par Aka et la dispute avec Sakura venaient de lui porter un grand coup. Cette succession d'événements l'avait rendu maussade, lui qui changeait si rarement d'humeur.

D'un pas presque traînant, il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre. Les médecins avaient été formels : il devait apporter les draps à l'hôpital pour qu'ils soient brûlés et il devait repasser un examen médical après cela. Il contempla son lit en songeant que Ayumi y dormait à peine quelques heures auparavant.

Puis, s'arrachant à ses pensées, il ouvrit d'un geste machinal le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Aussitôt, son cœur cessa de battre, durant une seconde. Une petite seconde où il découvrit avec horreur que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Puis, paniqué, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Pas de signe d'effraction. Evidemment, puisqu'il était parti de chez lui sans avoir verrouillé. Durant une nouvelle seconde, le monde entier sembla s'effondrer. Puis tout recommença à vivre. Il se rappela que l'heure tournait, que le temps passait et qu'il était toujours figé, scrutant la poignée de sa porte d'entrée.

Kakashi se rua au-dehors. La situation avait soudainement basculé, passant de l'état catastrophique à celui d'irrécupérable. Quelque chose de très gros se jouait et il devait immédiatement en avertir le Hokage.

– Naruto !

Ce fut le cri désespéré qui sortit de sa gorge au moment où il se précipitait dans le bureau de son ancien élève. Les quelques personnes présentes sursautèrent puis l'examinèrent avec stupéfaction. Il y avait Neji Hyûga, qui discutait avec le Hokage, Lee, Temari et Shikamaru qui assistaient à la conversation et Kiba, qui attendait dans un coin, Akamaru à ses côtés.

– Naruto, c'est affreux ! cria Kakashi. Il faut sonner l'alerte générale, l'état de guerre, ou n'importe quoi !

Naruto scruta avec des yeux ronds son ancien sensei, cherchant désespérément son flegme habituel derrière ses airs paniqués.

– Enfin, Kakashi-sensei, tenta-t-il pour le raisonner, je sais que ça t'a fait un choc de découvrir Ayumi malade, mais quand même…

– Il ne s'agit pas de ça, idiot !

Ah, cette fois-ci, il le reconnaissait un peu mieux. Pour ponctuer ses paroles, Kakashi avait frappé le bureau de son poing et avait pris une voix beaucoup plus maîtrisée.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors ? l'interrogea Naruto.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux ! On m'a volé _Le Paradis du batifolage_ !

– QUOI ?

A ce moment-là, il se passa plusieurs choses en même temps. Naruto sauta presque par-dessus son bureau, comme si on avait subitement mis des punaises sur son fauteuil. Neji Hyûga faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, en se demandant pourquoi Kakashi venait leur faire perdre leur temps avec une chose aussi stupide, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Shikamaru, lui, s'interrogea sur le fait que Naruto avait l'air au moins aussi paniqué que son ancien sensei, voire plus. Lee, Kiba et Temari étaient bien trop choqués pour réagir autrement que par un air abasourdi.

Naruto saisit Kakashi par le col, comme pour l'étrangler, et lui beugla à la figure :

– Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ?

– Malheureusement, non, répondit Kakashi d'un air consterné.

– Bordel de m… Kakashi !

Kakashi nota que le « sensei » affectif était parti, ce qui était mauvais signe. Naruto le lâcha finalement et se rassit en prenant un air complètement abattu.

– Bon sang, _Le Paradis du batifolage_, il ne manquait plus que ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Attends que la Vieille l'apprenne, elle va te faire la peau ! ajouta-t-il à Kakashi d'un air mécontent.

La scène était étrange et, à part Naruto et Kakashi, personne n'y comprenait rien. Finalement, Neji décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir :

– Dites, ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos bêtises ? On a une épidémie sur les bras, je vous rappelle ! On ne va pas se mettre dans tous ces états à cause d'un bouquin de cul, même s'il a été écrit par Jiraya !

– Ce n'est pas qu'un « bouquin de cul », Neji ! répliqua Naruto en tapant à son tour du poing sur le bureau.

Le regard farouche de Naruto calma Neji qui fit un bond en arrière en voyant son expression furibonde.

– Bordel de merde, on est foutu ! s'exclama Naruto en se prenant la tête entre les mains. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde, et ceci très bientôt. Lee, viens ici !

Lee, en bon ninja, s'avança d'un pas ferme, mais mesuré, jusqu'au bureau de Naruto. Sa prudence était par ailleurs toute justifiée : quand Naruto devenait grossier, c'était que les choses allaient vraiment mal. Celui-ci lui tendit alors plusieurs enveloppes qu'il venait de sortir d'un tiroir.

– J'avais prévu ces lettres en avance, au cas où. Envoie-les tout de suite aux équipes de Gai, de Genma et de Kurenai ! Ils doivent revenir sur-le-champ !

– Bien, Maître Naruto !

Sur ce salut, Lee prit les enveloppes et courut vers la sortie. Neji, lui, n'était toujours pas satisfait de ne rien comprendre à la situation.

– Dis, Naruto, tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi la disparition du _Paradis du batifolage_ est aussi importante ?

– Importante ? répéta Naruto, incrédule. Dramatique, tu veux dire ! Tout le village est en danger, à présent ! Kiba, va chercher la Vieille en vitesse, s'il te plait. Pour le coup, je vais avoir besoin de ses conseils.

– Mais, bordel, pourquoi c'est si dramatique ? s'emporta Neji tandis que Kiba obéissait.

Naruto sembla enfin réagir à sa demande. Il observa tour à tour les ninjas dans la pièce. Il ne restait plus que Kakashi – qui, exaspéré, s'appuyait sur un coin de mur et semblait réfléchir à la situation – Temari, Shikamaru et Neji, rouge de colère.

– Bon, c'est censé rester confidentiel, mais au point où on en est, tout le monde va le savoir, commença Naruto. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Kakashi-sensei, un ninja exemplaire, emporte toujours son bouquin de cul avec lui, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait lu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ? Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'il prend toujours le même tome ?

– Heu… non, avoua Neji, complètement déconcerté.

– C'est une idée qui est venue quand Tsunade officiait, poursuivit Naruto. Disons qu'après nos problèmes avec l'Akatsuki, la Vieille a décidé qu'il faudrait une solution radicale pour protéger le village et, en particulier, ses plans de construction, car je vous rappelle qu'Itachi avait pu les obtenir et ainsi nous mettre tous en péril. Elle s'est alors dit qu'il fallait confier les plans du village à un ninja expérimenté, fort, intelligent et qui trouverait une cachette sûre. Son choix est tombé sur Kakashi-sensei. Elle a décidé avec lui que les plans seraient dissimulés dans les pages de son tome préféré du _Paradis du batifolage_.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Neji, qui n'en revenait pas.

– C'est la stricte vérité. Quelle cachette aurait pu mieux convenir ? Franchement, les gars, qui se serait douté que les plans de notre village, des documents officiels qui devraient être gardés avec soin dans la salle des archives, auraient été cachés dans un bouquin de cul ! Cette idée était géniale parce que tout simplement c'était la plus improbable des cachettes. Chacun connaît le penchant de Kakashi pour la saga de Jiraya et, comme il ne sortait jamais sans un de ses livres, il pouvait toujours garder un œil sur les plans de Konoha sans éveiller de soupçon !

– Tu… tu veux dire que les plans de construction de Konoha ont disparu ? demanda Temari qui prenait pour la première fois la parole.

– Oui, en effet, et ça je te garde de le dire à ton frère ! ajouta Naruto. Nous ne voulons pas que notre situation se sache. Dans tous les cas, l'information ne doit pas sortir du village, compris ?

Les ninjas présents n'eurent pas le temps de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Tsunade fit son entrée d'un pas ferme, suivie de Kiba et d'Akamaru.

– Naruto, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger alors que l'hôpital est complètement débordé !

– Alors, là, Kakashi-sensei, je te laisse annoncer la nouvelle, déclara Naruto en s'écartant stratégiquement de son bureau pour coller son fauteuil au mur. Je tiens à ma vie !

Temari, Shikamaru et Neji, qui comprenaient à présent ce qui se passait, eurent soudain un regard de pitié envers Kakashi. Tsunade, qui commençait à se douter de quelque chose, fronça les sourcils et seul Kiba sembla ne rien comprendre. Cependant, contre toute attente, Kakashi ne paraissait nullement inquiet. Au contraire, la panique due à sa découverte l'avait quitté et son unique œil visible brillait d'une profonde détermination.

– Maître Tsunade, l'heure est grave. On m'a dérobé _Le Paradis du batifolage_.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Tsunade en faisant un bon en arrière. _Le Paradis du batifolage_ ? Le… le seul, l'unique ?

– Effectivement.

– Mais… mais Kakashi, enfin, tu n'es pas un débutant, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

– Quand j'ai découvert qu'Ayumi était malade, je suis sorti précipitamment de chez moi. Je n'ai absolument rien verrouillé. Le voleur est entré à ce moment-là et a volé le livre.

Tout le monde avait pris un air grave en l'écoutant, excepté Kiba qui n'était toujours pas plus renseigné.

– Heu… quelqu'un m'explique ? proposa-t-il.

– Les plans de construction de Konoha, dont la garde a été confiée à Kakashi, étaient dissimulés dans ce livre, expliqua rapidement Shikamaru. Maître Tsunade, Naruto, la situation est, comme l'a dit Kakashi, extrêmement grave. Ce vol suppose deux choses : premièrement, les plans de Konoha ont été volés, ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont être remis d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'ennemi.

Cette affirmation provoqua une exclamation d'épouvante générale. Tsunade se contenta de blêmir tout en hochant la tête. Naruto se tapait le front, comme si une solution miracle pouvait en sortir.

– Kiba, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, va immédiatement prévenir les gardes des remparts. Qu'ils veillent à ce qu'absolument personne ne sorte !

– Bien, compris !

Aussitôt, Kiba se rua au-dehors, Akamaru sur ses talons. Shikamaru put alors reprendre :

– La deuxième chose que ce vol implique est encore plus inquiétante. Voyez-vous, depuis près de dix jours, nous n'acceptons plus les étrangers à Konoha. Temari, ici présente, est la seule exception et, étant donné qu'elle est restée avec moi tout le temps depuis son arrivée, elle ne peut pas avoir commis ce vol. Ce qui signifie, en toute logique, que ce vol a été commis par un habitant de Konoha, qui non seulement avait découvert où se trouvaient les plans, mais qui en plus qui va les refiler à l'ennemi. Nous avons, malheureusement, un traître dans nos rangs.

– Oh, bordel de m…

Naruto se retenait à grand-peine de cracher sa colère. La déclaration de Shikamaru n'avait laissé personne indifférent. Kakashi acquiesçait d'un air résigné à ses dires, tandis que Neji s'était tourné vers la fenêtre pour cacher son émotion. Temari, elle, semblait complètement dépassée par les événements. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel renversement de situation en arrivant à Konoha, à peine une heure plus tôt.

– Bon, tout n'est pas encore fichu, annonça Naruto avec un regain d'espoir. Tant que les plans n'ont pas quitté Konoha, on a une chance de les récupérer. A votre avis, par où va filer le voleur ?

– Heu… attends deux secondes, Naruto, intervint Shikamaru. Ce n'est pas pour jouer les rabat-joies, mais Temari n'est plus ninja de Konoha. Je me disais qu'il ne serait pas bon de la mêler à cette affaire.

Temari, pour toute réponse, fixa Shikamaru avec des yeux lourds de reproches, mais ne prononça pas une seule parole. Naruto, lui, n'hésita pas un seul instant sur la décision qui s'imposait.

– Soit, Temari, puisque tu m'as dit que tu souhaitais rester pour nous aider, j'accepte ton aide !

– Quoi ? s'exclama Shikamaru en manquant de perdre l'équilibre à cette nouvelle.

– Tu as très bien compris, Shikamaru, répliqua Naruto. Temari t'assistera à partir d'aujourd'hui dans ton enquête !

– Non, mais attends, Naruto…

– Shikamaru, tu ne peux pas te permettre de refuser un membre de plus. Non seulement il va falloir que tu résolves l'enquête que je t'ai déjà confiée, mais en plus tu vas devoir essayer de me trouver qui a volé les plans de Konoha !

Shikamaru en resta abasourdi. Temari, elle, se retenait vainement d'afficher un petit sourire victorieux. Néanmoins, au fond, elle se sentait blessée de voir que Shikamaru ne voulait pas d'elle. Avait-il perdu toute estime pour ses compétences de ninja depuis leur séparation ? Cette pensée la vexa intérieurement, bien qu'elle n'en montrât rien.

– Bien, maintenant, il faut bloquer les issues, annonça Naruto. Ce type ne doit surtout pas sortir de Konoha ! Je propose qu'on double les effectifs de surveillance et…

– Naruto, l'interrompit Neji, qui n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard de la fenêtre, le voleur n'est pas obligé de quitter lui-même Konoha.

– Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, Neji, comment va-t-il remettre les plans à celui qui l'a payé pour ça ? demanda Naruto, sarcastique.

– Par courrier !

Aussitôt, Neji se précipita au-dehors. Naruto mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre devant laquelle Neji était resté planté et aperçut un bâtiment auquel il n'avait pas encore prêté attention.

– Merde, c'est qu'il a raison, en plus ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant pour de bon par-dessus son bureau.

Il détala dans les escaliers de la tour rouge, suivi de tous les autres, et rattrapa Neji en bas. Celui-ci s'orientait déjà vers la volière, l'endroit où tous les oiseaux messagers prenaient leur envol pour délivrer le courrier.

– Kami-sama, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? se maudit Naruto en courant aux côtés de Neji, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Temari et Kakashi sur ses talons.

Un bruit sourd retentit à ce moment-là, dans un fracas épouvantable. Neji et Naruto, qui fixaient le haut de la volière, visible depuis leur position, virent les vitres supérieures du bâtiment voler en éclat sous le choc d'une explosion. Puis, après quelques secondes de battement, une cinquantaine d'oiseaux s'envolèrent en même temps. Ils portaient tous un message accroché à leurs serres.

– Ah non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! vociféra Naruto en stoppant un instant sa course. Multiclonage !

A peine avait-il uni ses mains que des doubles de lui-même apparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Il y en avait une bonne cinquantaine.

– Vite, attrapez-moi ces piafs ! ordonna Naruto à ses clones.

Aussitôt, les autres Naruto se mirent à bondir en tout sens, essayant d'attraper au vol les oiseaux qui filaient dans les airs vers la sortie du village. Temari lui prêta main-forte avec son éventail, mais les volatiles se dispersaient devant ses attaques.

Finalement, seule une dizaine d'oiseaux put être arrêtée sur la cinquantaine qui s'était envolée vers des horizons lointains. Les messagers de Konoha avaient été entraînés à ne pas être interceptés, ce qui expliquait sans doute la difficulté qu'ils avaient eu à les attraper en plein vol.

– Rien, rien, rien ! s'énerva Naruto tandis que Tsunade observait le contenu des messages que portaient les oiseaux. Il n'y a que des petits papiers blancs ! Et voilà ! Maintenant les plans de Konoha sont partis pour une destination inconnue !

– Le stratagème était plutôt bien pensé, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Faire s'envoler tous les oiseaux d'un coup, avec un seul portant les plans de Konoha sur lui, ça a mis une pagaille pas possible.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi tes réflexions sur le sujet nous aident, Shikamaru, grommela Naruto qui, furieux de s'être ainsi fait avoir, avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches d'un air boudeur.

– Shikamaru veut dire que nous n'avons pas affaire à un novice ! répliqua sèchement Tsunade. Il faut aller voir ce qui s'est passé à la volière et en vitesse !

A ce moment-là, un aboiement familier retentit dans la rue. Kiba, Akamaru sur ses talons, arrivait en courant, complètement paniqué.

– Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

– Ça a été difficile de le louper, fit remarquer Neji qui, lui aussi, était à présent de mauvaise humeur.

– Kiba, avec moi ! ordonna Naruto. Nous allons voir ce qui s'est passé. Shikamaru, Temari, vous venez avec nous, c'est peut-être utile pour votre enquête. Kakashi-sensei, je te laisse retourner à ton appartement au cas où notre homme aurait laissé un indice. Mamie Tsunade, je crois que vous avez suffisamment à faire à l'hôpital pour que je ne vous donne pas d'ordre.

– Et moi ? demanda Neji.

– Va aider Kakashi-sensei dans ses recherches ! Je veux un rapport ce soir au plus tard !

Ses ordres donnés, Naruto s'éloigna en courant, suivi de près par Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru et Temari. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment où se situait la volière. Le personnel semblait en panique. Naruto et son équipe grimpèrent à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau d'envoi. Tous les employés de ce service se pressaient contre la porte de la volière, inquiets, mais ne parvenant manifestement pas à l'ouvrir.

– Poussez-vous, votre Hokage va régler ça ! annonça Naruto, ce qui imposa un silence presque total dans la salle.

Akamaru approuva ces paroles d'un aboiement. Naruto s'approcha de la porte et s'apprêta à la défoncer. Il n'avait peut-être pas la force légendaire de Sakura, mais il était suffisamment fort pour s'occuper d'une simple porte en bois.

Il y eut un craquement sinistre quand il défonça le battant. Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru et Temari se précipitèrent aussitôt à sa suite dans la volière. Il y régnait un affreux bazar. Les emplacements des oiseaux étaient tous vides, sans exception, et des centaines de plumes étaient éparpillées dans tous les recoins. La fenêtre principale, qui donnait sur le centre de Konoha, avait volé en éclat. Pire encore, dans un coin de la salle, près de la porte, une masse verte était recroquevillée.

– Lee ! s'exclama Naruto en s'approchant de son ami.

Lee haletait, les poings crispés sur le sol, pour tenter de contenir la douleur. Apparemment, il s'était tenu dans la pièce lors de l'explosion, puisque des éclats de verre s'étaient plantés dans son dos, déchiquetant sa combinaison verte qui se tachait à présent de rouge.

– Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas Lee, lui assura Naruto en tentant de le redresser. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lee parla d'une voix entrecoupée de gémissements de douleur :

– Je… je venais d'envoyer les messages pour les équipes, quand… il y a eu cette explosion. Tous les oiseaux se sont envolés, d'un seul coup, et… j'ai senti une présence.

– Tu as pu voir qui c'était ?

Lee secoua tristement la tête. Naruto soupira, lui assura qu'on allait s'occuper de lui et releva la tête.

– Kiba, tu veux bien emmener Lee à l'hôpital, s'il te plait ? Kiba !

Mais Kiba ne réagissait pas. Il était si pâle que Naruto craignit un instant que lui aussi était tombé malade. Finalement, il confia Lee au couple Nara et s'approcha de Kiba, qui s'était arrêté près de la fenêtre brisée.

– J'ai trouvé quelque chose, murmura Kiba.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kiba ouvrit la main, pour laisser voir un morceau de tissu bleu foncé, mais il tremblait tellement que le tissu tomba à terre.

– Ah, mais c'est parfait ça, on a au moins un indice sur le voleur, maintenant ! fit remarquer Naruto en se baissant pour ramasser le morceau de tissu.

Il le prit en main et remarqua qu'il était un peu rêche, comme s'il avait appartenu à un vêtement d'extérieur. Tout en se relevant, Naruto remarqua que la couleur lui disait quelque chose.

– Ah, tiens, c'est marrant ça, c'est exactement la couleur de ton blouson ! fit-il remarquer en posant le bout de tissu sur le manteau de Kiba.

Kiba acquiesça lentement et Naruto, qui tenait toujours le morceau de tissu en main, remarqua qu'il y avait une déchirure au bas du manteau de Kiba. La main tremblante parce qu'il venait de comprendre, il plaça le morceau de tissu au niveau de la déchirure. Sa forme correspondait parfaitement.

– Non, Kiba, non, bredouilla Naruto, affolé, en reculant d'un pas.

– Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi, Naruto !

Mais Kiba n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Shikamaru, qui avait suivi toute la scène, se plaça derrière lui et lui tordit un bras dans le dos.

– Kiba, je suis désolé, mais au nom de mon enquête je vais devoir t'arrêter pour au moins quelques heures. Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es innocent, je ne te garderai pas plus que nécessaire.

Naruto dut le laisser faire. Malgré les grognements mécontents d'Akamaru, cette preuve était pour le moins accablante. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Kiba les avait trahis.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre 7 ! Je crois qu'avec le sixième c'est mon préféré. D'abord parce qu'il a un nom complètement idiot alors qu'il traite d'un sujet tout à fait sérieux et, en plus, parce que je me suis bien amusée à monter toute la scène allant de l'arrivée en panique de Kakashi dans le bureau de Naruto à l'explosion de la volière. Inutile de dire que l'affaire se complique. Je vais vous laisser cogiter les nombreuses questions qui doivent vous venir à l'esprit (et si vous ne vous posez aucune question, c'est que mon suspense est complètement raté...).

Sinon, je tenais à profiter de cette note pour vous parler d'un autre sujet : ma façon d'utiliser les termes japonais dans Naruto. Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui sont surpris par ce que j'en fais (j'ai déjà eu plusieurs commentaires sur différents sites à ce sujet), aussi je vais répondre ici, au cas où ça vous intéresserait (sinon, vous pouvez cesser de lire - et aller commenter ! - il n'y aura rien d'autre après cette explication). Premièrement, je n'utilise pas de termes japonais, du genre "baka", "teme", ou encore "hai" parce que j'écris en français et que je ne parle pas un mot de japonais. Ensuite, il y a les suffixes qui se rattachent au noms des personnages. Ne sachant pas qui utilise -kun, -chan ou encore -san avec qui, je ne les utilise pas. Restent -sensei, que j'utilise tel quel puisqu'il est utilisé sans problème dans la VF de l'anime et que je sais qui l'utilise pour qui, et le fameux -sama, qu'il m'arrive d'utiliser dans certaines fics, ou que je traduis par "Maître" selon mon humeur. Enfin, il y a le fameux "Kami-sama". Lui, c'est compliqué, parce qu'il pourrait être l'équivalent de "Dieu", mais en même temps, Dieu est avant tout chrétien, occidental et sûrement pas narutien. Et, de là même façon que je ne transformerais pas Bouddha en Dieu, Kami-sama reste tel quel, avec le -sama, car je trouve que cette particule fait, en quelque sorte, partie de son nom.

Eh bien, ces explications étaient bien longues et bien tordues ! Bref, voici mes raisons, peut-être qu'un jour j'apprendrai les subtilités de particules japonaises que je pourrai mettre de -kun et des -chan un peu partout, et alors mon texte fera plus japanisant (oui, j'en conviens, il ne l'est pas tellement à l'heure actuelle, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il fasse trop occidental). Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous !


	9. Quand tout bascule

Chapitre 8 : Quand tout bascule

Il était presque midi quand Shizune ordonna à Sakura d'aller ingurgiter un peu de théine, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir continuer à veiller sa fille. Après s'être assurée qu'Ayumi, qui oscillait entre le délire fiévreux et les douloureuses reprises de conscience, ne resterait pas seule, la pauvre mère finit par accepter.

‒ Parfait ! déclara Shizune en fourrant une pile de dossiers dans les bras de Sakura. Au passage, tu iras déposer ça à l'accueil !

C'est ainsi que Sakura se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, quand deux brancardiers entrèrent, transportant Lee, couché à plat ventre sur une civière.

‒ Lee ! s'écria-t-elle.

La surprise et, surtout, la peur de le découvrir malade furent telles qu'elle en lâcha la pile de dossiers soigneusement triée par Shizune, alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de la réception. Sans prendre la peine de ramasser les papiers qui s'étaient étalés sur le sol lisse de l'hôpital, Sakura courut vers le corps gisant de son ami. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut proche de la civière qu'elle comprit : les morceaux de verres enfoncés dans le dos de Lee et son habit ensanglanté signifiaient qu'il n'était pas là à cause d'Aka, contrairement à la grande majorité des patients. Bien qu'il fût blessé, Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir un intense soulagement.

‒ Que s'est-il passé ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander aux deux brancardiers.

‒ Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il y a eu une explosion à la volière. Maître Hokage est furieux et tout le village est sens dessus dessous !

Ces mots laissèrent Sakura pantoise, si bien qu'elle laissa le brancard s'éloigner. Elle avait été si absorbée par la maladie d'Ayumi qu'elle en avait occulté tout événement extérieur. Se jurant d'aller au moins rendre une visite à Lee pour vérifier son état, elle retourna auprès des dossiers étalés au sol et commença à les ramasser.

‒ Sakura !

Cette voix grave, apaisante et d'ordinaire si calme la tira de son fastidieux travail. Elle se releva, les dossiers en main, et remarqua Sasuke qui s'approchait d'un air visiblement préoccupé, signe assez inquiétant de sa part.

‒ Sasuke ! répondit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Je viens de voir Lee passer avec des bouts de verre dans le dos !

‒ Des complications, éluda Sasuke, mais Shikamaru et Temari s'en chargent.

‒ Temari ? répéta Sakura, de plus en plus abasourdie. Elle n'était pas censée repartir aussi vite que possible avec Simaru ? Et d'ailleurs, que fais-tu là ? Tu n'étais pas en mission ?

‒ J'en reviens, en fait, répondit Sasuke qui avait du mal à suivre les questions de Sakura. J'ai accompagné les civils au Mont Hokage. Naruto vient de me dire… pour Ayumi.

Un silence gênant s'installa, Sakura ne sachant que répondre. Bien que Sasuke demeurât stoïque, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Finalement, Sakura se tourna vers l'accueil, confia les dossiers à la réceptionniste avant que ceux-ci ne retombent à terre et alla demander un thé à la cafétéria, à l'autre bout du hall. Sasuke, loin d'en démordre, la suivit jusqu'à la table où elle comptait boire tranquillement son remontant.

‒ Je… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, lâcha-t-elle alors que Sasuke, assis en face d'elle, la regardait fixement.

‒ Sakura…

‒ Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? riposta-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre objection.

‒ Et pour moi ? répliqua Sasuke en se levant sous le coup de la colère. Sais-tu au moins ce que je peux ressentir ?

‒ Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, Sasuke.

‒ Non, je ne crois pas, soupira-t-il en se rasseyant.

‒ Oh que si, affirma Sakura qui recouvrait un peu de son ardeur. C'est vrai qu'au début je pensais que ton intérêt pour Ayumi n'était dû qu'à de la curiosité, ou encore à l'intérêt personnel que tu voyais en elle. Cependant, j'ai depuis longtemps compris que, malgré toi…

Elle se pencha en avant, comme pour lui confier le plus grand des secrets. Ce geste invita Sasuke à l'imiter et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux courbés au-dessus de la table qui les séparait qu'elle lâcha ces mots :

‒ … tu t'es attaché à elle.

Sasuke recula brusquement, comme si cette phrase l'avait brûlé, et, l'étonnement passé, il regagna son masque de passibilité.

‒ Crois ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-il en tournant la tête vers le mur de la cafétéria.

Sakura n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait à présent Sasuke depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir appréhender ses réactions et traduire ses paroles. Ce simple geste de la tête venait de lui prouver qu'il se sentait gêné et que, par conséquent, elle avait raison. En outre, elle possédait d'autres preuves de cet attachement secret, en particulier cette façon sévère et distante, mêlée d'inquiétude, que Sasuke avait de traiter Ayumi et qu'il employait avec Naruto. Or, Sakura savait que Naruto était et resterait le meilleur ami de Sasuke. Cependant, elle n'insista pas sur ce point et but quelques gorgées de son thé. On ne fait pas cracher le morceau à un Uchiwa en l'acculant de tous les côtés. Il faut d'abord qu'il accepte lui-même la vérité.

‒ Je vais retourner à son chevet, déclara brusquement Sakura en reposant sa tasse dans un claquement sonore.

Comme si cette phrase devait le faire réagir, Sasuke se leva en même temps qu'elle et lui demanda précipitamment :

‒ Comment va-t-elle ?

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit, à tel point que Sasuke crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Sa voix brisée lui parvint faiblement :

‒ Comme tous les patients.

Sur ce, Sakura se dirigea vers la sortie, avec la ferme intention de le laisser là avec ses questions gênantes. Toutefois, il avait décidé qu'il en serait autrement. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu franchir le seuil de la cafétéria, il lui agrippa le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter.

‒ Et si tu ne trouves pas de solution ? Tu vas lui dire ?

Malgré la pression qu'exerçait Sasuke, Sakura s'obstina à garder son regard fixé sur la sortie. Cependant, elle consentit à lui répondre :

‒ Je ne vais pas lui gâcher les dernières heures de sa vie avec un récit qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

‒ Pourtant, Ayumi tient beaucoup à la vérité. Sois honnête avec elle ou tu t'en voudras pour le restant de tes jours !

A ces mots, Sakura tourna enfin son regard vers Sasuke. Celui-ci le regretta aussitôt. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur le visage désespéré de Sakura. La douleur fulgurante qui transparaissait dans la détresse de ses prunelles vertes, les crispations de sa mâchoire et le tremblement de ses lèvres semblèrent atteindre Sasuke, à tel point qu'il lâcha le bras qu'il tenait si fermement.

‒ Je ne sais pas si on emporte ses souvenirs dans la mort, Sasuke, répondit Sakura d'une petite voix, mais je préfère supporter le remords de toute une vie qu'envoyer Ayumi dans l'au-delà avec… avec cette histoire pour dernier souvenir.

A ces mots, elle se retourna complètement et franchit la porte de la cafétéria. Sasuke baissa les yeux au sol, sentant une vieille mélancolie s'emparer de lui. Il allait perdre Ayumi et Sakura en serait définitivement détruite.

* * *

Neji Hyûga passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux sombre avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de son Hokage. La journée avait été éprouvante, entre la découverte de la contamination d'Ayumi, le vol des plans du village et, surtout l'arrestation de Kiba. Enfin, c'était sans compter l'arrivée de Temari qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, avait déclenché le branle-bas de combat chez Shikamaru.

Quand il entra, les deux ninjas étaient justement présents et, à en juger par leurs mines échauffées, ils avaient déjà commencé à se disputer, ce qui avait, en outre, rien d'étonnant pour un couple séparé depuis des années. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Naruto, pour savoir s'il devait les laisser continuer ou non.

– Ah, Neji, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Naruto avec soulagement, sans doute trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à une scène de ménage longue et fastidieuse. Bon, vous deux, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du couple, quand vous aurez décidé de qui est le coupable dans cette histoire, vous me ferez signe !

Temari et Shikamaru se fusillèrent un instant avant de poursuivre leur débat à voix basse. Neji s'approcha du bureau pour annoncer son rapport :

– Nous n'avons rien trouvé dans l'appartement de Kakashi, et rien de nouveau dans la volière. Au fait, comment va Lee ?

– Il va mieux, le rassura Naruto. La petite Tamiko, tu sais, la fille de Shizune, est passée tout à l'heure pour me dire que ses blessures commençaient déjà à cicatriser. Il sera vite sur pieds !

– Il était à l'intérieur de la volière quand l'explosion s'est produite, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui, le pauvre a manqué de chance, soupira Naruto. Bon, dites, tous les deux, vous me le faites, ce rapport, oui ou non ?

Neji se tourna vers Shikamaru et Temari qui n'étaient visiblement toujours pas d'accord sur les conclusions à tirer.

– Kiba ne peut pas être le voleur, affirma Shikamaru sans aucune hésitation.

– On n'en sait rien, rétorqua Temari en croisant les bras.

Naruto eut l'air blasé durant quelques secondes. Neji ne put que compatir.

– Vous m'expliquez votre raisonnement, pour voir ? suggéra le Hokage, complètement perdu.

– Le tissu qui a été retrouvé dans la volière appartenait bien au manteau de Kiba, commença Shikamaru, mais, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il ne s'est pas déchiré par hasard. Quelqu'un l'a découpé. Ino me l'a certifié en examinant la forme du tissu. Cet élément a été déposé là uniquement pour accuser Kiba à la place du voleur.

– C'est là que tout cloche, intervint Temari. Le voleur n'est pas un débutant, nous avons pu le constater ce matin même. Pourquoi aurait-il commis une erreur aussi grossière ? Franchement, s'il avait voulu accuser quelqu'un, il s'y serait pris d'une façon beaucoup plus subtile et qui soit moins contestable ! Il est donc possible que Kiba soit lui-même le voleur et qu'il ait volontairement mis cette preuve pour qu'on puisse le disculper !

– C'est le raisonnement le plus tordu que j'aie jamais entendu, soupira Shikamaru en se frottant le front.

– Notre voleur est peut-être un tordu ! répliqua Temari.

Naruto fronça les sourcils pour tenter de se concentrer. Les deux raisonnements étaient effectivement valables, mais à présent il ne savait plus lequel choisir. Et puis, il connaissait Kiba depuis tellement de temps qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à sa culpabilité.

– Le raisonnement de Temari n'est pas faux, mais je ne crois pas que Kiba soit le valeur, intervint Neji.

Sa voix grave imposa le silence dans la pièce et Temari et Shikamaru cessèrent de se disputer pour l'écouter.

– Je suis allé faire le tour des gardes, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Naruto. Deux minutes avant l'explosion, Kiba finissait de les prévenir de redoubler de vigilance. Deux minutes, c'est un peu serré pour réussir à attacher des messages à une cinquantaine d'oiseaux, et ce sans que Lee ne s'en aperçoive. Naruto, laisse-moi jusqu'à demain et je te trouverai le coupable !

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à une telle affirmation. Neji semblait cependant sûr de lui et Shikamaru et Temari se disputaient trop pour continuer à enquêter là-dessus. Il préférait les rediriger vers les origines de la maladie.

– Demain ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Si tu fais ça Neji, je veux bien t'embrasser devant Konoha entier !

– Ça ira, Naruto, soupira Neji. Bon, je vais rentrer, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi. A propos, si tu veux voir Kakashi, il est à l'hôpital avec Simaru et ton fils.

Sur ce, il sortit du bureau. Naruto reprit la parole avant que l'un des deux parents de Simaru n'ait eu le temps d'entamer une nouvelle polémique :

– Shikamaru, Temari, vous reprenez l'affaire sur la maladie dès demain. Je veux savoir où Aneko a chopé son virus, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça !

Temari acquiesça vivement, mais Shikamaru semblait songeur. Apparemment, ce qu'avait dit Neji l'avait fait réfléchir davantage.

– Je me demande comment le voleur a fait pour s'introduire dans la volière, énonça-t-il à voix haute. Le personnel assure que la porte est restée fermée entre l'instant où Lee est entré et l'explosion. Il connaît peut-être une technique d'espionnage. Je dirais même que c'est le plus probable.

– Si Neji tient sa promesse, on le saura dès demain, répondit Naruto.

– Ce n'est pas la seule question qui reste en suspend, poursuivit Shikamaru. Comment a-t-il pu savoir que les plans de Konoha étaient cachés dans le livre de Kakashi ? Naruto, tu m'as bien dit que la seule fois où vous en avez parlé, c'est quand Maître Tsunade t'a elle-même expliqué son idée ?

– Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! C'était juste après la cérémonie en mon honneur. Je peux te dire que j'en suis resté sur les fesses quand elle m'a dit que Kakashi cachait les plans de Konoha dans son bouquin de cul !

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, visiblement préoccupé. Les yeux verts de Temari semblèrent soudain s'illuminer, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose d'important.

– Naruto, tu as été promu Hokage un 5 février, c'est ça ?

– Oui, quel rapport avec votre enquête ? demanda Naruto, intrigué.

– Aucun, je réfléchissais, répondit Temari en faisant un signe de la main. Bon, Shikamaru, je te suggère que nous allions récupérer Simaru.

Shikamaru hocha la tête. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante et il ne se sentait plus la force de discuter. Il salua Naruto avant de suivre Temari d'un pas traînant. La ninja de Suna n'eut même pas le cœur à lui reprocher son manque d'enthousiasme. Les temps étaient décidément très durs à Konoha.

* * *

La fin de journée approchait et Sakura n'avait quitté sa fille malade qu'une seule fois depuis sa conversation avec Sasuke, pour aller voir comment Lee se remettait. Les régulières visites que lui rendaient Shizune et sa fille ne parvenaient pas à lui remonter le moral. Quant à Tsunade, elle aussi s'inquiétait pour son ancienne élève, mais ne trouvait pas le temps de lui rendre visite.

‒ Sakura est désespérée, Maître, annonça Shizune en entrant dans le bureau de sa supérieure, un dossier à la main. Je crois… je crois que quand Ayumi mourra, nous ne pourrons plus compter sur elle pendant un certain temps.

‒ C'est déjà le cas, répliqua Tsunade en passant une main lasse sur son front pour écarter ses mèches blondes collées à la sueur. Mais comment pourrais-je lui en tenir rigueur ? Si ça avait été mon frère ou…

Tsunade ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Shizune avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Voulant détourner son esprit de ses sombres pensées, Tsunade chercha un autre sujet de conversation et son regard tomba sur le dossier que tenait son assistante.

‒ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Ah oui ! s'exclama Shizune en se rappelant la raison de sa visite. Ce sont les analyses du sang de Temari.

‒ Ah, elle est passée, finalement ? Je pensais que Shikamaru la garderait toute la journée pour son enquête.

‒ Elle est venue en milieu d'après-midi. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause. Peut-être que Shikamaru et elle ne supportent pas de rester aussi longtemps l'un avec l'autre.

‒ Je me demande ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Naruto ! L'idée de les mettre sur la même enquête ne m'aurait pas étonnée venant de moi, mais lui, que cherche-t-il ? Il jouerait les entremetteurs ?

‒ A vrai dire, je pense que Naruto espère seulement que Temari réveille Shikamaru. Son enquête n'avance pas.

‒ C'est sans doute ça, admit Tsunade. Et ces analyses ? Que donnent-elles ?

‒ Il n'y a rien de particulier dans le sang de Temari, Maître.

‒ Ça m'aurait étonnée si les anticorps étaient restés après toutes ces années, soupira Tsunade. Il faudra trouver une autre solution que son sang.

Shizune acquiesça tristement. Si la situation de Shikamaru n'était pas brillante, la leur n'était pas plus enviable. L'épidémie ravageait le village et rien, pas même le génie de Tsunade, semblait capable de l'arrêter.

* * *

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, Simaru et Yukito avaient espéré des nouvelles de leur amie, mais ce fut en vain : il n'y avait aucune progression et, plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de la sauver s'amenuisait.

Finalement, quand Kakashi apparut à l'entrée de l'hôpital, ils se levèrent de leurs chaises, trop heureux de voir enfin un visage bienveillant parmi cette foule. En effet, Kakashi semblait fatigué, mais il brillait dans ses yeux cette lueur rassurante qu'il accordait à ses élèves.

– Kakashi-sensei, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Yukito. Les gens disent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, mais on ne sait pas quoi.

– Je vous expliquerai tout ça demain au calme, assura Kakashi. Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles d'Ayumi ?

Yukito secoua tristement la tête. A l'évocation de leur coéquipière, le visage des deux garçons avait perdu toute lueur d'espoir. Kakashi, dans un geste paternel, passa une main dans leurs cheveux.

– Ne faites pas cette tête, Ayumi n'aimerait pas vous voir aussi tristes, leur dit-il.

– Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait guérir ? demanda Yukito, comme s'il s'était agi de son dernier espoir.

Kakashi soupira. Non, il n'y croyait absolument pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire aussi directement à ses deux élèves.

– Il faudrait un miracle, répondit-il finalement.

– Et vous croyez aux miracles ? répliqua froidement Simaru, qui avait visiblement compris.

– Non, avoua Kakashi. J'ai vu trop d'horreurs dans ma vie pour y croire. Mais vous, c'est différent. Vous êtes encore jeunes ! Vous devriez continuer d'y croire. Ayumi ne voudrait pas qu'on l'enterre trop vite.

Yukito acquiesça, mais il ne se sentait que peu convaincu. Il était ninja et savait mieux que personne que sa seule volonté ne pouvait pas tout faire. Kakashi sembla comprendre son désarroi, puisqu'il aborda un autre sujet :

– J'ai conscience de vous avoir un peu abandonnés ces derniers temps. Dès demain, nous reprendrons les missions, même si Ayumi n'est pas avec nous. Konoha connaît une crise grave, le genre de crise qui n'est pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Nous sommes ninjas et devons faire en sorte d'aider le village à passer ce mauvais cap !

Kakashi avait pris un regain d'enthousiasme dans les derniers mots, ce qui détendit sensiblement les expressions de ses élèves.

– Vous avez raison, Sensei, approuva Yukito. On continuera à s'entraîner, comme ça, quand Ayumi guérira, nous serons plus forts et elle sera fière de nous !

Simaru n'eut pas le cœur à ajouter un cynique « si elle guérit ». Il savait que Yukito avait conscience de la gravité de la situation et qu'il se contentait de dédramatiser. Kakashi, lui, semblait ravi de le voir reprendre un peu de poil de la bête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Simaru dut quitter Kakashi et Yukito. Ses parents venaient de se présenter à l'hôpital et, à présent, ils rentraient chez eux. Le jeune ninja sentait déjà que la soirée allait être orageuse. Depuis combien de temps ses parents n'avaient-ils pas vécu sous le même toit ? Il ne les avait pas vus se fréquenter autant depuis leur séparation.

Comme prévu, le dîner fut lourd de tension. Temari insista pour cuisiner en affirmant que Shikamaru ne savait rien faire d'autre que cuire le riz. Simaru savait qu'elle avait raison mais se retint d'approuver : ce n'était pas le moment d'envenimer la situation.

– Alors, finalement on ne part plus pour Suna ? risqua Simaru durant le dîner.

– Non, répondit Temari. Je vais participer à l'enquête de ton père.

Simaru ouvrit des yeux ronds et fixa son père comme pour s'assurer que sa mère ne lui mentait pas. Shikamaru approuva d'un air résigné.

– C'est une décision de Maître Hokage, soupira-t-il.

– Tu n'as pas réussi à résoudre cette affaire en cinq jours, alors qu'il ne s'agit que de découvrir l'endroit où Aneko Hyûga a été contaminée ! fit remarquer Temari. Ça prouve que tu as besoin d'aide.

– Dis donc, on verra demain si tu trouves le problème aussi simple, se défendit Shikamaru. J'ai visité tous les endroits où Aneko Hyûga s'est rendue durant les vingt-quatre heures qui ont précédé la déclaration de sa maladie et on n'a rien trouvé !

– Tu me feras voir tes notes demain matin, je trouverai bien une faille !

– On verra ça.

Simaru ferma un instant les yeux pour se retenir de soupirer. A présent, ses deux parents se fusillaient du regard, preuve qu'ils étaient sur le point de se disputer à nouveau. Il pensa un instant qu'il aurait finalement dû retourner se cacher dans le grenier des Uzumaki.

Dès que le dîner fut terminé, Simaru sortit de table et fila dans sa chambre. Il ne tenait pas à assister à un nouveau débat entre ses parents. Les voir se disputer ainsi lui rappelait sans cesse qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus et la blessure ouverte par le départ de sa mère.

Temari ayant préparé le repas, Shikamaru décida de faire lui-même la vaisselle. Il préférait s'y mettre avant qu'elle ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il n'aidait jamais. Quand il sortit enfin de la cuisine, Temari était installée devant la table basse du salon et griffonnait sur un calepin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Je réfléchis à ce que Naruto nous a dit tout à l'heure.

– A propos des plans de Konoha cachés dans le livre de Kakashi ?

– Oui. Je suppose que tu as déjà remarqué : les seules personnes au courant de cette cachette étaient Naruto, Maître Tsunade et Kakashi. Naruto et Maître Tsunade ne peuvent être les voleurs puisqu'ils étaient avec nous au moment de l'explosion dans la volière. Quant à Kakashi, si c'était lui qui avait volé les plans, il n'en aurait fait part à personne. Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de faire croire qu'il les avait toujours et de les envoyer discrètement à l'ennemi ! Et puis, d'abord, il était aussi avec nous pendant l'explosion.

– Oui, je sais tout ça, répondit Shikamaru.

– Donc, ça veut dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a volé ces plans et cette personne a dû l'apprendre à un moment où cette cachette a été évoquée. Or, la dernière fois, c'était quand Maître Tsunade a passé le pouvoir à Naruto. C'était le 5 février, il y a neuf ans.

Le visage de Shikamaru s'assombrit de tristesse et il devina que Temari devait se sentir au moins aussi mélancolique que lui. Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes et aucun des deux n'osa poursuivre le raisonnement à voix haute. Finalement, ce fut Temari qui le compléta d'une voix tremblante :

– Je suis tombée malade le 2 février de cette année-là et j'avais les symptômes d'Aka en moins fort. J'ai… j'ai perdu le bébé le 4 février. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi ?

Temari avait la tête baissée sur son calepin et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Shikamaru. Ce souvenir était resté l'un des plus malheureux de son existence. Elle savait que si elle jetait un regard à Shikamaru, elle allait se mettre à pleurer devant lui et, ça, elle ne le voulait surtout pas.

– Si… j'y ai pensé, moi aussi, avoua-t-il en contenant son émotion. Mais… je n'arrive pas à faire le rapprochement. Je… je crois qu'il nous manque des éléments pour résoudre cette affaire.

En fait, il avait surtout besoin de prendre du recul. Le souvenir de son enfant perdu l'empêchait de se concentrer. Finalement, il voulut détourner son regard de Temari et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge du salon.

– Il est tard, dit-il pour mettre fin au silence.

– Je devrais aller me coucher, répondit Temari en se levant. Je ne vais pas te déranger, je vais dormir à l'hôtel.

– Tu ne trouveras pas de chambre si tard. Tu peux dormir dans la chambre, je vais prendre un futon et m'installer dans le salon.

Temari ne répondit pas et l'observa tristement aller chercher un oreiller et une couverture dans une armoire. Pour être honnête, elle aurait préféré dormir dans la même pièce que lui. Elle aurait ainsi pu se rappeler, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'époque insouciante où ils vivaient sous le même toit. Cependant, leur séparation avait causé tant de dégâts qu'elle comprenait qu'il évitât tout rapprochement.

Temari entra finalement dans la chambre et y déposa son sac de voyage qu'elle avait laissé traîner dans l'entrée. En s'allongeant sur le lit, elle se remémora ce qui les avait conduits tous les deux à une telle situation. Tout avait commencé le 2 février, l'année où Naruto avait été promu Hokage. Après des mois de discussions sans fin, il avait été décidé qu'elle épouserait Shikamaru Nara, qu'elle servirait Konoha, que leurs enfants seraient éduqués là-bas et qu'en échange Shikamaru et Temari pourrait être réquisitionnés à tout moment par le Kazekage. Le système avait bien marché jusqu'à ce 2 février.

Temari passa une main sur son front. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver à nouveau en sueur, comme le jour où elle avait perdu son bébé. Des tâches rouges sur le corps, une chaleur étouffante et une odeur forte de transpiration. Toutes ces sensations désagréables lui revenaient à l'esprit. Toutes les tensions entre elle et Shikamaru avaient surgi à cette époque-là pour déboucher, un an et demi plus tard, sur leur séparation.

Temari se retourna dans le lit vide pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs. A présent, plusieurs questions la dérangeaient. Etait-ce vraiment Aka qui l'avait contaminée, neuf ans plus tôt ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi le virus ne ressurgissait-il que maintenant ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ?

* * *

Il était dans les environs de huit heures du matin quand Shizune ouvrit avec hésitation la porte de la chambre d'Ayumi. Son visage crispé se détendit sensiblement quand elle vit que la poitrine de la patiente se soulevait toujours. Puis elle posa son regard sur la chaise à côté du lit. Sakura y était complètement avachie et le calme de sa respiration prouvait qu'elle dormait.

– Sakura, murmura Shizune en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que Sakura n'ouvrît enfin les yeux. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans la chambre de sa fille malade.

– Kami-sama, je me suis endormie ! s'exclama-t-elle, à présent parfaitement réveillée. Oh, Ayumi, pardonne-moi ! Comment va-t-elle ?

– Calme-toi, je crois qu'elle dort un peu. Va te reposer, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Tu lui as donné les médicaments habituels ?

– L'antidouleur et le remède contre la fièvre, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça ait fait plus d'effet qu'aux autres, soupira Sakura en se levant. Tu es sûre que je peux te laisser ?

– Mais oui ! Regarde-toi, t'es complètement crevée ! Allez, va dormir, je te jure que je ferai mon possible pour… pour qu'elle aille mieux.

Sakura ressentit un violent pincement au cœur en observant le corps allongé d'Ayumi. Elle semblait si fragile et si faible ainsi !

– Shizune, si… si les choses s'aggravent, tu peux me prévenir ? Je voudrais être là quand elle…

– Oui, je te préviendrai, promis, la coupa Shizune.

Sakura, la gorge serrée, la remercia d'un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce. Shizune observa avec tristesse Ayumi. Cette gamine innocente allait sans doute mourir, comme tous les autres avant elle. Sakura allait être effondrée quand cela arriverait.

D'un geste mécanique, elle commença à prendre sa température. Tandis qu'elle tenait le thermomètre, elle remarqua qu'Ayumi avait une respiration bien moins sifflante et difficile que les autres patients. Peut-être résisterait-elle un peu plus longtemps, tout comme Sai.

Shizune soupira à cette pensée morbide et regarda le thermomètre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un quelconque changement, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple formalité.

– Ka… Kami-sama ! s'exclama-t-elle. Maître Tsunade, Maître Tsunade !

Tandis qu'elle poussait ces cris, Shizune détala dans le couloir, bousculant un bon nombre de personnes au passage. Elle finit par trouver sa supérieure dans une chambre où elle auscultait une autre victime d'Aka.

– Maître, il faut que vous veniez voir, c'est urgent ! s'écria Shizune en saisissant le poignet de Tsunade.

Cette dernière fut tellement surprise de voir Shizune entrer dans une telle furie qu'elle ne pensa même pas à protester. En peu de temps, Shizune la fit entrer dans la chambre d'Ayumi et les deux femmes restèrent bloquées sur le pas de la porte. Devant elles, Ayumi Haruno venait de se réveiller et s'était assise sur son lit. Elle contemplait la chambre d'hôpital avec étonnement.

– Ayumi, comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda précipitamment Tsunade en plaçant deux doigts sur son poignet pour prendre son pouls.

– Heu… très bien, répondit Ayumi, visiblement surprise. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Ayumi, tu es tombée malade. Aka t'a contaminée !

Ayumi ouvrit des yeux ronds, aussi surprise qu'effrayée. Elle observa son corps et constata qu'il ne comportait pas une seule tache rouge.

– Je… j'ai…, balbutia-t-elle.

– Elle est guérie, conclut Shizune en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

* * *

Dans le bureau du Hokage, le conseil se tenait pour une énième fois depuis le début de la crise. Même si Tsunade l'avait prévenu qu'il était généralement difficile d'en maîtriser les membres, Naruto n'avait jamais pensé que cette tâche se révèlerait aussi ardue, avant d'être Hokage. Depuis le début de l'épidémie, les successeurs respectifs de Homura et de Koharu – les deux anciens coéquipiers du Troisième Hokage – répétaient que rien n'avançait. Hiashi Hyûga, qui représentait les clans de Konoha en compagnie de Hana Inuzuka, la sœur aînée de Kiba, n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour que Naruto ne se mêle plus des affaires internes aux clans – et en particulier, bien qu'il ne le précisât pas, du problème du sceau de l'oiseau en cage – et Iruka Umino, représentant des professeurs de l'Académie, n'arrivait pas à contenir tout ce petit monde.

– J'ai regardé la liste des morts ce matin, ça fait peur, grinça la femme d'âge mûr qui remplaçait Koharu depuis quelques années. Je pensais que vous aviez confié l'enquête sur l'origine de la maladie à un « ninja sûr », Maître Hokage, mais ça fait cinq jours et rien n'a avancé !

Naruto soupira en se promettant de laisser éclater sa colère sur Shikamaru si celui-ci revenait bredouille une fois de plus.

– Ecoutez, je ne peux pas faire avancer l'affaire moi-même, protesta-t-il. Par contre, nous avons pris des mesures pour limiter le nombre de malades. N'est-ce pas, Iruka-sensei ?

– Tout à fait, approuva Iruka en comprenant qu'il pouvait aider Naruto. Les enfants et quelques adultes civils vivent depuis hier après-midi dans le Mont Hokage. Tout est stérilisé et ils ne manquent de rien !

– Evidemment, c'est malin de prendre cette décision, maintenant qu'on a dépassé les cinquante morts !

Naruto serra légèrement les poings. Cette maudite femme acariâtre ne savait donc que râler ?

– Personnellement, j'aimerais savoir ce que va devenir mon frère, intervint Hana Inuzuka de sa voix vive mais posée. Avez-vous au moins enquêté à ce sujet ?

– Oui, et les preuves ne sont pas suffisamment solides pour prouver sa culpabilité, répondit Naruto. Il est donc pour l'instant innocent.

– Vous l'avez relâché ? s'exclama le successeur de Homura. Mais… et si c'est vraiment lui qui a volé les plans, vous êtes au courant qu'il pourrait encore nous nuire ?

– Je ne peux pas me passer de mes meilleurs ninjas en cette période, expliqua Naruto. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous laisse prendre la décision concernant le prochain véritable suspect que l'on trouvera.

Ce compromis sembla satisfaire l'homme qui ne protesta pas. Naruto n'avait évidemment pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, interrompant le conseil dans sa réunion. Shizune, complètement essoufflée par sa course, se précipita vers le bureau de Naruto.

– On a du nouveau ! s'exclama-t-elle. Un de nos malades a guéri !

– Quoi ? s'exclama Naruto tandis qu'un murmure de stupéfaction parcourait la pièce. Mais… mais qui est-ce ?

– Ayumi ! Ayumi Haruno !

Shizune affichait un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Naruto la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Ivre de joie, il bondit de sa chaise et alla serrer la ninja médecin dans ses bras.

– Ayumi est guérie ! Ayumi est guérie ! criait-il à tue-tête devant les têtes abasourdies du conseil. Quand je vais dire ça à Yukito !

– Son équipe est partie en mission, mais ils seront rentrés dès ce soir ! ajouta Shizune qui, elle aussi, laissait exploser sa joie.

– Attendez ! intervint la voix grave de Hiashi. C'est Ayumi Haruno, la fille de Sakura Haruno, qui a guéri ?

– Oui ! confirma Shizune, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

– Comment est-ce possible ?

– Nous ne savons pas, avoua Shizune en reprenant un peu de sérieux. Maître Tsunade vient d'effectuer une série de tests. Nous ne lui avons pas donné de médicaments exceptionnels, mais nous avons trouvé des anticorps inconnus dans son sang. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de ceux qui ont arrêté le virus, mais nous ne comprenons pas comment elle aurait pu les développer !

– C'est quoi des anticorps ? demanda Naruto avec cet air particulier qui le faisait passer pour un véritable ignare.

– Ce sont des substances chargées de détruire les virus dans le sang, expliqua rapidement Hana Inuzuka. Alors, si vous avez des anticorps, vous allez pouvoir faire un remède ?

– Malheureusement, non, répondit Shizune. Ils se sont dissous au bout de quelques minutes.

Le conseil entier sembla intrigué. Pourquoi Ayumi avait-elle guéri et pourquoi avait-elle développé des anticorps inexploitables ? Hiashi trouva rapidement la réponse :

– Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que tout le monde meure de cette maladie et que, précisément quand la fille de Sakura Haruno tombe malade, elle guérit de façon miraculeuse ? C'est louche, quand même.

Le successeur de Homura approuva d'un signe de tête avant de s'adresser à Naruto :

– Maître Hokage, nous tenons notre nouveau suspect !

– Quoi ? s'exclama Naruto. Vous ne pensez quand même pas…

– Sakura Haruno est médecin, sa fille est la seule à avoir survécu et, en plus de tout ça, personne ne peut prouver qu'elle était à son chevet hier dans les environs de onze heures et demie, au moment de l'explosion. La conclusion est évidente !

– Mais attendez, vous n'allez quand même pas…

– Vous avez donné votre parole, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, que le conseil déciderait par lui-même des mesures à prendre concernant le prochain suspect. Faites venir Sakura Haruno immédiatement !

Et tandis que Shizune devenait blême, Naruto appelait contre son gré une équipe d'ANBU. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aurait à faire arrêter sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Quand Sakura quitta la chambre de sa fille pour se diriger vers le hall de l'hôpital, elle eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Malgré les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux verts, elle semblait renaître. Ayumi était guérie, aussi incroyable que cela ait pu paraître. Sakura n'en revenait pas et n'arrêtait pas de fredonner « c'est un miracle, un miracle ! ».

Quand elle parvint dans le hall, elle courait presque, tant elle se sentait heureuse. Elle reconnut alors une silhouette familière qui se précipitait vers elle.

– Ino ! s'exclama Sakura.

– Sakura ! répondit sa meilleure amie en se jetant dans ses bras. J'ai appris pour ta fille, c'est… c'est merveilleux !

Sakura pleurait de joie, tandis qu'Ino la serrait contre elle. La rapide succession des derniers événements ne leur avait pas permis de se voir depuis plusieurs jours.

– Shizune est allée l'annoncer à Naruto il y a quelques minutes, poursuivit Ino. Personne n'en revient ! Comment est-ce possible ?

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua Sakura, mais ce qui compte est qu'elle soit vivante, vivante !

Sakura riait et pleurait en même temps, tant le soulagement était fort. Après quelques secondes, elle se reprit légèrement et expliqua à Ino que sa fille dormait à présent, car elle se sentait malgré tout épuisée.

– C'est normal, après avoir combattu un virus pareil ! fit remarquer Ino. Chôji et moi sommes vraiment rassurés, parce que, depuis que Tenten a perdu sa fille, nous avions vraiment peur que les garçons subissent le même sort. Quand on a appris pour ta fille, on en a été complètement bouleversé ! Mais maintenant… il y a un espoir pour que tout s'arrange !

Sakura acquiesça vivement, incapable de parler tant elle était heureuse. Les deux femmes étaient si occupées à échanger leur enthousiasme, qu'elles ne virent qu'au dernier moment les deux ninjas masqués qui s'approchaient d'elles.

– Sakura Haruno ? demanda l'un d'eux alors que les deux femmes cessaient de sourire.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi les ANBU voulaient-ils la voir ? Ils étaient sous le commandement de Naruto et, si Naruto voulait la voir, il ne serait pas passé par l'ANBU en temps normal.

– Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle.

– Au nom du conseil de Konoha, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! déclara l'un des ninjas d'une voix ferme. Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire.

Sakura en fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'en demander la raison. Les deux ninjas commencèrent à l'emmener vers l'extérieur, malgré les protestations d'Ino, mais une voix forte les arrêta :

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Relâchez ce médecin, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du personnel !

C'était Tsunade elle-même qui fendait la foule abasourdie pour s'approcher des deux ANBU. Ceux-ci parurent impressionnés par sa présence, car ils n'osèrent pas faire un pas de plus.

– Je suis désolé, Maître Tsunade, s'excusa l'un des ninjas, mais Sakura Haruno est accusée d'avoir introduit le virus Aka dans Konoha. Nous ne pouvons pas lui permettre de poursuivre son travail.

Tsunade ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Elle aurait voulu insulter ces deux ninjas, mais elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre. C'était Naruto, le Hokage, pas elle.

– Laissez, Maître, intervint Sakura en redressant la tête. Je ne suis pas coupable, je reviendrai vite.

Tsunade ne put qu'accepter de la laisser partir et, Sakura, bien qu'inquiète pour son sort, fut au moins rassurée sur un point : Naruto était le Hokage, elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit innocentée au plus vite. Elle se laissa donc emmener vers l'extérieur sous les regards abasourdis du personnel de l'hôpital.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, nouvel événement d'importance, comme le signale le titre du chapitre. Je suppose que vous vous posez plein de questions (lesquelles ?). Je m'assurerai qu'elles trouvent toutes une réponse avant la fin de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, ça m'aide à améliorer mon texte. Par ailleurs, je remercie vivement tous ceux qui me commentent, je suis très heureuse de connaître leur avis. Pour le chapitre suivant, je dirai que lui aussi sera intéressant à sa manière, avec notamment une révélation de taille et quelques événements importants pour la suite de l'histoire (sauf si je décide de couper avant, niark niark !).

Un petit mot par rapport au chapitre précédent : le coup des plans de Konoha dans le Paradis du Batifolage devait à l'origine être l'objet d'un one-shot centré sur Kakashi, mais j'ai finalement préféré l'ajouter à cette histoire. Ca rajoutait un peu de bêtise dans ce monde de dingue ^^.


	10. Toute petite lueur d'espoir

Chapitre 9 : Toute petite lueur d'espoir

Naruto avait un air plus maussade que jamais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Tsunade. Après une matinée difficile au cours de laquelle il avait dû faire enfermer sa meilleure amie, faute d'alibi pour la disculper, voilà que Shizune était venue le chercher de toute urgence, coupant sa pauvre pause déjeuner qui était réduite depuis quelques jours à quelques minutes.

‒ Maître, Naruto est là ! annonça Shizune en poussant la porte du bureau.

‒ Je peux savoir en quel honneur j'ai dû laisser mon bol de râmens à moitié vide ? grogna Naruto entrant à sa suite.

‒ Naruto, il y a actuellement plus important que ton estomac, le réprimanda Tsunade en levant les yeux du dossier qu'elle consultait. Assieds-toi, j'ai à te parler. Shizune, tu peux rester, ça te concerne aussi.

Naruto hésita puis, sous le regard impérieux de Tsunade, finit par obtempérer. Cette dernière le fixa durant quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait son attention, puis commença à s'expliquer :

‒ J'ai à nouveau vérifié le sang d'Ayumi il y a une heure. Les anticorps ont vraiment disparu pour de bon.

‒ En quoi ça me concerne ? répliqua Naruto. Je ne suis pas médecin, moi, je ne risque pas de vous aider !

‒ Silence ! C'est très important Naruto. Des anticorps ne s'évaporent pas dans la nature comme ça !

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement toujours pas pourquoi Tsunade l'avait convoqué, alors qu'elle lui parlait de problèmes médicaux et qu'il n'y comprenait goutte.

‒ Vous voulez dire que c'est bien ce que nous craignions, Maître ? demanda Shizune de sa voix calme.

‒ Oui, malheureusement. Naruto, il existe une technique médicale capable de créer des anticorps. Autant te dire qu'elle n'est pas accessible aux novices. En général, on l'utilise sur un malade qui n'est pas capable d'en produire ou qui n'en produit pas assez. Les anticorps créés de cette façon sont constitués de chakra et, comme pour n'importe quelle autre technique ninja, le chakra se dissipe une fois sa mission accomplie.

‒ Vous voulez dire que les anticorps d'Ayumi ont été créés par cette technique ? demanda Naruto qui tentait de suivre tout le raisonnement.

‒ Oui. Il n'y a là qu'un seul problème, mais il est d'une importance capitale : pour pouvoir créer un certain type d'anticorps, il faut d'abord les connaître. Or, ne nous connaissons pas les anticorps capables de lutter contre Aka.

Naruto leva les sourcils, comme s'il comprenait soudain le lien que cette histoire pouvait avoir avec lui. Désespéré, il posa un coude sur le bureau pour supporter sa tête, qui semblait s'alourdir d'heure en heure.

‒ Je suis désolée, Naruto, dit Tsunade en prenant un air compatissant, mais nous avons parmi nous un médecin capable de soigner Aka et qui pourtant s'en abstient.

‒ On est cerné par les traîtres, soupira Naruto, comme si toutes ses pensées l'amenaient à cette conclusion.

‒ J'en ai bien peur, confirma Tsunade.

‒ Et Sakura connaissait cette technique ?

‒ Evidemment.

‒ Ça ne va pas aider à la disculper, fit remarquer Shizune.

‒ Oui, et c'est pour ça que nous n'en parlerons pas au conseil, ajouta Naruto en se relevant. Tsunade, il faut ouvrir une enquête discrète à ce sujet. Il vaudrait mieux qu'un membre du personnel s'en charge. Si j'envoie un ninja non médecin rôder dans l'hôpital, le traître va se méfier et faire plus attention.

‒ J'y ai aussi pensé, approuva Tsunade. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de personnel de confiance qui soit libre. Shizune m'est indispensable pour la bonne marche de l'hôpital et Sakura est en prison !

‒ Eh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! protesta Naruto. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'y ai mise ! Bon, bah vous n'avez qu'à demander à Tamiko, je suis sûr qu'elle fera l'affaire. En attendant, je retourne manger.

Sur ces mots sans appel, Naruto quitta le bureau d'un pas vif. Son estomac n'était pas rempli et cela réduisait considérablement sa patience qui n'avait jamais été réputée pour être très grande. Quand il arriva enfin dans son bureau et plongea ses baguettes dans le bol de râmens, il ne put que lâcher un autre soupir : en son absence, le plat avait refroidi.

* * *

Neji, assis à la table d'un bar, observait attentivement Lee, assis en face de lui. Il était satisfait d'avoir pu le rencontrer à sa sortie d'hôpital, car il avait besoin de lui parler. Malgré ses blessures de la veille, son ami semblait déjà entièrement rétabli.

– Shizune s'est bien occupée de moi, expliqua Lee, elle a juste voulu me garder la nuit pour vérifier que tout était bien cicatrisé. J'ai eu de la chance de ne prendre des éclats que dans le dos ! Imagine si j'en avais reçu dans l'œil…

– Une chance terrible, approuva Neji.

Bien qu'il parût impassible, celui-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Depuis les événements de la veille, il avait de gros doutes sur l'identité du voleur – ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs permis de faire sa promesse à Naruto – mais ne pouvait décemment pas se résoudre à en faire part à Lee. Après tout, celui-ci sortait tout juste de convalescence.

– J'ai appris tout à l'heure, en sortant, pour l'arrestation de Sakura, enchaîna Lee avec une mine plus sombre. Tu as pu la voir ?

– Non, mais je n'en revenais tellement pas que je suis allé voir Naruto. Il avait l'air complètement désespéré ! Il a été obligé de la mettre en garde à vue pour une durée indéterminée. Elle est enfermée dans une pièce de la tour administrative, surveillée par deux ANBU et, comble du malheur, le conseil a insisté pour que la section interrogatoire s'occupe d'elle.

– Ils ne vont quand même pas la torturer ? s'offusqua Lee.

– Non, ils n'iront pas jusque là et, quand bien même les membres du conseil l'auraient voulu, Ino est la seconde d'Ibiki. Elle aurait truqué la séance de tortures.

Lee parut rassuré, ce qui n'étonna pas Neji. Il savait que son ami avait toujours beaucoup tenu à Sakura.

– Et… avec Tenten ? Comment ça va ?

La question eut pour effet de rembrunir Neji. Lee sembla comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas. Neji en fut soulagé car la situation critique qu'il vivait le faisait suffisamment souffrir sans qu'il ait besoin d'en parler.

– Junya a repris son entraînement hier, je crois qu'elle va mieux, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Lee acquiesça sobrement. A ce moment-là, un serveur s'approcha de leur table et leur proposa des boissons. Neji commanda en disant à Lee qu'il l'invitait et ils purent reprendre leur conversation :

– Sinon, tu sais comment ça se passe pour Temari et Shikamaru ? demanda Lee. Il parait que Naruto les a mis sur la même enquête, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

– Va savoir. Peut-être que si Shikamaru n'a rien trouvé jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il lui faut l'esprit dur et tranchant de Temari pour l'aider.

– J'ai hâte de voir sa tête si Temari arrive à résoudre l'affaire aujourd'hui !

Neji sourit légèrement. Malgré la dureté des événements, Lee avait encore le cœur à plaisanter. Le serveur arriva avec les boissons et Lee but la sienne d'une traite. Neji, lui, ne porta pas immédiatement le verre à ses lèvres. Son regard blanc se voila en repensant à ses conclusions et une poigne d'inquiétude lui serra le cœur. En l'espace d'une seconde, tout s'était confirmé dans sa tête.

* * *

– C'est effectivement assez troublant.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Après avoir lu et relu ses notes sur l'affaire, Temari avait enfin admis que trouver l'endroit où Aneko Hyûga avait été contaminée n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait pensé. A côté de lui, ses deux coéquipiers médecins semblaient en attendre beaucoup de la nouvelle recrue. Ils la dévisageaient tous les deux avec un éclat d'admiration, sans doute dû à la réputation qui avait précédé Temari.

– Il n'y avait pas une seule trace de contamination dans les endroits que vous avez visité ? insista-t-elle en fixant les deux médecins.

– Aucune.

– Donc Aneko n'a pas été contaminée dans un de ces endroits.

– Effectivement.

Temari se gratta le menton, cherchant la faille dans leurs recherches. Elle faisait confiance aux médecins pour ne pas s'être trompés dans leurs observations.

– Shikamaru, tu n'as pas fait inspecter la maison des Hyûga ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Les alentours seulement, répondit-il d'un ton las. Il est inutile de fouiller l'intérieur, tous les membres de la famille Hyûga sont sains.

– Il n'empêche que c'est le seul endroit non examiné…

– Ecoute, Temari, vu l'état de Tenten, je préfère ne pas trop traîner chez elle pour enquêter sur la mort de sa fille !

Temari perdit un instant son visage dur. Ses yeux se voilèrent en pensant à la tristesse que devait ressentir Tenten. Un vide infini qui ne se comblerait jamais et qui lui ferait mal jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

– Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été Simaru, avoua-t-elle subitement. Comment peut-elle supporter la douleur tous les jours ? Je n'aurais même pas été capable de revoir quoi que ce soit qui ait de rapport avec lui… Je…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent et sa main se resserra sur les notes de Shikamaru.

– J'ai compris, souffla-t-elle.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Shikamaru alors que leurs deux coéquipiers fixaient Temari avec attention.

– J'ai compris, répéta-t-elle. Tenten a mal, tellement mal que…

– Que quoi ? insista Shikamaru, au bord de l'impatience.

Malheureusement, Temari ne lui répondit pas. Elle cria à ses coéquipiers de la suivre et commença à courir. Shikamaru ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle filait vers le quartier des Hyûga. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la famille de Neji et frappa vivement. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Tenten, la mine extrêmement pâle et le visage émacié, vint leur ouvrir.

– Bonjour, Tenten.

La voix de Temari avait pris une douceur inouïe alors que Tenten la dévisageait des pieds à la tête, comme si elle ne croyait pas à sa présence.

– Temari ? Mais quand es-tu arrivée ?

– Hier matin. Tenten, désolée de te déranger, mais il faut absolument qu'on parle.

Les traits de Tenten se tendirent sensiblement et Shikamaru comprit qu'elle redoutait la conversation. Cependant, elle s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser entrer. Alors que Shikamaru et les ninjas médecins pénétraient dans le vestibule, Temari prit la parole :

– Tenten, il faut absolument que je te pose une question : as-tu… as-tu eu le courage de retourner dans la chambre d'Aneko depuis… depuis sa mort ?

La gorge de Temari était serrée, tant et si bien que sa voix paraissait extrêmement faible. Tenten avait été une bonne amie quand elle vivait à Konoha et la découvrir dans cet état lui avait mis son moral au plus bas. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner l'enquête.

Tenten, elle, baissa la tête. Ses yeux bruns autrefois si rieurs se voilèrent d'un malheur sans nom. Elle porta la main devant ses yeux pour tenter de cacher les larmes qui revenaient.

– Non…, balbutia-t-elle. Bien sûr que non…

Temari lui attrapa le bras pour la soutenir, en sentant qu'elle allait lâcher. Tout en faisant asseoir Tenten, elle accorda un regard entendu à Shikamaru. Celui-ci avait enfin compris. Comment cela avait-il bien pu lui échapper ? Cette question résonna dans sa tête alors qu'il grimpait l'escalier en vitesse, suivi des médecins. C'était pourtant évident ! Aneko avait été probablement contaminée dans sa chambre et, la seule raison pour laquelle aucun autre membre de sa famille n'était malade, c'était parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était retourné dans sa chambre depuis sa mort. La vision de cette pièce emplie d'affaires personnelles devait être insurmontable pour les parents, ainsi que pour Junya. A présent, tout s'expliquait.

Shikamaru ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Aneko, restée dans le même état qu'au matin du 24 novembre. Les deux ninjas médecins n'eurent pas besoin d'ordre pour se mettre au travail. Ils se doutaient bien de ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans cette pièce. Avec d'infinies précautions, ils se mirent à fouiller. S'ils ne trouvaient rien ici, ils n'auraient plus aucune piste.

* * *

Malgré tous ses efforts, Naruto ne parvenait pas à concentrer sur le rapport qu'il tentait de lire. C'était pourtant un document important ! Il s'agissait du rapport d'espionnage de Tenten, Sasuke et Lee, la mission qu'ils avaient effectué à Iwa et de laquelle ils étaient revenus près de dix jours auparavant. A présent que Naruto y pensait, il remarqua qu'ils étaient revenus le jour où Aneko Hyûga était tombée malade.

Pourtant, malgré l'importance de la mission – Naruto avait quelques doutes au sujet de la neutralité d'Iwa depuis quelques mois – son esprit dérivait sans cesse vers Sakura qu'il savait enfermée quelques étages plus bas. Le regard empli de détresse que ses yeux verts lui avaient jeté était fixé dans son esprit. De plus, les nouvelles que lui avait desservies Tsunade à peine une heure plus tôt n'arrangeaient pas la situation. Naruto demeura quelques minutes sans bouger, en se maudissant d'avoir laissé faire le conseil, quand on frappa à la porte. Ce petit bruit parvint à le sortir de sa torpeur.

– Entrez, ordonna-t-il en posant le précieux rapport dans un coin de son bureau.

Neji pénétra dans la pièce, le teint plus pâle que jamais. Cependant, Naruto ne le remarqua pas tout de suite et lui adressa un sourire ravi.

– Ah, Neji ! Alors, ce voleur, tu nous l'as trouvé ? Tu avais l'air bien sûr de toi, hier.

– Hier, je n'avais que des doutes, répondit Neji d'une voix presque tremblante. Aujourd'hui, j'en suis sûr.

Naruto comprit alors que le teint pâle de Neji n'était pas aussi naturel que d'ordinaire et qu'ils allaient devoir affronter un nouveau problème. Ses yeux bleus prirent un air grave et il lui demanda de s'expliquer.

– C'est très simple, répondit Neji, j'ai eu la preuve de l'identité du voleur il n'y a pas un quart d'heure.

– Et qui est-ce ?

– Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas, alors laisse-moi te raconter tout depuis le début. Voilà, tout à l'heure, j'ai rencontré Lee à la sortie de l'hôpital et je lui ai proposé de venir s'arrêter avec moi dans un bar. Il a accepté et je lui ai offert un verre.

Neji s'arrêta là. Naruto fronça les sourcils, en se demandant quand la suite allait venir, mais Neji semblait de toute façon guetter sa réaction.

– Je ne vois pas où est le problème, avoua-t-il, un peu déconcerté.

– C'était un verre d'alcool !

La déclaration de Neji eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Naruto. En moins d'une seconde, il fut sur ses pieds et se mit à beugler à la face du ninja :

– Tu es complètement malade ? Lee ne supporte pas l'alcool, il va tout démolir ! Neji, on a déjà suffisamment d'emmerdes sans que tu viennes faire des conneries qui ne servent à rien !

Voyant que Naruto commençait à être grossier, Neji l'interrompit d'une voix ferme :

– Justement, c'est là le problème. Lee n'a pas fait de crise !

Naruto cessa aussitôt d'aboyer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise tandis qu'il se rasseyait avec lenteur.

– Je… je ne savais pas que ça pouvait se soigner, cette réaction à l'alcool, fit-il remarquer.

– Mais, justement, Naruto, ça ne se soigne pas ! insista Neji, au bord de la crise ne nerf. Lee est né avec cette particularité d'être incontrôlable une fois qu'il a bu ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool et il le restera toute sa vie, c'est héréditaire ! Un peu comme mon Byakugan, tu vois ?

Naruto voyait parfaitement à présent. A son tour, il devint blême et prit un air effondré.

– Alors… tu veux dire que Lee… n'est pas le vrai Lee ?

– Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que le véritable Lee ait disparu depuis un moment, avoua Neji en baissant la tête.

– Mais comment est-ce possible ? Et puis comment en es-tu arrivé à soupçonner Lee ? Attends, il s'est fait blesser hier à la volière, ça ne peut pas être lui !

– Si, c'était lui ! C'est justement ça qui m'a mis sur la voie. L'explosion de la volière provenait bien de l'intérieur du bâtiment, non ?

– Heu… oui.

– Donc, l'explosion ayant eu lieu à l'intérieur de la volière, les bouts de verre des vitres ont été projetés vers l'extérieur. Or, Lee était à l'intérieur et il en a eu plein dans le dos ! Tu ne trouves pas ça illogique ?

– Mais alors, il se serait blessé lui-même pour ne pas se faire accuser ?

– Nous sommes enfin d'accord.

Neji soupira de soulagement. Il savait qu'exposer calmement les choses à Naruto n'allait pas être facile et il était content d'y être parvenu.

– Le con ! jura Naruto en se relevant. Alors c'est lui qui s'est introduit chez Kakashi-sensei, qui a volé les plans et qui les a envoyés à l'étranger ! Et pire que tout, il traîne encore dans le village ! Il faut l'arrêter, Neji !

– Pas encore, l'interrompit sagement Neji en l'obligeant à se rasseoir. Si nous l'arrêtons maintenant, nous ne saurons jamais à qui il a envoyé les plans de Konoha. Il faut trouver qui est son commanditaire.

– Mais, Neji, enfin ! Si Lee est coupable, Sakura est innocente. On pourrait la faire sortir !

– Je suis désolé, Naruto, mais je pense que Sakura devra attendre encore un peu. Tant que le conseil pensera que c'est elle la coupable, notre voleur se sentira en sécurité et prendra plus de risques. On aura donc plus de chances de connaître son employeur.

Naruto soupira de lassitude en se rasseyant. La situation présentait un horrible dilemme : faire innocenter Sakura ou tenter de préserver le village d'un voleur dangereux. Il savait que la suggestion de Neji était sage, mais se dégoûtait d'avance d'utiliser Sakura de cette façon.

– C'est d'accord, Neji, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur, mais évidemment, personne n'est au courant. Tu surveilleras le voleur, je te fais confiance pour ça. Je veux que tu me rapportes chacun de ses faits et gestes. Avec le Byakugan, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Et… pour la famille de Lee ? Il a une femme et un fils, je te rappelle ! Tu crois qu'il faudrait les mettre au courant ?

– J'y ai pensé, mais en fait il est beaucoup plus prudent, pour leur propre sécurité, de ne rien leur dire. Asa est une civile et Masao n'est qu'à l'Académie. S'ils apprennent que Lee a été remplacé par un imposteur, ils vont paniquer et n'agiront pas naturellement avec lui. Pour copier aussi bien le comportement de Lee, ce type a dû l'observer pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Il connaît parfaitement les comportements de la famille de Lee et s'il découvre qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à eux.

Naruto approuva d'un signe de tête. Effectivement, sans un entraînement intensif, Asa et Masao ne risquaient pas de jouer le jeu suffisamment bien pour tromper l'imposteur. D'ailleurs, peut-être même qu'ils exigeraient son arrestation – en particulier Asa, la femme de Lee, qui avait un tempérament de feu – ce qui compliquerait encore plus la situation.

– Et pour le vrai Lee ? reprit Neji. Nous ne savons ni où ni quand il a disparu.

Naruto se gratta le front. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de Neji concernant son coéquipier, mais sans indice il allait être difficile de mener des recherches. A ce moment-là, son regard se posa sur le rapport de mission, toujours posé dans un coin de son bureau.

– Bordel, mais… bien sûr ! La dernière mission de Lee ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant subitement.

– Quoi ?

– Lee, Tenten et Sasuke sont partis en mission il n'y a pas longtemps et ils ont eu besoin de faire pas mal de route. Le meilleur moment pour prendre la place de Lee, c'était pendant le voyage ! Ecoute, Neji, va surveiller l'enfoiré qui a pris la place de Lee, moi je vais faire appel à une équipe de confiance pour retrouver le vrai !

Neji hésita, puis accepta en reconnaissant dans les yeux de Naruto la lueur de détermination qui signifiait qu'il allait réussir. Cependant, malgré ces découvertes, l'inquiétude de Neji ne diminua pas. Lee pouvait être n'importe où et, si quelqu'un avait pris sa place, il devait sûrement être blessé, prisonnier ou peut-être mort. Cette dernière pensée lui serra le cœur tandis qu'il sortait du bureau. Après avoir perdu sa fille aînée, Neji refusait de perdre son meilleur ami.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipe de confiance chargée de retrouver le véritable Lee se trouvait dans le bureau de Naruto. Celui-ci leur expliquait soigneusement ce qu'il attendait d'eux :

– L'affaire ne doit pas sortir de ces murs, insista-t-il après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation. En dehors de vous et moi, seul Neji est au courant, puisque c'est lui qui a découvert la vérité. Je peux compter sur votre silence ?

– Evidemment ! répondirent en chœur les trois ninjas.

– Bien, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix, reprit Naruto avec un sourire. Donc, comme je vous le disais à l'instant, il y a de fortes chances pour que Lee se trouve entre ici et Iwa. Evidemment, la voyage jusqu'au Pays de la Terre est assez long, mais vous allez être obligés de tout ratisser si vous voulez être sûrs de ne pas le louper.

– Ce sera fait ! De toute façon nous sommes des professionnels pour retrouver les personnes disparues !

Naruto approuva d'un signe de tête. Kiba avait raison, leur équipe était la mieux placée. Akamaru et lui avaient un flair imbattable, Hinata possédait le Byakugan et Shino pouvait mener des recherches rapides à l'aide de ses insectes. Non, décidément, il avait bien fait de convoquer l'ancienne équipe huit.

– Très bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Vous pouvez partir tout de suite !

Les trois ninjas hochèrent la tête et sortirent du bureau. Naruto eut durant quelques instants l'impression de reprendre les choses en mains. Après tout, peut-être que tous leurs malheurs allaient bientôt prendre fin, quoiqu'il leur restât encore le cas d'Aka à régler.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur ce dernier point, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Shikamaru fit son entrée, suivi de Tsunade.

– Shikamaru ? s'étonna Naruto, surpris de le voir si tôt. J'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer sinon…

– Si je suis venu avec Maître Tsunade, c'est qu'il y a une raison, le coupa Shikamaru.

Naruto ne se formalisa pas de ce ton brusque. Il n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire que ses amis proches le traitent avec le grand respect qu'ils devaient en temps normal à leur Hokage et les propos de Shikamaru venaient d'éveiller sa curiosité.

– Vous avez avancé ? demanda-t-il.

Shikamaru acquiesça et, à ce moment-là, sortit d'une de ses poches un petit sachet en plastique qu'il mit sous le nez de Naruto. Celui-ci eut beau plisser les yeux à volonté, il ne parvint pas à distinguer correctement ce qu'il contenait. Tsunade essayait elle aussi d'y voir quelque chose, en vain. Apparemment, Shikamaru ne lui avait encore rien dit de ses découvertes.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto.

– Ceci, Naruto, ce sont les débris d'une capsule de verre, une minuscule capsule qui a été retrouvée dans la chambre d'Aneko Hyûga. Mes deux assistants médecins l'ont examinée au microscope et ils sont formels : elle est bourrée de microorganismes parasites et nocifs pour l'organisme humain, plus communément appelés virus.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir répondre. Tsunade, quant à elle, s'empara vivement de la pochette en plastique pour l'examiner de plus près.

– Tu veux dire qu'Aka et là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle d'un air anxieux.

– Forcément, répondit Shikamaru. Mes deux assistants ne connaissaient pas le virus et Aneko n'a pu être contaminée que dans sa propre chambre. La seule raison pour laquelle sa famille n'a rien, c'est parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a osé se rendre dans sa chambre depuis sa mort.

– Je vois, dit gravement Tsunade. Shikamaru, cette découverte va peut-être nous sauver la mise. Je file à l'hôpital !

Aussitôt, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, la pochette toujours en main. Naruto attendit qu'elle ait claqué la porte avant de demander :

– Comment ça, Aneko Hyûga a été contaminée dans sa chambre ? Le virus ne s'y est pas introduit tout seul à ce que je sache !

– Non, et c'est bien ce qui m'ennuie, avoua Shikamaru en se grattant la tête. Aneko n'a pas pu l'amener d'elle-même puisque nous avons vérifié qu'elle n'a pas été en contact avec l'extérieur du village durant les jours qui ont précédé sa mort. J'aurais bien demandé à Tenten qui s'est introduit dans la chambre d'Aneko le matin du 24 novembre et dans la soirée du 23, mais elle est complètement effondrée depuis notre arrivée. Temari s'occupe d'elle.

– Ah, je vois, soupira Naruto, apparemment inquiet pour Tenten. Hum, vous devriez peut-être attendre un jour ou deux avant de lui poser la question, histoire qu'elle se sente mieux.

– Tenten n'ira pas mieux comme ça, Naruto ! Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle déprime !

– Je le sais bien, mais, malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire !

Shikamaru soupira en songeant que Naruto avait raison. Personne ne semblait capable de calmer la tristesse et la douleur de Tenten, pas même Neji. Elle s'enfonçait peu à peu dans un gouffre obscur d'où personne ne pouvait la tirer.

* * *

Temari avait le cœur lourd en rentrant chez Shikamaru, ce soir-là. Ce n'était que quand Tenten avait épanché son malheur sur son épaule qu'elle avait pu en comprendre la gravité. Tenten se sentait brisée, démunie, comme si sa vie était devenue vide de sens depuis la mort de sa fille. Temari ne comprenait que trop bien ces sensations : elle aussi avait été malheureuse en perdant son bébé. Mais voir Tenten souffrir ainsi était un véritable martyr.

Quand elle poussa la porte, Shikamaru était assis à la table du salon et avait la tête entre les mains. Apparemment, lui aussi se sentait fatigué.

– Tenten va mieux ? demanda-t-il en l'entendant s'approcher.

– Pas vraiment, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, répondit Temari. Et j'ai réussi à l'interroger :à sa connaissance, il n'y a qu'Aneko et elle qui soient entrées dans la chambre de sa fille le 24 novembre.

Shikamaru hocha la tête et commença à se frotter le visage, espérant sans doute se réveiller. Temari le regarda faire, sans rien dire, et un silence froid s'installa entre eux.

– Quoi ? lança Shikamaru en sentant le regard de Temari peser sur lui.

– Je me disais juste que, cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas été complètement inutile.

Shikamaru soupira de lassitude. Si le mauvais caractère de Temari reprenait le dessus, la soirée risquait d'être longue.

– Très bien, tu m'as été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui, ça te va ?

– Non, ça ne me va pas ! protesta Temari. Tu n'étais pas content de me voir quand je suis arrivée, hier. Ou plutôt, tu n'étais pas content de me voir rester. Tu avais peur que je te gêne dans ton enquête, c'est ça ?

– Mais non, Temari… Je savais très bien que tu pouvais m'aider.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Tu ne voulais pas m'héberger ? Si ce n'est que ça, je vais à l'hôtel ! Ou peut-être que tu ne voulais tout simplement pas me revoir… et m'avoir à tes côtés toute la journée !

Chose étrange, plus Temari parlait et plus sa voix devenait faible. Shikamaru la regarda sans rien dire. Comment pourrait-il lui avouer ce qui l'avait poussé à refuser son aide au départ, alors qu'elle démarrait au quart de tour ?

– Tu ne m'écoutes pas, soupira-t-il finalement. Si tu me laissais au moins m'expliquer…

– Toi non plus tu ne m'écoutes pas ! rugit Temari, piquée au vif. Si tu m'avais un tant soit peu écoutée, tu aurais su que j'étais malheureuse…

Shikamaru ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler : du drame qui s'était joué il y a neuf ans, de la perte de leur enfant qui avait porté un coup si dur dans leur vie de couple.

– Je savais que tu étais malheureuse, mais je ne savais pas comment réagir ! Comment voulais-tu que je fasse alors que tu repoussais toutes mes avances ?

– Tes avances ? Shikamaru, tu venais me proposer des parties de shôgi ! Tu croyais sérieusement que j'avais besoin de ça pour me consoler !

– D'accord, je n'ai pas toujours été très doué, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti un beau matin !

– Tu n'as rien fait pour me retenir, tu étais satisfait de me voir m'en aller !

– Je t'interdis de dire ça !

La dispute s'arrêta brutalement, alors que chacun se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de crier. Temari, essoufflée à cause d'avoir trop usé ses cordes vocales, se retourna vers le mur pour tenter de cacher son émotion. Depuis combien de temps n'arrivait-elle plus à parler normalement à Shikamaru ? Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, ça, elle en était certaine.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'emporter comme ça.

La voix de Shikamaru la réconforta légèrement. Peut-être que tout espoir d'entente correcte n'était pas perdu.

– On fait la paix ? proposa-t-il.

Temari se détourna du mur et vit Shikamaru lui faire face, debout, une main tendue vers elle en signe de cessez-le-feu. Elle hésita un instant avant de mettre sa main dans la sienne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentit la poigne de Shikamaru se refermer sur elle et l'attirer à lui. Un instant plus tard, il collait ses lèvres aux siennes et l'embrassait avec passion. Temari se sentit complètement perdue durant quelques secondes. Tandis que le goût des lèvres de Shikamaru lui revenait, des milliers d'images lui traversèrent la tête. Des souvenirs heureux, des souvenirs lointains.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Shikamaru lui effleurer le dos qu'elle se débattit enfin. Elle remua jusqu'à ce que, surpris, il la lâchât.

– Ça ne va pas ? cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Mais, je…

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, car la main de Temari lui asséna une gifle. N'osant y croire, il porta sa main à sa joue, rouge et douloureuse.

– C'est comme ça que tu croyais m'avoir ? cracha-t-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

– Comme ça que je croyais… comment ça, je croyais t'avoir ? répliqua Shikamaru, toujours abasourdi.

– C'est la technique de Chôji ! s'exclama Temari, hors d'elle. Tu pensais m'avoir avec un truc aussi con ! Tu voulais me faire retourner dans tes bras comme ça, alors que… que j'ai tant souffert de ne te voir rien faire pendant toutes ces années !

La main de Shikamaru glissa de sa joue. Il était stupéfait. Non pas parce qu'il venait de recevoir une gifle, mais parce que, devant lui, les yeux verts de Temari s'embuaient de larmes. D'énormes larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à couler.

– Tu… tu me dégoûtes ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa tristesse autant que sa fureur. Faire la paix ? Tu pensais te faire pardonner toutes ces années en me mettant dans ton lit cette nuit ? Ino m'a raconté dans sa dernière lettre comment Chôji s'y était pris pour résoudre leur dernière dispute ! Tu croyais m'avoir comme ça ? C'est foutu, Shikamaru !

Les yeux débordants de larmes, elle fila vers la chambre pour y prendre son sac. Shikamaru la regarda faire, béat, avant de réagir.

– Ecoute, Temari, je ne voulais pas te vexer, je voulais seulement essayer de recoller les morceaux…

– Recoller les morceaux ? répéta Temari, furieuse. Après toutes ces années, tu as attendu que je vienne à toi pour te bouger ? C'est trop tard, Shikamaru, trop tard !

En prononçant ces mots, Temari sentit son cœur se briser malgré elle. Elle sortit avec une telle rapidité qu'elle ne vit même pas Simaru, arrêté sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, qui rentrait tout juste. Elle avait l'impression de revivre une seconde fois l'horrible séparation qui avait eu lieu huit ans plus tôt.

De son côté, Shikamaru se sentait dans le même état. Il avait tenté de tout réparer, durant un instant, il s'était imaginé que sa vie avec Temari avait une chance de repartir. Mais où avait-il eu la tête ? Une femme comme Temari, c'était insaisissable ! A l'image du vent du désert, on ne la domptait pas, on ne l'amadouait pas par des artifices, et encore moins grâce aux techniques de Chôji ! Il fallait lui montrer quelque chose de vrai et de sincère.

Tandis que Simaru entrait dans la maison, le visage complètement affolé, Shikamaru s'effondra sur le canapé. Il se passa une main sur le front, mais ne put s'empêcher de renifler. Ça y est, lui aussi allait se mettre à pleurer, et devant son fils qui plus est ! Simaru dut s'apercevoir de la gêne de son père car il dit :

– Heu… je monte dans ma chambre, P'pa !

– D'accord, fiston. Je t'appelle pour le dîner.

Simaru ne demanda pas si sa mère allait manger avec eux. C'était inutile. Il avait reconnu les airs abattus de ses parents. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient affiché des mines aussi dévastées, Simaru avait cinq ans et Temari avait une valise à la main.

* * *

Neji rentra tard, ce soir-là, un peu après vingt heures. Il avait dû s'assurer que le faux Lee était bien rentré à son prétendu domicile, avant de se permettre de rentrer. Quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, la maison était plongée dans le noir, comme tous les jours depuis la mort d'Aneko. L'ambiance y était lourde et triste.

– Neji ?

La voix de Tenten attira son attention vers le haut des escaliers. Il la regarda descendre tandis qu'elle demandait :

– Junya n'est pas avec toi ?

– Non, pourquoi le serait-elle ?

Tenten s'arrêta au milieu de l'entrée, les bras croisés comme si elle avait froid. Neji fronça les sourcils et demanda :

– Tu ne sais pas où elle est allée aujourd'hui ?

– Non, je… je n'en sais rien.

– Tenten, tu pourrais te tenir au courant, c'est ta fille !

Tenten releva la tête, ses yeux bruns jetant des éclairs.

– C'est la tienne aussi ! fit-elle remarquer. Toi aussi tu pourrais lui demander où elle va pendant la journée !

– Désolé, mais moi, je remplis mes missions pendant la journée !

La remarque cinglante fit taire Tenten, comme si elle venait de recevoir une claque en pleine figure. Elle baissa la tête et se mit à trembler.

– Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas, que tu m'en voudrais, maugréa-t-elle.

– Je ne comprends pas quoi ? demanda Neji, exaspéré.

– Que je suis tellement malheureuse… que j'ai tellement mal que… que la vie en perd son sens.

Le visage de Neji passa de l'agacement à la terreur la plus totale. Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui saisit fermement les épaules.

– Tu n'as quand même pas… songé à te suicider ?

Il la fixa de ses yeux blancs, mais Tenten ne répondit rien. C'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'écria-t-il, en sentant l'angoisse de perdre Tenten s'emparer de lui. Tu… tu as pensé une minute à Junya ? Que ferait-elle si, toi aussi, tu disparaissais de sa vie ?

– Justement, c'est pour elle que je suis là, répliqua froidement Tenten.

– Et moi, tu n'as pas pensé à moi ? répéta Neji. Je… Tenten je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais envisagé une chose pareille ! Je veux bien que tu sois malheureuse, mais… pas ça !

Il était fou de rage, et cela se voyait. Apprendre que sa femme avait songé à mettre fin à ses jours sans qu'il ne se rendît compte de rien le mettait hors de lui. Il comprenait à présent à quel point il était passé près de la catastrophe.

– Pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? vociféra-t-il en tenant toujours Tenten par les épaules.

– Je savais que tu le prendrais mal, répondit-elle en se dégageant. Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu que tu étais malheureux ! Tu t'es jeté dans le travail pour oublier ! Mais tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu ne veux pas parler d'Aneko parce que tu as peur de pleurer devant moi ! Mais moi… j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler et, à chaque fois, tu changes de sujet !

Neji demeura de marbre. Tenten avait visé horriblement juste. Il était aussi malheureux qu'elle, mais ne voulait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. De ce fait, Tenten n'avait tout simplement trouver personne à qui parler. Sa conversation avec Temari avait dû lui faire du bien puisqu'elle avait repris quelques couleurs. Cependant, c'était avant tout à Neji qu'elle voulait se confier.

– Je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, souffla-t-il avec regret.

– Je crois que tu as raison, répondit sobrement Tenten, les bras à nouveau croisés, mais cette fois-ci son visage affichait un air décidé. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que le dialogue était la base de toute relation, Neji, et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu refuses de me parler. Tu ne m'as pas dit non plus que Hiashi était revenu te voir pour Junya.

– Co… comment sais-tu ? balbutia Neji.

– Aneko me l'a dit. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a parlé.

Neji n'osa pas reprendre la parole. Il avait l'impression que s'il ajoutait un mot, quelque chose allait se briser entre lui et Tenten, quelque chose de précieux auquel il tenait plus que tout. Tenten aussi n'osait pas réengager la discussion et le silence dura quelques longues secondes. Soudain, Tenten et Neji ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, mais ils furent coupés dans leur élan. On avait frappé à la porte.

– Je vais ouvrir, décida Neji.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une Ino en sueur à force d'avoir couru, et affichant une mine inquiète.

– Tenten, Neji, je viens de l'hôpital, on m'a dit que je devais tout de suite vous prévenir, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Junya est malade, elle a été contaminée.

Tenten et Neji se figèrent et, durant une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent. Alors, d'un même élan, ils s'élancèrent au-dehors et filèrent en panique vers l'hôpital, suivis de près par Ino.

– Où est Junya ? Où est ma fille ? demanda précipitamment Neji en se jetant sur la réceptionniste.

– Heu… chambre 114, Maître Tsunade est en train de l'ausculter, bredouilla la pauvre femme.

Neji attrapa alors la main de Tenten et l'entraîna à sa suite. Les deux parents sentaient leur cœur battre avec une force destructrice dans leur poitrine. Après Aneko, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre Junya. Ce serait le coup fatal et ils le savaient.

– Mon bébé, mon petit ange, gémit Tenten en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Neji sentit aisément sa détresse. Il était dans le même état qu'elle. Pour tenter de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort, la poigne de sa main se referma davantage sur la sienne tandis qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

– Ça va aller, mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le numéro 114, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer Tsunade, un stéthoscope accroché autour du cou.

– Maître Tsunade ! s'écria Neji avant même que Tenten n'ait pu parler. Junya, comment va-t-elle ?

– Elle est bien malade, annonça gravement Tsunade. Cependant…

Ses mains vinrent saisir celles des deux parents. Elle les sentait trembler. Ils avaient peur pour leur fille.

– … ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois. Nous avons une chance de fabriquer un remède, je ne la laisserai pas mourir ! Vous m'entendez, Tenten, Neji ? Votre fille ne mourra pas !

Ses yeux bruns jetèrent un regard plus que déterminé aux deux parents. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Junya mourir. Neji et Tenten n'y survivraient pas.

– Maître Tsunade ! Vous vouliez me voir ?

La voix de Shizune les ramena tous les trois à la réalité. Tsunade lâcha les deux ninjas et se tourna vers son assistante.

– Vite, Shizune ! Nous avons trouvé le virus Aka cet après-midi même ! Je compte sur ton aide pour trouver le remède. J'espère que tu te sens en forme, on risque d'y passer la nuit !

– Je vous suis, Maître !

Tsunade esquissa un bref sourire, ravie de voir son assistante aussi déterminée à l'aider. Puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif en sa compagnie, laissant Tenten et Neji seuls dans le couloir où passaient régulièrement des membres du personnel.

L'annonce de la maladie de Junya avait complètement fait oublier à Tenten sa dispute avec Neji. Elle se retourna vers lui en se demandant si elle ne se serait pas déjà effondrée s'il n'avait pas été là. Sa présence avait toujours eu un effet rassurant sur elle.

– Tu crois qu'elles vont y arriver à temps ? demanda-t-elle d'un petite voix en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

– Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Neji ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, il n'était pas médecin, mais ces simples mots suffirent à Tenten. Rassuré de ne pas l'avoir perdue malgré toutes ces épreuves, il l'enlaça en priant pour leur fille.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà couché, mais Ayumi n'avait aucune envie de dormir. D'une part parce qu'elle avait la sensation de n'avoir rien fait d'autre durant ces derniers jours et d'autre part parce qu'une foule de pensées l'obnubilait bien trop pour qu'elle pût songer à plonger dans le sommeil.

D'abord, il y avait l'arrestation de sa mère, qui l'avait profondément affectée. Savoir sa mère dans une prison morbide tandis qu'elle profitait du lit confortable de l'hôpital rendait l'humeur d'Ayumi morose. Ensuite, la cause de cet emprisonnement la préoccupait : sa mère avait été enfermée parce qu'elle avait guéri par miracle et, quelque part, Ayumi s'en voulait d'avoir guéri sans pouvoir en faire profiter les autres malades. Enfin, elle avait passé toute la journée clouée au lit sans pouvoir rien faire et, malgré la visite enthousiaste de ses coéquipiers et celle rassurante d'Ino, elle se sentait extrêmement lasse.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'infirmière qui servait les repas. Ayumi appréciait cette jeune femme car elle avait toujours un sourire pour les patients qu'elle servait et, au milieu de ce blanc déprimant, une expression amicale lui réchauffait le cœur.

‒ Voici ton dîner, Ayumi ! claironna-t-elle en poussant un plateau devant elle. Ah, et tu as de la visite !

Ayumi s'enthousiasma à cette nouvelle, bien qu'elle n'eût aucune idée de qui pourrait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure-ci. Ceux qui avaient l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour elle étaient tous déjà venus. A sa grande surprise, tandis que l'infirmière approchait le plateau pour dévoiler une salade de riz et de la soupe, la silhouette noble et impressionnante de Sasuke pénétra dans la pièce.

‒ Maître Sasuke ? s'exclama Ayumi, interloquée.

‒ Bonjour Ayumi, répondit-il de sa voix grave.

Ayumi ne perçut ni sarcasme ni froideur dans son ton. Peut-être que sa maladie l'avait suffisamment touché pour qu'il ne prît pas cet air supérieur qu'il savait si bien montrer. Par ailleurs, ses yeux sombres la scrutaient intensément, comme s'il voulait vérifier par lui-même qu'elle était guérie.

L'infirmière termina d'installer le repas et se retira pour les laisser seuls. Sasuke ne prit pas la parole immédiatement, mais Ayumi s'y attendait. Il n'était pas très bavard, et ce même quand Sakura l'invitait à la maison. Par ailleurs, Ayumi ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère s'obstinait à l'inviter régulièrement, alors qu'il ne lui rendait jamais la pareille.

Sasuke prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit. Ayumi attendait patiemment la raison de sa visite. Elle devait bien avouer que depuis sa dernière discussion avec lui, il lui paraissait moins effrayant, presque attentionné à son égard. La preuve en était que, malgré sa misanthropie profondément enracinée, Sasuke était venu lui rendre visite.

‒ Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

‒ Beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle en plongeant une cuillère dans sa soupe, je n'ai plus de fièvre. En fait, je suis complètement guérie, mais Maître Tsunade veut encore me garder en observation.

‒ Je sais, j'en ai discuté avec elle. Et je l'ai convaincue de te laisser sortir ce soir.

‒ Ce soir ? répéta Ayumi avec étonnement après avoir avalé une gorgée de soupe. Mais Maman est en prison et, honnêtement, rester seule à la maison ne m'enchante pas vraiment…

‒ Je m'en doute, la rassura Sasuke, et d'ailleurs il est hors de question que tu retournes toute seule chez toi. Si la maladie te contaminait à nouveau alors qu'il n'y a personne avec toi, ça pourrait être très dangereux. Voilà pourquoi je te propose de venir habiter chez moi.

Abasourdie, Ayumi en lâcha sa cuillère qui tomba comme une pierre dans sa soupe avec un tintement métallique. A la vue de sa réaction, Sasuke sembla presque gêné de lui avoir fait une telle proposition, mais il se reprit rapidement :

‒ Ce ne sera que temporaire, évidemment.

‒ Ça… ça ne vous dérange pas ? balbutia Ayumi, sous le choc.

Sasuke sembla surpris par sa question. Ayumi n'avait pas dit non, mais elle hésitait encore.

‒ Non, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. J'avais d'abord pensé que tu serais plus contente d'aller chez l'un de tes coéquipiers, mais il se trouve que Naruto n'a pas une seconde à lui et que Hinata est partie en mission aujourd'hui même. Et, chez les Nara… je ne t'en parle même pas.

La surprise laissa la place à l'amusement dans les yeux pétillants d'Ayumi. C'était sans doute la première fois que Sasuke lui parlait aussi longuement et, pour être honnête, elle appréciait son offre. Elle s'était toujours sentie démunie quand sa mère ne pouvait être présente, mais Sasuke venait de remédier à ce problème.

‒ Je serai très heureuse d'habiter chez vous, Maître Sasuke, annonça-t-elle avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable.

Un léger rictus – peut-être un sourire – étira les lèvres de Sasuke et il se leva avant de répondre :

‒ Dans ce cas, finis ton repas et réunis tes affaires. Je t'attends dans le couloir.

Ayumi accepta d'un hochement de tête et but le reste de sa soupe d'une seule traite. Alors qu'elle finissait sa salade de riz, elle jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors, par l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. La journée qu'elle avait passée à l'hôpital lui avait paru durer des siècles. Enfin, elle allait regagner le monde extérieur !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Neji détective ! Ca vous a plu ? Peut-être qu'un jour je devrais créer un UA policier avec les personnages de Naruto, je pourrais bien m'amuser... A méditer ^^.

Bon, sinon, comme l'indique le titre du chapitre, la petite lueut d'espoir n'est pas bien grande mais elle existe ! Cependant, on se retrouve avec un traître de plus à l'hôpital, ce qui n'est pas pour arranger les affaires de notre pauvre Naruto. D'ailleurs, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il est tellement dépassé qu'il en est réduit à mettre Sakura en prison et à l'y garder ^^.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de mettre le dernier passage. Je voulais montrer un Sasuke un peu plus sensible que d'habitude. Peut-être l'est-il un peu trop ? J'attends votre avis, ne l'oubliez pas ! En tout cas, un grand merci à ceux qui commentent régulièrement et bienvenue aux nouveaux reviewers !


	11. L'arme impensable

Chapitre 10 : L'arme impensable

Sakura, la tête appuyée contre le mur froid de sa cellule, les mains serrées entre ses genoux, ferma doucement les yeux et inspira pour profiter des quelques rayons du soleil matinal que la seule petite fenêtre de la pièce laissait passer. Elle était enfermée depuis la veille et rien n'avait changé depuis. Ino était venue pour l'informer de ce qu'il se passait : le conseil n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'autre suspect et Junya Hyûga était malade. Sakura avait senti que le poids des malheurs du monde s'acharnait sur Tenten, mais à présent ses pensées allaient toutes vers une autre personne, sa fille.

Sakura n'avait pas vu Ayumi depuis qu'elle était enfermée. On ne l'y avait pas autorisée, le conseil avait refusé. Elle avait demandé ensuite à savoir au moins si elle allait bien, mais là encore, on lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle était guérie. Cependant, Ayumi lui manquait énormément et elle n'avait toujours pas pu se réconcilier avec elle depuis qu'elle l'avait giflée. Elle mourrait d'envie de sortir pour aller la voir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Sakura avait la force de s'échapper. D'un seul coup de poing, elle aurait pu défoncer le mur. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas la volonté, d'abord parce que de nombreux gardes avaient été dispersés dans les alentours – elle sentait continuellement leur présence – et ensuite parce que cela allait lui apporter davantage d'ennuis et compromettrait encore son innocence.

Le grincement de la porte lui fit soudain ouvrir les yeux. Elle redressa la tête et vit deux silhouettes entrer dans la pièce où se situait sa cellule. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand elle les reconnut.

– Ayumi !

Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers les barreaux et tendit les bras pendant que sa fille s'y jetait. Alors que la seconde personne restait légèrement à l'écart, Sakura serra sa fille contre elle en lui murmurant :

– Oh, Ayumi, si tu savais combien tu m'as manquée ! Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu ais guéri ! C'est un miracle !

– Personne n'y croyait, Maman, fit remarquer Ayumi avec un petit sourire. Kakashi-sensei, Yukito et Simaru encore moins que les autres. Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes quand ils sont venus me voir hier soir ! Et tante Ino m'a serrée si fort que j'ai cru étouffer !

Sakura se détacha enfin de sa fille et lui rendit son sourire. Elle était bien trop soulagée de la voir heureuse et en bonne santé pour songer au fait qu'elle était enfermée et soupçonnée d'être une traîtresse.

– J'espère que tu ne manques de rien, dit-elle en passant une main douce dans les cheveux d'Ayumi. Tu te débrouilles comment pour manger ?

– Oh, je n'ai pas de problèmes de ce côté-là ! Sasuke est venu me voir hier soir et m'a proposé de vivre chez lui en attendant que tu sois sortie !

Sakura afficha une mine stupéfaite. Son regard vert glissa lentement vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. Sasuke Uchiwa était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, l'air nonchalant, semblant écouter leur conversation d'une oreille distraite, son regard tourné vers la fenêtre, à l'opposé de la cellule de Sakura. Celle-ci ne comprenait ni pourquoi il avait proposé à sa fille de l'héberger, ni pourquoi Ayumi ne l'appelait plus par son respectueux et craintif « Maître Sasuke », mais elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

– Je crois que je vais devoir y aller, M'man. Je dois reprendre les missions dès aujourd'hui !

La voix d'Ayumi sortit Sakura de ses interrogations. Elle reprit son tendre sourire en reportant son attention sur sa fille et lui embrassa longuement le front et les deux joues avant de la laisser partir. Ce ne fut que quand la porte se fut refermée que Sasuke s'approcha enfin des barreaux.

– Merci, Sasuke, le remercia chaleureusement Sakura. Merci beaucoup ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour me l'amener ici ? Je pensais que le conseil n'était pas d'accord.

– Je suis allé voir Naruto ce matin et, quand je lui ai expliqué que tu ne pouvais pas voir ta fille, il est entré dans une rage incontrôlable. Hiashi Hyûga était présent et il l'a obligé à signer une autorisation de visite pour Ayumi.

– J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! s'exclama Sakura en se retenant de rire. En tout cas, merci de t'occuper d'elle, c'est vraiment adorable.

Le visage de Sasuke se ferma à ces mots, comme si sa fierté en prenait un coup. L'adjectif « adorable » n'était pas vraiment un terme qui lui correspondait. Sakura, elle, parut amusée par sa réaction.

– D'ailleurs, elle semble t'apprécier, finalement, reprit-elle avec un air plein de malice. Elle ne t'appelle plus « Maître Sasuke » !

– Je lui ai dit que, puisqu'elle allait vivre chez moi pour une durée indéterminée, c'était plus simple de m'appeler Sasuke.

L'air renfrogné de Sasuke se renforça davantage après cet aveu, mais Sakura en parut encore plus satisfaite. Elle savait qu'Ayumi ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent qu'il lui laissait croire.

– Au fait, l'enquête sur le vol des plans de Konoha n'a pas avancé ? demanda subitement Sakura.

– Je crains bien que non. Naruto a d'ailleurs eu l'air gêné à ce propos, il était rouge pivoine quand il me l'a dit ce matin ! Je crois qu'il n'est pas content que le conseil ait réussi à te faire enfermer contre son avis.

Sakura soupira de lassitude en s'accrochant aux barreaux. Si on ne trouvait pas le coupable rapidement, elle risquait de passer beaucoup de temps enfermée dans cette cellule. Sasuke se rendit compte de son désarroi et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Ce contact, froid et doux à la fois, fit légèrement frissonner Sakura.

– Je m'occuperai d'Ayumi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

– Merci.

Cette fois-ci, le mot s'échappa à peine de ses lèvres. Les mains de Sasuke quittèrent les siennes, presque à regret, et il sortit de la pièce après un dernier salut. Sakura se retrouva seule mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait rassurée. Quelqu'un au-dehors prenait soin de sa fille.

* * *

Quand Shikamaru arriva en bas de la tour rouge ce matin-là, son corps était parfaitement reposé, mais son esprit ressentait une immense lassitude. La dispute avec Temari avait résonné dans sa tête une bonne partie de la nuit et, à son réveil, elle était revenue à l'assaut, comme une malédiction dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser.

Quand il poussa la porte du bureau du Hokage, il remarqua immédiatement que Tsunade se tenait appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés. Naruto, la tête entre ses mains, affichait une mine déconfite.

– Ah, Shikamaru, tu tombes bien ! dit-il en se redressant légèrement. Il y a du nouveau.

– Vous avez réussi à trouver un remède ? demanda Shikamaru en se tournant vers Tsunade.

– Nous sommes encore en phase de test, pour le moment. Ce n'est pas pour le remède que je suis venue voir Naruto mais pour le virus en lui-même. J'ai enfin découvert plusieurs choses à son sujet.

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils, presque surpris par la gravité du ton de Tsunade. A en juger la mine défaitiste de Naruto, elle lui avait déjà tout déballé.

– Premièrement, expliqua Tsunade, ce virus n'est pas naturel. Il est le produit d'une transformation biologique, d'une expérience. En fait, il est si puissant qu'on peut le considérer comme étant une arme biologique de première qualité.

Shikamaru sentit son estomac se tordre alors que Tsunade finissait sa phrase. Le mot « arme » n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Qui disait arme, disait conflit. Mais qui était leur ennemi ? Une fois de plus, il se cachait.

– Vous en êtes sûre ? demanda-t-il.

– Il y a plusieurs preuves à cela, répondit immédiatement Tsunade. D'abord, je n'ai pas été capable de prélever le virus dans le sang de mes patients et cela s'explique simplement : le virus est polarisé de telle façon que la pointe de la seringue le repousse !

– Hein ? C'est possible de faire ça ? Malgré la vitesse à laquelle le sang est aspiré ? lâcha Shikamaru d'un air abasourdi.

– En prenant compte que la pointe d'une seringue est en métal et que la polarisation n'a pas de limite, oui. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai remarquée et la seconde est beaucoup plus inquiétante : le virus est une forme évoluée d'un virus beaucoup moins fort mais qui néanmoins est capable, si le malade est particulièrement faible, de faire apparaître des taches rouges sur son corps, de gonfler légèrement la gorge et de provoquer de la fièvre. C'est un virus qu'on trouve dans les contrées nordiques du Pays de la Terre.

– Le Nord du Pays de la Terre ? Mais ce n'est pas la porte à côté !

– Effectivement et, à votre avis, qui a apporté un tel virus ici ?

– Le voleur des plans ! s'exclama Naruto d'un air accablé.

Shikamaru approuva d'un air résigné. Il en avait conclu exactement la même chose : deux catastrophes tombant à si peu de temps d'intervalle sur Konoha, c'était trop précis pour relever de la simple coïncidence. Si le virus avait été apporté par un ennemi, alors cette affaire était très probablement liée au vol des plans. A ce moment-là, Tsunade demanda :

‒ Naruto, tu as jeté un coup d'œil sur le rapport d'enquête de Tamiko ?

‒ Tu veux dire la liste de tous les ninjas médecins pratiquant la technique des anticorps ? rectifia Naruto, sarcastique. Très utile, je crois que je vais tous les faire arrêter sous prétexte qu'ils sont de bons médecins !

‒ Ne te moque pas, Naruto ! Nous n'avons aucune piste pour déterminer quel médecin peut nous avoir trahi.

‒ Un traître médecin ? répéta Shikamaru dont les yeux avaient doublé de volume sous le coup de la surprise.

‒ Celui qui a soigné Ayumi, expliqua Tsunade. Naruto, cette enquête ne nous mènera nulle part. Si l'on peut considérer que c'est la même personne qui nous a refilé le virus et qui a volé les plans, alors c'est elle qui a soigné Ayumi.

Tandis que Naruto pâlissait de manière inquiétante, en hochant frénétiquement la tête, Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Les capacités du traître se multipliaient à vue d'œil et devenaient particulièrement effrayantes.

‒ Si on résume, un médecin de Konoha a ramené au village un virus très dangereux, a volé les plans de Konoha, les a envoyés à l'ennemi puis a sauvé Ayumi Haruno, et tout ceci sous nos yeux ?

– Oui, confirma Tsunade. et cette personne a apporté le virus jusque dans la chambre d'Aneko Hyûga. Et qui est allé dans la chambre d'Aneko le matin du 24 novembre ?

– Tenten ! s'exclama Shikamaru, blême. Et elle revenait d'une mission à Iwa, le village caché du Pays de la Terre !

Tsunade et Shikamaru se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Il était clair qu'à présent la principale suspecte se trouvait être Tenten, bien qu'elle n'eût à leur connaissance aucun talent pour la médecine. Mais Tsunade savait par expérience qu'un apprentissage intensif aurait pu remédier à cette faiblesse. Aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, il fallait se résoudre à l'idée qu'elle avait elle-même ramené le virus dans la chambre d'Aneko et contaminé sa fille avec, à moins que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un accident.

– Je vais tout de suite la faire arrêter, nous pourrons ainsi faire sortir Sakura ! s'exclama Shikamaru.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas vers la porte que la voix de Naruto l'arrêta :

– Attends ! Il y a un problème ! Ce… ce n'est pas Tenten, le voleur des plans.

Shikamaru se retourna et fronça les sourcils. A en juger par son expression, Tsunade, elle non plus, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les contredisait.

– C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air suspecte comme ça, mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas elle ! insista Naruto sous leurs regards soupçonneux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Tsunade en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers le bureau. Naruto, aurais-tu oublié de nous faire part d'un élément crucial concernant cette affaire ?

Naruto déglutit un instant. Tsunade semblait être sur le point de lui mettre une bonne gifle et, malgré les années, elle avait conservé sa terrible force surhumaine. Il hésita à peine une seconde avant de dévoiler la vérité :

– Ecoutez tous les deux, vous ne devez surtout pas faire sortir ça d'ici, mais le véritable voleur est…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit violemment à ce moment-là, le coupant totalement dans son élan. Neji, la mine fermée, venait d'entrer. A en juger par les veines qui ressortaient autour de ses yeux blancs, il avait activé son Byakugan.

– Naruto, n'ajoute rien, ordonna-t-il.

Naruto l'observa avec des yeux ronds tandis que Neji s'approchait. Celui-ci l'espionnait-il depuis le début ? Et puis pourquoi l'avait-il arrêté aussi brusquement ? Neji ne prit pas peine de s'expliquer. Le Byakugan toujours activé, il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, où on avait placé une plante verte. Neji se baissa et fouilla cette plante durant quelques secondes avant d'arracher à la terre du pot un petit objet métallique qu'il alla poser sur le bureau, sous les regards médusés de Shikamaru, de Tsunade et de Naruto.

– Mais… mais c'est un micro ! s'exclama ce dernier en s'emparant de l'objet.

– Exact, et c'est le seul, mais il est suffisamment puissant pour tout entendre. Il fonctionne au chakra, c'est ainsi que je l'ai trouvé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de le désactiver. Je me suis douté qu'il y en avait un parce que notre homme était en train d'écouter à une oreillette sans fil !

Naruto déglutit à nouveau. Il savait parfaitement que Neji voulait parler du faux Lee qui les surveillait toujours pour le compte d'un inconnu.

– Tu… tu crois qu'il a entendu quelque chose d'important ?

– Non, il n'y avait rien de louche dans ton bureau hier, il a dû le placer cette nuit ou ce matin. Par contre, maintenant qu'on lui a retiré ce micro, il va être sur ses gardes.

Naruto fit une grimace tandis qu'il jouait avec le minuscule objet, le faisant pivoter entre ses doigts. Ainsi, l'espion avait tenté de les écouter. Mais à qui pouvait-il bien transmettre toutes ces informations ? Qui pouvait donc avoir besoin d'un espion à Konoha ? Toute l'affaire se mit alors brusquement en place dans sa tête et ses yeux bleus affichèrent une lueur de détermination nouvelle.

– Tsunade, Shikamaru, il faut que vous sachiez que Neji et moi avons déjà trouvé le véritable coupable du vol des plans de Konoha, déclara-t-il. Il s'agit de Lee, ou plutôt d'un imposteur se faisant passer pour Lee.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Tsunade. Tu as trouvé qui était le coupable et tu laisses Sakura croupir en prison ?

– Ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu de devoir prendre cette décision, mais oui, avoua Naruto. C'était le seul moyen de savoir pour qui cet imposteur travaillait. Maintenant, c'est chose faite ! Voilà comment je vois les choses : le 24 novembre, Lee, Tenten et Sasuke rentrent de mission, une mission qui a eu lieu à Iwa. A ce moment-là, l'imposteur a déjà pris la place de Lee, ce qui signifie qu'il rentre sans se faire repérer dans le village. Il a sur lui un virus très dangereux qui doit créer une épidémie. Sans que Tenten s'en aperçoive, il le glisse dans l'une de ses poches. Tenten rentre chez elle peu après, fait tomber la capsule contenant le virus dans la chambre d'Aneko et contamine ainsi sa propre fille sans qu'elle-même ne soit touchée. Par la suite, Aneko refile la maladie à Sai, son sensei, et l'épidémie se propage.

Tsunade, Shikamaru et Neji, qui avaient bu chacun de ses mots, demeurèrent pensifs durant quelques secondes. Finalement, ce fut Shikamaru qui parla le premier :

– Le virus venant du Pays de la Terre et la mission de Tenten s'étant déroulée à Iwa, tout porte à croire dans ce cas que notre imposteur est un ninja d'Iwa.

– Oui, approuva Naruto et, dans ce cas, on peut penser qu'Iwa prépare une attaque contre Konoha et que le seul but du virus a été de nous affaiblir considérablement. Ils savaient que, malgré la présence de Mamie Tsunade, nous ne pourrions pas nous en sortir facilement puisque le virus n'existe pas à l'état naturel et, qu'en plus, il est étudié pour ne pas être détecté. L'imposteur a également été chargé de voler les plans. Tout se recoupe ! Iwa va nous attaquer !

– Attends, Naruto, c'est grave ce que tu nous annonces là, intervint Tsunade. Il faudrait au moins vérifier que l'imposteur a bien pris la place de Lee pendant qu'il revenait de mission. Sinon, il est probable qu'il ne soit pas d'Iwa et que les deux affaires, le virus et les plans volés, n'aient rien à voir. Ou, pire encore, que l'ennemi n'est pas Iwa mais nous pousse à croire que c'est lui.

– Elle a raison, approuva Shikamaru. Il faudrait vérifier le moment où Lee a été remplacé. L'ennui c'est que Tenten est encore à l'hôpital et je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas quitter le chevet de sa fille.

– Elle refuse catégoriquement, confirma Neji. Je ne l'ai quittée que pour accomplir la mission que Naruto m'a donnée, à savoir surveiller notre imposteur.

– Ce n'est pas grave, nous n'avons pas besoin de Tenten, coupa Naruto. Shikamaru, va immédiatement me chercher Sasuke ! Neji, tu peux retourner à ta surveillance. J'enverrai Hinata te relayer si son équipe revient dans la journée.

Les deux ninjas acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Tsunade se tourna alors vers Naruto et ses traits se durcirent légèrement.

– C'est toi qui as eu l'idée de ne pas faire délivrer Sakura pour mettre l'imposteur en confiance ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

– Non, c'est Neji. Mais ne lui en voulez pas, c'est que…

– Ah, je suis rassurée !

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds et fixa Tsunade avec ébahissement.

– Comment ça, vous êtes rassurée ?

– Eh bien oui, si c'était toi qui avais eu cette idée brillante, on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un avait pris ta place à toi aussi ! répondit Tsunade en riant.

– Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

Naruto soupira. Malgré les années, Tsunade aimait se moquer de lui de temps en temps. Heureusement, elle ne le faisait jamais en public, sinon l'estime du village pour son Hokage aurait tendance à diminuer fortement.

– Allons, je plaisante Naruto, dit-elle en lui assénant une tape sur les épaules. Je comprends bien que la situation n'est pas facile. Enfin, si tu pouvais me renvoyer Sakura rapidement, ce ne serait pas de refus. Avec moi et Shizune en train d'étudier le virus, il n'y a plus personne pour diriger tout le monde !

Puis elle quitta la pièce à son tour. Naruto n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant que Shikamaru ne revînt, suivi de près par Sasuke.

– Ah, vous voilà, vous deux ! s'exclama Naruto. Sasuke, j'ai une question très importante à te poser. Tu te souviens de ta dernière mission avec Tenten et Lee ?

– Oui.

– Alors, peux-tu me dire si tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange au cours de cette mission ? L'un de tes coéquipiers aurait-il eu un comportement bizarre ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il ne s'était pas senti tranquille à la fin de cette mission et le fait que Naruto l'interrogeât à ce sujet l'inquiéta.

– Justement, oui, j'ai remarqué quelque chose, mais j'ai cru que mon imagination me jouait des tours. En fait, pendant le voyage de retour, j'ai eu la nette impression qu'on était suivi, sans pour autant réussir à débusquer qui que ce soit. Et puis, un soir, Lee a entendu du bruit à l'écart et est allé voir. Quand il est revenu, il nous a dit que ce n'était qu'un écureuil. C'est à partir de ce soir-là que mon impression s'est amoindrie, mais je n'étais pas rassuré pour autant.

Naruto et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard entendu. A présent, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

– L'imposteur a dû profiter du fait que Lee s'éloigne pour prendre sa place, annonça Shikamaru, tandis que Sasuke ne pouvait dissimuler sa surprise.

– Je pense aussi. Sasuke, pas un mot à ce sujet, surtout pas à Sakura, compris ?

Mais Sasuke n'écoutait plus. Lui aussi, il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il venait de comprendre que Naruto et Shikamaru, bien qu'ils connussent la véritable identité du traître à Konoha, laissaient Sakura enfermée dans sa cellule.

– Naruto, comment peux-tu faire ça à Sakura ? siffla-t-il en cachant mal sa colère. Tu te sers d'elle pour rassurer le voleur et tenter de savoir pour qui il travaille ! C'est Shikamaru qui a eu cette idée ?

Tandis que Naruto se demandait, effaré, comment Sasuke avait pu déduire tout ceci de leur conversation, Shikamaru recula d'un pas, par pure mesure de prudence. Les yeux sombres de Sasuke jetaient des éclairs.

– Heu… non, non, ce n'est pas lui, bafouilla Naruto. Ecoute, Sasuke, je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de ce qu'on est en train de faire – et t'as raison, c'est dégueulasse de laisser Sakura enfermée nuit et jour alors qu'on pourrait la disculper – mais, là, nous sommes en pleine crise ! Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que Sakura ne sorte pas tout de suite ? Si c'est à cause d'Ayumi, je peux très bien la prendre chez moi, Yukito sera ravi…

– Il ne s'agit pas d'Ayumi ! coupa Sasuke en abattant la paume de sa main sur le bureau. Sakura est une amie et elle souffre de l'absence de sa fille !

Un court silence embarrassant suivi cette déclaration. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il était allé un peu loin et Shikamaru et Naruto le fixèrent avec des yeux exorbités.

– Laisse tomber, soupira Sasuke. Je ne dirai rien à Sakura, c'est promis. Y a-t-il autre chose que tu ne m'ais pas dit et dont je pourrais être informé ?

‒ Heu… le virus vient d'Iwa ? suggéra Naruto.

‒ D'Iwa ? répéta Sasuke. Ça… ça a un lien avec notre dernière mission ?

‒ Probablement, soupira Naruto. Nous en sommes à nous demander si le vol des plans et l'arrivée du virus n'ont pas un lien.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, répondit :

‒ Faites bien gaffe à ce voleur. Si c'est lui qui a introduit le virus dans Konoha, alors je pense que c'est lui qui a soigné Ayumi. Reste à savoir pourquoi.

Sur ce, il quitta la salle d'un pas traînant, les mains dans les poches. Shikamaru le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu.

– Dis-moi, Naruto, depuis quand Sasuke se soucie-t-il de Sakura ?

– J'avoue que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, répondit Naruto d'un air décontenancé. Mais il faut dire que la relation entre ces deux là n'est pas très nette depuis le retour de Sasuke.

– Par contre, il n'a pas tout à fait tort à propos d'Ayumi, poursuivit Shikamaru. C'est vrai qu'on devrait se demander quel était le but du voleur en la soignant, elle et non un autre.

Naruto approuva d'un signe de tête. Dans toute cette histoire, la guérison miracle d'Ayumi restait sans doute le point le plus obscur.

* * *

Sakura reçut sa seconde visite de la journée quand le ciel commença à rougeoyer sous le soleil couchant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement quand elle vit Ayumi entrer dans sa cellule, suivie de l'ombre familière de Sasuke. A nouveau, elle tendit ses bras à travers les barreaux et sa fille vint s'y blottir.

Puis, les prémices de l'adolescence reprenant le dessus, Ayumi se détacha de sa mère et commença à lui raconter en détail la mission qu'elle avait dû accomplir en compagnie de Kakashi et de ses deux coéquipiers. Elle expliqua aussi que Simaru était triste depuis la veille, sans doute parce que sa mère avait brutalement quitté la maison.

Tandis que Sakura et Ayumi discutaient et rattrapaient le temps perdu, Sasuke demeura silencieux, appuyé contre un mur de la pièce. Il mourrait d'envie de parler à Sakura de quelque chose qui lui avait trotté dans la tête depuis le matin même, mais ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet devant Ayumi. Toute cette histoire la touchait de bien trop près à son goût.

Fermant les yeux, il se remémora toutes les informations qu'il avait pu récolter durant la journée. En rentrant de sa mission quotidienne, il était retourné voir Naruto pour que celui-ci lui expliquât toute l'affaire en détail et cela n'avait fait que renforcer ses doutes.

– J'ai aussi appris que Junya était tombée malade. C'est affreux, Maman…

La voix d'Ayumi le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Dans toute cette histoire, il avait presque oublié les Hyûga. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Tenten avait passé sa journée à l'hôpital et Neji allait la rejoindre dès sa journée de travail achevée.

_Autrement dit, dès que l'imposteur sera retourné chez lui._

Sasuke soupira de mécontentement. Il avait demandé à Naruto pourquoi il continuait à garder Sakura enfermée alors qu'à présent ils pouvaient très bien arrêter le faux Lee, puisque son commanditaire avait de fortes chances de n'être autre que le village d'Iwa. « Trop risqué, avait répondu Naruto, et Neji et Shikamaru sont d'accord avec moi. Tant qu'on n'aura pas découvert avec exactitude pourquoi ce type a été chargé de rester ici, on ne l'arrêtera pas ». Sasuke avait dû admettre que cette décision n'était pas dénuée de sens. Après tout, ce voleur aurait pu fuir une fois son forfait accompli, mais il n'en était rien. Pourquoi donc avait-il été chargé de rester à Konoha ? Avait-il encore autre chose à y faire ? Heureusement, cette fois-ci ils pourraient le contrer à temps. Neji assurait une surveillance sans faille.

Sasuke mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que la conversation entre Sakura et sa fille avait cessé et que toutes les deux le fixaient avec une once d'étonnement. Elles devaient sans doute se demander ce à quoi il pensait. Finalement, il se redressa et dit d'une voix neutre :

– Ayumi, j'aimerais parler à ta mère. Tu peux m'attendre dehors ?

Ayumi, surprise, acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle allait sortir quand Sasuke ajouta :

– Et pas la peine d'écouter, je le saurais !

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Sasuke n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le penchant curieux d'Ayumi.

– Sakura, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'urgent, annonça-t-il – et le sourire de Sakura s'effaça aussitôt. L'enquête a beaucoup avancé depuis hier et il se trouve qu'il y a une grande chance pour que le virus ait été introduit dans Konoha par un ninja d'Iwa.

– Un… un ninja d'Iwa ? balbutia Sakura en devenant livide. Comment est-ce possible ?

– C'est un peu long à expliquer, répondit Sasuke en songeant qu'il ne devait surtout pas avouer à Sakura que Naruto avait découvert le véritable traître. De toute façon, Neji et Shikamaru enquêtent là-dessus. Ce qui me préoccupe, moi, c'est ta fille.

– Ayumi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ?

– Sakura, réfléchis bons sang ! s'exclama Sasuke en se saisissant des barreaux comme s'il allait les arracher. Le virus Aka a tué tout le monde jusqu'ici sauf Ayumi, et on ne lui a donné aucun remède particulier ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle avait guéri ?

– Sasuke, je suis médecin et enfermée dans cette cellule depuis hier matin ! Bien sûr que j'y ai déjà songé ! Mais, à vrai dire, la seule explication c'est le miracle…

– Faux ! Tsunade a retrouvé des traces d'anticorps dans le sang d'Ayumi. Ils ont été introduits dans son corps pour lutter contre le virus. Quelqu'un a soigné ta fille, Sakura !

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, au bord de la panique. Enfin, elle comprenait où Sasuke voulait en venir.

– Tu voudrais dire qu'Iwa aurait fait en sorte de semer l'épidémie tout en s'arrangeant pour qu'Ayumi ne meure pas ? demanda-t-elle. Mais pourquoi la sauver, elle ?

Sasuke déglutit. Ce qu'il allait dire n'allait certainement pas plaire à Sakura, mais il devait lui en parler. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix possédait une tonalité étrange qui ressemblait à l'inquiétude.

– Sakura, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais il est possible qu'Ayumi soit mêlée de beaucoup plus près à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Peut-être que si Iwa nous a envoyé le virus, c'est pour nous affaiblir et, s'ils ont fait en sorte qu'Ayumi reste en vie, c'est parce qu'ils la veulent vivante.

– Mais que voudraient-ils d'elle ?

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit et ses mains se desserrèrent légèrement.

– Ce que lui a légué son père, Sakura.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Si ce que Sasuke disait était vrai, alors Ayumi était sans aucun doute en danger, et même davantage qu'il ne le pensait. Elle sentit l'inquiétude s'emparer d'elle. Son cœur cognait si fort qu'elle pouvait ressentir ses battements jusque dans ses tempes.

– Sasuke, promets-moi de surveiller Ayumi, le supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à son tour aux barreaux. Et préviens Kakashi-sensei ! Il faut qu'il la surveille de très près durant les missions…

Sasuke hocha la tête d'un air grave. Ces précautions étaient bien le minimum à faire. Cependant, enfermée dans sa cellule, Sakura ne pouvait œuvrer davantage.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ragea-t-elle en exposant ainsi sa pensée à voix haute. Comment Iwa a pu savoir pour Ayumi ? Comment connaîtraient-ils son père ?

– J'y ai déjà pensé, répondit Sasuke. Sakura, quel a été le seul ninja d'Iwa au courant de la vérité au sujet d'Ayumi ?

Sakura fronça les sourcils, comme si elle se demandait si Sasuke ne se moquait pas d'elle.

– Deidara, répondit-elle, mais il est mort deux jours après… après la conception d'Ayumi.

– A vrai dire, on n'en est pas sûr, répliqua Sasuke. Ce sont les ninjas d'Iwa qui ont dit l'avoir tué aux abords du Pays de la Terre.

– Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient menti ? Mais pourquoi avoir épargné Deidara ? C'était un renégat !

– Ça aussi, j'en doute fort. En fait, Deidara n'a jamais rejoint l'Akatsuki de son plein gré. Il y a été forcé. Je pense que Deidara a fait semblant d'entrer dans l'Akatsuki pour satisfaire ses membres et qu'il est devenu un espion en leur sein pour le compte d'Iwa.

Sakura ne répondit rien, mais ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son inquiétude grandissante. Sasuke dut le sentir, puisqu'il osa poser ses mains sur les siennes.

– Je ne vais pas laisser Ayumi sans surveillance, promit-il. Je ne sais pas si mes hypothèses sont justes, mais si tel est le cas, les ninjas d'Iwa auront du mal à s'en prendre à elle.

Sakura leva la tête et ses yeux verts croisèrent le regard noir de Sasuke. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi déterminé à protéger quelqu'un et cette pensée la réconforta légèrement.

– Très bien, Sasuke, soupira-t-elle, résignée à laisser un autre qu'elle prendre soin de sa fille. Je te fais confiance.

Sasuke la remercia d'un signe de tête et décida enfin qu'il était temps pour lui et Ayumi de rentrer. Après un dernier au revoir, il quitta la pièce et rejoignit la jeune Haruno qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Je suis un peu trop fatiguée pour faire un long commentaire, mais les vacances devraient arranger ça. Aussi, je me contenterai de vous dire que j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui laisse une large place aux délibérations (et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué de les suivre), et je remercie tous ceux qui commentent, vraiment. Non seulement je prends en compte vos avis pour la suite de l'histoire, mais en plus ça me donne envie de m'améliorer constamment. Bref, un grand merci !


	12. Le problème Hyûga

Chapitre 11 : Le problème Hyûga

Tsunade pencha la tête en arrière et but son café d'une seule traite. Elle avait bien besoin de ce remontant pour tenir le coup. Il était quatre heures du matin et cela faisait plus d'une journée entière qu'elle testait les remèdes qu'elle créait à partir du virus sur Junya Hyûga.

– Alors, des résultats, Shizune ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son assistante.

Celle-ci était penchée sur le corps de Junya et examinait attentivement sa gorge.

– J'ai l'impression que ça ne gonfle plus depuis quelques heures, répondit Shizune en retirant sa petite lampe de la bouche de la gamine. En revanche, Junya est épuisée, il faudrait qu'elle se repose.

– Elle a dormi toute l'après-midi, soupira tristement Tsunade alors que la tête de Junya dodelinait. Ce virus est une véritable épreuve !

– Sa fatigue vient peut-être du remède, suggéra prudemment Shizune. Maître, je sais que je me répète, mais utiliser cette petite comme cobaye…

– Fait d'elle la plus chanceuse de tout Konoha, coupa Tsunade. Shizune, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle mourra si on ne fait rien. J'ai promis à Neji et à Tenten qu'elle survivrait, donc je ferai tout pour qu'elle survive, même si pour cela je dois tester tous les remèdes que je suis capable de créer sur elle !

Shizune déglutit. Tsunade savait se montrait sèche quand elle le voulait. L'ancienne Hokage s'approcha de la patiente et remonta le drap qui la recouvrait jusqu'à ses épaules.

– Laissons-la dormir. Shizune, va demander à une infirmière de veiller sur elle.

– Oui, Maître.

Shizune sortit aussitôt et Tsunade lui emboîta le pas. Tandis que son assistante courait dans le couloir sombre de l'hôpital, elle posa un regard presque bienveillant sur les deux parents assis sur le banc en face d'elle, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Tenten dormait, mais Neji semblait éveillé.

– Du nouveau ? murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller sa femme.

– Pas vraiment, mais son état semble se stabiliser. Je viens de lui redonner une dose de médicament, je vais attendre qu'il agisse. Reposez-vous, je vous préviendrai dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Neji la remercia d'un signe de tête et serra davantage Tenten contre lui. Tsunade quitta alors ce couloir pour aller voir d'autres patients. Elle aussi aurait bien dormi quelques heures, mais les malades n'attendaient pas.

* * *

La jeune Tamiko Umino s'éveilla subitement en sursaut. Kami-sama, elle s'était endormie sur sa chaise ! Et dire que sa mère lui avait confié la garde de Junya pour la nuit ! Paniquée, elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il était huit heures. Dehors, le soleil se levait à peine. Après avoir essuyé la sueur de son front, elle se tourna vers la patiente.

Une vague de soulagement la submergea quand elle vit que Junya Hyûga respirait de façon régulière. Tamiko se leva et remarqua que les draps étaient trempés. Comme tous les malades, Junya avait beaucoup transpiré pendant la nuit. Décidant de lui apporter un peu de fraîcheur, Tamiko abaissa légèrement la couverture. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle découvrait la peau du cou de Junya : étrangement blanche et lisse, sans la moindre trace de rougeur ou de gonflement.

Tamiko sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Le remède de Tsunade aurait-il porté ses fruits ? Elle tâta la gorge de Junya avant de placer une main sur son front. Il était encore un peu chaud, mais bien moins que quelques heures auparavant.

– Junya, Junya, murmura-t-elle en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

La petite fille s'éveilla difficilement. Quand Tamiko fut sûre d'avoir capté son attention, elle demanda :

– Tu te sens mieux ?

– Un peu.

Tamiko sourit. La voix de Junya n'était ni rauque, ni sifflante. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à parler.

Lentement, Junya commença à faire le tour de la pièce du regard. Elle semblait peiner à reconnaître le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle s'assit sur son lit et Tamiko redressa son oreiller pour qu'elle puisse s'installer confortablement.

– Ne bouge pas, Junya, lui intima-t-elle en contrôlant mal sa joie. Je vais prévenir Maître Tsunade !

Aussitôt, Tamiko se précipita hors de la pièce. Le claquement de la porte réveilla en sursaut Neji et Tenten, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle fila dans le couloir et disparut au premier virage venu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Neji, abasourdi de voir la fille de Shizune faire autant de boucan dans un hôpital.

– Tu crois qu'il y a un problème ? demanda Tenten, inquiète, en fixant la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

Neji n'osa pas répondre. Il sentait déjà que Tenten était sur les nerfs. Elle voulait savoir comment sa fille se portait, si au moins elle était toujours en vie. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et Neji n'essaya même pas de la retenir tandis qu'elle ouvrait lentement la porte.

– Junya !

Sur ce cri, Tenten se précipita à l'intérieur. Neji sentit son cœur battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi Tenten avait-elle ainsi crié ? Junya était-elle morte pendant la nuit ? Mû par une soudaine impulsion, il se leva et se précipita dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Tenten pleurait, certes, mais pas sur le corps inerte de sa fille. Bien que Junya semblât épuisée, elle respirait normalement et souriait à sa mère. Tenten, quant à elle, pleurait de joie et de soulagement. Elle serrait sa fille contre elle si fort que Neji se serait demandé si elle la lâcherait un jour si lui aussi n'avait pas été bouleversé.

– Junya, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Neji resta durant quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte. Il avait l'impression qu'un miracle se produisait sous ses yeux. Tenten revivait et Junya était sauvée. Lorsque cette idée atteignit enfin son cerveau, il se précipita à son tour sur sa fille et la serra tendrement contre lui, tandis que Tenten lui faisait un peu de place.

Dans leur dos, la porte était restée ouverte et Tsunade se tenait sur le seuil, à côté de Tamiko. Celle-ci se répandait en excuses pour avoir oublié de fermer la porte.

– Ce n'est pas grave, laisse, lui répondit Tsunade.

– Mais ils risquent d'être contaminés, elle n'est pas complètement guérie !

– Je leur donnerai une petite dose de remède à eux aussi pour m'assurer qu'ils n'aient rien. De toute façon, ce qui est important, c'est que j'aie tenu ma promesse.

Tamiko leva un regard étonné vers sa supérieure. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, elle la voyait sourire.

Cependant, cette quiétude ne fut que de courte durée. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller ausculter Junya, Tsunade se fit appeler par une infirmière dans le couloir :

– Maître Tsunade ! Une équipe de ninjas vient d'arriver en bas et l'un d'eux est blessé !

– Un ninja blessé ? répéta Tsunade, qui n'avait pas vu ce genre de patient depuis plusieurs jours. J'arrive tout de suite ! Bon, Tamiko, va chercher ta mère et dis-lui de venir ausculter Junya. Elle doit être dans mon bureau à cette heure-ci.

Tandis que Tamiko lui obéissait, Tsunade suivit l'infirmière qui la guida jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Au milieu de la multitude de patients et d'infirmiers, trois ninjas qu'elle connaissait bien se disputaient. Ou plutôt, deux d'entre eux se criaient dessus tandis que la troisième essayait de les calmer.

– Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, disait Shino d'une voix grave. Si tu n'avais pas fait l'imbécile, tu ne serais pas tombé et tu ne te serais pas cassé la jambe.

– Si je n'étais pas tombé, on n'aurait jamais vu que ces ninjas étaient d'Iwa ! répliqua Kiba, assis sur Akamaru, l'une de ses jambes posée sur la fourrure du chien tandis que l'autre prenait appui sur le sol.

– S'il vous plait, les garçons…, tenta d'intervenir Hinata.

– Il n'a qu'à arrêter de dire que tout est de ma faute ! C'est à croire que Shino ne connaît pas la compassion !

Tsunade soupira. D'ordinaire, Kiba et Shino réussissaient à s'entendre, mais quand Shino vexait Kiba, leurs disputes devenaient mémorables. Cependant, il était temps d'y mettre un terme :

– Ninjas, vous êtes dans un hôpital, alors maintenant taisez-vous !

Shino et Kiba cessèrent aussitôt de se disputer et regardèrent Tsunade d'un air presque effrayé. Bien trop occupés à contredire l'autre, ils n'avaient pas remarqué son arrivée.

– Bon, venez avec moi, on doit encore avoir une chambre de libre, dit-elle en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de s'énerver, Kiba et Shino consentirent à la suivre. Hinata, qui marchait à côté d'Akamaru, regardait la jambe cassée de son coéquipier avec appréhension. Elle s'y connaissait trop peu en médecine pour le soigner et elle savait qu'il en avait souffert durant tout le voyage de retour.

Tsunade ouvrit la porte d'une chambre et installa Kiba sur le lit avec l'aide de Shino. Tandis qu'elle examinait la blessure, elle demanda :

– Comment est-ce arrivé exactement ?

Kiba allait raconter, mais Shino le devança :

– Nous étions en mission spéciale quand nous avons repéré un groupe de ninjas étrangers à l'intérieur de nos frontières. Nous avons voulu les surveiller pour connaître leur origine et Kiba a pris des risques inutiles. Finalement, il est tombé de son poste d'observation et s'est cassé la jambe.

– Vous n'avez pas été repérés ? s'étonna Tsunade.

– Non, par chance mes insectes ont pu amortir sa chute.

– C'était répugnant ! répliqua Kiba.

– Ça nous a sauvé la mise, rétorqua Shino. Et tu me dois pas loin de trois mille punaises !

– Bon, ce n'est pas trop grave, conclut Tsunade après son examen. Nous allons devoir te remettre l'os en place. Ça fera un peu mal, mais ça sera vite guéri. Tu vas rester ici pour la nuit.

Kiba fit une grimace en comprenant ce qui l'attendait. Hinata, qui était restée silencieuse depuis l'arrivée de Tsunade, prit alors la parole :

– Hum, nous devons aller d'urgence faire notre rapport à Naruto. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, nous allons y aller.

Tsunade acquiesça et les laissa partir. Elle appela une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir et celle-ci vint maintenir Kiba par les épaules. Ce dernier sentit la peur monter en lui alors que Tsunade se saisissait avec expertise de sa jambe. Akamaru aboya, comme pour l'encourager. Kiba ferma les yeux en pressentant ce qui allait arriver.

– Aaaaaaaaaah !

Kiba ne put retenir son cri. Dans un craquement sinistre, son os venait de se remettre en place. Peu à peu, la douleur disparut et, quand il rouvrit les yeux, Tsunade lui mettait une atèle. Elle avait presque fini quand on frappa à la porte.

– Entrez, dit-elle en continuant son travail.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kiba écarquilla les yeux en voyant Hiashi Hyûga entrer dans sa chambre. Le chef du clan de Hinata ne venait quand même pas s'informer de son état ?

Quand elle se retourna, Tsunade parut tout aussi étonnée de cette arrivée.

– Hiashi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– On m'a dit que Junya était guérie, répondit-il. Est-ce vrai ?

– Pas tout à fait. En fait, elle est sortie d'affaire, mais elle est encore très faible. Tu n'es pas allé la voir ?

– Non, j'ai préféré la laisser avec ses parents.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Le comportement de Hiashi lui paraissait étrange. Elle était sûre qu'il mijotait quelque chose, mais le laissa sortir.

* * *

– Bon alors, on fait quoi ?

Naruto se gratta la tempe sans parvenir à trouver une réponse à la question de Shikamaru. Il avait toujours eu du mal à prendre une décision aussi tôt dans la journée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas passer des heures sur ce sujet. Des mesures devaient être prises très rapidement.

– Voilà ce qu'on va faire, décida-t-il finalement. Tu vas prendre une équipe avec toi et aller espionner la frontière du Pays de la Terre. Il faut absolument qu'on sache si la menace vient bien de là-bas. On ne peut pas se permettre de se tromper, on pourrait déclencher une guerre ouverte par erreur !

Shikamaru approuva d'un signe de tête, ce qui rassura un tant soit peu Naruto. A ce moment-là, il se rappela d'un détail qui le gênait :

– Au fait, pourquoi Temari et toi ne venez plus en même temps le matin ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

– On s'est disputé, avoua sombrement Shikamaru.

– Ah. Bon, on va éviter de vous mettre dans la même équipe. Puisqu'elle tient à nous aider, je vais l'envoyer prêter main forte à l'hôpital. Je sais que son truc c'est plutôt le combat, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser une ninja de Suna remplir les missions demandées à Konoha. Ça porterait un coup à notre réputation !

Shikamaru soupira en songeant que Temari allait sans doute mal le prendre. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, ils ne s'étaient plus recroisés et il se demandait si elle n'allait pas se sentir offensée d'être ainsi mise à l'écart alors que lui était envoyé en mission importante.

A ce moment-là, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Shino et Hinata entrèrent. Shikamaru et Naruto s'immobilisèrent, se préparant au pire. Shino et Hinata paraissaient exténués, très inquiets et, par-dessus tout, Kiba ne les accompagnait pas. De plus, tous deux étant très respectueux des règles, ils ne se seraient jamais permis d'entrer dans le bureau du Hokage sans frapper si la situation n'avait pas été urgente.

– Vous avez retrouvé Lee ? demanda Naruto, dans un fol espoir.

– Non, nous n'avons pas pu aller bien loin, expliqua rapidement Hinata. Nous avons été arrêtés au bout de deux jours de recherche. Nous avons croisé des ninjas d'Iwa.

– Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, ajouta Shino alors que Naruto pâlissait, mais ils en attendaient d'autres. Apparemment, ils veulent réunir toute une armée.

Un silence pesant suivi cette déclaration. Ce fut Naruto qui le brisa le premier :

– Ça change la donne. Shikamaru, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Tu vas me réunir du monde pour préparer la défense de Konoha. A votre avis, nous disposons de combien de temps ?

– Un jour, pas plus, répondit Shino. Les troupes qu'ils attendaient étaient prévues pour ce soir. Ils attaqueront sans doute demain matin.

– Très bien, mettez le village en état d'alerte ! Que tous les civils, sans exception, soient placés dans le Mont Hokage ! Shikamaru, tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour préparer la défense. Hinata, va prévenir la Vieille de la situation et dis-lui de mettre les malades en lieu sûr. Ah, et puis, si ses recherches sur le remède pouvaient nous rendre la trentaine de ninjas actuellement en convalescence, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal !

Sur ces ordres, Hinata et Shino sortirent du bureau. Shikamaru allait proposer une équipe quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Hiashi Hyûga qui entra.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hiashi ? demanda Naruto, agacé. Nous avons un énorme problème sur les bras, alors sois bref !

– Junya est sauvée, répondit Hiashi de sa voix naturellement froide. Tsunade a réussi à la soigner.

– Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Naruto en retrouvant le sourire.

– Oui, et puisque sa sœur est morte, elle devient la nouvelle héritière de Neji. Cette fois-ci, Naruto, je ne reculerai pas : Junya devra porter le sceau de l'oiseau en cage.

* * *

Sakura, qui s'ennuyait de plus en plus durant ses journées d'enfermement, sortit brusquement de ses rêveries en entendant des pas approcher. Il devait être dans les alentours de neuf ou dix heures et elle savait qu'Ayumi ne reviendrait pas avant le soir. Néanmoins, elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait lui rendre visite en pleine journée, surtout qu'Ino était déjà venue, une demi-heure plus tôt.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et ce fut Naruto qui apparut. Sakura bondit sur ses pieds, tant elle était heureuse de le revoir. Il avait une petite mine, mais il lui rendit son sourire en s'approchant.

– Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu étais débordé !

– Je le suis encore, avoua-t-il en riant, mais j'ai décidé de venir te voir. Tes bons conseils me manquaient.

Sakura lui répondit par une moue sceptique. Tout ceci sentait le roussi.

– D'accord, quel est le problème, cette fois ? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement exaspéré.

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. La clairvoyance de Sakura à son sujet l'avait toujours un peu gêné.

– Junya Hyûga est guérie, expliqua-t-il. C'est une bonne nouvelle, mais Hiashi exige maintenant que le sceau de l'oiseau en cage lui soit apposé !

– Quoi ? Mais je pensais que tu avais réussi à l'en dissuader !

– Je crois qu'il a trop de pression derrière lui pour agir autrement. Apparemment, toute la branche principale craint que Junya ne finisse par se rebeller.

– Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle le fasse, avoua Sakura, amère. La branche principale n'a jamais cessé de traiter sa sœur comme une moins que rien. En plus, Junya est un génie, si elle se révolte, ils pourraient connaître un sort semblable à celui des Uchiwa !

– Je ne pense pas que Junya soit de la trempe d'Itachi, mais c'est bien un truc dans ce genre-là qu'ils craignent. Oh, Sakura, je ne vais jamais y arriver ! J'ai deux crises à gérer en même temps !

Sakura s'assit, l'épaule contre les barreaux de sa cellule, comme si elle cherchait une solution pour aider Naruto. Finalement, elle demanda :

– Cette histoire ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, Naruto. A quand remonte toute cette tension chez les Hyûga ?

– Oh, tout ça est très vieux, avoua Naruto en s'asseyant à côté de Sakura, de sorte que seuls les barreaux les séparaient. Ça a commencé avec le mariage de Neji et de Tenten. Hiashi avait prévu de marier Neji à Hinata afin de le faire entrer dans la branche principale et, par la même occasion, réduire les tensions au sein du clan, mais le fait est que Neji a demandé Tenten en mariage juste avant. Hiashi leur en a toujours voulu. Ensuite… il y a eu Hinata et moi. Hiashi était fou furieux quand il a découvert que je l'avais mise enceinte hors mariage !

– Vous n'étiez même pas ensemble à ce moment-là, fit remarquer froidement Sakura.

Naruto posa son regard sur elle. Sakura avait le visage pâle, contrit, et il devina qu'elle lui en voulait toujours pour ce qui s'était passé à cette époque.

– Oui, j'étais bourré quand j'ai couché pour la première fois avec Hinata, avoua Naruto d'un air exaspéré. Et alors, Sakura ? On a fini par se marier, non ?

– Par obligation, parce que Hiashi a fait pression sur vous ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait une bêtise pareille, Naruto !

– Une bêtise, Sakura ? répéta Naruto en saisissant les barreaux. J'ai peut-être utilisé ce terme à l'époque, mais j'étais jeune et, quand je vois ma vie aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas avoir fait une bêtise ! D'accord, je t'aimais toujours quand j'ai dû épouser Hinata, mais tu n'as pas à te rendre coupable pour ça ! Hinata est une femme formidable, je n'aurais pas pu espérer trouver une personne plus gentille au monde, et elle m'a donné le plus merveilleux des enfants ! Je ne changerais ma vie actuelle pour rien au monde, Sakura. Il ne me manque rien, pas même l'amour.

Naruto pensait que Sakura allait s'énerver, mais, au contraire, elle lui sourit d'un air rassuré.

– Tant mieux, dit-elle. Tu n'aurais pas été heureux avec moi.

– Ça, on n'en saura jamais rien, Sakura.

Un ange passa et Naruto se leva, pensant que la discussion était close. Néanmoins, il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir parlé avec Sakura. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient attendu cette conversation depuis fort longtemps.

‒ Ne te laisse pas faire avec les Hyûga, lâcha brusquement Sakura. Tu es le Hokage, alors affirme ton autorité.

Naruto approuva ce conseil d'un signe de tête avant d'ajouter :

– Je vais rejoindre Shikamaru. Il veut convaincre Tenten d'intégrer son équipe pour préparer la défense du village et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte. Enfin, c'est vrai que sa maîtrise des explosifs ne serait pas de trop.

– Défendre le village ?

– Oui, Sakura. L'équipe de Hinata a repéré une arrivée massive de ninjas d'Iwa. La bataille aura lieu demain matin, d'après leurs estimations. Tous les ninjas en état de se battre y participeront, Sakura, ta fille y compris.

Sakura déglutit. Elle savait que la décision de Naruto, soit du Hokage, était sans appel, mais savoir que sa fille allait risquer sa vie pour défendre Konoha lui retournait l'estomac.

– Tu crois que je pourrai participer ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Je vais essayer de voir ça avec le conseil.

Sur ce, Naruto quitta la pièce après un dernier regard qui se voulait réconfortant. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état d'angoisse de Sakura. Il savait très bien que, si on le mettait ainsi à l'écart d'une bataille alors que son fils y participait, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Quand Naruto arriva à l'hôpital, où il était quasiment sûr de trouver Shikamaru et Tenten, il n'eut pas le temps de les chercher. A peine avait-il posé un pied dans le hall qu'une silhouette familière venait vers lui pour lui sauter au cou.

– Naruto ! s'exclama Hinata.

Naruto sourit et serra sa femme de ses bras. Même s'ils s'étaient vus un peu plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas encore pu célébrer leurs retrouvailles.

– Je suis content que tu sois revenue saine et sauve, confia-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux sombres de sa femme. J'avoue que j'ai un peu flippé quand tu m'as dit que vous aviez croisé des ninjas d'Iwa.

– Nous ne nous sommes pas faits repérer, expliqua Hinata en se détachant de lui. Enfin, nous avons failli avoir des problèmes quand Kiba a eu son accident, mais bon…

Naruto sourit davantage et l'embrassa tendrement, heureux de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés.

– Je vais aller voir Tenten et Shikamaru, expliqua-t-il. Hinata, Neji doit encore se remettre un peu de la guérison de sa fille, est-ce que tu pourrais le remplacer aujourd'hui ? Il doit surveiller notre faux Lee toute la journée. Je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal avec ton Byakugan.

– Je vais le faire tout de suite, assura Hinata.

Aussitôt, les veines autour de ses yeux blancs prirent du relief et elle courut au dehors de l'hôpital. Naruto se sentit soulagé de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé la forme et se tourna vers le fond du hall. Il aperçut alors Shikamaru et Tenten un peu à l'écart, Neji à leurs côtés. Apparemment, le ton de leur conversation restait très calme, ce qui était plutôt encourageant.

– Alors ? demanda Naruto en approchant.

– Tenten accepte ! déclara Shikamaru d'un air satisfait. Bien, rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au mur Nord !

Sur ce, il quitta l'hôpital et fila chercher les autres ninjas qui devraient l'aider dans sa tâche. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de féliciter Tenten :

– Je suis content de te voir reprendre du poil de la bête ! J'étais venu prêter main forte à Shikamaru, mais je vois qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Tenten rougit et baissa la tête, comme si elle avait honte de son comportement des derniers jours.

– Naruto, je tiens à m'excuser pour mes absences. Je n'ai pas rempli une seule mission depuis… depuis la mort d'Aneko. C'est vraiment lamentable !

– C'est compréhensible, rectifia Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tenten, je ne vais pas te juger parce que tu es une mère aimante et sensible avec tes enfants.

Tenten sembla un brin rassurée puisqu'elle releva la tête pour le remercier. A ses côtés, Neji se sentait fier de sa femme. Finalement, il lui avait bel et bien fallu un choc pour retrouver ses repères et le fait de voir Junya aussi proche de la mort l'avait complètement bouleversée, si bien qu'elle avait décidé de réagir une bonne fois pour toutes.

– Bon, puisque c'est réglé, enchaîna Naruto d'un air moins joyeux, je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Venez, on va sortir d'ici, ça vaut mieux.

Naruto entraîna Neji et Tenten en dehors de l'hôpital. Une fois dans la rue, il se mit à parler tout en prenant la direction du quartier Hyûga.

– Hiashi est venu me voir ce matin et a exigé que Junya soit soumise au sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Je l'aurais bien envoyé balader, mais cette fois il m'a assuré que si je refusais, le clan Hyûga ne participerait pas à la bataille.

Tenten et Neji prirent tous les deux un air effrayé. La menace de Hiashi devenait sérieuse.

– Mais… mais comment ose-t-il ? s'exclama Tenten. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça à ma fille ! Elle n'a que huit ans ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive sous le joug de cette répugnante famille qui a toujours détesté Aneko !

Tenten était tellement en colère qu'elle eut du mal à aligner tous ces mots. Son visage prenait peu à peu une teinte rouge et Naruto devina que cette dernière demande de Hiashi était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

– Ils vont voir ce que j'en pense de leurs idées à la con ! clama-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

Naruto et Neji demeurèrent sur place durant plus d'une seconde. Si Tenten commençait à devenir grossière, c'était qu'elle était vraiment énervée.

– Attends, Tenten ! crièrent-ils en chœur.

Mais elle ne les écouta pas et se mit à courir. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, curieux non seulement de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, mais aussi pour la protéger d'une éventuelle réaction violente de la part d'un Hyûga.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immense demeure qui abritait la famille principale, un garde tenta d'arrêter Tenten à l'entrée.

– Que voulez-vous ?

– Voir Hiashi !

– Vous ne pouvez pas, il est en réunion.

Malgré les avertissements du garde, Tenten ne freina pas l'allure et passa avec tant de détermination qu'il n'osa pas l'arrêter, en particulier lorsqu'il vit que le Hokage lui aussi entrait.

– Bienvenue, Maître Hokage ! le salua-t-il respectueusement.

Naruto n'y prêta pas attention. Tenten avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée d'un grand coup de pied et Neji la suivait de près. Elle les emmena vers le fond du grand couloir principal et ouvrit la porte à double battant qui s'y trouvait. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle octogonale, assez grande, où au milieu de nombreux Hyûga siégeaient autour d'une table. Leurs fronts étaient lisse, sans la moindre marque, preuve qu'ils étaient tous membres de la branche principale.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Hiashi s'était levé en voyant Tenten, Neji, puis Naruto entrer ainsi dans la salle de réunion. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Tenten l'arrêta :

– Vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant les Hyûga attablés d'un doigt accusateur. Comment osez-vous, bande d'hypocrites ? Vous avez toujours apporté le malheur sur ma famille et maintenant vous voulez mettre votre sceau sur ma fille ? Il en est hors de question ! Junya ne se pliera pas à vos ordres, elle ne portera pas votre sceau et deviendra la propre maîtresse de sa vie !

– Tenten, tenta un des Hyûga, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire…

– Oh que si ! s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas menaçant. C'est moi qui ai porté Junya dans mon ventre, moi qui l'ai élevée et moi qui me suis occupée d'elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Je ne vous laisserai pas poser vos sales pattes sur elle, je ne vous laisserai pas la briser comme vous avez brisé Aneko !

Tenten pleurait à présent, des larmes de rage et de douleur. Elle était entrée dans une telle fureur qu'aucun des Hyûga n'osait plus l'interrompre.

– Vous avez toujours méprisé Aneko, alors qu'elle faisait tant d'efforts pour vous satisfaire ! Elle est devenue genin à l'âge de dix ans, mais vous n'avez rien vu ! Je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point vous étiez des porcs, car ça lui aurait fait bien trop mal. Mais maintenant, qui est la nouvelle héritière de la branche secondaire ? Junya ! Junya est un génie, un génie aux mêmes capacités qu'Itachi Uchiwa, alors faites gaffe ! Je ne vous laisserai pas lui apposer votre sceau et, si vous osez vous en prendre à elle, je vous pourrirai la vie, même si je dois mourir, et, quand bien même je serais morte, je trouverai un moyen pour continuer !

Ce discours eut pour effet de clouer le bec aux pauvres représentants Hyûga qui voulaient protester. Neji lui-même n'osait plus intervenir. Tenten bouillait littéralement de rage. Naruto n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été étonné de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. En s'en prenant à Junya, les Hyûga avaient oublié un élément de taille : depuis qu'elle avait épousé Neji, Tenten faisait partie de ce clan et, même si elle faisait officiellement partie de la branche secondaire, ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur elle.

Tenten balaya l'assistance du regard, mais tous les Hyûga étaient bien trop choqués pour répondre. Elle garda encore quelques instants les sourcils froncés, l'air sévère et menaçant, et ajouta :

– Et ne pensez même pas à faire du mal à Neji, car ma vengeance serait mille fois pire que ce que vous pourriez lui faire subir !

Neji sentit un hoquet intérieur le bouleverser. Tenten venait de prévenir les Hyûga de la branche principale qu'ils ne devaient plus utiliser le sceau qu'il portait au front contre lui. Depuis toujours, il se savait sous contrôle, quoi qu'il fît. Tout cela allait peut-être enfin changer.

Tenten toisa les membres du conseil Hyûga une dernière fois puis, certaine qu'ils ne pouvaient plus protester, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle. Naruto et Neji, encore pantois, la suivirent après quelques secondes de réflexion.

– Waouh, Tenten ! s'exclama Naruto dès qu'ils furent dehors. Quelle énergie ! Ça faisait des années que je rêvais de leur cracher à la figure, mais t'as été une championne pour ce coup-là !

– Je ne les aurais jamais laissés faire du mal à ma fille, répondit froidement Tenten, bien plus parce qu'elle était encore fâchée contre les Hyûga que pour autre chose.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers Neji qui marchait à ses côtés et son regard s'adoucit. Elle lui prit gentiment le bras et cala sa tête contre son épaule.

– Tu sais, c'était gentil de ta part de me tenir à l'écart de tout ça… mais tu ne sais pas y faire en matière de relation sociale, pas même au sein de ta propre famille !

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton beaucoup plus léger et ses yeux bruns souriaient à présent. Neji passa une main sur la sienne, comme pour la remercier, et ils demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée au cœur de Konoha. A ce moment-là, ils furent interpellés par Shikamaru, qui avançait vers eux en compagnie d'un grand type vêtu de vert que Naruto prit d'abord pour Lee. Cependant, il se détendit immédiatement en s'apercevant de son erreur : il s'agissait de Maito Gai.

– Ah, Gai, ton équipe est enfin rentrée ! fit remarquer Naruto avec un grand sourire. Tant mieux, on va avoir besoin de tout le monde d'ici demain !

– Justement, c'est pour ça que je vous cherchais, intervint Shikamaru. Naruto, j'inclus Gai dans mon équipe, je tiens à discuter avec lui de la stratégie à adopter. Si tu trouves Kakashi, dis-lui de nous rejoindre. Tenten, prête à m'aider à disposer les pièges ?

– Prête !

Aussitôt, Shikamaru repartit en courant vers l'enceinte de Konoha et Tenten et Gai le suivirent au pas de course. Naruto sentit le poids qui s'était posé sur sa poitrine depuis qu'il savait qu'Iwa allait attaquer s'alléger un peu. Il avait l'impression qu'à nouveau il pouvait compter sur tous ses ninjas, sans exception.

– Ah, ça fait du bien de voir Tenten comme ça, hein Neji ? Neji ?

Neji ne répondait pas. Son regard suivait le groupe de Shikamaru. Si aucun sourire n'étirait ses lèvres, son visage blanc semblait rayonner de l'intérieur, comme si une nouvelle lumière avait pris naissance en lui. Puis, Tenten et les deux hommes disparurent au coin d'une rue et il tourna la tête vers Naruto. Son visage avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos de l'imposteur ? demanda-t-il. Il serait peut-être temps de l'enfermer, non ?

– J'y ai pensé, avoua Naruto, mais il y a encore des questions qu'il a laissées sans réponse, une en particulier qui m'embête depuis un certain temps.

– Laquelle ?

– Pourquoi cet imposteur, chargé d'affaiblir notre village en y introduisant un virus a laissé Ayumi Haruno s'en tirer ?

– Comment ça ?

– J'en ai discuté avec Shikamaru, et il est clair que la seule personne en mesure de sauver Ayumi alors qu'elle était touchée par Aka était la personne qui connaissait déjà le virus, autrement dit, notre faux Lee qui se balade dans le village depuis un moment. Pour Shikamaru, il est évident qu'il a administré les anticorps à Ayumi. Il a pu le faire pendant la nuit car, d'après Shizune, Sakura s'est endormie auprès de sa fille.

– Il aurait très bien pu sauver Ayumi pour nous apporter un nouveau coupable, fit remarquer Neji. Après tout, on venait de disculper Kiba.

– Peut-être, mais Sasuke m'a laissé entendre qu'il pourrait y avoir bien plus que ça.

– Alors, que fait-on ?

– On va encore laisser l'imposteur en liberté jusqu'à demain. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher d'apprendre que nous préparons la défense du village. En revanche, il faut l'empêcher d'en informer ses petits copains. Le coup de la volière prouve qu'il a besoin d'un oiseau pour envoyer un message, donc il faudra veiller à ce qu'il n'envoie rien. J'ai demandé à Hinata de te remplacer pour la journée, mais j'aimerais que toi et elle vous vous relayiez sans cesse pour le surveiller nuit et jour. Compris ?

Neji hocha vivement la tête, comprenant le plan de Naruto. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il eut une brève pensée pour Lee et son cœur se serra. Où était-il ? Allait-il bien ? Etait-il… mort ? Cette dernière supposition lui glaça l'échine et il préféra ne plus y penser. Son esprit devait rester focalisé sur l'imposteur à surveiller et la bataille qui aurait probablement lieu le lendemain matin. Il aurait déjà suffisamment à faire en s'inquiétant pour ses proches qui pourraient y perdre la vie – notamment Tenten – sans rajouter son angoisse persistante concernant Lee.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bien, comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'aurais pu l'appeler "La colère de Tenten", maintenant que j'y pense ^^. Comme vous voyez, on avance, mais lentement. La bataille, qui se terminera par un petit retournement de situation, sera pour le chapitre 12. En attendant, merci à ceux qui commentent, et n'hésitez pas à venir me faire part de votre avis !


	13. Le piège se referme

Chapitre 12 : Le piège se referme

Il était à peine six heures du matin et pourtant Konoha était déjà en pleine effervescence. La nouvelle qu'une importante bataille approchait s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Dehors, sous une pluie fine et froide, Kakashi Hatake et Maito Gai donnaient des ordres pour placer les ninjas. Comme l'avait suggéré Shikamaru, les plus inexpérimentés se tiendraient en arrière et assureraient les renforts pour les premières lignes. Les ninjas médecins seraient dispersés partout de façon à pouvoir intervenir rapidement et les maîtres du Taijutsu formeraient la première ligne d'assaut.

Dans le bureau de Naruto, ce n'était pas la bataille le sujet principal. Le Hokage avait fait appeler plusieurs ninjas en qui il avait entièrement confiance : Chôji, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Kiba et Tsunade avaient été réunis tôt ce matin-là. A côté de lui, Shikamaru les fixait tous attentivement, récitant dans sa tête ce qu'il allait devoir leur dire.

– Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça Naruto qui, exceptionnellement, avait revêtu la traditionnelle tenue rouge et blanche des Hokage. Je vous ai fait tous venir parce que, en vue de la bataille qui se prépare, nous allons devoir mettre les choses à plat. La bataille d'aujourd'hui est vraisemblablement le résultat d'une longue préparation menée par Iwa dans un but que nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs de connaître. Nous avons cependant découvert beaucoup de choses depuis le commencement de l'enquête et je voudrais que vous en preniez connaissance. Je ne sais pas qui survivra ni qui mourra aujourd'hui, mais il faut au moins que quelqu'un soit au courant de tout. Je ne peux pas garder seul le secret de toute cette affaire, c'est trop risqué.

Comprenant que Naruto évoquait sa propre mort, Kiba ne put que déglutir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sinistre. Les autres devaient avoir une mine proche de la sienne, car Naruto s'empressa d'ajouter sur un ton plus léger :

– Mais ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement, ce n'est qu'une précaution suggérée par Shikamaru ! Hum, d'ailleurs, il va lui-même vous exposer l'affaire.

A ces mots, Shikamaru sut qu'il devait prendre la parole. Lentement, en essayant de garder son flegme habituel, il déplia le papier qu'il tenait serré dans sa main depuis plusieurs instants et jeta un coup d'œil au résumé de l'affaire qu'il avait lui-même écrit la veille au soir. Il avait rarement assisté à une machination aussi compliquée et aussi bien manigancée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son explication :

– A moins que je ne me trompe, et je suis quasiment sûr de ce que j'avance, toute cette affaire remonte à beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. En fait, tout a commencé en février, il y a neuf ans.

– Quand Naruto est devenu Hokage ? s'informa Tsunade avec un haussement de sourcil surpris.

– Quelques jours avant en fait, quand Temari est tombée malade. Elle présentait les mêmes symptômes que nos malades actuels. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été contaminée par le même virus !

– Pourtant, elle n'est pas morte, fit remarquer Kiba, sceptique.

– Laisse-moi finir, ordonna Shikamaru. Ce virus était en fait le prototype d'Aka, si j'ose dire, une expérience menée par Iwa. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais à l'époque Iwa avait déjà prévu de contaminer Konoha par un virus créé expérimentalement. La maladie de Temari n'a été qu'un test pour eux et je suis à peu près sûr que cela s'est passé ainsi.

« Il y a neuf ans, le 2 février, ou quelques jours avant, un ninja d'Iwa dépose le prototype d'Aka chez nous afin qu'il soit testé. Temari est contaminée, mais ne meurt pas pour autant. Elle est guérie le 4 février. Le ninja d'Iwa devant observer les résultats de l'expérience est encore à Konoha. Or, le lendemain, a lieu la promotion de Naruto en tant que Hokage. A ce moment-là, Tsunade lui révèle, comme elle le doit, où sont cachés les plans de construction du village. Le ninja envoyé par Iwa a sans aucun doute réussi à écouter leur conversation.

– Attends un peu, intervint Tsunade, les sourcils froncés. Je ne suis pas stupide tout de même ! J'avais pris des précautions à ce moment-là ! Personne n'a pu entrer dans la pièce où je me trouvais avec Naruto et personne ne s'y trouvait, à part lui et moi.

– Ce que dit Shikamaru est malheureusement tout à fait possible, annonça sombrement Neji. Le type qui nous surveille de l'intérieur depuis quelques jours est un maître de l'espionnage. Si je n'avais pas le Byakugan, je n'aurais jamais détecté ses micros dans le bureau de Naruto.

– Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'amène à penser que le ninja d'Iwa venu tester le prototype d'Aka il y a neuf ans et celui qui se fait aujourd'hui passer pour notre allié sont exactement la même personne, conclut Shikamaru. Mais laissez-moi continuer. Après avoir surpris cette conversation très intéressante et, comme le virus n'était pas au point puisqu'il n'avait pas tué Temari, le ninja retourne à Iwa et fait son rapport. Neuf ans plus tard, le virus Aka est enfin prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à l'introduire à Konoha. Le 5 novembre dernier, Tenten, Sasuke et Lee ont été envoyés au Pays de la Terre par Naruto. L'occasion pour Iwa de s'introduire dans Konoha s'offre lors de leur voyage de retour : un ninja d'Iwa les suit et finit par réussir à prendre la place de Lee sans éveiller de soupçons.

Un cri d'horreur étouffé résonna alors dans la pièce et les visages se tournèrent vers Tenten. Celle-ci était devenue blanche et ses lèvres tremblaient. Comme un certain nombre d'entre eux, elle n'était pas au courant que le Lee qui se trouvait à Konoha n'était qu'un imposteur. Elle tourna la tête vers Sasuke et tous deux échangèrent un regard entendu.

– C'est ma faute, dit-elle avec une mine effarée. Sasuke était inquiet, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était trop maniaque. Et puis, Lee avait l'air si… normal !

– On est tous tombé dans le panneau, Tenten, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, la rassura Naruto. Shikamaru, continue, s'il te plait.

– Ayant pris l'apparence de Lee, notre espion peut s'infiltrer très facilement dans Konoha et accomplir sa mission. Il commence d'ailleurs à mettre en place la première partie de son plan en glissant dans la poche de Tenten une capsule contenant le virus Aka. Evidemment, Tenten ne se doute de rien et rentre chez elle. Elle va dans la chambre de sa fille, y fait tomber par mégarde la capsule. Aneko marche dessus, brise ainsi la capsule et libère le virus. Elle est la première contaminée.

Tenten avait à présent perdu toute contenance devant l'horreur des faits. Neji, inquiet, la soutenait d'un bras. Tenten eut l'horrible sensation d'être la responsable de la mort de sa propre fille.

– C'est… c'est quand j'ai voulu nettoyer mon arme, balbutia-t-elle en tremblant tellement que Neji avait du mal à la soutenir. Nous discutions et j'ai voulu nettoyer un kunai… et j'ai cru voir quelque chose tomber, quelque chose de tout petit, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention.

– Naruto, intervint Neji, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour elle de rester ici. Je vais l'emmener dehors.

Naruto allait accepter, mais Tenten fut la plus rapide. Elle se releva brusquement, reprenant contenance et, d'une voix encore faible, protesta :

– Non, j'écouterai tout jusqu'au bout. Je veux savoir comment ce monstre s'y est pris pour nous causer tous ces malheurs.

– Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, Shikamaru, dit Naruto.

– L'espion laisse donc la maladie se répandre et ne fait rien pendant plus d'une semaine. Ensuite, certain que Tsunade ne va pas trouver de remède dans l'immédiat, il décide de passer à la seconde phase du plan : le 4 décembre dernier, sous la forme de Lee, il se glisse chez Kakashi qu'il a vu sortir de chez lui en courant, Ayumi Haruno dans ses bras, vole _Le Paradis du Batifolage_ où les plans étaient cachés, puis revient auprès de Naruto. Ainsi, il est envoyé à la volière où il met en place son idée pour envoyer les plans de Konoha à Iwa et, afin de ne pas être accusé, se plante lui-même des bouts de verre dans le dos et laisse un morceau de tissu provenant du manteau de Kiba. Kiba, Lee n'était-il justement pas avec toi, ce matin-là, juste avant le vol des plans de Konoha ?

– Si… si, maintenant que tu le dis…, avoua Kiba, encore bouleversé.

– Tout colle, donc. L'espion aura accompli avec succès deux phases de son plan : affaiblir Konoha en y introduisant Aka et envoyer les plans de construction à Iwa qui peut ainsi préparer son attaque.

Shikamaru s'arrêta là, laissant volontairement un silence pour permettre à chacun de digérer ce qu'il venait de leur révéler. Tenten avait quitté son teint maladif et, bien qu'encore sous le choc, semblait se sentir un peu mieux. Ce fut Sasuke qui brisa le silence :

– Tout ceci me paraît bien fondé, mais il y a toujours quelque chose que nous n'avons pas résolu dans cette histoire, Shikamaru. Pourquoi l'espion, qui a lui-même introduit Aka chez nous, aurait-il sauvé Ayumi Haruno ?

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Sasuke, les unes stupéfaites, les autres d'un air approbateur. Shikamaru sourit faiblement en songeant que Sasuke ne perdait pas le Nord.

– Ayumi Haruno a effectivement de fortes chances d'avoir été guérie par l'ennemi lui-même, avoua-t-il. D'ailleurs, tout va dans ce sens. Maître Tsunade a retrouvé de façon inexplicable des anticorps issus d'une technique ninja dans son sang. Ceux-ci se sont dissous très rapidement, empêchant ainsi Maître Tsunade de les utiliser pour guérir les autres patients. Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'ennemi aurait-il soigné Ayumi ? Après l'échec pour faire accuser Kiba du vol des plans du village, notre espion avait sans doute besoin d'un nouveau coupable. Or, qui tenait le plus à voir Ayumi guérir ? Qui aurait tout fait pour que cela arrive ? Sa mère, Sakura. En guérissant Ayumi, l'espion faisait non seulement accuser Sakura de connaître l'antidote du virus et de le cacher à Maître Tsunade, mais en plus il se débarrassait d'un médecin compétent à l'hôpital. Il faut avouer que c'était drôlement bien joué.

Les autres approuvèrent cette explication d'un signe de tête, même Sasuke. Celui-ci sentait au plus profond de lui-même que le ninja d'Iwa avait eu une autre raison de sauver Ayumi, mais il se tut. Sakura n'aurait pas aimé qu'il intervienne à ce sujet et l'explication qu'avait trouvée Shikamaru était tout à fait plausible. Lui, il n'était sûr de rien.

– J'ai une question, intervint Ino tandis que des murmures et des bruits de conversations s'élevaient dans la pièce. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas fait arrêter cet espion, maintenant que nous savons par qui il a été envoyé et pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'on a encore besoin de lui, expliqua Naruto. S'il y a un espoir pour que Lee soit encore vivant, l'espion nous mènera peut-être à lui après la bataille, puisque sa tâche sera accomplie. Neji est d'ailleurs chargé de garder un œil sur lui pendant la bataille et Hinata le surveille pendant que nous parlons. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je vais mettre fin à cette réunion. Gardez ces informations pour vous et n'en faites part à personne. Rendez-vous au mur Nord !

Les ninjas acquiescèrent et saluèrent leur Hokage avant de quitter le bureau. Seul Shikamaru resta le temps de ranger ses notes et, tandis qu'il les ramassait, Naruto se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Drapé de sa tenue de Hokage, il semblait bien plus noble, bien plus sage et bien plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire. Il dégageait une extrême puissance, ce qui ne serait pas de trop pour rassurer ses troupes déjà éprouvées moralement.

– Shino ne va pas tarder à revenir de sa mission d'éclairage, annonça Shikamaru alors qu'il contemplait la splendeur du Hokage.

– Tu as raison, répondit Naruto d'une voix légère. On devrait y aller.

A ces mots, il se retourna et commença à quitter le bureau, suivi de près par Shikamaru.

– Tu as réussi à faire sortir Sakura ? demanda ce dernier.

– Non, malheureusement. Le conseil s'y oppose fermement, il pense qu'elle pourrait nous trahir pendant la bataille.

– Mais elle est ninja médecin ! fit remarquer Shikamaru, irrité. Elle a un rôle très important !

– Je le sais, Shikamaru, soupira Naruto alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Mais le coup que nous avons porté aux Hyûga avec l'interdiction de toucher Junya est assez mal passé auprès du conseil et je ne veux pas raviver les tensions ou déclencher un conflit interne à un moment aussi crucial. J'ai demandé à ce que Tamiko Umino prenne sa place habituelle. Sakura m'a dit qu'elle saurait assumer son rôle.

Shikamaru eut une moue dubitative, preuve qu'il n'était pas convaincu qu'une apprentie âgée de quinze ans puisse en faire autant que Sakura. Cependant, Naruto accéléra le pas et ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur, mettant fin à ce débat.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as revêtu ta tenue officielle ? demanda tout à coup Shikamaru. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'elle n'était pas du tout pratique pour se battre ?

– Si, et je le dis toujours ! assura Naruto. Cependant, j'espère flanquer la frousse à ces abrutis d'Iwa quand ils me verront apparaître, au milieu de tous nos ninjas, ma tenue de Hokage claquant au vent. Quand ils me verront avec cette tenue, ils sauront que je protégerai Konoha coûte que coûte et qu'ils devront me tuer avant de pouvoir passer !

– Tu n'as pas changé, soupira Shikamaru en retrouvant brusquement son air blasé. Toujours amateur des entrées théâtrales ! Si Kakashi te voyait en ce moment…

Naruto lui répondit par un grand sourire satisfait et se mit à courir vers le mur Nord, où la bataille aurait lieu.

* * *

Alors que le ciel noir de la nuit pâlissait, Ayumi posait autour d'elle des regards inquiets. Dans l'aube tardive de l'hiver, le salon Uchiwa se révélait encore plus effrayant qu'en plein jour. Ayumi n'avait pas peur, elle était ninja, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un nœud d'angoisse lui tordre l'estomac. Etait-ce dû à l'aura que dégageait la demeure ou à la bataille qui approchait à grands pas ? Ayumi n'en savait rien, mais elle n'appréciait pas cette sensation.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence approcher. Son cœur, mis à mal par tous les récents évènements, tambourina dans sa poitrine. Elle ne relâcha son souffle que lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans heurt. C'était simplement Sasuke qui venait la chercher, après avoir assisté à sa réunion urgente avec le Hokage.

– Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

– Oui.

– Bien, attends-moi là, j'en ai pour une seconde.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna du salon et Ayumi l'entendit monter l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. La présence de Sasuke, au lieu de l'angoisser comme c'était le cas quelques jours plus tôt, la rassurait légèrement. Quand il se trouvait auprès d'elle, elle avait l'agréable sensation d'être protégée. Plus à l'aise, elle se leva du coussin où elle était restée prostrée pendant tout ce temps et commença à marcher le long des murs.

Soudain, un détail l'arrêta. Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, un cadre de photo reposait sur une petite table grise. Intriguée, Ayumi s'en approcha. Sasuke l'hébergeait depuis trois jours et, même si elle n'avait passé que peu de temps chez lui, elle avait été surprise de n'apercevoir aucune photo. Elle le savait renfermé, mais pas à ce point-là.

La photo la fit immédiatement sourire. Ayumi l'avait déjà vue et, pour cause, sa mère possédait exactement la même. Il s'agissait de la fameuse photo de l'équipe 7, celle où Sakura riait au milieu, où Sasuke et Naruto faisaient mine de se tuer du regard et où Kakashi s'appuyait sur leurs têtes d'un air bienveillant. Malgré l'expression des deux garçons, ils semblaient tous heureux. Ayumi songea alors que sa mère ne parlait jamais de cette période. Elle devait sans doute lui manquer atrocement, au point de ne pas pouvoir l'évoquer.

Ayumi, touchée par cet unique cliché, tendit une main pour saisir le cadre. Celui-ci n'était pas bien fixé et à peine l'eut-elle pris en main qu'il tomba à terre. Ayumi sursauta. Miraculeusement, elle n'avait rien cassé. Elle se pencha pour réparer les dégâts, mais un détail l'arrêta. Derrière la photo de l'équipe 7, il y en avait une autre, une photo qui avait été délibérément cachée. Elle était tombée face contre terre. Sentant la curiosité la démanger, Ayumi la ramassa et la retourna.

La photo la fit hausser brusquement les sourcils. Elle ne comprit ce dont il s'agissait qu'au bout de quelques secondes. Dans le coin en bas à droite, elle reconnut le visage de Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas le Sasuke Uchiwa qu'elle connaissait. C'était un gamin rieur, visiblement heureux. Une sorte d'émerveillement brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Dans le fond, deux adultes qui lui ressemblaient en de nombreux points lui accordaient un regard bienveillant. Ayumi soupçonna qu'il devait s'agir de ses parents. Cependant, ce fut la quatrième personne qui attira le plus son attention. C'était un adolescent, étrangement semblable à Sasuke, dont le visage était marqué par deux traits sombres autour du nez. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été réunis en une queue de cheval et il avait posé une main sur la tête du Sasuke rieur.

Complètement absorbée par le cliché, Ayumi n'entendit pas Sasuke descendre les escaliers. Elle sursauta quand il lui demanda d'une voix grave :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ayumi ?

Gênée de n'avoir pas pu freiner sa curiosité et anxieuse de savoir si elle l'avait mis en colère, Ayumi tenta de ranger précipitamment les photos avant que Sasuke ne les vît. Cependant, elle n'en eut pas le temps. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif et ses yeux s'assombrirent quand il découvrit la photo familiale.

– Je… je suis désolée, balbutia Ayumi. Je n'aurais pas dû, je voulais simplement voir la photo de Maman…

Elle ne termina pas ses explications. Contre toute attente, Sasuke se baissa et ramassa lui-même la photo de sa famille. Il la fixa durant quelques instants avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Ayumi :

– Sais-tu qui sont ces personnes ?

– Heu… votre famille, non ?

– Oui, c'était ma famille. Tu vois le jeune homme, là ? ajouta-t-il en pointant l'adolescent. C'était mon frère, Itachi Uchiwa.

– Le membre de l'Akatsuki ?

Sasuke hocha tristement la tête. Ayumi fixa à nouveau le visage du jeune homme. Il avait pourtant l'air si sage, si calme et si proche de son frère. Comment tout ceci avait-il pu mal tourner ?

– Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il remit les deux photos dans leur emplacement, en prenant soin de cacher la photo de famille, et reposa le cadre à sa place.

– Ayumi, quand j'avais ton âge, je n'avais plus de famille, expliqua-t-il. Je veux que tu saches que ça ne t'arrivera pas. Ta famille ne t'abandonnera jamais, d'accord ?

Ces paroles troublèrent Ayumi, si bien qu'elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Sasuke semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins rude que d'ordinaire. Le regard qu'il lui adressa à ce moment-là lui parut presque tendre et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Cependant, elle n'osa pas poser de question et, quand les yeux noirs de Sasuke eurent repris leur froideur habituelle, elle le suivit sans un mot vers l'extérieur de la maison.

Bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, Sasuke sentait son cœur battre plus fort que d'ordinaire. Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le mur Nord de Konoha, il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Ayumi et sa volonté de la protéger n'en fut que plus forte. Cette petite fille, la fille de Sakura, n'avait rien demandé à personne et n'avait pas mérité le sort qui lui avait été infligé. Il la protégerait, comme il l'avait promis.

Quand Sasuke arriva en haut du mur Nord en compagnie d'Ayumi, les seuls ninjas qui s'y trouvaient étaient Naruto, Tsunade et Shikamaru. Les autres avaient été placés en bas, à l'extérieur, cachés dans les arbres qui jonchaient les abords du village en frottant leurs branches aux remparts. Les trois ninjas présents semblaient penchés sur un plan de bataille étalé devant eux.

– Ah, Sasuke, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Naruto en le voyant. J'ai besoin de toi pour diriger les élites.

– Ce n'est pas Hiashi Hyûga qui s'en occupe, d'habitude ? s'étonna Sasuke.

– Si, mais je ne veux pas de problèmes internes durant la bataille, donc je ne mets pas un contestataire pour diriger un groupe de ninjas ! J'avais songé à mettre Neji à la place, mais il a son sceau de l'oiseau en cage et ça serait dommage que Hiashi le contrôle par cette voie-là.

– Hiashi n'est quand même pas stupide au point de profiter de la bataille pour régler des comptes inter clans, fit remarquer Sasuke.

– Lui, non, mais les vieux qui font pression sur lui, si ! Enfin, j'ai dit à Hinata de les avoir à l'œil, ça devrait aller. Ayumi, les genins sont placés de ce côté. Ton équipe t'y attend.

A ces mots, Naruto désigna le côté opposé à celui où les élites – composés de la plupart des jônins et des possesseurs de dons héréditaires puissants comme le Byakugan – se trouvaient. Sasuke soupira en songeant qu'il allait devoir déléguer pour s'assurer du bien-être d'Ayumi. Il descendit cependant de la palissade et emmena Ayumi vers son équipe. Yukito et Simaru, bien qu'un peu anxieux, l'accueillirent avec joie – une allégresse exubérante pour Yukito et une attitude plus réservée pour Simaru. Sasuke avisa Kakashi qui était chargé de veiller sur son équipe et s'approcha de lui.

– J'aimerais te demander un service, avoua-t-il en s'assurant qu'aucun des trois genins ne pouvait l'entendre. Je me fais du souci pour Ayumi.

Kakashi évita de faire remarquer à Sasuke qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu se faire du souci pour qui que ce fût et répondit :

– Même si elle n'est que genin, elle a un bon niveau, Sasuke. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour elle.

– Ce n'est pas son niveau qui m'inquiète, ce sont les intentions de l'ennemi ! répliqua Sasuke.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je veux dire que mes inquiétudes sont fondées. Tu dois absolument ne pas quitter Ayumi des yeux une seule seconde. Si on survit à cette bataille, je t'expliquerai tout.

Kakashi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait réfléchir à la raison qui poussait Sasuke à prendre une telle décision.

– Je veux bien, lâcha-t-il finalement, mais si je ne peux pas garder constamment un œil sur elle ? J'ai deux autres élèves à surveiller.

– Dans ce cas, confie-la à quelqu'un de confiance. Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller diriger le groupe des élites.

– Ah, Naruto a donc finalement trouvé quelqu'un ! s'exclama Kakashi avec une mine moins sérieuse. Je suis bien content d'être obligé de rester avec les genins. Il parait que les Hyûga sont sur les nerfs depuis hier !

Sasuke s'éloigna dans un grognement qui fit sourire Kakashi. Puis celui-ci s'approcha de ses trois élèves. Yukito et Simaru avaient commencé à s'affronter dans un duel de pierre papier ciseaux, ce qui lui rappela vaguement quelques bons souvenirs avec Gai.

– Bon, les jeunes ! commença-t-il en prenant un air décontracté. Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit hier ? C'est une bataille, c'est donc un combat de grande envergure. L'ennemi peut venir de n'importe où et n'importe quand, les risques sont encore plus grands qu'en mission. Je resterai non loin de vous pour vous aider, mais je ne pourrai pas intervenir comme en mission. Je compte sur vous trois pour rester solidaires et vous protéger les uns les autres, c'est compris ?

– Oui, Sensei ! répondirent en chœur les trois élèves.

Kakashi leur sourit d'un air bienveillant tandis que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Ils étaient si jeunes et si insouciants ! Il lui semblait qu'il revoyait Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, vingt ans plus tôt, pleins d'entrain, d'énergie, sûrs de gagner à tous les coups. Kakashi espéra de tout cœur qu'aucun d'eux ne serait mis à mal durant cette rude épreuve qui approchait.

* * *

En haut du mur, la discussion entre Tsunade, Naruto et Shikamaru prit fin quand, tout à coup, Shino apparut auprès d'eux.

– Ils arrivent, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Les trois ninjas hochèrent la tête d'un air grave et Shikamaru s'empressa de ranger le plan de bataille.

– Bien, Shikamaru, tu peux retourner auprès de Tenten, annonça Naruto. Tsunade, allez prévenir les ninjas médecins. Shino, Kiba t'attend en bas.

– Il est guéri ? s'étonna Shino.

– Il bougeait tellement sur son lit pour venir que je n'aurais même pas pu le tenir attaché, assura Tsunade en allant rejoindre les ninjas médecins.

Shino soupira d'un air mi-amusé mi-exaspéré et se dirigea vers le bas du mur. Shikamaru s'approcha à son tour du bord du rempart et une brise froide d'hiver vint s'engouffrer dans sa veste de jônin.

– Tu peux être content, dit-il à Naruto. Avec ce vent, ta tenue de Hokage n'en sera que plus visible !

Puis il sauta de l'autre côté de la muraille. Bondissant de branche en branche, il rejoignit Tenten qui se situait dans le groupe des attaquants à distance. Celle-ci lui adressa un mince sourire quand elle le vit approcher.

– Pas trop tendu ? demanda-t-elle.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement alors que ses yeux bruns fixaient un point au-delà de Tenten. Celle-ci, intriguée, se retourna et aperçut ce qui bouleversait tant Shikamaru. A quelques mètres de là seulement, Temari se tenait droite et fière dans le vent de décembre, les mains sur les hanches, son éventail accroché dans son dos.

– Je reviens, déclara Shikamaru avant de se diriger vers sa femme.

En l'entendant approcher, Temari tourna la tête et ses yeux verts lui adressèrent un accueil peu avenant. Cependant, Shikamaru n'y prêta aucune attention.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

– Te demander un service.

– Un service ? répéta-t-elle, prête à sortir de ses gonds. Après tout ce que tu…

– Laisse-moi finir ! la coupa Shikamaru. J'ai pas mal de responsabilités pour cette bataille, puisque je suis le stratège de Konoha. Je n'aurais pas le temps de veiller sur Simaru. Pourrais-tu garder un œil sur lui à ma place ?

Le visage de Temari perdit instantanément toute trace de colère. Elle sembla même gênée de s'être aussi vite emportée.

– Bien sûr que je le ferai, dit-elle d'une voix radoucie.

Shikamaru la remercia d'un signe de tête et retourna vers Tenten. Celle-ci avait observé l'échange en silence et, par égard pour le cœur mis à mal de Shikamaru, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Tous les pièges sont prêts ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

– Tous. J'espère que tu as prévenu Naruto à propos de ce qu'on a prévu.

– Evidemment. C'est lui, de toute façon, qui va lancer le signal d'attaque. En ce moment, il doit être en train d'avertir les autres chefs de groupe. Les ninjas d'Iwa ne vont plus tarder. Tenez-vous prêts ! ajouta-t-il à l'ensemble des ninjas sous sa responsabilité.

Aussitôt, les ninjas réagirent. Leur attitude presque impatiente se mua en une profonde concentration. Ils fléchirent les jambes, prêts à décoller au premier ordre venu, et plissèrent les yeux, comme pour essayer de percevoir l'arrivée de l'ennemi. Cependant, face à eux, la forêt de Konoha demeurait impénétrable.

De son côté, Naruto prit place au centre de toutes ses troupes, à la vue de tous, au sommet d'un arbre qui surplombait les autres. Comme il l'espérait, sa tenue de Hokage claquait dans le vent matinal et semblait lui conférer une aura de puissance inébranlable. A sa vue, l'ensemble des ninjas de Konoha se sentit rassuré.

– Ninjas de Konoha ! s'écria-t-il. Le jour est venu de défendre votre village, votre famille et vos amis. Pour la mémoire de nos fondateurs et le bonheur de nos descendants, je me déclare, moi, Sixième Hokage, garant de notre victoire ! On va tous les buter !

La dernière phrase, beaucoup moins conventionnelle, provoqua un regain d'espoir et d'entrain. Les ninjas acclamèrent Naruto d'un seul cri, avant de se taire aussi vite qu'ils avaient ouvert la bouche.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, les arbres frémissaient et les feuilles tremblaient sous les secousses de plusieurs dizaines de pas. Neji, chargé de surveiller l'imposteur durant le combat, songea que l'espion n'avait pas pu prévenir ses alliés d'Iwa du fait que Konoha était déjà au courant de leur venue. En tout cas, les ninjas qui venaient en face d'eux ne prêtaient guère d'attention à la discrétion, sans doute certains de leur effet de surprise.

Shikamaru scrutait attentivement les mouvements qui élançaient les arbres. Sa vue était bien moins perçante que celle des Hyûga, mais suffirait pour ce qu'il avait à faire.

– Attention, ils y sont presque… Tenten, maintenant !

Tenten n'attendit pas une seule seconde. Elle rassembla ses mains et exécuta quelques signes à la vitesse de l'éclair. Aussitôt, une série d'effroyables explosions retentit, faisant trembler la terre et les arbres. La fumée s'éleva soudainement là où les ninjas d'Iwa devaient se tenir quelques secondes plus tôt et des cris de surprise et de douleurs leur parvinrent.

– Ninjas de Konoha, en avant ! s'exclama Naruto.

Une clameur enthousiaste lui répondit. D'un geste vif et leste, Naruto se débarrassa de sa tunique officielle qui virevolta avant d'atterrir sur la branche d'un arbre. En dessous de ce vêtement ample et blanc, il avait revêtu une tenue noire et orange qui rappelait beaucoup celle qu'il portait étant adolescent.

Naruto s'élança en avant et les ninjas de Konoha le suivirent. De son côté, Kakashi gardait un œil sur ses élèves. Il savait que le groupe des genins était entouré de celui des élites et de celui des combattants au corps à corps, ce qui leur permettait une protection des deux côtés, mais l'adrénaline ne lui faisait pas pour autant oublier que c'était la première fois que son équipe connaissait une véritable bataille.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour apercevoir les premiers ninjas de l'armée d'Iwa. Malgré les explosions, ceux-ci reprenaient déjà leur formation, bien plus sur leurs gardes qu'auparavant.

– Ayumi, Simaru, Yukito ! cria Kakashi en dégainant un kunai. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter plus. Les kunais volèrent, s'affrontèrent dans un raclement de métal, les noms des attaques fusèrent. Les impressionnantes techniques doton d'Iwa firent trembler la terre tandis que les techniques katon de Konoha rugissaient. Le vacarme de la bataille avait englouti ses paroles.

Au centre de la cohue, Naruto provoquait des effets dévastateurs. Les adversaires semblaient voler autour de lui. Son Rasengan fusait en tout sens, blessant mortellement ceux qu'il touchait. Au bout de quelques minutes, les ninjas moyens d'Iwa le fuirent pour laisser leurs collègues plus expérimentés s'occuper de lui. Cependant, Naruto n'avait jamais eu froid aux yeux et ce n'était pas ce jour-là qu'il comptait commencer.

– Je vais vous mettre une patate, bande de tapettes ! hurlait-il.

Ses cris et les morts qu'il répandait autour de lui provoquaient l'enthousiasme des ninjas de Konoha. L'effet de surprise avait fonctionné suffisamment pour déstabiliser les rangs de l'ennemi et leur première charge leur avait permis d'effectuer une percée spectaculaire. A présent, même si les techniques et les invocations surgissaient de partout, il était clair que Konoha avait l'avantage.

* * *

Malgré l'aide du Byakugan, Neji peinait à maîtriser tous ses ennemis. Il avait l'impression de recevoir une pluie de ninja sans aucune interruption. C'en était aussi lassant qu'épuisant. Son attention diminuait fortement et il était de plus en plus accaparé par ses ennemis, ce qui lui laissait moins de temps pour garder un œil sur le faux Lee.

Heureusement, ce dernier n'était pas loin. A quelques mètres de lui, il se battait contre les ninjas d'Iwa. Evidemment, Neji le soupçonnait fortement de faire semblant. Alors qu'il se débarrassait d'un adversaire, Neji en profita pour se tourner vers lui. Ce type avait été jusqu'à copier le style de combat de Lee. Sa maîtrise du personnage était impressionnante.

Soudain, l'imposteur se tourna vers Neji. Ses yeux noirs, ronds comme des billes, croisèrent un instant les siens, puis il cria :

– Neji, attention !

Par réflexe, Neji se tourna. A sa grande surprise, un ninja d'Iwa lui arrivait effectivement dessus. Apparemment, il s'était glissé dans son angle mort. Neji leva la main, saisit le pied du ninja qui lui arrivait dans la figure et d'un coup de paume l'envoya valser plus loin. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de son erreur : en tournant le dos au faux Lee, celui-ci s'était retrouvé dans son angle mort. Il ne le voyait plus.

A peine avait-il réalisé cela que Neji sentit un poids s'abattre sur sa tête et le jeter à terre. Il n'eut le temps que de voir le visage de Lee, avant que l'imposteur n'approche une petite fiole blanche de ses yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que… Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Neji ferma aussitôt les yeux. Celui qu'il était chargé de surveiller venait de profiter de la situation pour lui envoyer un liquide brûlant dans ses pupilles. Il ne voyait plus rien. Le monde devint flou alors qu'il tentait de se relever en vacillant. Autour de lui, le vacarme des armes et des explosions se faisait de plus en plus intense. A tâtons, il s'accrocha à un arbre pour se redresser. La douleur lui irradiait les yeux, occultant tous ses autres sens. Neji était devenu la proie parfaite.

– Neji ! Kami-sama, Neji, ça va ?

La voix inquiète et infiniment douce de Hinata le soulagea. Il la sentit venir se poster devant lui pour tenter d'arrêter la pluie d'armes qui devait voltiger vers eux.

– Hinata ! cria Neji. Il faut arrêter Lee ! Il s'est enfui !

– Je suis sûre qu'il est reparti avec ses amis d'Iwa, assura Hinata avec un ton clairement amer. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, Neji !

Le fracas du métal s'intensifia et Neji se recroquevilla pour offrir une cible moins grande à ses ennemis. Il n'avait pas la force d'en dire plus. Il lui semblait que ses yeux brûlaient et que sa tête allait exploser.

* * *

Ayumi avait de plus en plus de mal à se battre. Alors que l'ennemi semblait reculer de tous les côtés, elle avait l'impression que ses adversaires pleuvaient sur elle dans une suite sans fin. Même si Simaru et Yukito se trouvaient non loin d'elle, ils étaient régulièrement séparés par leurs ennemis. Heureusement, Kakashi était là pour veiller sur eux.

– Yukito ! s'écria-t-il soudainement. Ne fais pas ça ! Non !

C'était trop tard. Yukito, en voulant se débarrasser d'un adversaire coriace, avait décidé d'employer le Rasengan. Comme d'habitude, la technique échoua et il se retrouva aux prises de son ennemi.

– Yukito ! cria Ayumi, alors qu'elle et Simaru avaient tourné leurs regards inquiets vers leur coéquipier.

Celui-ci tentait de se débattre mais le ninja d'Iwa semblait être bien plus expérimenté. Kakashi se rua vers lui pour tenter de libérer son élève. Ayumi n'en vit pas plus. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, un autre adversaire se rua sur elle. Un kunai lui entailla profondément la mollet, la faisant fléchir dans un cri de douleur. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux alors que le ninja lançait un second assaut, dans son dos. Elle abaissa ses paupières, persuadée que la mort avait décidé de venir la prendre ce jour-là.

Soudain, un petit cri étouffé résonna et l'ombre de l'ennemi cessa de grandir. Ayumi leva les yeux et vit Simaru, perché au-dessus d'elle, qui venait d'immobiliser son adversaire en lui lançant un kunai en pleine poitrine. Aussitôt, il sauta vers elle et atterrit sur une branche à côté de la sienne.

– Ayumi, ça va ? Tu devrais faire plus attention !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. D'autres ninjas surgirent des arbres et les encerclèrent. Ayumi tenta de se relever, mais sa jambe blessée refusait de lui obéir. Comprenant que sa coéquipière ne lui serait d'aucune aide, Simaru se posta devant elle. Il dégaina un kunai, prêt à se défendre.

Etrangement, les ninjas ne bougèrent pas. Ils les observaient tous d'un air grave et méprisant, mais aucun ne semblait vouloir attaquer. Simaru, les muscles tendus, réfléchissait à pleine vitesse. Il n'avait jamais vu des ninjas se comporter de la sorte en pleine bataille. Des ninjas de Konoha pouvaient venir les aider à n'importe quel moment, l'ennemi avait donc intérêt à en finir aussi vite que possible.

– Ecarte-toi, gamin, et nous ne te ferons rien. C'est la fille que nous voulons.

Ces mots laissèrent Ayumi et Simaru dans la stupeur la plus totale. Ayumi se mit à trembler en sentant la panique monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et des ninjas d'Iwa cherchaient à l'atteindre. Pourquoi elle ? Et qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Et puis, Simaru, allait-il accepter ? Et s'il refusait, n'allaient-ils pas le tuer avant de s'en prendre à elle ?

– Accepte, Simaru ! le supplia-t-elle. Nous sommes seuls ! Sauve-toi !

– Non, Ayumi.

Sa voix grave et déterminée l'étonna. Son coéquipier était un froussard et un fainéant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il insistât pour prendre sa défense, et ce au péril de sa vie.

– Venez vous battre, trouillards ! cria Simaru pour se donner du courage. Venez, je n'ai pas peur !

D'un même geste, les ninjas d'Iwa dégainèrent tous un kunai. Simaru recula d'un pas et Ayumi serra les dents. Malgré son aptitude à les sortir des situations les plus complexes, Simaru allait se faire abattre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ayumi sentit ses muscles se crisper douloureusement sans qu'elle ne pût esquisser un geste.

Les ninjas d'Iwa bondirent en même temps. Simaru croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête, espérant se protéger lui-même autant que Ayumi. Un éclair sombre déchira l'air et les cinq ninjas d'Iwa furent arrêtés dans leur course. Ils tombèrent au beau milieu de leur saut, tels des poupées de chiffon. Quand ils se cognèrent sur les branches aux alentours et qu'ils glissèrent avant de s'écraser au sol dans un sinistre fracas d'os brisés, une dizaine de mètres plus bas, Ayumi put s'apercevoir qu'ils portaient tous une coupure profonde et sanguinolente au niveau du ventre. Elle jeta un regard sur le côté et aperçut finalement leur sauveur qui s'était perché sur une branche, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle et de Simaru.

– Kakashi-sensei ! s'écria-t-elle, soulagée.

– On peut dire que j'arrive juste à temps, soupira Kakashi, lui aussi visiblement soulagé. Simaru, je suis impressionné, tu as fait preuve de courage. Dommage qu'ils aient été trop nombreux. Ayumi, fais voir ta jambe. Yukito, Simaru, surveillez les alentours pendant que je m'occupe d'elle !

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Ayumi aperçut Yukito, juste derrière leur professeur. Il semblait gêné d'avoir provoqué un tel désastre, d'avoir forcé Kakashi à le suivre et à mettre en danger la vie de ses coéquipiers, mais il n'en prit son rôle de guetteur que plus à cœur.

– Tu ne peux pas rester là, annonça Kakashi après un bref examen. Ton mollet a été sectionné, il nous faudrait un ninja médecin pour soigner ça.

Kakashi jeta des regards aux alentours, visiblement hésitant. Par chance, le flot de ninjas s'était amenuisé et les autres groupes de genins qui combattaient aux alentours s'en chargeaient. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'abandonner Yukito et Simaru et encore moins de garder Ayumi dans ce champ de bataille. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'emmenât en sécurité.

– Kakashi, ça va ?

Kakashi leva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Telle une roue de secours, un jônin de Konoha venait vers eux. Malgré ses airs excentriques, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour porter Ayumi en lieu sûr. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

– Je vais la porter jusqu'aux ninjas médecins, répondit le jônin. Ne t'en fais pas, Kakashi !

Aussitôt, il s'accroupit et permit à Ayumi de s'accrocher à son dos. Cette dernière avait envie de hurler dès qu'on lui touchait la jambe, mais elle se contenta de serrer les dents tandis que le ninja venu les aider se levait en la portant. D'un bond, ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux de la scène et Kakashi et ses deux élèves restant purent reprendre le combat. A présent, les ninjas d'Iwa n'était plus nombreux et semblaient même battre en retraite.

– On a eu de la chance qu'il soit passé par là ! s'exclama Yukito alors qu'ils bondissaient de branche en branche pour poursuivre leurs adversaires.

– Oui, beaucoup de chance, confirma Simaru. Tellement de chance même, que je me demande si c'est dû au hasard.

Cette remarque eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Kakashi. Sa sérénité retrouvée s'envola aussitôt et il freina si brusquement que ses élèves durent revenir sur leurs pas pour rester à sa hauteur.

– Simaru, tu as raison ! Les jônins doivent se trouver au centre, sur les premières lignes. Que faisait Lee dans notre secteur ?

Un doute immense s'empara de l'esprit de Kakashi alors qu'il se rappelait les paroles que Sasuke avait prononcées avant la bataille. Kami-sama, qu'avait-il fait ?

* * *

La douleur qui lui tiraillait la jambe était si forte qu'Ayumi ferma les yeux durant une bonne partie du trajet. Les bonds réguliers et légers de Lee la bercèrent, ensevelissant ses jeunes réflexes de ninjas sous la somnolence. Ayumi avait une parfaite confiance en l'ami de sa mère, qu'elle considérait presque comme un membre de sa famille, et ne se serait jamais doutée qu'un quelconque danger pût la menacer en sa présence.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, la palissade du village n'était toujours pas en vue. Etonnée, Ayumi fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas souvenue qu'elle et son équipe se fussent enfoncés profondément dans les bois. Ils auraient déjà dû se trouver auprès des ninjas médecins.

D'ailleurs, à présent qu'elle y pensait, elle remarqua que le bruit de la bataille avait fortement diminué. C'était à peine si elle distinguait encore le frottement agaçant du métal, les cris des ninjas, les techniques retournant la terre et crachant le feu. Autour d'eux, la forêt dense et sans fin absorbait tous les sons environnant pour ne laisser plus que le cri de quelques oiseaux et les pas précipités des petits animaux.

– Lee-sensei, où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

– Dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité Ayumi.

Cette simple réponse lui rappela les ninjas d'Iwa qui les avaient encerclés, elle et Simaru. Elle se rappela alors de ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher : elle. Cette pensée la fit frissonner et un vent glacial s'engouffra dans sa nuque. D'ailleurs, à présent qu'elle avait cessé de se battre, le froid de décembre reprenait le dessus et ses muscles inactifs s'engourdissaient de plus en plus.

– J'ai froid, murmura-t-elle en se serrant davantage contre Lee.

– Ne t'en fais pas Ayumi, on est bientôt arrivé.

– Faites attention, Lee-sensei. Les ninjas d'Iwa ont dit qu'ils me voulaient. Ils nous suivent peut-être…

– Je ne pense pas. Je les aurais sentis venir, Ayumi.

Rassurée, Ayumi se laissa à nouveau envahir par la somnolence. La douleur lui déchirait toujours la jambe et seul cet état presque léthargique semblait la soulager. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle traversait la forêt de Konoha sur le dos de Lee, mais le mouvement doux qui la berçait s'arrêta brusquement. Ayumi reprit ses esprits et remarqua que Lee s'était arrêté. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas à Konoha.

Ils étaient perchés sur la branche d'un arbre et, devant eux, s'ouvrait une petite clairière. Le sol n'était que terre et boue et un feu de camp brûlait en son centre. L'endroit était loin d'être désert. De nombreux ninjas y grouillaient, soignant des blessés, attisant le feu et s'exécutant de tous les côtés pour rassembler du matériel. Au centre, un homme blond qui semblait être le chef criait des ordres. Son visage possédait quelques traits juvéniles et ses yeux exprimaient une satisfaction propre à un enfant qui aurait atteint son but. Ce visage était dangereux, effrayant en fait, mais ce qui bloqua toutes les pensées d'Ayumi, ce fut son bandeau : l'homme était un ninja d'Iwa.

– Lee-sensei ! murmura-t-elle, affolée. Nous sommes tombés sur le campement de l'ennemi.

– On dirait bien.

Ayumi sentit son cœur louper un battement. Lee ne semblait aucunement effrayé, ni excité, ni même tendu. Rien ne prouvait qu'il se trouvait en présence d'ennemis. Un doute emplit l'esprit d'Ayumi, un doute affreux qui ne fit que se confirmer quand Lee sauta au bas de l'arbre et atterrit au milieu du campement, tout près de l'homme blond.

– C'est bon, je l'ai ! annonça-t-il aussitôt.

– Ah, Chirô, ça faisait longtemps ! Sonnez la retraite vous autres, on s'en va !

Ayumi demeura paralysée par la peur quand celui qui avait pris la place de Lee la déposa au sol. Sa jambe se déroba sous son poids et elle tomba à terre. L'homme blond la jaugea du regard, son sourire barrant son visage d'un rictus satisfait, presque cruel.

– Bienvenue parmi nous, Ayumi Haruno, lança-t-il d'un ton ironique.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Ayumi, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

– Plus tard, Ayumi, plus tard.

Ayumi, toujours paniquée, se tourna vers Lee pour tenter d'obtenir des explications, mais celui-ci avait changé. Ses cheveux noirs s'étaient allongés jusqu'à se rassembler dans son dos, ses yeux avaient viré au vert et avaient pris une forme proche de celle de l'amande. Il avait également légèrement rétrécit et semblait flotter dans son horrible tunique verte.

– Lee-sensei…, balbutia Ayumi.

– Pas Lee-sensei, répondit l'homme avec un rire presque démoniaque. Chirô. Chirô Nakiwa.

Ayumi ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son ne puisse sortir. Un coup s'abattit alors à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier. Sa bouche heurta le sol, sa lèvre saigna et le noir l'envahi**t.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà pour le chapitre de la bataille ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le piège se referme sur notre pauvre Ayumi qui ne comprend pas grand-chose à ce qui lui tombe dessus. Quant à Sakura... je vous laisse imaginer quelle sera sa réaction, que 'on découvrira dans le prochain chapitre !


	14. Disparue

Chapitre 13 : Disparue

Le soleil n'avait pas atteint sa position haute que la bataille entre Konoha et Iwa s'était terminée. Peu après qu'Ayumi ait quitté son équipe, les ninjas d'Iwa avaient subitement battu en retraite. Naruto et les élites les avaient poursuivis sur des kilomètres, jusqu'à être sûrs qu'ils se dirigeaient bien vers le Pays de la Terre. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au village pour annoncer la victoire, une clameur heureuse et satisfaite s'éleva de l'ensemble des ninjas de Konoha.

– On peut dire qu'ils s'étaient mal organisés, fit remarquer Naruto qui venait de récupérer sa tenue de Hokage pour fêter l'événement. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'on puisse s'être préparé !

– C'est vrai, approuva Shikamaru. C'est d'autant plus bête de leur part que s'ils avaient envoyé tous leurs hommes ils auraient eu une chance de nous battre. Après tout, nous étions largement affaiblis par la maladie et nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps pour tout installer.

A leur côté, Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête mais n'ajouta rien. Ils marchaient tous les trois dans le quartier Nord de Konoha où quelques ninjas étaient soignés d'urgence avant d'être portés à l'hôpital. Certains couraient pour rejoindre leur famille ou serraient leurs amis avec des soupirs de soulagement. D'autres, beaucoup plus tristes et inquiets, fouillaient les corps des morts pour tenter de retrouver un proche. Cette vision serra le cœur de Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

– Ces salauds nous ont quand même coûté de nombreux hommes. Un jour, j'irai leur rendre la pareille !

– Tu voudrais leur envoyer un virus ? proposa Shikamaru.

– Non, pire. Je laisserai la colère de Kyûbi se déchaîner sur eux. Enfin, tout ceci est terminé.

Shikamaru ne répondit rien, nullement inquiet. Il savait que Naruto, sous le coup de l'émotion, s'emportait facilement et qu'à tête reposée il n'irait jamais courir un risque aussi grand que celui de laisser Kyûbi déchaîner sa colère.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, leurs pas les menèrent vers l'hôpital qui grouillait déjà de monde. Les infirmiers y arrivaient en masse, portant des brancards sur lesquels on avait allongé les blessés.

Quand ils entrèrent, Naruto et Simaru sentirent tous les deux une légère pression se relâcher. Dans un coin du hall, assis sur des bancs, Temari serrait Simaru contre elle tandis que Hinata pansait les plaies de son fils.

– Yukito, tu vas bien ? demanda Naruto en venant s'asseoir près de son fils, pendant que Shikamaru s'approchait du sien.

– Juste quelques égratignures, assura-t-il d'un air victorieux.

– Oui, Kami-sama soit loué, tu n'as rien, soupira Hinata en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de Yukito. Par contre, Naruto, Neji m'inquiète beaucoup. Il a été gravement blessé aux yeux pendant le combat. Tsunade est auprès de lui en ce moment même.

Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer et leva les yeux. Un peu plus loin, Tenten faisait les cent pas et se rongeait les ongles pour tromper son angoisse.

– Oui, et puis Kakashi-sensei aussi est bizarre, enchaîna Yukito. Il a filé aussitôt qu'il nous a déposé ici. Je crois qu'il cherche Ayumi.

En entendant ces mots, Naruto croisa le regard de Sasuke qui était resté un peu en retrait. Tous les deux se demandaient ce qu'avait pu devenir la fille de Sakura. Naruto se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Sasuke le suivit.

– Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire où est hospitalisé Neji Hyûga ? demanda-t-il à la femme débordée derrière le comptoir.

– Bien sûr, Maître Hokage, assura-t-elle en fouillant dans son carnet. Il est actuellement dans le bloc n°2, au fond du couloir.

Naruto et Sasuke ne se le firent pas répéter. Ils foncèrent tous les deux vers le couloir indiqué.

– C'est bien à Neji que tu avais confié la surveillance de l'espion ? s'informa Sasuke.

– Oui, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

Arrivés au fond du couloir, ils ralentirent et entrèrent aussi calmement que possible dans le bloc opératoire. Tsunade y était présente, entourée de deux autres ninjas médecins et ils semblaient tous les trois discuter à voix basse. A côté d'eux, Neji était allongé sur un lit, les yeux bandés.

– Tsunade ! s'exclama Naruto en découvrant l'état de Neji. Que s'est-il passé ?

– Un peu de silence, Naruto ! répliqua Tsunade d'une voix ferme. J'ai dû lui administrer un calmant pour le faire dormir, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se réveille.

– D'accord, j'ai compris, grommela Naruto en baissant la voix. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

– C'est la faute de cet espion ! Apparemment, il a aspergé les yeux de Neji avec un liquide irritant. Je suis incapable de dire s'il en gardera des séquelles ou si la pupille n'a pas été trop endommagée. En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas le garder éveillé, ça lui brûle les yeux !

– Merde ! jura Naruto. Alors le faux Lee s'est enfui ?

– Oui, et nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de l'interroger sur ce qu'il a fait du vrai.

Naruto sentit la colère l'envahir. Cette fois-ci, l'espion avait réussi à se jouer d'eux.

– Que fait-on, Naruto ? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit violemment dans son dos, tant et si bien qu'il se retourna en sursautant. Kakashi se tenait sur le seuil, essoufflé après une course à travers tout l'hôpital.

– Maître Tsunade, répondez-moi ! Savez-vous où est hospitalisée Ayumi Haruno ?

A sa grande surprise, Sasuke sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement. Son estomac se contracta et il dévora Tsunade des yeux, attendant sa réponse avec une angoisse croissante.

– Ayumi ? répéta Tsunade d'un air surpris. Mais… je crois qu'on ne nous l'a pas amenée !

– Comment ça ? s'emporta Kakashi. Vous voulez dire que… que Lee n'est pas revenu ici avec elle ? Je la lui avais confiée !

– TU L'AS CONFIEE A QUI ?

Le cri de Sasuke eut pour effet de faire frémir Neji dans son sommeil. En une fraction de seconde, ses yeux virèrent au rouge du Sharingan et il s'élança sur Kakashi, prêt à le secouer comme un prunier. Naruto dut se jeter sur lui pour tenter de le contrôler et l'un des deux ninjas médecins vint lui prêter main forte.

– Lâchez-moi ! cria Sasuke, en se moquant complètement de l'air effaré de Tsunade. Il a… il a confié Ayumi à un voleur, un imposteur, un type dangereux qui travaille pour le compte d'Iwa !

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de terreur alors qu'il comprenait enfin son erreur. Il avait pressenti que quelque chose clochait, que tout n'était pas clair, mais savoir qu'il avait remis Ayumi aux mains d'Iwa lui coupa le souffle. Il pâlit brusquement et flancha, si bien que Tsunade le prit par le bras pour le faire asseoir.

– Kami-sama, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Tsunade ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle tourna un regard noir vers Naruto.

– Naruto, tu n'as pas prévenu Kakashi à propos de Lee ?

– Eh bien… non, bredouilla Naruto. L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée et puis, ce matin, il était trop occupé pour venir assister à la réunion. Mais comment aurais-je pu me douter qu'Iwa en avait après Ayumi ?

Sasuke baissa la tête. Il était visiblement calmé et Naruto le relâcha.

– J'aurais dû vous faire part de mes doutes, maugréa-t-il en se redressant. Je soupçonnais déjà Iwa d'en avoir après Ayumi. En fait, je me suis posé des questions dès que j'ai appris qu'Ayumi avait guéri par miracle.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. Elle venait tout juste de comprendre.

– Tu crois qu'ils ne l'ont pas guérie pour détourner notre attention du véritable coupable mais… parce qu'ils la voulaient vivante ?

– C'est fort probable, avoua Sasuke. On n'a plus le choix, Naruto. Nous devons prévenir Sakura.

Naruto approuva d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna du bloc où Neji se faisait soigner, il avait la ferme intention d'organiser une réunion d'urgence et, cette fois-ci, avec Sakura. Il croisa Tenten dans le hall. A sa vue, il se remémora l'état de Neji. A présent, sa fille Junya se tenait à côté d'elle et lui serrait la main avec tant de force qu'elle semblait la broyer.

– Tenten, appela-t-il.

Tenten leva la tête vers lui, les yeux emplis d'espoir. Apparemment, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de son mari.

– Les jours de Neji ne sont pas en danger, lui annonça Naruto. En revanche, je ne peux pas en dire autant de sa vue. Il dort, mais je pense que Tsunade ne sera pas contre le fait que tu ailles le voir. Par contre, je te veux dans un quart d'heure dans mon bureau.

Tenten remercia Naruto d'un signe de tête et s'en alla avec sa fille vers le couloir du bloc opératoire. Naruto les observa toutes les deux avec un léger pincement au cœur. Lui, au moins, était chanceux. Hinata et Yukito étaient tous les deux en parfaite santé.

* * *

Sakura en voulait de plus en plus au conseil de l'avoir laissée à l'écart de la bataille. Alors que les heures passaient et que les bruits lointains du chaos résonnaient à ses oreilles, elle sentait son angoisse croître. Toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient sans cesse vers Ayumi et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de méditer sur les soupçons dont lui avait fait part Sasuke. Iwa s'intéresserait-il vraiment à sa fille ou sa guérison n'était-elle qu'une coïncidence ?

Aux alentours de midi, le grincement de la porte de la cellule sortit immédiatement Sakura de sa torpeur. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'accrocha aux barreaux, prête à voir le visage rayonnant d'Ayumi suivi par celui plus sombre mais infiniment rassurant de Sasuke. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne franchit la porte. Ce fut une ninja qu'elle connaissait bien, à la longue chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleus, le regard vif mais soucieux, qui entra dans la pièce.

– Ino ? s'étonna Sakura. Que fais-tu là ?

– Je viens te faire sortir de là, ordre de Naruto, répondit Ino d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre.

– Comment s'est passée la bataille ? s'empressa de demander Sakura alors que son amie cherchait la bonne clé parmi le trousseau. Comment va Ayumi ?

– La bataille, on peut dire que ça peut aller. Quant à Ayumi…

Elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte avant d'achever :

– … c'est pour elle qu'on te fait sortir.

Sakura sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer. La voix d'Ino venait de la trahir. Elle sentait que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit.

– Kami-sama, elle est morte ? Blessée ? Bon sang, Ino, réponds-moi !

Sakura avait saisi son amie par les épaules, mais celle-ci fuyait son regard. Sakura, sentant la panique monter en elle, la secoua de plus en plus fort.

– Ino, je t'en prie, dis-moi la vérité ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille ?

– Sakura, elle… Les ninjas d'Iwa l'ont enlevée.

– QUOI ?

Sakura, horrifiée, repoussa violemment Ino sans s'en apercevoir et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif et détala au-dehors.

– Sakura, attends-moi !

Ino lui emboîta le pas. Alors que Sakura filait comme une dératée à travers les rues de Konoha, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la suivre. La bataille l'avait déjà grandement fatiguée et Sakura courait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Rapidement, elles arrivèrent toutes les deux au bas de la tour rouge. Ino comprit alors que Sakura allait s'empresser d'exiger des explications auprès de Naruto.

– Sakura, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! haleta Ino alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Mais Sakura ne l'écoutait plus. Elle courait avec la seule pensée qu'à cause de ces crétins de membres du conseil, sa fille avait été enlevée par Iwa. Sans prendre le soin de frapper, elle poussa brusquement la porte du bureau du Hokage et déboula à l'intérieur. Naruto n'y était pas seul. Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Kakashi, Sasuke et Kiba l'observèrent d'un air entre la compassion profonde, la tristesse et la crainte d'être frappé par une mère en furie.

– Naruto ! s'écria Sakura.

Elle s'élança en avant, mais fut arrêtée par Sasuke avant d'avoir pu atteindre le bureau. Elle tenta de se débattre et des larmes perlèrent le coin de ses yeux verts.

– Naruto, dis-moi que c'est faux ! Je t'en prie, pas Ayumi !

– Je suis désolé, Sakura.

Naruto avait une mine sombre, bien plus que d'ordinaire. Il pouvait sentir la tristesse de son ancienne coéquipière dans chacune de ses paroles. Appuyé contre le mur, Kakashi paraissait aussi abattu qu'elle.

– C'est ma faute, dit-il en relevant subitement la tête. J'ai confié… j'ai confié Ayumi à Lee en pensant qu'il était avec nous.

Sakura cessa aussitôt de se débattre, bien trop choquée pour bouger davantage. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement tandis qu'elle dévisageait d'un air déconcerté les ninjas qui l'entouraient.

– Comment ça, Lee n'est pas avec nous ? demanda-t-elle, complètement effarée. Il… il nous a trahis ?

– Pas exactement, répondit Naruto, de plus en plus gêné. En fait, un imposteur a pris sa place. Un espion d'Iwa. C'est lui qui a volé les plans de Konoha et c'est vraisemblablement lui qui a soigné ta fille.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. L'homme dont parlait Naruto avait commis les crimes pour lesquels elle avait été incarcérée. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix se fit plus froide qu'une douche glacée :

– Naruto, depuis combien de temps as-tu la preuve que je suis innocente ?

– Depuis quatre jours, mais…

– Ça fait quatre jours que tu aurais pu me faire sortir de là et tu m'as laissée pourrir comme une moins que rien ? s'emporta Sakura, sans pour autant réussir à se défaire de la poigne de Sasuke. J'aurais pu être sur place et veiller sur Ayumi et tu m'as laissée en prison !

– Je suis vraiment navré Sakura, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! tenta d'expliquer Naruto d'un air implorant. Si je te faisais sortir sans en donner la raison, l'espion se serait douté de quelque chose et nous n'aurions pas pu découvrir son commanditaire ni même la raison de sa présence ici !

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais fait ça, Naruto !

Les yeux furieux de Sakura lançaient des éclairs et, si Sasuke ne l'avait pas tenue fermement, nul doute qu'elle se serait jetée à la gorge de Naruto. Elle lui en voulait pour la disparition de sa fille. Le pauvre Naruto chercha désespérément une aide du regard. Ce fut finalement Shikamaru qui vint rappeler Sakura à l'ordre :

– Sakura, crois bien que ce n'était pas dans l'intention de Naruto de te nuire. Je comprends que tu sois furieuse, mais nous t'avons fait venir pour une raison plus importante : tenter de retrouver ta fille au plus vite.

Les mots de Shikamaru calmèrent aussitôt Sakura. Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, Sasuke accepta de la relâcher. Naruto put enfin prendre la parole sans craindre une quelconque attaque :

– Bien, il faut tout de suite organiser une équipe pour rattraper ces abrutis d'Iwa et récupérer Ayumi. Ils sont nombreux, blessés pour la plupart et doivent sans doute avoir besoin de se reposer. Ils n'iront pas assez vite pour qu'on ne puisse pas les rattraper.

– Je pense aussi, approuva Shikamaru. Cependant, avant le départ de n'importe quelle équipe, il y a un point qu'il faudrait éclaircir : pourquoi avoir mis tous ces moyens en œuvre uniquement pour récupérer Ayumi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils recherchaient chez elle ? Mieux nous serons informés de cela, plus aisément nous pourrons agir. Ce qui veulent faire d'elle va aussi nous aider à déterminer son… espérance de vie.

Le silence tomba brusquement dans la salle. Sakura sentit une sensation glacée lui parcourir l'échine. Son estomac se tordit alors qu'elle maudissait Shikamaru d'avoir posé la question.

– Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait d'abord se dépêcher de les poursuivre ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus amer qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

– Non, répliqua Shikamaru d'un ton catégorique. Si nous devons les rattraper, il faut savoir à quoi s'attendre. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils recherchent à travers Ayumi.

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Tout le monde ne semblait pas comprendre, en particulier Ino qui plissait les yeux pour tenter de voir où son ancien coéquipier voulait en venir. Shikamaru profita de ce silence pour reprendre la parole :

– Nous n'avons plus le choix, à présent. Nous sommes bien forcés d'avouer qu'Iwa nous a roulés jusqu'au bout. Nous nous sommes trompés du tout au tout dans nos hypothèses.

– Comment ça ? s'exclama Tenten. Ce que tu nous as dit ce matin n'est plus valable ?

– Les événements dont je vous ai parlé ce matin se sont réellement déroulés. En revanche, je me suis complètement trompé quant au but de tout ce stratagème. Je pensais qu'Iwa avait lancé la maladie pour nous affaiblir, pour ensuite nous attaquer et nous envahir. J'avais tout faux. Aka et la bataille étaient tous les deux des diversions. En nous envoyant Aka, Iwa réduisait notre nombre de ninjas et tournait tous nos problèmes autour de la maladie, si bien que nous ne nous préoccupions de rien d'autre. Ensuite, le vol des plans a été fait pour nous prévenir de l'attaque. Iwa voulait qu'on soit préparé et, surtout, qu'on soit obligé d'envoyer toutes nos troupes dans le combat. En effet, nous manquions déjà de ninjas et, en plus, ils avaient les plans du village. Nous n'avions d'autre choix que d'envoyer tous les ninjas, y compris les genins, dans la bataille. Et parmi nos genins, il y avait Ayumi.

« Ecarter Ayumi de ses proches a été un jeu d'enfant, surtout que l'espion d'Iwa avait réussi le coup de maître d'envoyer Sakura en prison. Il leur a suffi de la blesser dans la bataille et d'occuper suffisamment Kakashi pour qu'il soit obligé de la confier au faux Lee. Alors, maintenant, Sakura, je répète ma question : qu'est-ce qu'Ayumi a de plus que les autres ninjas de Konoha ? Qu'est-ce que ta fille cache au fond d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qui chez elle a pu pousser Iwa à mettre en place un stratagème qui a été mis au point il y a déjà plusieurs années ?

Sakura tremblait à présent, pâle comme un linge. Les regards étaient tous tournés vers elle, surpris pour Ino et Naruto, curieux pour Kiba, Shikamaru et Hinata et accusateur pour Tenten. Cette dernière la dévorait du regard. Plus que tout, elle voulait savoir ce que Sakura cachait, elle voulait savoir pourquoi Aneko était morte, quelle raison avait poussé Iwa à monter tout ce plan diabolique pour s'emparer de la jeune Haruno.

– Sakura, je t'en prie, réponds cette fois-ci, l'intima Naruto avec beaucoup de douceur. Ayumi a-t-elle quelque chose de particulier ?

– Ayumi a-t-elle un don héréditaire ? explicita sèchement Tenten. Iwa ne l'aurait jamais recherchée pour un don médiocre, alors il s'agit forcément d'un puissant don héréditaire. Et je crois savoir, sans vouloir te vexer Sakura, que tu ne possèdes aucun don héréditaire précis.

– Tenten a raison, approuva Shikamaru. Sakura, aujourd'hui tu ne peux plus te défiler, il en va du sort de ta fille. Qui est le père d'Ayumi ?

Sakura ne put répondre. Elle ne pouvait décemment se résoudre à avouer le secret dont elle avait protégé sa fille durant douze ans. Elle se trouvait à présent face à un véritable dilemme. Aucune des deux solutions qui se présentaient à elle ne lui paraissait être la bonne. Dans les deux cas, Ayumi en souffrirait.

– Sakura, dépêche-toi de répondre, insista Naruto. Plus le temps passe et plus ta fille s'éloigne de nous !

Sakura recula d'un pas. Elle était coincée.

– En fait, je…

– C'est moi.

Sakura sursauta, tant elle ne s'attendait pas à être coupée en pleine phrase. A ses côtés, Sasuke affichait un air grave et décidé à la fois. A présent, tout le monde, elle y compris, le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds de stupeur.

– Ne cherchez pas plus loin, insista-t-il. C'est moi, le père d'Ayumi.

Toutes les mâchoires s'abaissèrent d'un même mouvement et Naruto dévisagea son meilleur ami avec autant de stupeur que de reproche.

– Sasuke ? Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir caché ça pendant toutes ces années ?

– On n'a pas le temps d'en discuter, répliqua froidement Sasuke, alors que Sakura commençait à flancher, encore sous le choc. Si Ayumi a été enlevée, c'est parce qu'elle possède le Sharingan, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas conscience. Il est urgent de les arrêter avant qu'ils n'atteignent Iwa.

Naruto, encore bouleversé par la nouvelle, tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. D'une voix chevrotante qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, il reprit la parole :

– Bien, dans ce cas… il faut qu'on se grouille ! Si Iwa s'est intéressé à Ayumi, c'est sans aucun doute pour le Sharingan. Cependant, ils savent qu'on va les poursuivre et n'oseront pas procéder au rituel pour le lui prendre avant d'avoir dépassé la frontière. Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke et Sakura, vous partez dans un quart d'heure ! Vous avez à peu près trois jours devant vous pour rattraper l'armée d'Iwa et récupérer Ayumi.

Sasuke remercia Naruto d'un signe de tête et, tout en soutenant Sakura d'un bras, il l'entraîna dehors. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir, il la fit asseoir sur un banc et s'accroupit devant elle en tâchant de masquer son anxiété.

– Sasuke… Sasuke, bredouilla Sakura. P… Pourquoi ?

– Depuis le temps que toute cette comédie dure, je te devais bien ça, répondit Sasuke.

– Mais, tu sais très bien que… tu n'es pas responsable…

– Je le sais, mais je me sens concerné par Ayumi. C'est un peu normal, non ?

Il avait ajouté cela avec un léger rictus que Sakura assimila à un sourire. Ce simple geste calma ses tremblements et lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Sasuke venait de la sortir d'une situation qu'elle pensait sans issue et ce au prix de sa dignité. Elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

– Merci beaucoup, Sasuke.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te le devais, insista Sasuke. Bon, je vais me préparer. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Sur ce, il se releva et commença à descendre les escaliers de la tour. Alors que ses pas s'éloignaient, la porte du bureau de Naruto s'ouvrit et Kakashi en sortit à son tour.

– Alors c'est pour ça, lâcha-t-il tout simplement en fixant Sakura de son œil brun.

– C'est pour ça quoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

– Pour ça que tu m'as demandé de surveiller l'entraînement d'Ayumi, de freiner ses capacités. Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle dévoile le Sharingan.

Sakura, la gorge trop serrée pour répondre, se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle ne se sentait pas encore remise de tout ce qui avait été dit dans le bureau.

– Viens, Sakura, ajouta Kakashi en lui tendant la main. On va retrouver ta fille. Tu auras bien le temps de nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment quand nous rentrerons avec elle !

Sakura accepta de bonne grâce la main de Kakashi. Tandis qu'ils descendaient d'un pas pressé les marches de la tour rouge, elle engagea la conversation :

– Je me demande ce qui a pu pousser Sasuke à… à vous dire ça, confia-t-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour Ayumi… à ce point.

– Sakura, quand on a une fille comme Ayumi, on l'aime de tout son cœur. Sasuke s'est toujours préoccupé d'elle, mais il l'a tellement bien caché que tu ne t'en es pas toujours aperçue.

– Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

– Parce qu'il s'en préoccupait déjà avant sa naissance. Sakura, quand tu as connu quelques problèmes d'argents et que tu t'es retrouvée sans les moyens pour assumer ta grossesse, je ne suis pas venu te voir de ma propre initiative. C'est Sasuke qui m'a parlé de ta situation et qui m'a convaincu de t'accueillir chez moi.

– Mais… s'il voulait m'aider, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait lui-même ?

– Tu connais Sasuke, non ? L'honneur avant tout.

Sakura faillit approuver, mais se retint. L'honneur avant _presque_ tout. A présent, elle était sûre d'une chose : Ayumi était la priorité de Sasuke. Cette idée réchauffa son cœur meurtri par l'absence de sa fille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà ! Alors, que pensez-vous de l'aveu de Sasuke ? Quel enfoiré, il ne se révèle que maintenant ? Vous n'avez pas tort ^^. Bon, trève de plaisanterie, je voulais juste vous dire que, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée, car j'ai cinq chapitres encore à remplir de suspense ou d'action. Ce chapitre-là était un peu court, je le reconnais, mais les suivants seront normalement plus longs. En tout cas, un grand merci à ceux qui commentent, ça me fait chaud au coeur !


	15. Revenant

Chapitre 14 : Revenant

La forêt de Konoha offrait un calme olympien en ce début d'après-midi. L'odeur douceâtre de résine et de terre se mêlait à celle, plus forte et plus agressive, de la poudre. La zone de combat s'était étendue sur des kilomètres et il fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant que l'équipe ninja ne soit loin des vestiges de la bataille.

Les quatre ninjas avançaient à vive allure, affleurant à peine les branches des arbres pour avancer. En tant que chef, Kakashi avait pris la tête du convoi. Il n'était pas difficile de suivre la trace d'Iwa. Non seulement ils connaissaient leur destination, mais en plus une armée ne passait jamais inaperçue. Des traces de pas, des brindilles cassées ou des plantes écrasées révélaient le passage de centaines de pieds.

Derrière Kakashi, Ino et Sakura voyageaient côte à côte. Toutes les deux tendues à leur manière, elles se taisaient, mais leurs regards évoquaient assez bien leur état d'esprit. Sakura était dévorée par l'inquiétude, mais ses pupilles vertes reflétaient l'envie d'en finir rapidement, de retrouver sa fille et de rentrer à Konoha. Ino, quant à elle, s'inquiétait autant pour son amie que pour Ayumi. Elle avait elle-même deux fils et, si jamais elle avait perdue l'un d'eux, elle aurait sans doute été bien plus hystérique que Sakura ne l'était. Cette dernière, au moins, réussissait à garder son calme.

En fin de file, Sasuke surveillait les arrières. Puisqu'ils étaient poursuivants, il y avait peu de chance que l'ennemi vienne de derrière, mais une stratégie de « tenaille » était toujours possible : qui sait si l'ennemi n'avait pas laissé quelques hommes en arrière pour arrêter les éventuels poursuivants ?

Le silence était tel qu'ils percevaient le cri de chaque petit animal caché dans les fourrés. Sakura, les sourcils froncés avec insistance, était en proie à de multiples questions. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un tourbillon de doutes, de peurs et d'interrogations sans réponse. Finalement, elle demanda, sans dévier son regard pour autant :

– Tu étais au courant, toi, du fait qu'on avait un espion dans nos rangs ?

Ino faillit tressaillir. Elle avait attendu cette question avec beaucoup d'anxiété. La voix de Sakura contenait trop d'amertume pour cacher ses reproches.

– J'ai été mise au courant ce matin. Ensuite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te voir, j'ai été demandée sur le champ de bataille. Et puis, de toute façon, j'étais tenue au secret. Naruto avait bien insisté pour que nous n'en parlions à personne, pas même à toi !

– Il s'est bien foutu de moi, grogna Sakura. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai lui pardonner !

– Je comprends que tu sois en colère, Sakura, mais il faut que tu saches que Naruto doit s'en vouloir à mort pour sa décision. Je suis sûre d'ailleurs que l'idée n'était pas de lui !

– Je me fiche de savoir de qui était l'idée. Naruto a eu le sang-froid de l'accepter et de l'appliquer ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je pensais… je pensais qu'il était mon meilleur ami, qu'il m'aurait tout dit…

La voix de Sakura se brisa et Ino comprit que si elle continuait à parler elle finirait par pleurer. Aucune des deux femmes n'osa ajouter un mot. Ino comprenait la tristesse de Sakura, mais savait que Naruto devait à présent se ronger les sangs à l'idée d'avoir déçu sa meilleure amie. Ino se promit dans un coin de sa tête d'arranger la situation dès la fin de cette affaire.

Quand le soleil embrasa le ciel, lui donnant une magnifique couleur orangée, Kakashi décida qu'ils s'arrêteraient pour la nuit.

– Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? s'enquit Sakura. On pourrait peut-être continuer cette nuit pour être sûr de les rattraper.

– Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. J'ai remarqué que nous nous approchions beaucoup et nous ne sommes pas en état de mener une quelconque opération pour sauver Ayumi. Nous sommes fatigués par la bataille. Nous allons dormir cette nuit et nous les rattraperons demain. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'avancent pas très vite et, eux aussi, ils seront obligés de s'arrêter cette nuit, surtout s'ils ont des blessés.

Sakura finit par se ranger à la décision de Kakashi et ils dévièrent leur route vers l'ouest. Kakashi avait repéré le bruit familier d'une rivière dans cette direction. Ils n'eurent qu'à parcourir quelques centaines de mètres pour apercevoir un large court d'eau encaissé en contrebas d'une falaise. Quittant le couvert des arbres, les ninjas descendirent la paroi avec aisance. La berge en bas était étroite, mais ils pouvaient profiter de la proximité de l'eau.

– On va s'installer ici, déclara Kakashi en déposant son sac à dos à terre. Nous n'allumerons pas de feu, Iwa risquerait de nous repérer et ce serait très mauvais. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne devons surtout pas nous faire remarquer. Nous sommes bien moins nombreux qu'eux et notre seul espoir est l'effet de surprise.

Tandis que les autres approuvaient et posaient leurs affaires à terre, Ino laissa son regard parcourir la falaise. Au moins, ce mur constituait une protection supplémentaire aux regards indiscrets. Toute à son observation, elle remarqua que la paroi de la falaise, loin d'être régulière, était parcourue de renfoncements et de creux. A sa base, une cavité plus large que les autres attira son attention.

– Vous ne pensez pas qu'on pourrait s'abriter là-dedans ? suggéra-t-elle.

Kakashi tourna un œil vers la découverte d'Ino. Effectivement, la cavité à quelques mètres d'eux pourrait mieux les dissimuler de leurs ennemis. Restait à savoir s'ils pouvaient s'y installer. Faisant signe à Ino de le suivre, il s'en approcha. Ils n'en étaient qu'à deux mètres quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

– Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ? demanda-t-il.

Ino approuva d'un hochement de tête. Sur la rive, des joncs étaient étrangement brisés et l'herbe avait été écrasée sous un poids de plusieurs kilos.

– On dirait que quelqu'un s'est traîné ici, fit-elle remarquer en pointant du doigt un sillon à peine visible parmi les herbes et les roseaux.

Kakashi s'accroupit près de cette empreinte. Plusieurs brins d'herbe tachetés de noir attirèrent son attention. Il en arracha un et l'approcha de ses yeux.

– C'est du sang séché, annonça-t-il.

Ino fronça les sourcils, se demandant quelle créature blessée avait pu passer par là. Elle remarqua alors que le sillon menait jusqu'à la cavité qu'ils étaient venus inspectés. Lentement, armée de prudence, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de l'effroi et de la surprise. Elle étouffa un cri de sa main, alertant Sasuke et Sakura qui les attendaient plus loin, avec leurs affaires.

– Kami-sama, Sakura viens vite ! lui intima Ino en se précipitant dans la grotte.

Sakura, inquiète, accourut aussitôt. La cavité était si basse qu'elle dut s'accroupir pour y entrer. Dès que ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, elle distingua les contours d'une petite grotte, assez large pour accueillir plusieurs personnes. A côté d'elle, Ino était à genoux devant quelque chose qu'elle peinait à voir.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Sakura avait à peine contourné Ino qu'elle reconnut la créature, ou plutôt la personne, qui gisait au sol. Un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs souillés par le sang et la poussière, vêtu d'une tenue verte tâchée de noir, demeurait complètement inerte malgré les tapotements d'Ino sur ses joues creuses. Il avait le teint cireux, son corps flottait dans son vêtement comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et, à en juger ses blessures, il avait été violemment battu.

– Bon sang, Lee ! s'exclama Sakura.

– Son pouls bat encore, balbutia Ino, blanche comme un linge. Sakura, dépêche-toi ! Il a de la fièvre et ses blessures se sont infectées !

Sakura ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Son instinct de ninja médecin reprit le dessus et elle procéda à un rapide examen avant de commencer à soigner Lee. A en juger par les bandages qui recouvraient sa jambe, il avait tenté de se soigner lui-même avant de s'évanouir.

Derrière Ino et Sakura, Kakashi et Sasuke s'étaient silencieusement installés contre le fond de la cavité. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à croire à ce double coup de chance : après deux semaines de disparition, non seulement ils avaient retrouvé Lee, mais en plus celui-ci était vivant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ino, épuisée, se coucha sur sa couverture tandis que Sakura passait la sienne sur le corps de Lee. Si elles avaient réussi à désinfecter chaque blessure – et il en avait un grand nombre réparties sur le dos, les bras, les jambes et le torse – Lee n'était en revanche pas encore sorti d'affaire. Sakura passa une main presque tendre dans les cheveux sales du ninja avant de rejoindre Kakashi et Sasuke qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

– Il faut absolument que quelqu'un le ramène à Konoha, sinon il ne tiendra pas le coup. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie !

– Très bien, Ino partira avec lui à Konoha à l'aube, décida Kakashi. Elle en profitera pour nous ramener du renfort. En attendant, tu devrais te reposer, Sakura.

Sakura répondit par une moue dubitative. Elle n'avait plus le cœur à dormir. Elle pensait à Lee qui avait été, lui aussi, victime de l'horrible plan pour s'emparer d'Ayumi. Le pauvre avait passé deux semaines dans cette abominable situation. A en juger les traces d'ossements, il avait réussi à attraper des rats et des mulots pour subsister. Par la suite, sa santé avait dû s'aggraver et il n'avait plus été en état de se nourrir.

Malgré ses réticences, Sakura finit par s'endormir, à cheval entre les couvertures de Kakashi et de Sasuke. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle eut le sentiment de ne les avoir fermés qu'à peine une seconde. La pierre de la cavité était froide, glacée même, et les lueurs pâles précédant l'aube coloraient à peine l'entrée. A côté d'elle, Ino préparait déjà ses affaires. Kakashi, toujours couché, était tourné vers le mur de la grotte et Sasuke demeurait allongé sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond.

– Ça va aller pour le voyage ? demanda Sakura.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu l'habitude de porter Shikamaru blessé, assura Ino. Lee ne devrait pas être plus lourd que lui. J'espère seulement qu'il supportera le voyage.

– Je lui ai administré un somnifère. Il devrait en avoir encore pour quelques heures de sommeil. Si jamais il s'agite, arrête-toi et redonnes-en lui un.

Ino acquiesça et ferma d'un geste sec la fermeture éclair de son sac à dos. Comme si cela eut été un signal, Sasuke se redressa et empoigna le sien. Kakashi l'imita de près avant d'annoncer :

– Nous allons partir en même temps que toi, Ino. Bonne chance pour la route et reviens-nous vite. Nous ne serons jamais de trop pour tirer Ayumi de ce mauvais pas.

Tandis qu'Ino et Sakura échangeaient des adieux sur la berge, Kakashi et Sasuke firent sortir avec délicatesse le corps de Lee. Sous la lueur des dernières étoiles et des premiers rayons, il parut encore plus pâle et plus mal en point que dans la pénombre de la grotte. Avec l'aide de Kakashi, Ino cala le corps inerte sur son dos et, ainsi penchée en avant, elle s'éloigna sans le moindre effort apparent vers le sud. Prenant la direction du nord, Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura remontèrent la falaise pour regagner la forêt de pins.

* * *

Tenten sentait l'angoisse lui étreindre le cœur au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans le couloir de l'hôpital. A côté d'elle, Junya devait presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Sa petite main était serrée dans celle de sa mère. Devant elles, Tsunade menait la marche. A peine quelques minutes plus tôt, un messager était arrivé à la demeure Hyûga, annonçant qu'il y avait du nouveau concernant le cas de Neji.

– Alors, Maître Tsunade ? demanda Tenten, incapable d'attendre davantage. Il va retrouver la vue ?

– J'ai bon espoir, répondit Tsunade sans ralentir. Mais ses yeux sont encore extrêmement fatigués. La dernière fois qu'on lui a demandé de les ouvrir, tout était très flou pour lui. Je les lui ai donc bandés pour qu'il les repose. J'ai pensé que vous seriez rassurées de savoir cela.

Tenten soupira de soulagement et approuva d'un signe de tête. La vue était tout pour Neji. Sans vue, il n'avait pas le Byakugan et, sans le Byakugan, il n'était plus ninja. Pour avoir été dans son équipe durant de longues années, Tenten savait que toutes les techniques de Neji reposaient sur son don héréditaire.

Enfin, Tsunade s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte. Elle laissa entrer Tenten et Junya dans la chambre et repartit aussitôt. Tenten ne s'en aperçut même pas. Son regard était figé sur le corps de Neji, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été détachés et s'étendaient sur l'oreiller d'une façon presque sauvage et désordonnée qu'elle appréciait. Il semblait paisible, les mains posées sur son ventre, et respirait calmement. Seul un bandage blanc couvrant ses paupières prouvait qu'il avait été blessé.

– Papa ! s'écria Junya, heureuse de voir son père.

Tenten pensait que Neji dormait, mais, au contraire, il sourit et tendit une main vers l'endroit où il supposait pouvoir toucher sa fille. Celle-ci s'en saisit et la serra entre ses doigts.

– Maître Tsunade a dit que tu allais guérir, Papa ! annonça-t-elle avec l'enthousiasme et l'innocence propres aux enfants de son âge. C'est génial, non ?

Le sourire de Neji s'agrandit, tandis que son pouce caressait les petites mains de Junya. Tenten laissa sa fille parler à son père durant plusieurs minutes. Junya était étonnamment précoce pour son âge, très forte également, le nouveau génie des Hyûga et, pourtant, elle demeurait une enfant encore très innocente. Pour sauvegarder son bien-être mental, Naruto avait ordonné qu'elle et son équipe ne soient pas assignées à des missions dangereuses où tuer était nécessaire – autant dire la majorité des missions ordinairement attribuées au ninjas – avant que Junya n'atteignît l'âge de douze ans. Junya avait la force incroyable d'une chûnin, mais elle demeurait une gamine de huit ans.

– Ma chérie, n'oublie pas que ton sensei vous a donné rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure, lui rappela Tenten au bout d'un moment.

A regret, Junya quitta ses parents et sortit de la chambre d'hôpital. Neji eut un léger soupir. La présence de sa fille réussissait à soulager sa peine et à lui faire oublier la culpabilité qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé que l'imposteur qui avait pris la place de Lee s'était enfui avec Ayumi Haruno.

– A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Tenten en scrutant les traits figés de son mari.

Comme pour le rassurer, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, doux et soyeux. Neji sentit ses traits se détendre à ce contact.

– Je pense à Lee, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Si j'avais mieux surveillé celui qui avait pris sa place, nous aurions pu l'interroger pour découvrir ce qui est advenu de lui et… le secourir.

Les mots suivants restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter davantage. Tenten comprenait sa peine et ses doutes.

– Personne mieux que toi ne pouvait surveiller cet espion. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler.

– Si Lee meurt parce qu'on a pas pu le retrouver…

Neji n'acheva pas sa phrase. Cette éventualité fit trembler les doigts de Tenten, mais elle ne cessa pas de caresser les cheveux de son mari. Elle aussi s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Lee. Il était son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait soutenue quand les Hyûga s'étaient opposés avec ferveur à son mariage, celui qu'elle avait choisi pour être le parrain de sa fille aînée.

Toute à ses pensées, Tenten laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Un grand nombre d'appareils, sans doute destinés à ausculter les yeux, étaient regroupés autour du lit de Neji. Un second lit, un peu plus loin, était inoccupé, sans doute l'un des rares de l'hôpital. Depuis la bataille, le nombre de lits vides avait fortement diminué.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Tsunade apparut, complètement dépassée, suivie d'une autre personne que Tenten ne pensait pas revoir avant un bon moment : Ino Yamanaka.

– Amenez-le ici ! ordonna Tsunade en s'adressant à des personnes dans le couloir. Allez chercher Naruto, il faut le mettre au courant ! Ino, reste avec moi, tu vas m'aider.

Sous les yeux effarés de Tenten, deux hommes entrèrent, portant un brancard où le corps blessé de Lee avait été allongé. Avec mille précautions, ils le déposèrent sur le second lit de la chambre avant de sortir au pas de course. Immédiatement, Ino et Tsunade se penchèrent au-dessus de Lee et des éclats de chakra surgirent de leurs mains.

– Tenten, demanda Neji à voix basse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– C'est Lee, ils viennent de le retrouver !

Neji se redressa d'un coup, bien qu'il ne puisse rien voir. Ino, sur ordre de Tsunade, s'approcha d'eux et fouilla dans les tiroirs d'une commode à la recherche d'instruments. Sentant le regard brûlant de curiosité de Tenten posé sur elle, elle expliqua rapidement :

– On l'a retrouvé hier soir et j'ai quitté l'équipe ce matin pour le ramener. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu !

Tenten regarda rapidement la pendule Effectivement, il était presque midi. Si Ino s'était levée un peu avant l'aube, elle n'avait mis que quatre heures à revenir à Konoha, ce qui était en soi remarquable, étant donné qu'elle avait dû porter Lee sur son dos.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Naruto entra à son tour dans la chambre. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour brailler une question quand Tsunade lui asséna un regard noir, ce qui le rebuta légèrement. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le corps de Lee allongé devant elle et Ino.

– Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à celui-là ?

– On aura son récit quand il sera réveillé, répondit Tsunade. Sakura et Ino ont fait du bon travail, je devrais pouvoir continuer seule d'ici un quart d'heure. En attendant, Ino m'a dit que Kakashi réclamait des renforts.

– Très bien, je réunis des ninjas sur-le-champ !

Il allait quitter la chambre quand Tenten l'arrêta :

– Attends, Naruto ! Je tiens à faire partie de cette équipe de renforts.

Naruto accepta d'un signe de tête et repartit aussitôt. Neji, inquiet, fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es sûre que c'est bien raisonnable ? demanda-t-il. Qui veillera sur Junya ?

– Je la confierai à Shikamaru. Neji, ne me refuse pas ça, je veux vraiment aider. Notre famille a été très gravement touchée dans cette histoire et je veux que les ninjas d'Iwa le payent. Faire échouer leur plan démoniaque est un bon moyen de se venger.

La voix ferme de Tenten cachait une rancune sans précédent et Neji comprit alors : toute la haine, la colère et le désespoir qu'elle avait ressentis à la mort d'Aneko, elle les redirigeait contre les ninjas d'Iwa.

– Très bien, fais ce qui te semblera le mieux.

Tenten embrassa Neji, heureuse d'avoir sa bénédiction. Celui-ci, après la longue période de froid qu'avait causé l'affaire, en fut surpris mais ne rechigna pas. Les lèvres de Tenten avaient le goût doux et sucré de leur premier baiser et, rapidement, il colla sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de partir.

– Je dois y aller, soupira Tenten à regret en se détachant de l'étreinte.

Cependant, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Neji lui caressa une dernière fois la joue et la laissa partir. Ino et Tsunade, occupées autour de Lee, n'avaient rien remarqué.

Une demi-heure plus tard, à la porte de Konoha, Naruto pensait avoir réuni les personnes idéales pour cette équipe de renforts. Ino, évidemment, pourrait aider Sakura à soigner les blessés. Ensuite, venait Chôji, dont la force spectaculaire ne serait pas de trop en cas de combat rapproché. Puis Tenten, dont l'aptitude à poser des pièges pourrait aider en cas d'embuscade. Enfin, il y avait Kiba et Akamaru, qui seraient les plus à mêmes de retrouver la trace de l'équipe de Kakashi et ensuite celle de l'armée d'Iwa. Oui, décidément, Naruto était satisfait de son choix.

– Bien, vous savez déjà ce que vous avez à faire, déclara-t-il. Ino, tu es chef d'équipe jusqu'à ce que vous rejoigniez Kakashi-sensei et les autres. Bonne chance à tous !

Les quatre ninjas le saluèrent et bondirent vers la forêt de Konoha. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils s'étaient fondus dans la nature. Ino laissa Kiba et Akamaru prendre la tête du groupe pour qu'ils repèrent la trace de Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi. Derrière elle, Chôji surveillait les alentours. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En général, Naruto évitait d'envoyer mari et femme dans la même mission, mais elle était contente de l'avoir à ses côtés pour cette mission-là. Sa présence, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, avait toujours été rassurante.

* * *

Le ciel s'embrasait sous le soleil couchant, offrant un magnifique dégradé d'orange et de rose. A travers les silhouettes sombres des arbres, Sakura avait à peine conscience de ce spectacle. Ses yeux fixaient l'horizon, tandis que Kakashi guidait le groupe avec le chien Pakun, qu'il avait appelé à la rescousse pour repérer avec précision l'armée d'Iwa.

– On approche, déclara le chien, brisant le silence qui durait depuis des heures. Ça sent le sang à plein nez. Ils ont des blessés.

– Tant mieux, ça veut dire qu'ils sont ralentis, répondit Kakashi. Tu penses que nous les rattraperons dans combien de temps ?

– Pas moins de cinq minutes. Je sens également l'odeur d'un feu. Ils se sont arrêtés pour la nuit.

Kakashi approuva d'un signe de tête satisfait. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Pakun s'arrêta brusquement. Sakura comprit pourquoi : à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, un filet de fumée s'élevait entre les arbres.

– Bien, nous allons tout d'abord observer la disposition de leur campement, déclara Kakashi, tandis que Pakun, sa tâche accomplie, se grattait distraitement l'oreille. Je ne veux aucune tentative tant qu'on n'aura pas décidé d'un plan. Rendez-vous ici dans une demi-heure au plus tard. Sakura, tu vas à l'ouest, Sasuke à l'est.

Sakura hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et, aussitôt, décolla vers l'arbre le plus proche. D'un pas discret, tout en prenant soin de dissimuler sa présence, elle décrivit un large arc de cercle jusqu'à se retrouver plein ouest. Le soleil couchant dans son dos, elle s'approcha lentement du campement d'Iwa. A chaque bond, les voix s'élevaient et les crépitements du feu résonnaient plus clairement à ses oreilles.

Soudain, entre les branches et les feuilles de la forêt, le campement lui apparut. Il était vaste, suffisamment pour accueillir les nombreux ninjas qui avait dû s'échapper de la bataille. Dans un coin, vers le sud, une tente avait été installée et devait sans doute abriter les blessés. Des ninjas y entraient et en sortaient, munis de linges trempés, de plantes médicinales, de bandages et de compresses.

Sakura dévia son regard pour observer le reste du campement. Plusieurs feux avaient été allumés et les ninjas inoccupés s'y rassemblaient et discutaient à voix basse. Certains semblaient énervés, d'autres excités et quelques uns jetaient des coups d'œil effrayés vers le Nord du campement que Sakura apercevait difficilement à cause des arbres qui l'entouraient. Elle se décala légèrement pour visualiser l'endroit et se figea brutalement alors qu'un haut-le-cœur la saisissait. Derrière un feu de camp, Ayumi avait été attachée à un arbre. Ses cheveux roses, coupés court, pendaient en mèches sales le long de son visage baissé, abattu et ravagé par le désespoir. A en juger les quelques écorchures que Sakura distinguait le long de ses bras, elle avait lutté pour tenter de s'échapper, mais sans succès.

Durant quelques secondes, Sakura eut une envie folle de se jeter au beau milieu du campement pour arracher la tête à tous ces ninjas, détacher sa fille et la serrer dans ses bras en la couvrant de baisers. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle bévue. Le cœur serré, elle s'apprêta à retourner auprès de Kakashi, quand une autre personne attira son attention : un ninja venait de se détacher d'un groupe autour d'un feu et s'approchait d'Ayumi. Il était assez grand, blond, avait coiffé ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute et affichait un air satisfait sur le visage. Sans doute était-il le chef. Le cœur de Sakura fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_Merde, Sasuke avait raison !_

Soudainement alarmée, elle quitta son poste d'observation et contourna le campement pour se diriger vers le sud où Kakashi avait donné le rendez-vous. Quand elle arriva, Sasuke et lui étaient déjà présents et échangeaient quelques mots d'un air inquiet.

‒ Vous l'avez vu ? demanda-t-elle. Il était là !

A en juger leur air étonné, elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué cette présence inattendue. Sasuke échangea un regard avec Kakashi avant de demander :

‒ De qui parles-tu ?

‒ De Deidara, Sasuke ! Je l'ai vu !

Sasuke pâlit brusquement tandis que Kakashi écarquillait les yeux d'un air horrifié.

‒ Tu es sûre, Sakura ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux gris. Pourtant… il devait être mort, non ?

‒ Oui, répondit Sasuke qui retrouvait déjà son aplomb, mais le problème est que sa mort nous a été certifiée par les autorités d'Iwa.

‒ Ah.

Kakashi n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui expliquât davantage, il commençait déjà à comprendre. Il reprit son air détaché et s'assit à terre en s'adossant à un arbre. Comprenant que c'était le signal pour installer le camp, Sasuke et Sakura s'assirent à leur tour et commencèrent à sortir quelques provisions de leur sac.

‒ Deidara était-il au courant de l'identité du père d'Ayumi ? demanda Kakashi en fixant tour à tour Sasuke et Sakura.

Sakura étant encore sous le choc, Sasuke se chargea de répondre :

‒ Malheureusement, oui. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il ait tout révélé à Iwa. Je suis même quasiment sûr qu'il n'a jamais réellement déserté son village. Deidara n'a jamais rejoint l'Akatsuki de plein gré, il y a été forcé. Il a dû réussir à espionner l'Akatsuki pour le compte de son village et, quand on a démantelé l'organisation, il a rejoint Iwa en se faisant passer pour mort. C'était plutôt ingénieux.

Kakashi approuva d'un signe de tête. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles ils mâchèrent leur repas, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

‒ Nous ne pouvons rien faire ce soir, ils sont trop calmes et posés. Je propose qu'on mette au point un plan ce soir pour l'appliquer demain matin au moment de leur départ. Ils seront occupés à ranger tout leur matériel, il sera donc plus aisé de récupérer Ayumi.

‒ Encore faudrait-il qu'on ait un plan, fit observer Sasuke. Nous ne sommes que trois et ils doivent être une centaine !

‒ Je sais, approuva Kakashi. Laissez-moi réfléchir à la situation.

Il se tut et laissa son œil brun se promener sur les contours des arbres. Sakura elle, avait toutes ses pensées dirigées vers sa fille et le danger auquel elle était exposée. Elle maudit Deidara d'être en vie. Avec elle, il était à présent le dernier détenteur d'un secret épouvantable qui pourrait bien mettre les jours d'Ayumi en danger.

‒ Quand je pense que je me suis inquiétée pour Lee quand il était à l'hôpital ! ragea-t-elle subitement. Ça devait bien l'arranger d'avoir des bouts de verre dans le dos ! Non seulement il pouvait se faire passer pour innocent, mais en plus il était sur place pour soigner Ayumi…

Sasuke, à quelques centimètres d'elle, lui jeta un regard peiné. Il éprouvait la même frustration que Sakura à l'idée de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il avait tout senti venir sans être capable de réagir.

‒ Ce type est un manipulateur, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Shikamaru m'a dit que, le premier jour de son enquête, il a vu Ayumi et le faux Lee dans la salle des archives. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui lui a donné le rapport…

‒ Vraiment ? s'étonna Sakura. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir où je l'avais planqué ?

‒ Il est maître dans l'art de l'espionnage, expliqua Sasuke. A mon avis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il infiltrait dans la salle des archives. S'il a pu espionner la conversation secrète entre Naruto et Tsunade il y a neuf ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu retrouver ce rapport en y mettant le nombre d'heures de recherche qu'il faudrait.

‒ Je ne vois pas en quoi ce rapport aurait pu l'aider, fit remarquer Sakura en fronçant les sourcils. Deidara lui avait sans doute déjà tout raconté au sujet d'Ayumi.

‒ Il a sans doute voulu s'en servir pour s'attirer la confiance de ta fille et en apprendre un peu plus sur ses réactions. N'oublions pas qu'elle était sa cible depuis le début.

Sakura soupira. Si elle s'était doutée, le jour où on lui avait annoncé qu'Aneko Hyûga était malade, que toute cette histoire était une incroyable machination pour récupérer sa fille, elle aurait probablement tourné de la tête. Cette pensée la rendit nauséeuse et, tandis qu'elle comprenait à quel point cette affaire avait affecté Konoha et ses habitants, elle détourna la tête pour cacher son malaise. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit la main chaude de Sasuke posée sur son épaule qu'elle se sentit mieux.

Mais ce court moment de réconfort s'évanouit quand le contact de cette main lui rappela un autre problème de taille. Même si Sasuke l'avait tiré d'une situation gênante à Konoha en reconnaissant son lien de parenté avec Ayumi, il n'avait en aucun cas réglé le problème de le but de cet enlèvement. Il était même tombé complètement à côté de la plaque.

‒ Sasuke, dit-elle à voix basse après une longue hésitation, je crois que ce n'est pas le Sharingan qu'ils veulent…

‒ Quoi ? s'exclama Sasuke en retirant brusquement sa main. Tu veux dire qu'Ayumi n'est pas… n'est pas ma…

‒ Mais si… c'est pas ça le problème ! s'énerva Sakura.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, Sakura tentant de faire passer un message qu'elle n'osait prononcer et Sasuke essayant de la comprendre. Elle semblait agacée, mais aussi terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait dire.

‒ Alors quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il pour l'encourager.

A sa grande surprise, il vit les larmes perler au coin des yeux de Sakura.

‒ C'est ce qui s'est passé après, murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête comme si elle avait honte. Quand tu n'était pas là…

Au fur et à mesure que sa voix progressait, elle semblait défaillir. Finalement, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et la voix de Kakashi résonna jusqu'à leurs oreilles, interrompant toute tentative de confession :

‒ Si vous voulez bien m'accorder votre attention, j'ai peut-être une solution.

Les deux ninjas lui portèrent toute leur attention et, quand l'explication fut terminée, Sakura alla se coucher sans ajouter un mot. Sasuke haussa les épaules. Sakura devait sans doute exagérer. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'Ayumi pourrait avoir de plus attrayant que le Sharingan.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors, Sakura est-elle en train de perdre la tête ou Sasuke a-t-il les chevilles qui gonflent ? Je me rends bien compte que la réponse est évidente. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Sasuke juge son don au-dessus de tout !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, bon nombre de mes lecteurs pensent qu'il n'est pas le père d'Ayumi. Il a avoué, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Non, je plaisante, c'est bien d'avoir l'esprit critique, il ne faut pas prendre pour vrai tout ce qu'on lit. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être Deidara le père. Et Ayumi étant sa fille, elle a hérité des bouches dans ses mains, mais pour que ça ne se remarque pas, Sakura les a cousues par chirurgie esthétique peu après la naissance de sa fille !

Hum, je vais m'arrêter là pour les hypothèses sur ma propre histoire, vous allez finir par croire que je ne sais pas où je vais ^^. Un jour, il faudra peut-être que j'essaye... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, actuellement je règle quelques détails dans le chapitre 17 qui, étant le plus long chapitre de la fic, me pose vraiment problème. En tout cas, un grand merci à tous ceux qui commentent, je suis ravie de vous voir ainsi plongés dans l'histoire, ça signifie que j'ai bien fait mon boulot !


	16. Dernière chance

Chapitre 15 : Dernière chance

Ayumi fut réveillée par les lumières de l'aube. Elle était orientée plein est et les premiers rayons du traversèrent ses paupières, l'obligeant à émerger de son sommeil. Bien qu'elle ait dormi quelques heures, elle se sentait épuisée. Les cordes qui opprimaient ses membres semblaient ronger sa chair et lui entaillaient les bras et le tronc de l'arbre auquel elle était ligotée lui écorchait le dos au moindre mouvement. Elle se sentait brisée, elle avait faim, sa gorge était sèche et elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la veille, si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle serait encore capable de parler.

Elle eut bientôt la réponse, quand elle repéra le grand homme blond, visiblement chef de cette armée, s'approcher d'elle, un bol de riz à la main. D'habitude, il envoyait un ninja la nourrir à sa place mais, cette fois-ci, il avait manifestement besoin de lui parler. Tout en le regarda approcher, les yeux d'Ayumi lui jetaient des éclairs. Elle éprouvait une profonde haine pour cet être qui l'avait ainsi malmenée durant le voyage, presque autant que pour l'homme qui avait pris la place de Lee.

‒ Alors, on a renoncé à filer ? railla l'homme en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Ayumi ne répondit rien. Elle avait rapidement constaté que la fuite était quasiment impossible. Non seulement elle ne parvenait pas à rompre ses liens, comme s'ils avaient été renforcés par une substance inconnue, mais en plus, elle était entourée d'une centaine de ninjas prêts à la rattraper à la moindre tentative. Et comme pour ajouter une couche à ce sinistre tableau, sa jambe blessée lors de la bataille n'était pas guérie et la faisait souffrir au moindre mouvement.

L'homme blond au sourire narquois approcha le bol de riz de sa bouche, comme pour lui faire envie. Ayumi lui avait trouvé une tête de rat et, ne connaissant pas son nom, elle avait fini par le nommer ainsi, le Rat. Elle ne broncha pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge deux baguettes dans le riz pour lui en présenter une boule devant sa bouche. Ayumi l'avala aussitôt. Elle était trop affamée pour refuser de la nourriture. Et si c'était empoisonné ? C'était complètement idiot, ces types auraient eu le temps de la tuer cent fois s'ils l'avaient voulu. Quant au fait de la droguer, ce n'était même pas nécessaire. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper bien loin.

‒ Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée ? demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées. Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse chez moi ?

Le Rat sourit en écoutant la question et Ayumi n'en éprouva que plus de colère à son égard. Elle s'interrogeait sur les raisons de sa présence ici depuis qu'elle avait été ligotée et ballotée au milieu de ces ninjas d'Iwa et n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse. D'un naturel humble, elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer qu'elle pouvait attirer d'une façon ou d'une autre la convoitise des nations ennemies et, de ce fait, ne comprenait rien à la situation.

‒ Tu es ici parce que tu es… exceptionnelle, Ayumi.

Le sourire du Rat s'élargit et Ayumi fut convaincue qu'il n'attendait que de lui révéler la vérité, sans doute pour l'effrayer. Cependant, cette attitude ne pouvait que satisfaire sa curiosité, aussi entreprit-elle de poursuivre son interrogatoire entre deux bouchées de riz :

‒ Vous êtes qui, vous ?

‒ Mon nom ne te dira rien, répondit le Rat d'un ton suffisant. En revanche, je peux te dire que j'ai fait partie des connaissances de ton très cher père.

Ayumi ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Jamais, tandis qu'on l'emmenait loin de Konoha, elle ne s'était doutée que ces types d'Iwa pouvaient savoir quelque chose sur son père. Voyant son air effaré, le Rat prit un air encore plus satisfait et commença à expliquer :

‒ Eh oui, j'ai connu ton père. Nous étions encore jeunes en ce temps-là. Certains l'admiraient, d'autres le craignaient. Moi, je le détestais amèrement.

Ayumi se demanda si ce type ne cherchait pas une vengeance personnelle en l'enlevant, mais c'était à présent le cadet de ses soucis. Brûlante de curiosité, elle demanda :

‒ Qui était-il ? Répondez-moi, qui était mon père ?

Le Rat recula légèrement la tête, feignant la surprise. Puis, d'un sourire carnassier, il demanda :

‒ Ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit ? Elle ne te fait donc pas suffisamment confiance pour garder le secret de ta conception ?

‒ Le secret de ma…

Ayumi n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter davantage. Une détonation retentit à l'autre bout du campement et un nuage de fumée et de poussière s'éleva d'entre les arbres. Bientôt, les cris des ninjas y répondirent et, dans un juron, le Rat se leva, abandonna le bol de riz encore à moitié plein et se précipita vers ses hommes en aboyant des ordres.

Ayumi fixa le désordre qui s'opérait dans le fond du campement. Assise, ligotée contre un arbre, elle ne pouvait rien voir des combats qui faisaient rage, mais elle entendait distinctement les raclements métalliques et les explosions. Konoha serait-il venu la chercher ? Venait-on la récupérer ?

Cet égarement ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle baissa les yeux vers le bol de riz abandonné et l'attrapa entre ses pieds. Si elle parvenait à le briser, peut-être pourrait-elle couper ses liens et décamper en vitesse ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Une présence se matérialisa juste derrière elle. Elle se raidit aussitôt. Y avait-il quelqu'un derrière l'arbre ? Elle se figea complètement, se demandant si un ninja d'Iwa ne la surveillait pas.

‒ Ayumi ? Ça va aller, ma chérie, je suis là !

Les mots étaient à peine chuchotés, mais Ayumi sentit son cœur rater un battement en reconnaissant la voix douce et prévenante de sa mère. Ainsi, Konoha était réellement venu la chercher ! A en juger par les combats qui faisaient rage, ils devaient être plusieurs dizaines. Elle se sentit respirer à nouveau, comme si elle était restée en apnée depuis l'explosion, et attendit en silence que sa mère détache ses liens.

Enfin, les cordes tombèrent de ses bras et glissèrent à terre. Sakura contourna l'arbre et apparut devant sa fille. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'aida à se relever, mais Ayumi sentit sa jambe blessée se dérober sous elle. Poussant un juron contre ce fâcheux contretemps, Sakura apposa sa main contre la blessure au mollet et une lueur verte jaillit de sa paume. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ayumi put reposer sa jambe au sol. Elle était guérie.

‒ Viens, on file ! ordonna Sakura.

Celle-ci, le cœur battant, se retourna et s'apprêta à bondir dans les arbres. A ce moment-là, un sifflement déchira l'air et l'oreille exercée de Sakura reconnut le bruit caractéristique d'un kunai qu'on lançait. Comprenant immédiatement qui en était la cible, elle se retourna et se jeta sur Ayumi, la renversant de tout son poids. Le kunai, surgi de nulle part, s'enfonça dans sa cuisse, faisant gicler du sang chaud.

‒ Maman ! s'écria Ayumi.

‒ Fuis, ma chérie, fuis !

Pétrifiée, Ayumi ne bougea pas. Sakura prit un ton autoritaire, celui que Kakashi utilisait dans les situations d'urgence :

‒ Haruno, c'est un ordre de ta supérieure !

Un déclic se fit dans la tête d'Ayumi et elle bondit sur l'arbre le plus proche. Ses genoux fléchirent, ses muscles se tendirent et, telle un félin, elle décolla vers la branche suivante. Un deuxième sifflement déchira l'air, légèrement différent du premier. Ayumi vit le piège se refermer sur elle une seconde avant qu'il ne s'exécute. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans un fil de fer, elle trébucha, tomba à terre. La chute l'assomma durant quelques secondes et, quand elle reprit conscience, des ninjas la tenaient par les épaules. Elle leva la tête vers eux. Sur leur bandeau, luisaient les deux rochers d'Iwa.

* * *

Au Sud du campement, Kakashi et Sasuke observaient la bataille qui faisait rage, ou plutôt l'illusion qu'ils avaient mise en place. En combinant les techniques de clonage et de reproduction, ils avaient pu monter une fausse armée de ninjas. Cependant, il fallait tenir les clones à distance des troupes d'Iwa où ils s'apercevraient bien vite de la supercherie.

‒ Encore vingt secondes, annonça Kakashi. Tu crois que c'est bon ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement. De son Sharingan, il fouillait le campement à la recherche d'une preuve de la réussite de Sakura. Ils lui avaient donné exactement une minute pour agir avant que les ninjas d'Iwa ne découvrent la vérité.

‒ Je crois que ce n'est pas bon du tout, répondit Sasuke alors que ses pupilles rouges se posaient sur un homme blond qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Le Deidara qui mène les troupes d'Iwa contre nos clones est lui-même un clone !

‒ Où est le vrai ? demanda Kakashi, soudain inquiet.

‒ Il… il est resté près d'Ayumi.

Kakashi jura. Il n'avait pas pensé que Deidara remarquerait leur stratagème. Ils avaient passé la nuit à tout mettre au point, du nombre de clones au trajet que devrait parcourir Sakura. Apparemment, Deidara se méfiait bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jugé.

‒ Ce n'est pas bon, grogna Kakashi, irrité. On se retire !

‒ Et Sakura ? demanda Sasuke en suivant Kakashi vers les profondeurs des bois.

‒ J'ai bien peur qu'on ne se soit fait avoir, Sasuke. Deidara devait s'attendre à notre visite. Je ne sais pas comment il a eu l'info, mais il le savait. Nous allons être obligés d'attendre les renforts d'Ino. Nous n'y arriverons pas sans eux.

Sasuke serra les poings à la pensée qu'Ayumi et Sakura étaient à présent entre les mains d'Iwa. Il savait qu'en mettant ce plan en place ils risquaient tous quelque chose, mais il était capital de sauver Ayumi, pour elle et pour la survie de Konoha.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient passé la nuit avec Sakura. Kakashi et Sasuke étaient tous les deux essoufflés après avoir maintenu leur clones transformés et cette défaite venait de leur porter un nouveau coup. De rage, Kakashi frappa du poing un arbre proche qui trembla sous l'impact.

‒ Deidara savait ce qui se préparait ! s'écria-t-il.

‒ Tu crois que l'imposteur a pu, sous l'apparence de Lee, poser un mouchard sur Sakura ?

‒ Sans doute, approuva Kakashi. C'est même très probable.

Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux gris, il s'assit par terre pour reprendre des forces.

‒ L'ennui c'est que maintenant ils savent qu'on est là, reprit-il. Ils ne vont baisser leur garde. Ils vont s'attendre à une attaque à tout moment.

Sasuke s'accroupit à côté de son ancien maître. Il comprenait sa détresse. Il n'était jamais facile de diriger une mission aussi compliquée.

‒ Au train où ils vont, d'ici deux jours nous aurons atteint la frontière avec le Pays de l'Herbe. Il se peut que les renforts ne nous aient pas rejoints d'ici là. Kakashi, que ferons-nous si nous ne pouvons pas récupérer Ayumi à temps ?

Kakashi renversa sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Il connaissait la réponse, mais elle lui coûtait énormément.

‒ J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas prendre le risque de les laisser traverser la frontière du Pays de la Terre. Une fois chez eux, nous n'aurons aucune chance de mener à bien le sauvetage d'Ayumi. Le Pays de l'Herbe n'est pas bien grand, on met en moyenne cinq heures à le traverser. Ce qui veut dire que si nous atteignons le Pays de l'Herbe, la mission changera.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Les mains de Kakashi se crispèrent sur ses genoux et il ajouta :

‒ Dans ce cas, Sasuke, pour le bien de Konoha, nous devrons… tuer Ayumi.

‒ Quoi ?

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Sasuke agrippa le col de Kakashi et l'attira à lui. Ce dernier n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter. Il comprenait sa douleur.

‒ Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ma… ma fille !

‒ Je sais, Sasuke, répondit Kakashi en posant ses mains sur les siennes d'un geste calme, mais Iwa ne la gardera pas en vie. Si elle atteint leur village, ils lui prendront le Sharingan et la tueront ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux éviter tout ça, ne serait-ce que pour Konoha ?

Horrifié, Sasuke lâcha Kakashi. Il baissa la tête, dégoûté par ce qu'ils devaient faire.

‒ Je ne pourrai jamais la tuer, déclara-t-il. Et Sakura non plus. Oserais-tu lui briser le cœur de cette façon ?

‒ Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? répliqua Kakashi, aussi frustré qu'en colère. Tu crois peut-être que je n'aime pas cette gamine ? Je suis son professeur, Sasuke ! Je l'adore comme si elle était ma fille ! Crois-tu que je la tuerais s'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ?

Sasuke et Kakashi se dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes. Aucun des deux ne sembla respirer. Puis, Sasuke se redressa et son regard se fit plus décidé.

‒ Il y a une autre solution, répliqua-t-il.

Kakashi sembla étonné. Sasuke aurait-il réellement trouvé une façon de contourner le problème ou voulait-il simplement l'empêcher de mener la mission à bien ?

‒ Laquelle ? demanda Kakashi.

‒ Si on passe la frontière du Pays de l'Herbe, j'irai marchander avec Deidara. Je lui proposerai d'échanger ma place contre celle d'Ayumi. Ensuite, je te laisserai me tuer.

Kakashi ne broncha pas. Il sembla considérer la proposition avant de demander :

‒ Tu es sûr que Deidara acceptera ?

‒ Il y a un avantage considérable à obtenir mon Sharingan plutôt que celui d'Ayumi, expliqua Sasuke. Le sien n'est pas du tout développé et il est possible que, même en le lui volant, ils n'arrivent pas à le développer eux-mêmes. Le mien est à un très haut niveau, ce qui leur assurera de voler un des meilleurs Sharingan. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ont enlevé Ayumi, c'est parce qu'elle représentait une cible bien plus facile que moi.

Kakashi acquiesça, acceptant ces explications. Effectivement, si Iwa recherchait le Sharingan, la proposition de Sasuke serait des plus tentantes.

‒ Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire, Sasuke ? insista Kakashi.

‒ Sûr. Après tout, c'est ma fille, non ?

Kakashi grimaça légèrement. Sasuke semblait avoir insisté sur le « ma », sans doute pour lui rappeler que lui n'était pas le père d'Ayumi. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pas envisagé les choses de cette façon.

‒ Soit, j'accepte, concéda-t-il. Mais pour l'instant, nous n'en sommes pas là. Espérons qu'Ino reviendra vite.

Sasuke acquiesça et la tension retomba comme un souffle de vent qui s'épuise. Sakura et Ayumi étaient toutes les deux en danger. L'heure n'était pas à la discorde.

* * *

A peine Ayumi avait-elle disparu dans les arbres que Sakura fut entourée de ninjas d'Iwa. Ce n'était pas tant sa jambe blessée qui l'empêchait de fuir, mais plutôt ce petit oiseau d'argile qui gazouillait innocemment à ses pieds. Deidara était définitivement dans le coup.

Lui saisissant les bras, un homme et une femme la conduisirent vers le centre du campement. Quand ils la relâchèrent, elle tomba à genoux. Sa jambe la lançait terriblement et elle se sentait étrangement affaiblie. Le kunai avait dû être empoisonné.

‒ Ah, Sakura, quel plaisir de te revoir !

Sakura frissonna, sûre de connaître la personne qui s'adressait à elle en ces termes. Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa les yeux de glace de Deidara.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa raillerie. Le bruit d'une chute à ses côtés la fit sursauter. Son cœur se serra quand elle tourna la tête : à quelques centimètres d'elle, gisait Ayumi, pieds et mains liés.

‒ Ayumi ! s'exclama Sakura, horrifiée.

Ainsi, sa fille n'avait même pas pu s'échapper. La mission était un échec complet.

‒ Je savais que tu viendrais la chercher, déclara Deidara avec un dédain évident. Malgré tout ce que ta fille peut représenter, tu l'aurais poursuivie, même si tu devais pour cela t'échapper de Konoha où nous t'avions si bien enfermée. A propos, ton illusion de bataille était plutôt réussie, tu as dû dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour une telle œuvre !

Malgré la situation, Sakura jubila intérieurement. Deidara pensait que c'était elle qui avait créé les clones ! Il pensait même qu'elle était partie contre l'avis de Konoha et que, de ce fait, elle serait considérée comme renégat. Or, les villages ne prenaient pas la peine de secourir leurs renégats. Deidara ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant que Sasuke et Kakashi les suivaient toujours.

‒ Ça a été tellement simple de suivre ce que tu faisais ! ajouta Deidara sans masquer sa satisfaction.

Il s'approcha alors de Sakura et se pencha vers les gants qu'elle portait en toutes circonstances. Il passa la main dans l'ourlet au poignet et en retira une petite puce noire coincée entre deux branches de tissu.

‒ Une invention de Chirô, elle aussi, et qui fonctionne au chakra, qui plus est. N'avons-nous pas de merveilleux ingénieurs à Iwa ? Attends que je te le présente ! Chirô !

Un homme se détacha de la foule. De longs cheveux noirs semblables à ceux de Neji lui tombaient dans le cou et ses yeux brillaient d'un vert étincelant. Son corps paraissait bien mince pour un ninja. Sakura jugea la forme de visage pâle tout à fait détestable. Ce type avait une tête de fouine.

‒ Sakura, je te présente Chirô Nikawa, celui qui a gentiment pris la place de Lee durant quelques temps.

‒ Prendre la place de cet imbécile a été un jeu d'enfant, ajouta le dénommé Chirô. Je l'ai attiré à l'écart grâce à un bruit insignifiant et je l'ai distrait avec une illusion de son cher Gai-sensei. Je l'avais observé pendant des mois, je connaissais son point faible.

Sakura sentit une envie folle de bondir à la gorge de cet homme pour lui tordre le cou. Lee était au bord de la mort à cause de lui ! Chirô sembla remarquer sa colère. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et ajouta avec une expression satisfaite, presque sadique :

‒ Mais tu ne me dois pas que ça, Sakura. Non seulement je vous ai espionné, mais en plus j'ai prévenu ta venue en posant ce mouchard sur toi. C'était tellement simple ! Je l'ai fait quand tu as quitté ta fille malade pour venir voir mon état, quand j'étais soi-disant blessé à cause de l'explosion. Ensuite, il a suffi de t'envoyer en prison et nous étions débarrassés de toi jusqu'à l'enlèvement d'Ayumi !

Sakura bouillonnait de rage. Ce type prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler son impuissance face aux événements. Apparemment, il n'avait pas fini, puisqu'il poursuivit :

‒ J'ai toujours eu un talent incroyable pour construire des objets en utilisant mon propre chakra. Des outils d'espionnage, notamment, mais aussi un certain virus.

‒ C'est vous le créateur d'Aka ?

Sakura en était tellement choquée qu'elle en oublia un instant sa colère. Chirô hocha la tête. Par son chakra, il avait amplifié le pouvoir de ce simple virus, l'avait rendu mortel et, entouré d'une équipe de médecins, avait mis au point une arme très efficace qui avait failli mener Konoha à sa perte.

Cependant, Chirô ne resta pas. Content de son petit effet, il se releva et s'éloigna. Deidara s'approcha à son tour et demeura à égale distance des deux Haruno. Ses yeux de glace passaient de l'une à l'autre avec une exaltation non dissimulée. Il savourait sa victoire.

‒ Dis-moi, Sakura, j'ai appris que tu n'avais rien dit à ta fille au sujet de son origine. Tu n'as pas honte ?

Sakura sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Deidara savait toute la vérité, du début à la fin. Et s'il s'amusait à tout révéler ? Les yeux verts de Sakura, qui jusque là avaient jeté des éclairs, devinrent suppliants et terrifiés.

‒ Alors, Sakura, que veux-tu exactement cacher à ta fille ? reprit Deidara. Son père… ou autre chose ?

‒ Ferme-la ! cria Sakura. Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit !

Deidara soupira avec amusement. Il s'approcha d'Ayumi, toujours à terre, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

‒ Ayumi, je suis capable de te révéler la vérité que ta mère t'a toujours cachée. Et sache que je le ferai en temps utile, car je pense que tu mérites de savoir ce qui t'a conduit jusqu'à nous. Tu mérites de savoir pourquoi tu vas mourir.

Sur ce, il se releva. Sakura eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Elle avait gagné quelques heures, peut-être même quelques jours, avant que Deidara ne revienne à la charge. Cependant, il avait ravivé la curiosité d'Ayumi, en lui promettant la réponse à la question qui la travaillait depuis si longtemps.

‒ A propos, Sakura…

Sakura se raidit. Deidara s'était éloigné de quelques pas, mais venait de se retourner vers elles, comme s'il s'était ravisé. Elle pria pour que ce ne fût pas le cas.

‒ C'était bien joué. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs ce que tu as le mieux fait depuis la naissance de ta fille. Lui cacher le véritable secret en en inventant un autre… Je suis impressionné de voir jusqu'où tu as été capable d'aller.

Sakura sentit ses muscles se contracter. Deidara en avait trop dit. Ayumi, elle, la dévisageait à présent avec une expression stupéfaite, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger. Elles furent conduites dans un coin du campement et attachées chacune à un arbre, tandis qu'on rangeait les affaires pour partir.

‒ Maman ! appela Ayumi. Qu'est-ce que ce type voulait dire ? Qui est-il, Maman ?

Sakura releva légèrement la tête. Elle pouvait au moins répondre à cette question-là.

‒ Il s'appelle Deidara. Il y a quelques années, il était membre de l'Akatsuki. Je pensais qu'il était mort, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

‒ Et… il connaissait Papa ?

Sakura hocha la tête tristement. Oh oui, Deidara et le père d'Ayumi se connaissaient. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard implorant de sa fille. Elle avait les mêmes yeux verts qu'elle et, pourtant, elle remarquait sur son visage quelques traits qui n'appartenaient qu'aux Uchiwa. Ayumi venait d'appeler son père « Papa », un nom très affectif pour quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait même pas la véritable identité. Que se produirait-il si elle l'apprenait ? Ne serait-elle pas déçue, meurtrie au plus profond de son âme ? Sakura le craignait plus que tout. Aussi, tandis qu'Ayumi la pressait de question, Sakura fit la sourde oreille et ferma les yeux. La situation était sur le point d'échapper à tout contrôle.

* * *

Une odeur particulière, due à mélange de résine, d'humidité et de végétaux en décomposition, emplissait les narines de Kiba depuis le matin. Malgré quelques passages dans de grandes plaines, les contrées du Nord du Pays du Feu étaient surtout composées de forêts interminables. Cependant, les arbres n'allaient pas tarder à s'estomper pour laisser place à des praires traversées de rivières.

‒ On ne va pas tarder à passer la frontière du Pays de l'Herbe, fit observer Ino, et on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles. Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé, Kiba ?

‒ Eh, ne remets pas en cause mon flair ainsi que celui d'Akamaru ! Non, nous ne les avons pas dépassé, ils sont toujours devant.

Un vent venu du Nord effleura alors leurs visages et Kiba y détecta de nouvelles senteurs : de la rouille, de la sueur, de la fumée et des odeurs de tissu sale. Akamaru se mit à aboyer joyeusement.

‒ Tu l'as dit, Akamaru ! approuva Kiba en souriant à son chien. Tu vas être contente, Ino, on les rattrape !

‒ Tant mieux. Le soir tombe, tu crois qu'ils vont bientôt s'arrêter ?

‒ Je crois qu'ils viennent d'allumer un feu. A mon avis, ils montent déjà leur campement.

‒ Ah, tant mieux, je commence à avoir faim ! fit remarquer Chôji.

‒ Chôji, ce n'est pas le moment ! râla Ino alors que Tenten pouffait légèrement. Kiba, où sont Sasuke, Kakashi et Sakura ?

‒ Je dirais qu'ils se sont séparés. Sakura est en direction du campement alors que Sasuke et Kakashi semblent s'être arrêtés à l'ouest.

‒ Sakura est peut-être en mission d'observation. Conduis-nous jusqu'à Kakashi et Sasuke !

‒ Ça marche !

Kiba dévia légèrement leur route pour suivre les odeurs de leurs collègues. La forêt s'éclaircit jusqu'à se changer en une prairie vallonnée parcourue de rivières. Ils étaient entrés dans le Pays de l'Herbe.

‒ Hum, ce n'est pas bon pour l'observation, ça, fit remarquer Kiba. Je pense que si nous devons lancer une mission sauvetage, ce ne sera pas avant la prochaine forêt.

‒ On verra ça tout à l'heure, avance ! ordonna Ino.

Contrairement aux autres qui paraissaient très détendus, un mauvais pressentiment la travaillait. Si le terrain était mauvais pour l'observation, pourquoi Sakura s'était-elle écartée de son équipe ?

Kakashi et Sasuke s'étaient arrêtés à l'écart des ninjas d'Iwa, dans un creux de la plaine vallonnée, au bord d'une rivière. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils affichaient un air consterné, comme s'ils s'étaient résignés à faire quelque chose qui leur déplaisait beaucoup. Quand l'équipe ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, ils levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir Akamaru qui jappait joyeusement et Kiba dont les yeux pétillaient d'assurance.

‒ Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Kakashi alors que les quatre membres de l'équipe s'arrêtaient à côté d'eux.

Sasuke se sentit aussi soulagé que son ancien professeur. Ils étaient en train de mettre en place un stratagème pour entrer en contact avec Deidara sans se retrouver piégés afin que Sasuke échange sa place avec Ayumi.

‒ On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, répliqua Ino. Dites, que fait Sakura à l'écart ?

Kakashi et Sasuke se consultèrent du regard avant d'expliquer brièvement les derniers évènements. Les quatre nouveaux venus en pâlirent d'horreur. A la fin, Kakashi ajouta :

‒ Puisque vous êtes là, c'est notre dernière chance de reprendre Ayumi. Nous ne pourrons plus les arrêter quand ils auront passé la frontière avec le Pays de la Terre.

‒ C'est ce que je pense aussi, avoua Ino. Mais le lieu n'est pas très approprié pour une embuscade.

‒ Non, et en plus nous sommes moins nombreux qu'eux. Ino, il faudra user de tes talents pour y arriver.

‒ Attendez, j'ai une question, intervint Kiba. Si jamais nous ne réussissons pas à récupérer Ayumi… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Kakashi et Sasuke se consultèrent du regard. Les yeux sombres de ce dernier étaient plus décidés que jamais. Il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis à ce sujet. Kakashi hocha la tête en signe de consentement.

‒ Je demanderai à prendre la place d'Ayumi, répondit Sasuke. Vous partirez avec elle à Konoha et je ferai en sorte qu'Iwa ne puisse pas récupérer mon Sharingan.

‒ Comment ça ? demanda Kiba, interloqué.

‒ Je… je pense que me crever les yeux devrait être efficace.

Chôji, qui avait entamé un paquet de chips durant la conversation, cessa de manger, dégoûté. Ino déglutit difficilement et demanda à Kakashi quel était son plan, espérant changer de sujet.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Je me rends bien compte que ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'action (un peu quand même), mais je ne peux pas le réunir avec le 16 qui parle de complètement autre chose. Enfin, j'espère que vous l'avez quand même apprécié. Comme vous voyez, la situation est un peu désespérée, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir ^^. Allez, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, et à la semaine prochaine !


	17. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 16 : Retrouvailles

Tsunade, d'un geste assuré, commença à dérouler les bandages qui enserraient les paupières de Neji. Quand celui-ci put à nouveau les soulever, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce, et parcourut les alentours du regard. La lumière, encore trop forte pour lui, le blessait, mais il distinguait néanmoins la masse sombre de Tsunade et la présence d'une infirmière à ses côtés.

‒ Combien de doigts ? demanda Tsunade en lui présentant sa main.

‒ Quatre, répondit Neji après une brève hésitation.

‒ Tu vois correctement ?

‒ C'est un peu flou par endroits, avoua-t-il, mais je ne suis pas aveugle.

‒ Bien, ta vue revient à la normale, constata Tsunade. Défense d'utiliser le Byakugan jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Neji. Je veux te revoir après-demain pour un examen. En attendant, tu peux sortir. Allez, libère-moi ce lit !

Sur ce, Tsunade sortit, tandis que l'infirmière jetait les bandages et retirait les derniers pansements de Neji. Malgré son ton dur, celui-ci savait qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir guéri. Tsunade reprenait en main son savoir-faire, si contesté par l'apparition d'Aka.

‒ Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? demanda-t-il en pointant l'autre lit.

L'infirmière acquiesça et quitta la chambre. Neji se leva et s'approcha avec lenteur du lit de son ami. Bien que Lee ait été ramené trois jours auparavant, Neji n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de l'approcher, ni même de lui parler. Lee semblait passer ses journées à dormir, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, Neji n'osait pas entamer une conversation, sachant qu'il était encore faible. Les rides d'inquiétude qui avaient creusé son front disparurent quand il découvrit le corps de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement et son visage avait une teinte normale, légèrement colorée de rose. Si ce n'étaient les bandages qui lui enserraient le torse et la perfusion plantée dans son bras, on aurait pu penser qu'il était en parfaite santé.

Neji s'empara d'une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Depuis trois jours, il mourrait d'envie de parler à Lee. Lui qui d'ordinaire était si taciturne ressentait le besoin irrépressible de se confier à son meilleur ami. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, comment il avait survécu, et lui raconter ce qui s'était passé en son absence : la mort de sa fille Aneko, ses disputes avec Tenten, ses soucis, ses inquiétudes. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire et à lui demander que, lorsque Lee ouvrit enfin les paupières, Neji ne sut que dire. Ainsi, ce fut Lee qui entama la conversation, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

‒ Ça faisait longtemps, Neji.

‒ Un peu trop longtemps, à vrai dire, approuva Neji en reprenant contenance. Tu as eu une chance inouïe.

‒ Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'on me retrouverait. Je m'étais caché dans le creux de cette rivière pour échapper à mon agresseur et je n'ai pas réussi à aller bien loin. Kami-sama bénisse Ino et Sakura !

‒ Tu… tu le connaissais, ce type ?

‒ Pas du tout !

‒ Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il t'a observé pendant des mois. Il copiait ton comportement à la perfection ! Une chance qu'on n'ait pas reparlé de ton problème d'alcool depuis des années, sinon il l'aurait su et je n'aurais pu le démasquer.

‒ Heureusement que j'ai un ami qui me connaît si bien, répondit Lee avec un léger sourire.

Neji acquiesça et, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à poursuivre la conversation. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, comme si tout ce qu'il avait à dire s'était accumulé jusqu'à former un bloc indestructible qui lui obstruait les cordes vocales. Lee n'eut pas besoin de mots. Il savait déjà tout.

‒ Tsunade m'a mis au courant pour tout ce qui s'est passé en mon absence, en particulier la mort de ta fille, soupira-t-il.

Neji hocha la tête comme pour confirmer ces paroles. La mort d'Aneko lui faisait bien trop mal pour qu'il osât en parler avec Lee. Mais Lee ne voulait aucunement l'y obliger. Avec un sourire grandissant, il lui prit le bras.

‒ Je suis content de voir que tu t'en sors, Neji.

Neji allait répondre, comme si le barrage avait cédé face au torrent qui le submergeait, mais la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant précis. Paré d'une tenue orange et noire, Naruto entra d'un pas conquérant dans la pièce, suivi de Tsunade.

‒ Alors, comment va le revenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Plus de veine que toi, Lee, tu meurs ! Neji, je vois que tu as retrouvé la vue, c'est parfait !

‒ Tu as des nouvelles de la mission de récupération ? demanda Neji en se tournant vers le Hokage.

‒ Hum, non, malheureusement. Mais Kakashi et Sasuke ne sont pas des tartes, ils devraient s'en sortir. Cependant, j'ai décidé d'envoyer cet après-midi un second groupe de renforts, composé de Shizune, Shino, Hinata et Shikamaru. A propos, l'un de vous n'aurait pas vu cet imbécile, par hasard ? Ça fait bien trois heures que je cherche à mettre la main dessus !

‒ Il est peut-être avec Temari, suggéra Neji.

‒ Temari ? répéta Naruto, comme si Neji avait émis une grossièreté. Tu plaisantes ? D'après Simaru, leur dernière dispute était d'une rare violence. Je pense qu'au contraire Shikamaru fait tout pour éviter Temari.

‒ Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua Neji, vexé de voir sa supposition réfutée aussi rapidement. Pour la première fois depuis huit ans, Temari se trouve à Konoha. Shikamaru ne laissera pas l'occasion lui passer sous le nez, cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il souffre.

‒ Tu es sûr ? s'enquit Naruto, un sourcil levé. Notre paresseux de Shikamaru ferait ça ?

‒ Shikamaru a beau être le plus grand tir-au-flanc du monde, il n'est pas insensible, approuva Tsunade qui vérifiait la perfusion de Lee. Si tu veux le trouver, va voir à l'hôtel où est descendue Temari.

Puis elle ajouta avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

‒ Mais je te déconseille d'entrer dans la chambre sans frapper.

Naruto, écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise, hocha lentement la tête et sembla réfléchir à la question.

‒ Je crois que je vais envoyer Gai à la place de Shikamaru, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

‒ Sage décision, approuva Tsunade. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors ! Lee doit se reposer. Neji, Junya t'attend dans le hall, Iruka vient de la déposer.

* * *

Neji ne s'était pas trompé. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Shikamaru s'était arrêté devant la porte de la chambre d'un hôtel de Konoha. Il n'avait pas pu s'y présenter avant, trop occupé à rassurer la petite Junya, qu'il s'était vu chargé de garder, sur le sort de ses deux parents. Cependant, à présent que Neji pouvait à nouveau veiller sur elle, il était temps qu'il s'occupe de ses propres problèmes.

Le poing serré, Shikamaru hésitait. Sa joue portait encore le souvenir cuisant de la gifle que Temari lui avait assénée. Il frotta la blessure, comme s'il avait voulu la faire disparaître, mais cela faisait belles lurettes que sa joue n'était plus rouge. Pourtant, il lui semblait encore ressentir cette horrible douleur qui avait clos leur précédente dispute.

Résigné, il leva le poing et frappa à la porte. Peut-être Temari était-elle absente. Prenant peur, il eut soudain envie que ce fût le cas. Cependant, la porte coulissa quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître le visage énergique de sa femme. A peine celle-ci eut-elle posé les yeux sur lui que son regard flamboya, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau.

‒ Simaru a un problème ? demanda-t-elle, sans pour autant ouvrir la porte en grand.

‒ Il est parti avec son équipe pour sa mission quotidienne, répondit Shikamaru.

‒ Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Temari referma la porte. Décidé à obtenir son pardon, Shikamaru jeta sa main dans l'interstice et bloqua le battant de ses doigts. Il grimaça à peine quand le bois frappa ses phalanges. Voyant la porte se rouvrir légèrement, Temari saisit le panneau et l'écarta complètement.

‒ Comment faut-il que je te le dise ? s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te parler !

‒ Alors laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer ! insista Shikamaru. Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté !

Temari fronça les sourcils et retroussa le nez, visiblement agacée. Finalement, elle grogna et s'écarta de l'ouverture pour le laisser passer.

‒ Tu n'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule, maugréa-t-elle.

Shikamaru se garda bien de lui répondre de même, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il pénétra dans la petite chambre d'hôtel que Temari louait depuis quelques jours et se positionna près de la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur le balcon.

‒ Tu n'es pas là pour admirer la vue, lui fit sèchement remarquer Temari. Dépêche-toi de dire ce que tu as à me dire, et vite !

Shikamaru supportait de moins en moins ce ton glacial. D'une part parce qu'il l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'était promis de lui dire, ensuite parce que cela lui rappelait combien il l'avait blessée lors de leur dernière dispute.

‒ Tu te souviens je suppose de notre dernière discussion…

Le regard noir de Temari lui confirma ce qu'il venait de dire. En songeant à ce qu'il allait avouer, son visage se détendit et prit un air plus serein. Cela sembla apaiser Temari dont la colère s'atténua légèrement.

‒ Tu veux reparler de ça ? demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

‒ En fait, je voulais éclaircir le point qui a tout déclenché. Temari, quand tu es arrivée ici pour reprendre Simaru, je n'ai pas refusé que tu restes à Konoha parce que je craignais que tu me gênes dans mon enquête, ni même parce que je refusais de te voir. Au contraire, je dois avouer avec le recul que ces retrouvailles m'ont… m'ont fait plaisir.

Les yeux verts de Temari se teintèrent d'incertitude. Ce que venait de dire Shikamaru la troublait profondément parce que cela réveillait un sentiment qu'elle avait enfoui depuis bien des années : le simple bonheur de le voir.

‒ Dans ce cas, demanda-t-elle d'une voix soupçonneuse mais dénuée d'agressivité, pourquoi avoir autant insisté pour que je reparte ?

‒ Parce que d'une part je voulais écarter Simaru du danger et le fait que tu le ramènes à Suna était la meilleure des solutions. Ensuite, parce que… parce que je ne voulais pas te voir toi-même tomber malade.

‒ J'aurais pu résister à la maladie, affirma Temari sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle ne m'a pas terrassée il y a neuf ans, elle ne me terrassera pas aujourd'hui.

‒ Le virus était beaucoup plus fort que la dernière fois ! insista Shikamaru dont la patience s'amenuisait. Tu y serais restée, comme tous les autres ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de croire que je m'inquiétais pour toi ?

‒ En huit ans de séparation, tu ne m'as pas une seule fois demandé si j'allais bien. Pourquoi te serais-tu tout à coup inquiété pour moi ?

‒ Toi non plus tu ne t'es pas inquiété de mon sort !

‒ Tu plaisantes ? répliqua-t-elle. J'interrogeais Simaru, moi !

‒ Mais, moi aussi, je le faisais !

Cette réponse jeta un soudain silence entre eux. Temari et Shikamaru se dévisagèrent, étonnés de voir comment l'autre avait vécu durant leur séparation. C'était Simaru qui avait maintenu le lien qui les unissait.

‒ Temari, dit subitement Shikamaru, tout ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui et la dernière fois est vrai. Je ne t'ai pas oubliée une seule fois durant ces huit années et je tiens à recoller les morceaux. La vie est un vide presque insoutenable depuis que tu as quitté la maison. J'avoue ne pas avoir eu le cran de venir te chercher à Suna, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir de Konoha sans avoir essayé de te ramener. Cependant, si tu n'es pas d'accord et si tu tiens à repartir, je te laisserai faire.

Temari ne répondit rien. Shikamaru lui-même était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avait jailli dans cette réponse. Il voulait que Temari revienne. Il la voulait heureuse, souriante, énergique et colérique. Il la voulait vivante à ses côtés. Toutefois, il n'irait pas contre son propre choix. A présent que la bombe était lancée, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa réponse.

Mais Temari ne disait rien. Légèrement blême, les lèvres à demi ouvertes, son expression ne laissait en rien deviner ses sentiments. Etait-elle horrifiée, surprise, pétrifiée ? Shikamaru sentit qu'il la perdait en cet instant. Il poussa un soupir et, sans un mot, quitta la chambre d'hôtel. Au moins, il avait essayé.

Le temps à Konoha était particulièrement gris, comme si les nuages et le froid voulaient peser sur son humeur maussade. Maudissant le monde qui l'entourait, Shikamaru courut jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne voulait voir personne et s'enfermer dans un cocon où il pourrait relâcher sa peine en silence.

La maison qu'il habitait avec Simaru lui parut désespérément vide. La lumière grise du jour suffisait à peine à dessiner le contour des meubles du salon. Il avisa la table basse et s'assit sur l'un des coussins qui l'entourait pour y poser ses coudes. La tête dans les mains, il laissa la tristesse qui le submergeait s'écouler dans son cœur. Les murs du salon devinrent les parois d'un gouffre sans fin. Tout était noir, si noir.

Puis, ce fut lumineux. Shikamaru mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait. On venait d'allumer la lumière. Il s'agissait probablement de Simaru qui venait de rentrer de sa mission. Ne voulant pas inquiéter son fils, il se redressa et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Les mots de bienvenue qu'il allait prononcer se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas Simaru qui, essoufflé, l'observait depuis le pas de la porte. C'était Temari. Les joues rouges d'avoir couru, ou peut-être à cause de l'émotion, elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de la table basse. Stupéfait, Shikamaru se leva. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi ses yeux verts brillaient-ils d'une manière si vive, si puissante, si… tendre ?

‒ Moi aussi j'étais contente de te revoir, Shikamaru, dit-elle dans un souffle. Et je n'ai pas envie de repartir.

Le barrage que Shikamaru s'était imposé par convenance s'effondra. En une seconde, il attrapa Temari et la serra contre lui, le souffle court. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se débattit pas. Il sentit ses bras fermes assurer son étreinte, caresser son dos, les doigts se faufilant dans sa nuque.

‒ Tu m'as tellement manqué, avoua-t-elle.

‒ Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa avec fougue. Il sentit combien elle appréciait ce baiser, combien elle en était heureuse. Comment avaient-ils pu se passer de tout cela pendant huit ans ? C'était beaucoup trop. Temari semblait du même avis. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la veste de jônin de Shikamaru et rencontrèrent son haut en résille. La caresse de ses doigts au travers du tissu n'en était que plus intense.

_Elle va me faire perdre la tête…_

Un bruit résonna dans l'entrée, sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention. Un premier raclement de gorge ne fit aucun effet sur eux. Puis un second. Voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, une voix s'éleva :

‒ Dites, il y a des hôtels pour ça !

Shikamaru et Temari s'arrêtèrent brusquement et tournèrent la tête dans un même geste. Sur le pas de la porte, Simaru, un kunai à la main, son bandeau de Konoha dans l'autre, rentrait de sa mission du jour. Shikamaru et Temari ne purent que rire de sa remarque. Avec un air faussement horrifié, Simaru commença à faire demi-tour en lançant :

‒ Je crois que je vais retourner chez les Uzumaki…

‒ Hors de question, riposta Temari avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tu restes ici !

A regret, Shikamaru la laissa s'échapper de ses bras pour qu'elle rejoigne son fils. Personnellement, il aurait bien laissé Simaru chez les Uzumaki, mais Temari tenait à profiter de sa présence. Il soupira avec amusement, en se disant que, de toute façon, il ne passerait pas la nuit seul.

‒ Alors vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur le fautif, cette fois ? demanda Simaru d'un air presque blasé.

‒ Bien sûr, assura Shikamaru, c'est ta mère !

‒ Hé !

L'indignation de Temari le fit sourire. Leurs fausses disputes allaient pouvoir reprendre, à présent qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.

‒ Pour être franc, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de réel fautif dans cette histoire, rectifia Shikamaru. Ou plutôt, ta mère et moi l'étions tous les deux.

‒ Ton père a raison, approuva Temari en caressant la tête de son fils. Après tout, on est deux dans un couple.

‒ Je crois que je ne marierai jamais, conclut Simaru. L'amour, c'est trop galère !

‒ Ah, je savais bien que tu le gardais trop sous ton influence ! reprocha Temari en fusillant son mari du regard.

Shikamaru sourit sur un air d'excuse avant de répondre :

‒ Bah, il fera comme moi et comme mon père avant moi : il changera d'avis !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, comme je vous l'avais dit, ce chapitre ne se rattache pas directement à la mission en cours, néanmoins je ne pouvais pas terminer l'histoire sans en passer par là ^^. J'espère que ces retrouvailles vous ont plu. Je vous accorderai que ça fait deux chapitres un peu courts à la suite, mais le suivant est d'une longueur tout à fait raisonnable (et quant au nombre de choses que j'inclus dedans, j'espère que vous arriverez à tout digérer ^^). En tout cas, encore merci à mes chers lecteurs/commentateurs qui me donnent envie de m'améliorer continuellement !


	18. La colère d'Ayumi

Chapitre 17 : La colère d'Ayumi

Les ninjas d'Iwa avaient passé la nuit aux abords des grandes plaines du Pays de l'Herbe. Tandis que le nord et l'ouest du campement s'ouvraient sur d'infinies étendues, le sud et l'est se trouvaient bordés de rochers et de monticules, derniers vestiges d'un relief qui s'aplanissait. Ino avait choisi cette zone pour se cacher et c'est ainsi qu'elle se trouva couchée au bord du promontoire qui surplombait le campement ennemi, parmi quelques buissons secs qui lui écorchaient les bras.

Devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle, elle plissa le nez d'un air dubitatif. La situation se présentait plutôt mal. Ils n'étaient que six contre une armée, l'endroit était tout sauf approprié pour une embuscade et, comble du malheur, Ayumi et Sakura se trouvaient au milieu du campement, poings et jambes liés, sous la bonne garde de quatre ninjas.

‒ Nous courons à la catastrophe, maugréa-t-elle à l'adresse du ninja qui, dissimulé à ses côtés, surveillait les allées et venues de leurs ennemis.

‒ Tu as une meilleure idée ? répliqua Kakashi.

‒ Non.

‒ Tu es prête à abandonner Sakura et Ayumi aux mains de ces ninjas ?

‒ Non.

Ino était sur ce point tout à fait d'accord avec Kakashi : ils n'avaient ni de solution de rechange, ni le cran d'abandonner les deux Haruno à leur triste sort. Ils allaient se lancer dans ce qu'elle appelait une mission suicide.

‒ Il n'empêche que nous sommes bons pour tous y passer, répliqua-t-elle.

La gorge légèrement nouée, Ino pensa à ses deux fils qui l'attendaient à Konoha, à ses amis restés au village, à Temari qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi le destin devait-il les séparer, juste après ces retrouvailles ? Pourquoi sa vie de famille devait-elle s'arrêter là ? Et qui s'occuperait de ses fils, si Chôji et elle venaient à perdre la vie ?

‒ Nous sommes ninjas, Ino, assura Kakashi en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir peur.

‒ Malheureusement, nous sommes humains.

Kakashi retira sa main et ne répondit rien. Il connaissait bien le dilemme auquel était confronté la kunoichi. Lui-même se l'était souvent posé et, malgré toutes ces années d'expérience, il n'était pas sûr d'en connaître la réponse.

‒ Bon, et si nous échouons, ce qui a des chances d'arriver, c'est Sasuke qui marchande, c'est bien ça ? voulut-elle vérifier.

‒ C'est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai demandé de se tenir à l'écart.

Ino hocha la tête. Ses membres frémirent. Elle ne pouvait plus retarder le début de leur mission. Le campement s'agitait et les ninjas d'Iwa n'allaient pas tarder à repartir. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule tente dressée, près du centre du campement, sans doute celle de Deidara. Il fallait qu'ils récupèrent Sakura et Ayumi avant leur départ. Ses yeux bleus filèrent d'un ninja à l'autre, en quête d'une cible idéale. Soudain, son regard se fixa sur sa victime. L'homme, apparemment plus jeune qu'elle, ne semblait pas haut gradé et aidait au rangement du campement. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il passait à seulement quelques mètres de leur cachette. Sûre de son coup, Ino plaça ses mains face à elle et visa. Si elle le manquait, son esprit allait errer un temps et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils ratent cette occasion. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait cette technique, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

‒ Transposition ! souffla-t-elle.

La dernière syllabe avait à peine franchi le mur de ses lèvres que son corps retomba mollement. Kakashi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se blesse et jeta un coup d'œil au ninja visé. Celui-ci tressaillit un bref instant, avant de reprendre son activité. La technique avait fonctionné. Kakashi recula de quelques pas, puis courut vers leur campement de la veille où Kiba et Chôji attendaient ses ordres.

‒ Vous pouvez rejoindre Tenten, lança-t-il en allongeant le corps d'Ino à côté des sacs des ninjas. C'est Akamaru qui veille sur elle, c'est ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le chien jappa joyeusement, tandis que Kiba et Chôji s'apprêtaient à partir. Kakashi, lui, retourna à son poste d'observation. La suite des événements dépendait en grande partie des capacités d'Ino à tromper l'ennemi.

* * *

La corde qui enserrait les poings de Sakura la brûlait, et pourtant elle tentait encore de s'en défaire. Si chaque geste était une souffrance, Sakura refusait de ne pas se débattre. Elle aurait été seule, peut-être aurait-elle déjà abandonné. Mais Ayumi, à genoux à côté d'elle, était également prisonnière. Sakura savait ce que Deidara projetait de lui faire et elle ferait tout pour l'en empêcher.

Les quatre gardes qui les entouraient, sa fille et elle, jetaient des regards aux alentours, certains de l'efficacité des liens qui retenaient les deux prisonnières. Et Sakura pensait qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Deidara avait excessivement bien renforcé ces foutues attaches ! Serrant les dents pour oublier la brûlure de la corde, elle tenta de jouer des coudes, mais rien ne bougea.

‒ C'est la relève !

Sakura leva la tête et observa le ninja qui venait remplacer un de ses camarades. Le roulement se faisait un par un, ainsi Sakura et Ayumi n'étaient-elles jamais seules. Le nouvel arrivant prit place derrière Sakura. Celle-ci demeura immobile durant quelques instants et tourna légèrement la tête pour s'assurer que ce nouveau gardien regardait ailleurs. Malheureusement, il fixait l'horizon et elle se trouvait ainsi dans son champ de vision.

Sakura jura intérieurement, mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Une détonation attira son attention. Droit devant elle, parmi les broussailles de la plaine qui s'ouvrait face à eux, une étrange fumée s'élevait. Des explosifs ? Kakashi et Sasuke comptaient-ils tenter quelque chose ?

L'explosion eut un effet immédiat. Tous les ninjas se tournèrent vers le même point. Deidara ordonna d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Sakura remarqua que les ninjas se rassemblaient tous à l'avant du campement. Si ses gardes les suivaient, ce serait l'occasion idéale.

Malheureusement, les quatre ninjas demeurèrent plantés à leur poste. Sakura s'apprêta à se relever pour tenter le tout pour le tout quand elle entendit un cri étouffé. A sa grande surprise, deux de ses gardiens tombèrent à terre. Le troisième, à côté d'Ayumi, se retourna de surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Il fut abattu d'un seul coup vif. Sakura fixa son sauveur avec des yeux écarquillés. Il s'agissait du quatrième garde, celui venu relever son camarade quelques minutes plus tôt. D'un geste rapide, il dégaina un kunai et Sakura le sentit trancher ses liens. Ses poignets endoloris furent immédiatement libérés.

‒ Vite, on file ! ordonna-t-il en la prenant pas le bras.

En même temps, il releva Ayumi qu'il avait aussi libérée. Celle-ci l'observait avec des yeux ronds de surprise, mais lui obéit sans un mot. Depuis que Sakura s'était réveillée, ce matin-là, elle était étrangement silencieuse et sa mère n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'était pas malade.

Emboîtant le pas du ninja, les deux Haruno coururent dans la direction opposée à celle de l'explosion. Quelques cris lointains rugirent, mais elles avaient déjà pris de l'avance et s'enfonçaient parmi les résidus de relief qui couvraient tout le flanc sud du campement.

‒ J'y crois pas, ça a marché ! s'exclama le ninja qui les guidait.

Sakura accéléra pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Après un examen attentif, elle demanda :

‒ Ino ?

‒ Evidemment ! Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?

Sakura retrouva un air serein. Leurs amis ne les avaient pas abandonnées, ils étaient venus les sauvées ! Et, contre toute attente, ils y étaient même parvenus !

‒ Tu me remercieras plus tard, ajouta Ino comme si elle lisait les pensées de Sakura, il faut déjà qu'on retrouve Kakashi.

Cela ne leur prit que quelques secondes. Le ninja copieur les attendait au creux d'un ruisseau, à l'abri des regards. Il regarda les deux Haruno approcher avec un sourire dissimulé sous son masque.

‒ Parfait ! Kiba, Chôji et Tenten sont déjà revenus, annonça-t-il. Attendez-moi là, je vais voir ce que font les ninjas d'Iwa. Quand nous saurons dans quelle direction ils comptent mener leurs recherches, nous pourrons partir.

Sur ce, il releva son bandeau de Konoha, dévoilant son œil rouge maîtrisant le Sharingan. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il se figea, le regard posé sur Ayumi. Celle-ci l'observait d'un air déconcerté.

‒ Les filles, nous avons un problème, dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait presque.

Sakura et Ino n'eurent pas le temps de demander des explications. D'un geste vif, Kakashi dégaina un kunai et le jeta sur Ayumi. Sakura cria d'horreur et voulut se jeter entre le projectile et sa fille. Ino l'en empêcha. Elle avait compris leur erreur.

Le kunai eut à peine touché Ayumi que cette dernière disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Sakura resta figée, la bouche mi-ouverte, devant l'horreur de la situation.

‒ Ce… C'est un clone ! s'écria-t-elle.

‒ Où est la vraie Ayumi ? demanda Ino, paniquée.

‒ Au campement, répondit Kakashi d'une voix sombre. Et nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'y retourner. Ino, reprends ton corps et va dire à Kiba, Chôji et Tenten de rester cacher. Si Deidara peut ignorer leur présence, cela vaudra mieux pour eux.

Ino acquiesça et quitta le corps du ninja qu'elle avait subtilisé. Celui-ci tomba comme une pierre sur le sol avant de grogner, signe qu'il reprenait conscience. Kakashi l'assomma d'un coup vif et fit signe à Sakura de le suivre. Ils n'eurent que quelques pas à faire vers le campement pour retrouver les ninjas d'Iwa, menés par Deidara. Deux d'entre eux tenaient fermement la véritable Ayumi. Celle-ci avait beau se débattre en criant, elle ne parvenait pas à leur échapper.

‒ Kakashi ! s'exclama Deidara avec un air particulièrement satisfait. Je ne pensais pas que tu nous avais suivi ! A vrai dire, si j'ai profité de la nuit pour cacher Ayumi dans ma tente et la remplacer par un clone c'est parce que je me méfiais des coups bas de Sakura, mais je vois que j'ai eu doublement raison de le faire !

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de demander :

‒ Et où se trouve donc le Yamanaka qui a mis le bazar parmi mes hommes ? Vous avez amené qui, au fait ? La blonde ou son père ? Fouillez les alentours ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes.

Quelques ninjas bondirent dans des directions différentes. Deidara reporta alors son attention sur Sakura et Kakashi. Son air satisfait l'avait quitté. Il semblait à présent passablement agacé.

‒ Bien, et à présent que je tiens votre précieuse petite protégée, vous allez tous les deux me suivre sans faire d'histoire, ordonna-t-il.

‒ Non !

Kakashi, qui songeait à obtempérer, fut surpris par la voix de Sakura. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue aussi déterminée, face à un ennemi aussi puissant. Quelques marques d'irritation apparurent sur le visage de Deidara, mais sa voix garda son sarcasme habituel :

‒ Non, Sakura ? J'ai ta fille, tu devrais te tenir à carreaux !

‒ Tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal tant que tu n'es pas à Iwa, répliqua Sakura d'une voix implacable. Sinon, ce plan brillant que tu as mis douze ans à mettre en place échouera. Ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Etrangement, la remarque ne sembla pas ébranler Deidara. Celui-ci eut un rictus de mépris avant de répondre :

‒ Tu n'es qu'une gourde, Sakura. Le fait est que je ne dois pas tuer ta fille avant d'arriver à Iwa. Cependant, je pense que lui couper un bras ou une jambe ne changera pas grand-chose à la réussite de mon plan.

Sakura se crispa. Deidara l'avait coincée. Elle observa sa fille qui, tremblante d'incertitude, regardait tour à tour son geôlier, Kakashi et sa mère. Il était évident qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et encore moins pourquoi le mauvais sort s'abattait sur elle et non un autre.

‒ Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, acheva Deidara, vous allez me suivre !

* * *

Dissimulée à l'endroit où Ino s'était cachée un peu plus tôt, Tenten observait d'un œil calculateur le désastre de leur situation : Deidara était revenu au campement, avec non seulement Sakura et Ayumi, mais aussi Kakashi. De plus, trois ninjas venaient d'amener avec eux une Ino folle de rage qui se débattait dans tous les sens. Tenten avait rapidement fait les comptes : quatre de leurs camarades étaient pris, et ils n'étaient plus que quatre à pouvoir agir, à savoir Chôji, Kiba, Akamaru et elle. Restait bien entendu Sasuke, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu contacter.

‒ La situation n'est pas à notre avantage, grommela Kiba, tapi à côté d'elle.

‒ Elle ne l'était pas dès le départ, répliqua Tenten, agacée.

‒ Oui, mais je voulais dire…

‒ Je sais, Kiba !

Vexé, le ninja se renfrogna et se tut. Tenten regarda les ninjas qui attachaient Ino et Sakura dos à dos, avant de demander :

‒ Où est Chôji ?

‒ Resté en arrière, répondit Kiba. Sa corpulence ne lui permet pas de se cacher efficacement.

‒ Très juste. Et Akamaru ?

‒ Parti prévenir Sasuke. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, quelques secondes plus tard, une voix jaillit dans leur dos :

‒ Vous avez échoué, n'est-ce pas ?

Tenten et Kiba tressaillirent de surprise avant de tourner la tête. Posté accroupi dans leur dos, Sasuke les fixait de son regard aussi glacial que noir. Il semblait les accuser eux-mêmes de l'échec de la mission de sauvetage.

‒ Hé, Tenten a très bien rempli son rôle avec les explosifs ! répliqua Kiba en prenant un ton acerbe. Comment aurait-on pu savoir que l'Ayumi qui se trouvait près de Sakura était un clone ? Seuls Kakashi et toi auriez pu le voir, avec votre Sharingan.

Sasuke pesta avant d'ajouter :

‒ C'était donc une erreur de me laisser en arrière.

‒ Tu vas y aller ? l'interrompit Tenten.

‒ Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si nous voulons sauver tout ce petit monde, nous devons bien faire un sacrifice.

Tenten déglutit et s'écarta pour laisser Sasuke passer. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant. Des pensées qu'il ne semblait plus jamais devoir remuer s'enchevêtraient dans sa tête.

_Prends le relais… Quand je pense que, d'une certaine façon, je vais obéir à cet enfoiré !_

Puis il bondit et se percha à l'avant du promontoire qui surplombait tout le campement. Ainsi, il pouvait aussi bien être vu de tous que garder un œil sur chaque ninja ennemi.

‒ Deidara ! appela-t-il.

Dans le campement, les ninjas se retournèrent tous d'un bond, prêts à riposter contre une nouvelle attaque. Néanmoins, Deidara leur fit signe de se tenir tranquille. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que ses prisonniers étaient sous bonne garde. Kakashi était maintenu à terre par deux ninjas et Sakura et Ino, attachées dos à dos, se trouvaient incapable de bouger aisément. Satisfait, il se tourna vers Sasuke.

‒ Je viens parlementer, Deidara, annonça celui-ci.

‒ Intéressant ! Et que proposes-tu, Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Dans sa bouche, le nom d'Uchiwa résonnait presque comme une insulte. Il était évident que Deidara vouait une haine non dissimulée à cette famille. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce que Sasuke savait déjà : Itachi et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendus.

‒ Relâche mes camarades, ordonna Sasuke. En échange, je t'accompagnerai sans faire d'histoire jusqu'à Iwa, et je vous laisserai me tuer.

La proposition de Sasuke jeta des mines effarées sur Sakura et Ayumi. La mère et la fille le dévisagèrent, effrayées, en songeant qu'il voulait se sacrifier pour elles. Et Sakura se mordit la lèvre en songeant que non seulement cela ne marcherait pas, mais en plus cela risquait d'amener la conversation sur un terrain glissant.

‒ Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu m'intéresses, Sasuke ? répliqua Deidara avec un dédain de moins en moins dissimulé.

‒ La seule raison pour laquelle tu as capturé Ayumi, c'est parce qu'il était plus facile d'y arriver avec elle qu'avec moi. Je sais ce que tu veux et je l'ai aussi, alors ne fais pas d'histoire, Deidara.

Sakura regarda Sasuke avec une expression horrifiée. La situation échappait complètement à son contrôle et si tout continuait ainsi, sa fille n'allait pas tarder à apprendre une vérité dont elle voulait la préserver. Ayumi, elle, fixait tour à tour les deux ninjas qui parlementaient en se demandant ce qu'ils insinuaient. Il était clair qu'il lui manquait une partie de l'histoire.

‒ Et pourquoi te prendrais-je, Sasuke ? demanda Deidara. Après tout, comme tu l'as dit, il m'est bien plus facile de garder la petite Ayumi avec moi plutôt que de m'encombrer d'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha. Il me semble que la libération de tous tes amis est bien chère payée pour avoir seulement des difficultés en plus.

‒ Tu as raison, approuva Sasuke, et c'est pourquoi, si tu acceptes mon marché, je te jurerai de ne pas m'enfuir.

‒ La parole d'un traître ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Deidara avec acidité. Trouve autre chose !

Sasuke serra les dents. Deidara l'avait coincé. A en juger par son sourire satisfait, leur conversation était arrivée exactement au point qu'il espérait atteindre. Sasuke n'avait plus qu'un argument en poche et il allait devoir l'utiliser. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le regard empli d'incompréhension d'Ayumi, puis sur celui suppliant de Sakura.

‒ Le Sharingan d'Ayumi n'est pas du tout développé, lâcha-t-il brusquement. Si tu prends le mien, tu y gagneras une grande maîtrise que tu gagnerais difficilement en prenant celui d'Ayumi.

Le cœur d'Ayumi fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle dévisagea Sasuke comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Sasuke se moquait-il de Deidara ? Possédait-elle réellement le Sharingan ? Et dans ce cas, cela signifiait-il que Sasuke était son père ? Mais pourquoi sa mère le lui aurait-elle caché ? Ayumi tourna un regard accusateur vers Sakura, mais celle-ci continuait à dévisager Deidara et Sasuke d'un air horrifié.

Deidara, la tête baissée, semblait réfléchir à la proposition. Soudain, il se redressa et fixa Sasuke, dédaigneux.

‒ J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas, lui dit-il. Sasuke, pourquoi cherches-tu tant à sauver une gamine que tu hais par-dessus tout ?

La question jeta un froid sur l'ensemble du campement. Ayumi, bouche bée, regarda celui qu'elle supposait de plus en plus être son père. Serait-ce parce que Sasuke ne voulait pas la reconnaître que sa mère avait décidé de lui cacher qu'il était son père ? Espérait-elle lui éviter toute souffrance en agissant ainsi ? De toute façon, c'était raté. Ayumi avait envie de pleurer. Pourtant, ces derniers jours, elle avait eu l'impression de compter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour Sasuke. Et puis, sa mère n'avait jamais paru éprouver une quelconque rancœur envers lui. Au contraire, elle semblait même beaucoup l'aimer, chose qu'Ayumi ne s'était jamais expliquée. Deidara cherchait-il donc à semer le doute en posant cette question ?

‒ Je n'ai jamais dit que je la haïssais ! répliqua Sasuke avec véhémence.

Cette réaction soulagea Ayumi. Cependant, son visage perdit toute couleur quand Deidara répondit :

‒ Ah bon ? Pourtant, étant donnée l'identité de son père, j'ai cru deviner que tu ne la portais pas dans ton cœur.

Sakura sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, entraînant Ino dans sa chute. Ses yeux s'agitèrent désespérément, cherchant un moyen d'arrêter Deidara.

‒ Sakura, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ino.

‒ Ce… ce type, il faut que je l'arrête !

Cependant, Sakura ne pouvait rien faire. Liée à son amie, elle ne pouvait que difficilement bouger et, qui plus est, elles étaient toutes les deux gardées par une poignée de ninjas qui ne comptaient pas les laisser filer.

‒ Pourquoi l'aurais-je détestée ? s'exclama Sasuke. Je suis son père !

Ayumi sentit sa lèvre trembler. A présent que son hypothèse se trouvait vérifiée, une foule de questions inondait son cerveau. Elle dévisagea Sasuke avec un air de totale incompréhension. A ses côtés, Sakura s'immobilisa, pétrifiée, avant de porter un regard apeuré sur Deidara. Celui-ci reprit son air satisfait et se tourna vers elle.

‒ Alors, tu l'as convaincu de mentir, Sakura ? la nargua-t-il. Quelle honorable attention ! Cependant, moi, je ne rentre pas dans votre petit jeu. Ayumi a le droit à la vérité.

A ces mots, il tourna son attention vers Ayumi. Celle-ci tremblait de tout son corps. Mensonge et vérité formaient un tourbillon infernal dans son esprit qu'elle ne parvenait pas à démêler. Qui devait-elle croire ? Sasuke, qui l'avait aimablement hébergée durant l'incarcération de sa mère, ou Deidara, le chef des troupes ennemies qui avait orchestré son enlèvement ? Comme pour répondre à ces questions, Deidara s'approcha, jusqu'à s'accroupir devant elle. Il prit un air si serein qu'il aurait pu paraître très sympathique s'il n'avait pas été un dangereux adversaire.

‒ Ayumi, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre dans ces circonstances, mais je considère que tu es suffisamment grande pour connaître la vérité.

‒ NON ! hurla Sakura. Ayumi ne l'écoute pas !

Cependant, Sakura n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer davantage. Les ninjas qui la gardaient se jetèrent sur elle et la bâillonnèrent sur un simple geste de Deidara. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, vérifiant qu'il n'interviendrait pas, puis parla d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende :

‒ Ayumi, je crois sincèrement que Sasuke te hait comme on n'a jamais haï. Et la raison en est très simple : tu es la fille de Sakura, son ancienne coéquipière qu'il aimait tant, et de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Deidara jeta un regard de vainqueur à Sasuke avant d'achever :

‒ Son propre frère. Itachi Uchiwa.

La révélation pétrifia tous les ninjas de Konoha. Sakura, qui se débattait, s'immobilisa, vaincue. Les yeux écarquillés, Ino tourna la tête pour tenter de dévisager l'expression de sa meilleure amie. Dissimulés dans les fourrés, Kiba, Tenten et, derrière eux, Chôji, eurent un hoquet de surprise. Kakashi, toujours maintenu face contre terre, jeta un regard de totale incompréhension sur Sakura.

Ayumi, elle, n'entendait plus rien. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient avec tant de force dans ses tempes qu'elle les sentait vibrer. Elle se souvint de la photo qu'elle avait trouvé chez Sasuke et du visage si sage et serein d'Itachi Uchiwa. Malgré la réputation d'assassin qu'elle lui connaissait, elle ne parvenait pas à se l'imaginer en tant que tel. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer sa mère tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui. Elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'elle aimait Sasuke.

‒ Tu mens !

Le cri de Sasuke réveilla brusquement Ayumi. Deidara jeta un autre regard dédaigneux à Sasuke, mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. En revanche, ses yeux brûlaient d'une sourde colère.

‒ Quel culot ! répliqua Deidara. Je suis navré pour toi, Sasuke, mais j'ai la preuve de ce que j'avance.

Ces mots parurent lui porter un coup. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, mais il ne parvint pas à répondre. Finalement, il se ravisa et attendit de voir la preuve que Deidara prétendait posséder.

‒ Ayumi, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, afin de te prouver que je dis la vérité, je vais t'accorder l'immense privilège de découvrir mes propres souvenirs.

Ayumi ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre objection. Deidara posa un doigt sur son front et elle eut l'impression que son esprit quittait son corps pour un autre monde.

La vision d'un feu de camp éclaira l'obscurité où elle se trouvait. Sa vue, brouillée durant quelques secondes, s'affina et ses oreilles perçurent le bourdonnement calme d'une conversation. Elle se tenait assise devant le feu de camp. Installés autour en sa compagnie, elle vit trois ninjas, reconnaissables à leur bandeau, hormis le fait que leur symbole avait été barré d'un trait dans le métal.

_Des déserteurs…_

Le premier, sur sa gauche, paraissait plutôt faible. Son large manteau noir aux nuages rouges ne cachait pas entièrement sa silhouette chétive. Son visage présentait l'étrange particularité de lui être complètement invisible : en effet, il portait un masque orange qui évoquait la forme d'un tourbillon. Seul un trou percé au niveau de l'œil droit lui permettait de distinguer le monde extérieur. Il paraissait tenir des propos enjoués, mais peu cohérents.

Le second, assis en face, effraya légèrement Ayumi. Son visage n'avait rien d'avenant : entièrement bleus, comme couverts d'écailles, ses traits semblaient découpés dans une pierre immuable. Ses yeux blancs possédaient une unique petite pupille dépourvue d'iris et des branchies les soulignaient comme des cernes l'auraient fait. A l'instar de son voisin, il portait un grand manteau noir couvert de nuages rouges. A ses côtés reposait une étrange arme recouverte de bandages blancs. Cet homme, si tout du moins il s'agissait d'un homme, riait fort et tout dans son attitude indiquait une absence totale de crainte. Ce ninja ne devait avoir peur de rien.

Enfin, Ayumi reconnut avec stupeur le ninja assis sur sa droite. Itachi Uchiwa ressemblait beaucoup à l'adolescent qu'il avait été, à quelques détails près : comme un signe de reconnaissance, il portait le même manteau que ses deux camarades, et ses traits semblaient plus durs. Son regard retint particulièrement l'attention d'Ayumi : il était rouge sous l'effet du Sharingan et empli d'une froideur glaciale qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie sur la photo.

Le regard d'Ayumi circulait entre les trois ninjas sans qu'elle ne pût le diriger par elle-même et elle percevait la voix de Deidara sans le voir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre : comme elle était dans les souvenirs de Deidara, elle se trouvait exactement à la place qu'il avait occupée et voyait exactement ce qu'il avait vu. La sensation était étrange, presque désagréable, mais lui parut logique. Rassurée sur ce point, elle décida d'écouter plus attentivement la conversation.

‒ C'est quand même stupide d'en arriver à ce point ! pesta la voix de Deidara. Nous aurions fait tout ça pour rien ?

‒ Tobi peut faire quelque chose ? demanda le ninja au masque orange avec un ton de complète innocence.

‒ En plus je dois me coltiner un imbécile, râla Deidara tandis que celui à la face de requin semblait sourire de la situation.

‒ Tu ne devrais pas te réjouir, Kisame, intervint Itachi en jetant un regard accusateur à son collègue bleu. Notre position est très mauvaise et nous avons plus de chance de mourir que de gagner en puissance dans les prochains jours.

‒ Il n'est pas né celui qui m'enterrera ! répliqua Kisame avec une assurance évidente.

Itachi soupira de lassitude avant de poursuivre :

‒ Deidara a raison, ce serait du gâchis de ne rien faire alors que nous avons tant œuvré pour en arriver là. Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que les troupes de Suna ne débarquent ?

‒ Un jour ou deux, tout au plus, maugréa Deidara.

A ces mots, son regard se tourna vers sa gauche et Ayumi découvrit, derrière quelques arbres, une rivière qui s'écoulait contre une falaise. Un trou béant s'ouvrait dans la roche, menant sans doute à une immense caverne.

‒ Quand ceux de Suna auront mis la main dessus, tout ce que nous aurons fait n'aura servi à rien, poursuivit Itachi. Il faudrait au moins pouvoir en préserver un…

‒ Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? répliqua Deidara. Nous ne sommes que quatre et il est extrêmement difficile de transférer ces machins-là dans un adulte. A la rigueur, nous aurions pu y parvenir sur un fœtus ou un nourrisson.

‒ Un fœtus, tu dis ?

A ces mots, Itachi tourna légèrement la tête et Deidara suivit son regard. Ayumi découvrit avec surprise que les quatre ninjas n'étaient pas seuls. Un cinquième personne était attachée contre un arbre, à quelques mètres de leur campement improvisé. Elle paraissait complètement étourdie, comme si on l'avait droguée, mais Ayumi aurait reconnu entre mille la chevelure rose de sa mère.

‒ T'es sérieux ? demanda Deidara avec une surprise non feinte.

Itachi se leva avant de répondre :

‒ Ce n'est pas toi qui te plaignais de ne pas avoir de fœtus sous la main ?

‒ Ces choses-là mettent plusieurs jours à se former et nous n'avons pas le temps !

‒ J'accélèrerai le processus, s'il n'y a que ça qui t'inquiète.

Puis Itachi s'éloigna et Deidara le regarda s'approcher de Sakura. Cependant, une parole de Tobi lui fit tourner la tête :

‒ Oh, Itachi va s'amuser avec notre nouvelle amie ? demanda-t-il avec une joie enfantine.

‒ Tobi, va te cacher, ce n'est pas pour les petits enfants, répliqua Deidara d'un ton acide.

Obéissant, Tobi se tourna complètement et la vision se brouilla. Ayumi comprit qu'elle quittait les souvenirs de Deidara.

‒ Je t'épargne la suite, lui asséna Deidara au moment où elle reprenait conscience. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien Itachi qui t'a conçue. Et si ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit, c'est tout simplement pour deux raisons. La première est que Konoha garde un très mauvais souvenir d'Itachi et que ses habitants t'auraient probablement détestée s'ils avaient appris la vérité. La seconde raison est que ta mère ne voulait pas en entendre parler, car elle haïssait Itachi plus que quiconque, et le fait de porter son enfant la dégoûtait profondément. N'ai-je pas raison, Sakura ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

Durant la conversation, l'expression de Sakura avait changé. Elle était passé de la panique la plus totale à une colère intense qui brûlaient au travers de ses yeux verts. Deidara n'en parut que plus satisfait.

‒ Je haïssais Itachi, c'est vrai ! s'écria Sakura. Mais je n'en ai jamais voulu à Ayumi !

‒ Ah bon ? Pourtant, laisse-moi me rappeler la première phrase que tu as dite en apprenant que tu étais enceinte… Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as dit à peu près ceci : « Je tuerai ce petit monstre à sa naissance ! ».

Ayumi sentit sa gorge se nouer. Depuis que Deidara lui avait montré ses souvenirs, elle avait compris qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Et Sakura l'avait deviné. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait nier, elle répliqua :

‒ C'est vrai, je l'ai dit ! Mais je ne pensais pas à Ayumi, je parlais de…

Sakura, qui s'était redressée sous le coup de la colère, entraînant Ino avec elle, s'arrêta brusquement et sa fureur sembla retomber. Sa bouche demeura entrouverte, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à ajouter la suite. S'apercevant de son erreur, elle devint blême. Deidara, lui, savourait cet instant de victoire.

‒ Oui, Sakura, répondit-il, je vois parfaitement de quoi tu voulais parler. Il n'empêche que ça revient au même, tu comptais tout de même tuer ta fille à la naissance.

Laissant Sakura abattue, Deidara se tourna fièrement vers Sasuke. Perché du haut de son rocher, celui-ci n'avait fait qu'observer la scène sans pouvoir réagir. En tenant ses amis prisonniers, Deidara avait les pleins pouvoirs et il le savait.

‒ Et c'est pour cette raison que Sakura vient d'évoquer brièvement que je ne vais pas accepter ton marché, Sasuke, annonça Deidara. Tu as beau être le plus brillant porteur de Sharingan, Ayumi demeure bien plus importante que toi. Elle a… quelque chose que je recherche depuis des années et que je ne laisserai filer sous aucun prétexte.

Sasuke se crispa légèrement et jeta un regard accusateur sur Sakura, mais celle-ci gardait la tête baissée, posée contre ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qui chez Ayumi attirait tant Deidara ? Si cela n'avait été qu'un affaire de don familial, il savait qu'il aurait pu la remplacer. Non, il y avait certainement un autre élément, un élément que Sakura lui avait délibérément caché. Quand il l'avait retrouvée aux mains des quatre derniers ninjas de l'Akatsuki, plus de douze ans auparavant, il pensait qu'elle lui avait tout dit, et cela même s'il n'avait pas perçu la raison pour laquelle Itachi lui aurait donné un enfant. Jugeant alors son frère comme un monstre sans scrupule, il n'y avait vu qu'une barbarie de plus. Et pourtant, à présent qu'il y réfléchissait, il y avait forcément une motivation. Mais en quoi Itachi avait-il alors besoin d'avoir un enfant ?

Puis, Sasuke repensa à cette conversation, ou plutôt cette ébauche de conversation, qu'ils avaient eu avant que Sakura ne soit pas capturée. Elle avait affirmée que Deidara ne cherchait pas le Sharingan, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Quel idiot il faisait !

Sasuke en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand les choses se mirent à bouger dans le campement des ninjas d'Iwa. Deidara avait placé de nombreux ninjas pour le surveiller et il semblait prendre des décisions concernant ses prisonniers.

‒ Une dernière chose, Sasuke, je ne vais pas te rendre tes amis. Pars maintenant et emmène avec toi les autres camarades que tu as pu amener jusqu'ici. Kakashi, Ino et Sakura possèdent tous les trois des techniques de Konoha fort susceptibles de nous intéresser et je ne vais certainement pas me priver !

Sasuke se doutait déjà de la décision et chercha des yeux un moyen de se sortir d'affaire. Il savait Kiba, Tenten et Chôji cachés plus bas, derrière des taillis. Ils n'avaient pas été repérés, mais la zone était si clairsemée qu'ils le seraient au moindre mouvement et, par ailleurs, Deidara semblait se douter de leur présence. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la configuration du campement lui apprit qu'il ne pouvait agir pour l'instant. Cependant, Sasuke était certain d'une chose : même si cela devait déclencher une énorme guerre entre Iwa et Konoha, dont les deux villages ne se relèveraient pas, il irait chercher ses compagnons jusque dans le territoire ennemi. Il n'allait pas laisser Itachi lui voler son bonheur pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, alors qu'il était mort depuis bien longtemps.

Alors que l'esprit de Sasuke était déjà entré en action, Ayumi était complètement perdue. La vérité qu'elle avait cherché depuis des années lui avait été révélée bien trop vite à son goût. En quelques minutes, elle avait appris que sa mère n'avait jamais voulu d'elle, que ses parents se détestaient et que son père était l'un des plus grands criminels qu'ait connu Konoha. Si Ayumi avait fait de nombreuses suppositions concernant son père et les raisons qui poussaient sa mère à lui cacher son identité, jamais elle n'avait songé que ses parents auraient pu ne pas s'aimer. Et même pire, se détester. Tout enfant devait être le fruit d'une histoire d'amour. Ayumi comprenait à présent qu'elle n'était pas ainsi. Elle était le fruit d'un complot, les souvenirs de Deidara lui en avaient donné la certitude, et sa place dans ce monde ne dépendait pas ce qu'elle était, mais de ce qu'elle portait en elle, d'une façon plus ou moins génétique.

Ayumi leva un regard angoissé sur Deidara. Elle n'avait pas vécu une seule période de calme depuis son enlèvement, mais savoir que trois autres ninjas allaient être emmenés à Iwa par sa faute ne la rassurait guère. Deidara, lui, observait d'un air pensif ses hommes débattre sur la manière d'emmener Kakashi sans risque. Il était clair que s'il y en avait un qui risquait de poser davantage de problèmes, c'était le ninja copieur.

‒ Laissez ! déclara-t-il après réflexion. Nous ne prendrons pas de risque. Nous extrairons ses techniques ici même.

‒ Mais, chef, nous n'avons pas de spécialiste avec nous…, protesta un ninja.

‒ Ça ne fait rien, répliqua Deidara. Si nous ne nous occupons pas de lui maintenant, nous risquerions de perdre Ayumi. Tuez-le et prenez les techniques que vous pourrez. Il en a plus de mille, à ce qu'on dit, vous pourrez bien en extraire un joli paquet !

Le cœur d'Ayumi s'emballa quand elle vit les ninjas d'Iwa maintenir Kakashi à terre tandis qu'un autre s'approchait, muni d'un katana. Leurs intentions étaient évidentes : ils allaient l'égorger sans plus de cérémonie. Dans le lointain, elle percevait les cris de protestations de Sakura et le remue-ménage que créait Sasuke alors qu'il tentait d'intervenir. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriveraient à temps.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Ayumi remarqua qu'avec toutes ces distractions ses gardiens devenaient moins vigilants. Elle ne pouvait certes pas leur échapper – à quoi cela servirait-il, ils la rattraperaient aussitôt – mais elle pouvait aisément disposer de quelques secondes sans qu'ils n'interviennent. Mais que faire ? Alors que la lame tranchante du katana était levée au-dessus de Kakashi, Ayumi fut prise d'une de ces pulsions instinctives que l'urgence nous commande. D'un geste aussi rapide que fluide, elle bondit sur ses jambes et, malgré ses mains attachées, se saisit d'un kunai accroché à la jambe d'un de ses gardiens. Celui-ci la sentit l'effleurer, mais quand il tourna la tête, Ayumi s'était déjà écartée d'un bon. Atterrissant sur un affleurement rocheux, légèrement surélevé, qui lui conférait plus de présence que lui en donnait son âge, elle hurla à pleins poumons :

‒ Arrêtez immédiatement !

Le katana qui oscillait vers la gorge de Kakashi s'immobilisa complètement et l'ensemble des ninjas se tourna vers elle. Kakashi lui-même, plaqué contre le sol, parvint à lever les yeux pour voir son élève, les jambes plantées dans la roche, tenant de ses mains liées un kunai pointé vers ses adversaires. Deidara l'observa sans paraître le moins du monde inquiet. Il eut même un rictus moqueur avant de lancer :

‒ Et que comptes-tu faire avec ce pauvre kunai, Ayumi ? Nous tuer tous avant que ton précieux sensei ne meure ? Allons, ne fais pas l'idiote et repose ça, tu pourrais te couper.

Malgré les railleries, la colère d'Ayumi ne désenfla pas. Au contraire, elle sembla comme ravivée et Sakura songea qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi déterminée. Elle avait un plan en tête.

‒ C'est vrai, je ne peux pas vous tuer, concéda-t-elle. Mais je peux me tuer moi-même !

A ces mots, elle retourna le kunai contre son propre cœur. La pointe effleurait sa poitrine, comme si elle s'apprêtait à la transpercer. Deidara sembla aussitôt moins sûr de lui, mais n'en perdit pas son éloquence.

‒ C'est idiot, Ayumi, objecta-t-il, il faut tuer les ninjas pour récupérer leurs techniques. Ta mort ne ferait que nous obliger à nous emparer de ce que nous voulons ici et dans de mauvaises conditions, mais nous nous en remettrons.

‒ Ce serait valable si c'était une technique ninja que vous cherchiez.

Durant un instant, Deidara parut ébranlé. Comment cette gamine pouvait-elle en savoir autant ? Il l'avait sous-estimée. Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour reprendre sa contenance, il tenta de la détourner de son idée :

‒ Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche chez toi, alors, si ce n'est pas une technique ?

‒ Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, concéda Ayumi, mais les techniques sont héréditaires ! Donc, si c'était vraiment ce que vous vouliez, ma mère ou Sasuke vous suffirait, étant donné nos liens de parentés. Or, vous n'en voulez pas !

Deidara fit une grimace, signe qu'il n'avait rien à lui répondre. Ayumi s'en sentit extrêmement satisfaite. Confiante, elle ajouta avec un mépris non dissimulé :

‒ Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas que je mette votre précieux petit plan par terre, vous allez libérer ma mère, tante Ino et Kakashi-sensei.

Ayumi était rassurée. A présent qu'elle avait une arme – à savoir sa propre vie – elle se sentait capable de remporter ce combat. Cependant, Deidara n'eut besoin que d'un mot pour abattre tous ses espoirs :

‒ Non.

Et il se retourna, faisant signe au bourreau d'achever sa tâche. Ayumi en demeura interloquée, mais un reflet du soleil sur la lame argentée du katana la ramena à la réalité.

‒ Quoi ? Vous prenez le risque que je meure ?

Si cette phrase ne parut pas convaincre Deidara, elle eut au moins l'effet d'arrêter le bourreau qui, lui, hésitait.

‒ Si tu étais une ancienne ninja comme Tsunade avec ta vie derrière toi, je prendrais ta menace au sérieux, répliqua Deidara. Mais tu es jeune, Ayumi, et ta vie est devant toi. Tu n'oseras pas la sacrifier, car tu es encore une enfant.

Ayumi se sentit complètement désarmée, et pas seulement parce que les propos de Deidara signaient l'arrêt de mort de Kakashi, quoi qu'elle fît. Elle sentit, malgré elle, qu'il avait raison. Ayumi n'y avait pas songé sur le moment, mais jamais elle n'oserait se transpercer la poitrine comme elle menaçait de le faire. Sans doute y avait-il comme un instinct en chaque être humain qui le pousserait à persévérer dans son être, un instinct d'autant plus fort qu'on serait jeune. Or, Ayumi sentait avec une précision cruelle que cette envie de vivre était plus forte que celle de protéger son sensei.

Alors que la lame du katana se levait, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ayumi avait toujours cru que connaître l'identité de son père était un élément essentiel à sa vie mais, à présent que son sensei allait mourir, elle s'apercevait qu'il y avait des hommes à qui elle avait, plus ou moins consciemment, attribué des parcelles du rôle de père : l'éducation à Kakashi, le réconfort à Lee et, dernièrement, la protection à Sasuke. Et à présent, on allait lui retirer un de ces pères qu'elle aimait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit et cela pour une cause qui la dépassait, tout en étant intimement liée à elle-même. La colère d'Ayumi enfla à nouveau. Il avait fallu que Deidara l'enlève pour lui apprendre l'horrible vérité et, alors qu'il lui apportait un père mort et méprisable, il allait lui prendre un père vivant, honorable et qui par-dessus tout l'aimait comme sa fille.

En arrivant à ce constat, Ayumi sentit ses veines brûler en elle. Un sang différent, plus chaud que le sien, s'infiltra dans tout son corps. Une chaleur insupportable monta en elle. Son corps semblait sur le point d'exploser de fureur. Ses tempes battaient si fort qu'elle n'entendit même pas les protestations désespérées de sa mère alors que la lame du katana s'abaissait.

Il y eut un cri et le katana tomba à terre dans un cliquetis de ferraille. Le ninja qui le maniait se tenait la main en hurlant de douleur. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la joue de Kakashi indemne, alors que le bourreau retirait le kunai qui venait de lui entailler le poignet.

‒ Bon sang, tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire ta chochotte ? râla Deidara en s'approchant du malheureux qui hurlait à la mort.

Il n'était pas le seul surpris. Tout le monde fixait le ninja dans un mélange de stupeur et de frayeur. On n'avait jamais vu un simple kunai produire autant d'effet, et pourtant le ninja était devenu rouge et transpirait à grosse goutte. Deidara lui prit le bras, examina la blessure et vit la fumée qui s'échappait de la plaie béante. On aurait dit que la main du ninja avait été profondément brûlée. Puis, saisissant le kunai qui était tombé à terre, il écarquilla les yeux, effrayé : l'arme avait été déformée, comme si elle avait été liquide un instant avant de se solidifier pour prendre cet étrange aspect.

‒ Qui a…

Deidara n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question. A peine s'était-il retourné que son regard se posa sur Ayumi. Cette dernière, tombée à genoux sur le rocher, se tenait la tête entre les mains en poussant d'étranges gémissements. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment des gémissements. Cela ressemblait bien plus à des grognements sourds, dignes d'un fauve prêt à attaquer.

Puis, Ayumi releva la tête d'un coup sec et Deidara eut un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux verts, si doux, à l'image de ceux de sa mère, étaient devenus ceux d'un prédateur. Leur pupille s'était resserrée, et leur couleur avait viré en un rouge vif qui n'était certainement pas celui du Sharingan. Plus inquiétant encore, un chakra inconnu et extrêmement puissant flottait autour d'elle.

‒ Merde, c'est pas bon ! jura Deidara. Fuyez ! On bat en retraite !

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'Ayumi se jeta sur lui, telle un animal, et le renversa sous la force du choc. L'agitation s'empara de tout le campement. Les ninjas d'Iwa couraient en tout sens, ne sachant s'ils devaient fuir ou aider leur chef. Kakashi se releva et se précipita vers Ino et Sakura pour les détacher. Sasuke, enfin libre d'approcher, ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Derrière leur maigre taillis, Tenten, Kiba et Chôji observaient la scène, stupéfaits par la tournure qu'avait pris les événements.

‒ Que fait-on ? demanda Kiba.

‒ On intervient, c'est le moment où jamais ! décida Tenten.

D'un bond, les trois ninjas, suivis du fidèle Akamaru, jaillirent de leur cachette. Au centre du campement, Deidara et Ayumi se battaient comme des fauves et, aussi improbable que cela pût paraître, quand Deidara parvint enfin à l'éloigner de lui, son épaule gauche était en sang.

‒ Ayumi ! cria Sakura, affolée.

Elle voulut courir vers sa fille, mais Sasuke la retint par le poignet.

‒ Arrête ! lui intima-t-il. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal ?

Mais Sakura ne l'écoutait pas. En larmes, elle tentait tout de même de s'approcher de sa fille. A ce moment-là, le groupe de Tenten arriva.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda cette dernière.

Kakashi, chef d'équipe, examinait la situation sans savoir comment réagir. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Ayumi dans cet état, mais comme l'avait suggéré Sasuke, il semblait dangereux de l'approcher. Elle grognait comme un lion en cage et semblait à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. Ses traits, tirés à l'extrême, semblaient sur le point de se déchirer.

Ce fut Sasuke qui mit fin à toute hésitation. Les mains d'Ayumi s'inclinèrent légèrement et son Sharingan détecta immédiatement ce qui allait se produire.

‒ A couvert ! cria-t-il. Elle lance une technique !

Les ninjas de Konoha ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir. D'un bond, ils s'éloignèrent du combat pour rejoindre les hauteurs et Sasuke serra Sakura contre lui pour l'empêcher de rejoindre sa fille. Elle voulut protester, mais alors qu'il l'emportait, la technique se déclencha sous ses yeux. Une nappe rouge, flamboyante, se jeta sur Deidara et ses hommes, à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne put dire s'il en avait réchappé. Les ninjas d'Iwa cessèrent d'hésiter et se mirent à courir pour échapper à la vague brûlante.

Postés à l'écart, les ninjas de Konoha observaient ce spectacle avec stupéfaction. La technique était d'une telle puissance qu'elle emporta les maigres buissons sur son passage en les brûlant jusqu'à la racine. Sakura elle-même était trop tétanisée pour songer à se débattre. Ce qu'elle avait le plus redouté durant les douze dernières années de sa vie s'était produit : le secret de sa fille avait été révélé aux yeux du monde.

‒ Je n'ai jamais vu une technique katon aussi dévastatrice, avoua Ino d'une voix tremblante.

‒ C'est parce que ce n'est pas une technique katon, répondit Sasuke dont le Sharingan scrutait Ayumi. C'est une technique yôton, l'art de la lave.

‒ L'art de la lave ? répéta Ino, interloquée. Mais comment…

‒ Je ne connais malheureusement qu'une seule personne capable de maîtriser ce genre de techniques, poursuivit Sasuke.

Et, disant ces mots, il reporta son attention sur Sakura qui, effondrée contre son épaule, ne disait plus un mot.

‒ Naruto m'en avait parlé. C'est le jinchûriki de Yonbi. N'est-ce pas, Sakura ?

Sakura ne répondit pas. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son propre poids et elle se sentit s'effondrer. Sasuke, qui la tenait pour l'empêcher de rejoindre sa fille, dut la soutenir. Les autres jetaient des coups d'œil effarés, et même terrifiés, sur Sakura et sa fille qui, debout sur le rocher, semblait encore cracher de la lave.

‒ C'était donc ça ? s'exclama Kakashi en observant d'un air effrayé les dégâts causés par la technique yôton. C'était ça que tu ne voulais pas la voir développer ?

A présent, Kakashi comprenait bien des choses : pourquoi Sakura avait aussi bien caché l'identité du père d'Ayumi, pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de prendre en charge son éducation de ninja et de la freiner volontairement.

Sasuke, lui, en était déjà arrivé à une conclusion bien plus terrible : il avait trouvé pourquoi son frère avait créé Ayumi, il y avait presque treize ans. Il avait voulu y cacher Yonbi, le démon à quatre queues. La raison qui l'y avait poussé échappait encore à Sasuke, mais il se jura de la découvrir.

‒ On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, déclara Tenten, la première à se remettre de la situation. Elle ne contrôle absolument rien et pourrait se faire emporter par sa propre technique !

‒ Très juste, répondit Sasuke. Sakura, ajouta-t-il en la faisant asseoir, reste là, ça vaudra mieux. Ino, surveille-la ! Les autres, avec moi !

Sasuke n'était pas chef d'équipe, mais la situation était bien trop extraordinaire pour que les ninjas pensent à protester. Kiba, Tenten, Chôji, Kakashi et Sasuke s'élancèrent en un bond vers le lieu du désastre.

A présent, Ayumi avait cessé de cracher de la lave. Vidée de ses forces, elle s'était effondrée au milieu du carnage. Les coulées de laves s'éparpillaient dans toutes les directions, ne laissant que peu d'endroit où poser les pieds. Cependant, les ninjas de Konoha avaient l'habitude de bondir d'arbre en arbre et ne manquaient pas d'agilité. En quelques enjambées, ils eurent rejoint Ayumi. Celle-ci avait fermé les yeux et gémissait en tremblant, les poings serrés contre sa poitrine. Sasuke s'accroupit à côté d'elle et passa une main sur son front. Il la retira instantanément, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

‒ Elle a une forte fièvre, expliqua-t-il en continuant de l'examiner.

‒ Elle serait malade ? s'enquit Kiba.

‒ Non, j'ai déjà observé ces effets sur Naruto. Elle se bat avec le démon en elle pour le réprimer. Il faut la ramener à Konoha au plus vite.

‒ Il nous faudra au moins trois jours pour y aller, même en se dépêchant, objecta Chôji.

‒ Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, répliqua Sasuke.

A ces mots, il prit avec une délicatesse surprenante de sa part la fillette dans ses bras. Elle avait déjà douze ans, mais gardait la fragilité d'une petite fille et Sasuke la serra contre lui, comme si elle avait été sur le point de se briser.

_Ça aurait été presque parfait si Sasuke avait vraiment été son père_, songea Ino qui, aux côtés de Sakura, observait la scène de loin.

Cependant, Tenten, dont les sens étaient toujours aux aguets, mis fin à cet instant de tendresse :

‒ Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Chôji, derrière toi !

Comme par instinct, Chôji fit volte-face et arrêta d'un geste le kunai qui fonçait vers sa poitrine. Sur une parcelle de terre encore intacte, à quelques mètres devant eux, Deidara et une dizaine de ninjas d'Iwa étaient prêts à attaquer.

‒ Elle a du flair, la Hyûga ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux, d'un air narquois.

Tenten dévisagea rapidement le ninja en question. De longs cheveux noirs, plus effilés que ceux de Neji, pendaient dans son dos et ses yeux verts en amande semblaient l'évaluer du regard. Son allure chétive, presque maladive, ne lui donnait pas pour autant l'air faible. Ce type était rusé, Tenten en était sûre.

‒ On se connaît ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Un peu, oui ! répliqua l'homme. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Sous les yeux horrifiés des ninjas de Konoha, la silhouette de l'homme se troubla, s'épaissit et gagna en musculature. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent jusqu'à se retrousser au dessus des oreille, ses yeux s'agrandirent et prirent la forme de petites balles. D'un sourire faussement amical, effrayant même, il savoura le désarroi de ses adversaires.

‒ Lee ! s'écria Chôji avec horreur.

‒ Celui-là, je m'en charge, annonça Tenten d'un ton décidé.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle dégaina un kunai, prête à se battre. Deidara, qui menait le groupe, avança d'un pas :

‒ Rendez-nous la gamine et tout se passera bien !

‒ Il est complètement cinglé, ce mec ! cracha Kiba. Maintenant que nous sommes en position de force, il voudrait qu'on lui cède un otage ?

‒ Allons, Sasuke, continua Deidara sans se laisser décourager par les insinuations de Kiba, sois raisonnable ! Tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera si tu la ramènes au village ! Tu as assisté en personne à l'effroyable solitude de Naruto. Tu voudrais vraiment qu'elle vive ça à son tour ? La sensation d'être seule au monde, la sensation d'être une jinchûriki ?

La menace plana durant quelques secondes sur le groupe. Tenten dévisagea sévèrement Sasuke. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte sur le corps presque inconscient d'Ayumi, qui tremblait toujours en gémissant, mais il ne répondit pas.

‒ Elle sera bien traitée à Iwa, comme une princesse en vérité, poursuivit Deidara.

‒ Jusqu'à ce que vous lui preniez son démon, comme vous l'avez fait avec Maître Gaara ! répliqua Tenten, acide.

‒ Allons, Tenten, répondit Deidara d'une voix presque mielleuse, qui mieux que toi peux comprendre le problème ? Vaut-il mieux une vie longue et malheureuse qu'une vie courte et heureuse ? Aurais-tu supporté, Tenten, que ta fille grandisse, découvre que son propre clan la considérait comme une pauvre ratée et qu'elle en soit malheureuse pour la fin de ses jours ? Combien de temps auriez-vous pu, Neji et toi, continuer à lui cacher la vérité ? Un an, deux peut-être, et ensuite l'innocence de l'enfance se serait définitivement envolée. Tu le sais, Tenten. Tu sais que la mort d'Aneko venait à point nommé.

Tenten recula d'un pas, comme s'il l'avait frappée d'un puissant coup dans l'estomac. Livide, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put répondre. A ses côtés, Chôji lui attrapa le bras, autant pour la soutenir que pour la ramener à la réalité.

‒ Ne l'écoute pas, glissa-t-il. Il ne cherche qu'à te déstabiliser. Il est évident que tu n'as jamais souhaité la mort de ta fille, Tenten !

Et pourtant, Tenten demeurait pâle comme un fantôme, ne sachant ni comment réagir, ni comment reprendre ses esprits. Sasuke, observant la scène, prit sa décision :

‒ Je vais te dire ce que je pense de ta proposition, Deidara. Premièrement, que tu as tort, car Naruto a peut-être éprouvé la solitude dans sa jeunesse, mais aujourd'hui il est, j'en suis sûr, le plus heureux des hommes.

‒ Peut-être, répondit Deidara, mais Gaara n'a pas eu cette chance.

‒ C'est pourquoi il y a une deuxième raison à mon refus : tu n'es qu'un monstre et pour rien au monde je ne confierai Ayumi à un monstre. Elle sera peut-être traitée comme une princesse à Iwa, mais elle n'y sera certainement pas aimée avec autant d'amour et de dévouement que Sakura l'a fait jusqu'ici, alors que, comme tu nous l'as si bien dit, elle ne voulait pas d'elle.

Deidara encaissa la réponse sans broncher. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, le genre de sourire qui annonçait qu'il prenait tout comme un jeu.

‒ Mauvaise réponse, siffla-t-il.

Et, comme si cette phrase avait été un code, les ninjas d'Iwa s'élancèrent sur ceux de Konoha. Son Sharingan activé, Sasuke put deviner les intentions de leurs adversaires une seconde avant que ceux-ci n'agissent. Resserrant son étreinte sur le corps encore tremblant d'Ayumi, il bondit avec agilité par-dessus un flot de lave et se plaça hors de portée de Deidara qui s'était jeté sur lui, laissant le soin à Kakashi de le retenir. En quelques sauts, il retourna auprès de Sakura et Ino qui observaient le combat de loin.

‒ Garde ta fille ! ordonna-t-il en déposant Ayumi à terre.

Puis il repartit vers la bataille, talonné par Ino qui, à présent certaine que Sakura ne commettrait pas une folie pour sa fille, comptait prêter main forte à ses amis. Sasuke n'avait quitté ses coéquipiers que pendant quelques secondes et, pourtant, quand il revint auprès d'eux, le combat faisait déjà rage avec une violence extrême. Tenten affrontait avec une fureur contrôlée, qui lui conférait à la fois puissance et rapidité, l'imposteur qui avait tué sa fille en introduisant le virus. Kunais, parchemins explosifs et shurikens jaillissaient de toutes parts pour se précipiter sur son adversaire. Kakashi tentait de repousser Deidara, dont les bombes d'argile si habilement modelée déformaient un paysage déjà creusé par les ruisseaux de lave. Chôji, Kiba et Akamaru, eux, se battaient contre les autres ninjas restés sur place, le premier en décuplant son poids et sa puissance pour les contenir, les seconds en s'alliant dans des tornades destructrices.

Avec la rapidité d'un éclair, Ino et Sasuke se jetèrent dans la mêlée. La terre se retournait, le feu explosait, la lave giclait et la fumée surgissait sans prévenir, le tout dans un brouillard d'armes ninjas. Malgré le désordre, Sasuke et Kakashi, de par leur Sharingan, avaient une bonne vue sur toute la scène, ce qui leur permettait de transmettre des ordres à leur coéquipiers. Sasuke ne tarda pas à rejoindre son ancien sensei avec l'intention ferme de s'assurer que, cette fois-ci, Deidara mourrait pour de vrai.

Cependant, Deidara n'avait pas fait partie de l'Akatsuki pour rien. Ses explosions, aussi précises que redoutables, forcèrent Kakashi et Sasuke à se séparer, envoyant le premier vers d'autres ninjas d'Iwa, tandis que le second atterrissait au bord d'une coulée de lave. Puis, quand Sasuke vit Deidara foncer sur lui, il sut quel était son plan : les abattre un par un.

D'un bond, Sasuke se redressa et arrêta l'assaut juste à temps. Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea, au bord des roches en fusion. C'était un jeu d'équilibre : la première chute serait fatale. Deidara et Sasuke semblaient de force égale : les coups que l'un donnait, l'autre les lui rendait avec la même puissance. Cependant, le ninja d'Iwa se fatiguait plus vite, à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule. Or il savait que, depuis qu'Ayumi avait semé la panique au sein de ses troupes, il avait perdu l'avantage du nombre. Il devait trouver le moyen de désarçonner Sasuke rapidement pour en finir.

‒ Alors, Uchiwa, ne détestes-tu pas encore plus ton frère qu'auparavant ? C'est lui qui a créé Ayumi pour que je récupère son démon !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Deidara tentait de le déstabiliser et, dans un combat où la moindre chute pouvait se finir dans la lave, cela devenait particulièrement dangereux. Néanmoins, il comptait bien lui montrer que, faute d'être bavard, il n'en avait pas moins de répondant.

‒ Pourquoi t'aurait-il transmis Yonbi ? Je pensais que vous vous détestiez !

‒ Oh, c'est vrai, mais je suppose qu'il comptait en fait le récupérer pour lui. Sauf que tu l'as tué avant qu'il ne puisse passer à l'action. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Sasuke !

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poing dans son estomac. Sentant qu'il allait se déconcentrer, Sasuke s'immobilisa, les jambes fléchies, et dévisagea Deidara qui semblait fier de son petit effet.

‒ Mon frère n'a jamais compté récupérer Yonbi, rétorqua-t-il, haletant. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir.

A ces mots, Deidara s'immobilisa et perdit son sourire satisfait. Il fixa longuement son adversaire, comme s'il attendait que celui-ci démentît ses propos, mais Sasuke disait la vérité. Les premiers mots d'Itachi, en voyant que Sakura et son frère allaient l'affronter, avaient été ceux-ci : « Puisque de toute façon je vais bientôt mourir… ».

Alors que le vacarme reprenait de plus belle autour d'eux, Deidara et Sasuke se dévisageaient, tentant de deviner dans le regard de l'autre ce qu'avait voulu Itachi en exécutant son dernier geste, à savoir transférer Yonbi dans le fœtus qui allait devenir Ayumi. Puis, Deidara dut poser un genou à terre, sans doute parce que la fatigue et la perte de sang commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Sasuke comprit alors qu'il allait le battre. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement et de narguer son adversaire :

‒ C'est fini, Deidara. Je suis plus fort que toi.

Et comme si ces mots devaient lui apporter une quelconque révélation, Deidara releva la tête, son visage pâlit et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Des milliers d'images semblèrent défiler dans son regard sans qu'on ne puisse en distinguer aucune. Et, comme mû par une pulsion animale, il se releva brutalement et serra le poings, signe qu'il préparait de nouvelles bombes. Sous le regard presque abasourdi de Sasuke, ses traits se déformèrent d'une colère sans nom. Le joyeux Deidara qui se moquait de tout avait disparu à l'instant précis où il avait compris le sens de toute cette histoire.

‒ Alors il m'a roulé ! hurla-t-il, fou de rage. Salopard d'Uchiwa, je vais te tuer !

Deidara se jeta alors sur Sasuke en balançant les deux bombes qu'il venait de former. Il y eut un lumière blanche, aveuglante, et Sasuke se demanda un instant si Deidara s'adressait vraiment à lui ou à l'un des fantômes de son passé. Puis il entrevit la silhouette de Kakashi qui, dans la lumière blanche, se jetait sur leur adversaire.

Au même instant, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru et Chôji repoussèrent les ninjas contre Chirô Nakiwa, Tenten lança ses fils de fer et une seconde explosion retentit.

Sakura, occupée à soigner sa fille, fut détournée de sa tâche par la double détonation. Un nuage de fumée enveloppa toute la scène du combat. Se tournant vers le carnage, elle se demanda avec inquiétude si ses coéquipiers s'en étaient sortis. Puis la fumée se dissipa, révélant à ses yeux l'horreur du carnage.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, chapitre beaucoup plus long, comme prévu, quoiqu'un peu plus court que le premier. Mais bon, il faut dire que j'en avais des choses à mettre ! J'en avais même tellement que j'ai hésité à le couper en deux (et à vous faire patienter une semaine de plus xD) mais dans ma grande magnanimité, je vous ai tout laissé ^^.

Bon, plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur à digérer. Enfin, pour le père, ce n'est évidemment pas une surprise, il faut bien que vous puissiez deviner à l'avance certaines choses pour que tout ce que je vous raconte vous paraisse logique ! Bref, bravo à tous ceux qui ont deviné que le coupable était Itachi, les autres ne soyez pas déçus, vos hypothèses m'ont toutes parues plausibles (exceptée celle concernant un certain Tobi/Madara : je n'en suis pas encore là dans l'anime et d'ailleurs j'ai spécifié au début de cette fic que je ne prenais pas tout le manga en compte !). Bon, honnêtement, je suis déjà partiellement au courant de tout ce qui se passe autour du clan Uchiwa, malgré mes efforts pour éviter les spoils, mais évitez quand même de me donner des détails ^^.

Voilà, sachez que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (mais comme j'aime bien ça, je rajouterai un petit épilogue) et qu'il vous servira l'ultime révélation tordue de cette fic : pourquoi Itachi a-t-il mis Yonbi dans le corps pas encore formé d'Ayumi ?


	19. Sentiments d'un père

Chapitre 18 : Sentiments d'un père

Quand Ayumi ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle eut l'impression d'émerger d'un long et éprouvant cauchemar. Elle se sentait extrêmement lasse, chacun de ses membres lui semblait peser plusieurs tonnes et le simple effort nécessaire pour soulever ses paupières la laissa essoufflée.

‒ Le sceau a marché, Maître Tsunade !

Ayumi mit quelques secondes à reconnaître cette voix. C'était celle de Shizune et, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle aperçut ses cheveux noirs avant qu'ils ne quittent son champ de vision.

‒ Ah, parfait !

Cette seconde voix, plus forte et plus grave, était bien celle de Tsunade. Ayumi la vit se pencher au-dessus d'elle, reconnaissant ses deux couettes blondes et son regard déterminé.

‒ Comment te sens-tu Ayumi ?

Ayumi éprouva quelques difficultés à répondre. Elle avait la langue pâteuse et la gorge sèche, à tel point qu'elle crut que les mots ne dépasseraient pas le seuil de ses lèvres.

‒ Epuisée, lâcha-t-elle en un souffle rauque.

‒ C'est normal, répondit Tsunade en prenant sa température. Après quatre jours de combat intérieur, je ne m'attendais pas à te récupérer en pleine forme.

‒ Quatre jours ?

La surprise était telle qu'Ayumi trouva la force de prononcer ces mots. A ce moment-là, Shizune revint, un verre d'eau à la main. Avec douceur, elle approcha la tête d'Ayumi du gobelet. Celle-ci avait tellement soif qu'elle ne se fit pas prier. Quand Shizune la laissa reposer sa tête sur son oreiller, Tsunade reprit la parole :

‒ L'équipe chargée de te récupérer a mis quatre jours pour rentrer. Sakura n'avait pas le matériel pour te soigner sur place, aussi ils ont fait aussi vite que possible. Mais tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer maintenant. Shizune, trouve-lui une chambre et, surtout, pas un mot à qui que ce soit !

‒ Bien maître.

Aussitôt, Tsunade s'écarta pour ranger le matériel, tandis que Shizune s'approchait du lit d'Ayumi pour le pousser. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que cette dernière s'aperçut qu'elle était dans un bloc opératoire de l'hôpital de Konoha. Alors, une foule de souvenirs afflua jusqu'à son cerveau, tel un raz-de-marée insoutenable.

_Ayumi sentait à peine le monde extérieur. Elle avait repéré les bruits d'un combat, le choc froid du métal contre le métal et la chaleur et les tremblements dégagés par les techniques ninjas. Pourtant, pas un instant elle n'avait craint pour sa vie. Elle percevait aisément la force des bras qui la soutenaient, leur attitude protectrice et le chaos de la bataille s'était vite éloigné. Mais Ayumi n'était pas tranquille pour autant. Au plus profond d'elle-même, une présence s'était réveillée : c'était un être d'une aura brûlante, puissante, phénoménale, réconfortante et en même temps inquiétante._

_« Brûle-les tous ! »_

_La voix était rauque et puissante, une voix de géant. Ayumi pouvait ressentir jusque dans la moindre parcelle de son corps à quel point cette voix avait besoin de sang, de vengeance. Elle était impatiente de sortir, de laisser exploser toute sa rage pour un si long enfermement, une si longue répression. Elle voulait détruire, c'était un besoin vital. Ayumi sentit ses doigts se crisper et ses ongles la brûlèrent. Elle devait déchiqueter quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Cette souffrance était intenable._

_‒ Ayumi…_

_La voix était d'une grande douceur, une douceur presque insupportable quand on bouillonne de violence. Néanmoins, Ayumi sentit le contact ferme et chaud d'une main sur son front, glissant dans ses cheveux. C'était une main d'une douceur maternelle._

_En un éclair, Ayumi se souvint de ce qu'elle était et perçut la présence de sa mère à ses côtés. Non, elle ne voulait tuer personne ! Elle était Ayumi Haruno, la fille de Sakura Haruno, et non ce monstre qui rôdait en elle, ce monstre qui tentait de prendre le dessus._

Ayumi frissonna dans son lit. Les instants qui avaient précédé sa perte de conscience étaient douloureux, d'autant plus qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette insatiable envie de tuer qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'au fond d'elle-même. Cela avait été un besoin maladif, irrépressible et tellement soudain qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle l'aurait contré si sa mère n'avait pas été là.

‒ Maître Tsunade ?

Ayumi sentit son lit s'arrêter. Shizune et elle étaient juste à côté de la porte du bloc, mais au son de cette faible voix, l'assistante de Tsunade s'était complètement figée.

‒ Oui, Ayumi ? demanda Tsunade en s'approchant du lit, un air réconfortant sur le visage.

‒ J'étais très en colère… et j'ai eu envie de tuer, expliqua Ayumi, haletante sous l'effort.

‒ Je sais, Ayumi, mais tout ceci est passé. Nous en discuterons quand tu te seras reposée. Cela fait quatre jours que tu n'as pas dormi et je suis sûre que tu tombes de fatigue.

Quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi ? Pourtant, Ayumi avait eu l'impression de ne faire que ça. Toutefois, à présent qu'elle y songeait, elle devait bien avouer que ce sommeil n'avait été qu'un cauchemar sans fin dont elle voulait s'échapper à chaque instant sans pouvoir bouger.

Puis, la porte du bloc s'ouvrit, Shizune poussa le lit à l'extérieur et Ayumi eut à peine le temps d'être éblouie par les néons de l'hôpital qu'elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, installé derrière son bureau, Naruto écoutait le rapport de Kakashi d'un air abasourdi. Même si la mission avait été d'importance capitale – non seulement il s'agissait de la fille de Sakura, mais en plus il était question du secret du Sharingan – il avait pensé que le rapport serait d'une simplicité ennuyeuse : mission accomplie, Ayumi ramenée saine et sauve, terminé. Or, en l'espace de moins d'une heure, il avait appris que Deidara – pourtant considéré comme mort depuis belles lurettes – était vivant, que le fameux père d'Ayumi n'était autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa et, qu'en plus de tout ça, cette dernière était la jinchûriki du démon à quatre queues, Yonbi.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi on n'arrivait pas à le trouver, celui-là_, pensa-t-il, comme si cela eut été un lot de consolation.

Quand Kakashi eut terminé son récit, Naruto avait compris pourquoi il avait tenu à lui faire un rapport oral avant le rapport écrit. D'abord, cette mission avait révélé des informations capitales et, ensuite, certaines de ces informations ne pouvaient pas être écrites dans un simple rapport que n'importe qui pourrait aller consulter aux archives. En effet, Naruto avait tout de suite eut une pensée sympathisante pour Ayumi en apprenant le sort qui lui était réservé et s'était juré de tout faire pour qu'elle ne soit pas délaissée comme il l'avait été dans sa jeunesse. On avait déjà vu ce que cela avait donné sur Gaara et, bien que celui-ci s'en fût particulièrement bien tiré, Naruto ne tenait pas à retenter l'expérience, surtout avec une ninja aux capacités d'Ayumi.

_Elle a les capacités de son père, d'ailleurs._

Toutefois, il garda cette réflexion pour lui-même, ne voulant pas jeter un froid dans la salle. Tous les ninjas qui avaient participé à la mission de récupération étaient présents, Sasuke y compris. Ils semblaient exténués et à en juger par les bandages qui couvraient les bras et les jambes de certains, le combat avait été plutôt rude.

Naruto avait littéralement bondi par-dessus son bureau quand on était venu lui annoncer que l'équipe lancée à la poursuite des ninjas d'Iwa était rentrée et désirait s'entretenir avec lui.

‒ Eh, attendez ! s'était-il exclamé en les voyant entrer dans son bureau. Qu'avez-vous fait de l'équipe de Shizune ? Je vous les avais envoyés en renforts !

‒ Tout va bien, avait répondu Kakashi avec son calme habituel, nous les avons croisés hier et je les ai envoyés tous les quatre à l'hôpital avec Ayumi.

‒ Depuis quand il faut être quatre pour transporter une gamine à l'hôpital ? avait répliqué Naruto, un sourcil levé.

‒ C'est que ce dont je vais te parler ne les concerne pas.

Sur ce, Kakashi avait entamé son récit. A présent qu'il était terminé, Naruto comprenait qu'il ait voulu éliminer des témoins inutiles. Sans compter Ayumi et sa mère, sept personnes étaient au courant de toute l'histoire et c'était déjà largement suffisant.

‒ Par contre, je me suis permis d'informer Shizune de la situation, reprit Kakashi. Je me suis dit qu'ainsi elle pourrait filer à l'hôpital dès notre arrivée, tout expliquer à Tsunade et qu'à elles deux elles trouveraient bien le moyen de nous ramener Ayumi.

‒ Elles y arriveront, je leur fais confiance pour ça, répondit Naruto en songeant au nombre de fois où Tsunade l'avait aidé à se battre contre Kyûbi. Bon, Kakashi-sensei, je te remercie pour tout ce résumé. Il est évident que pas un mot de cette histoire ne sort de cette pièce. Si le conseil en entend parler, la situation va devenir invivable.

Les ninjas présents hochèrent la tête. Même sans cette recommandation, ils auraient tenu leur langue. Le soir après la bataille, ils avaient eu une longue discussion avec Sakura qui leur avait exposé ses raisons, ses doutes et ils avaient tous découvert les douleurs d'une mère qui avait affronté seule un terrible secret pour protéger sa fille unique. Ils devaient sans doute se souvenir de cette conversation jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

_Toute l'après-midi, du moment où ils avaient quitté les lieux du combat en emportant Ayumi, au moment où le crépuscule les avaient obligés à s'arrêter, avait été complètement silencieuse. Même si chacun mourait d'envie d'harceler Sakura de questions diverses et variées, tous les membres de la mission avaient d'un accord tacite décidé d'attendre la nuit. Mettre une aussi grande distance que possible entre eux et le Pays de la Terre avait été prioritaire aux explications tant attendues._

_Mais à présent que le camp était dressé et que les langues se déliaient autour d'un bon feu de camp sur lequel mijotait une soupe aux champignons dont Chôji avait le secret, Ino sentait sa patience atteindre ses limites. Plus que tous les autres, elle en voulait à Sakura de lui avoir caché tout ceci. N'était-elle pas sa meilleure amie, celle à qui elle pouvait tout confier sans y réfléchir à deux fois ? Ino, tout en se répétant que ces sentiments étaient puérils, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahie._

_Sakura devait sentir son regard brûlant posé sur elle, car, alors que chacun commençait à se détendre, elle demeurait installée à l'écart du cercle formé et passait un linge d'eau fraîche sur le front en sueur d'Ayumi. Celle-ci semblait avoir le sommeil moins agité qu'auparavant et Ino estimait donc que Sakura pouvait l'abandonner deux minutes pour lui fournir les explications qu'elle méritait._

_Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva, bien décidée à amener Sakura au centre du cercle de leurs amis comme on pousserait quelqu'un au-devant d'un tribunal – ou à l'échafaud. Mais Ino s'immobilisa avant d'avoir pu faire un pas. Ayant deviné ses intentions, Sasuke l'avait arrêtée en posant une main sur son épaule._

_‒ Laisse, Ino, ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave qui n'admettait pas de réponse._

_Mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter l'impétueuse Ino._

_‒ Non, Sasuke ! riposta-t-elle, attirant les regards de leurs amis. Ça va faire bientôt treize ans qu'elle me cache la vérité, je veux des explications ! Pourquoi as-tu été le seul au courant ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait eu confiance en toi et pas en moi ?_

_‒ Je n'étais au courant de rien, répliqua froidement Sasuke._

_‒ Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ignorais qu'Ayumi était ta nièce ?_

_‒ Je le savais, confirma Sasuke, mais je n'étais pas au courant pour Yonbi._

_Ino allait répliquer avec véhémence, mais là encore elle fut arrêtée dans son élan. Pendant leur brève dispute, Sakura s'était discrètement approchée et elle venait de poser une main sur ses deux amis, leur intimant de cesser toute querelle._

_‒ Je t'en prie, Ino, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, lâcha-t-elle en lui adressant un regard suppliant._

_Mais les yeux d'Ino lançaient des éclairs furieux et Sakura comprit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau._

_‒ Ne pas m'énerver ? Mais enfin, Sakura, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tes petits secrets ont bien failli nous coûter la vie à nous tous ! Sans compter tous ceux qui sont morts à cause d'Aka. Depuis toutes ces années, Iwa cherchait à s'emparer de ta fille et nous, comme des cons, on n'a rien vu venir parce que tu ne voulais pas nous avouer qu'Itachi était son père !_

_Le silence tomba sur le campement, laissant l'écho des cris d'Ino se propager quelques instants dans le paysage accidenté qui les entourait. Les regards se tournèrent vers Sakura qui ne put que baisser la tête, reconnaissant ainsi sa faute. Ino avait raison. Cette affaire avait fait bien des victimes et il était temps d'éclaircir les choses._

_On plaça Ayumi entre Sakura et Ino, de sorte que les deux ninjas aux compétences médicales du groupe puissent intervenir au moindre changement de sa part, même si sa transe semblait sans fin. Sasuke pensait aussi que cela pourrait apaiser Ino. Après tout, cette dernière adorait la gamine, la considérant par ailleurs comme sa nièce, et ne pourrait pas rester bien longtemps fâchée avec Sakura._

_‒ Sasuke a dit vrai, commença Sakura en plongeant son regard dans le feu crépitant, pour pouvoir éviter celui de ses compagnons attentifs. Je ne l'ai jamais mis au courant de la situation d'Ayumi. Il l'a su par la force des choses._

_« Vous savez tous que je suis tombée enceinte au cours de la mission à Suna où Neji, Naruto et moi avions pour ordre de traquer et d'abattre les derniers rescapés d'Akatsuki. Et pourtant, moi-même je ne sais pas bien comment ça s'est passé. Un soir, j'ai été capturée par l'équipier de Deidara et il m'a amenée à leur campement, où s'étaient rassemblés les trois autres membres restants de l'Akatsuki : Itachi, Kisame et Deidara lui-même. Pour éviter toute tentative de rébellion, ils m'ont droguée et attachée à un arbre._

_‒ Et c'est là qu'Itachi t'a…_

_Ino ne finit pas sa question, comme si les mots refusaient de sortir. Son visage avait perdu toute trace de colère pour exprimer le profond désarroi qui s'emparait d'elle à l'idée de ce qu'avait dû subir son amie._

_‒ A vrai dire, poursuivit Sakura, je ne sais même pas comment ça s'est passé. J'étais complètement dans les vapes. Il m'arrive que certaines images reviennent, mais jamais rien de très précis._

_Ino soupira, comme soulagée par le fait que Sakura ne garde aucun souvenir de son propre viol. Cependant, le mal-être de son amie ne lui échappa pas. Même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, cet acte n'avait pas été sans séquelles morales. Voyant Sakura hésiter, Sasuke qui s'était assis à côté d'elle, passa une main dans son dos, l'encourageant à continuer._

_‒ Je suis revenue à moi quand ils ont commencé à lever le camp. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et j'ai eu du mal à reconnaître Itachi. Il était assis près de moi et, apparemment, il attendait que je me réveille. Je ne me sentais pas bien et il m'a tout expliqué. Il m'a dit qu'il venait de créer en moi un fœtus et qu'il y avait transféré Yonbi._

_Le silence s'abattit sur le campement devant l'horreur de la vérité et, imperceptiblement, les regards se tournèrent vers Ayumi. La gamine avait été créée pour recevoir un démon en elle. Pouvait-on imaginer conception plus horrible ?_

_‒ Mais… pourquoi t'a-t-il tout expliqué ? demanda Ino, en fronçant les sourcils. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de tout te cacher ! Si tu n'avais jamais su que ta fille portait ce démon en elle, tu ne l'aurais pas surprotégée et sa capture aurait été bien plus simple !_

_Sakura haussa les épaules, signe qu'après avoir retourné la question dans tous les sens, elle n'y avait pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Le mystère restait entier._

_‒ Je suis arrivé peu après, expliqua Sasuke, prenant le relais pour permettre à Sakura de laisser ses émotions retomber. Une fois le campement de l'Akatsuki repéré, j'ai commencé à les espionner et je suis tombé sur une drôle de scène : Sakura, attachée à un arbre, et mon frère discutaient. Les trois autres étaient déjà partis. Puis Sakura s'est mise à crier, accusant mon frère de l'avoir violée. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris pour Ayumi._

_Ino fixa un regard noir sur Sasuke, comme si elle l'accusait malgré tout d'avoir été au courant longtemps avant elle. Cependant, loin de se départir de son calme, il reprit le récit :_

_‒ Quand Itachi s'est éloigné pour ramasser ses affaires, je suis allé délivrer Sakura. Nous l'avons combattus ensemble et nous avons réussi à le tuer._

_‒ J'avais du mal à croire à l'intervention de Sasuke, avoua Sakura. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais ! Mais, bien vite, j'ai eu d'autres sujets de préoccupation. Dès notre retour à Konoha, il a fallu que je me décide : qu'allais-je faire de cet enfant, pouvais-je garder un jinchûriki et, si je le gardais, comment le préserver de la haine des villageois ? J'ai demandé à Sasuke de ne rien dire sur son père pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir à la situation._

_« Et puis, j'ai laissé sa chance à Ayumi, je l'ai sentie grandir dans mon ventre et je me suis mise à l'aimer. C'est quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais bel et bien devenir sa mère que je me suis mise à paniquer. Je ne pouvais pas décemment avouer à tout Konoha que mon enfant portait un démon en lui ! J'avais peur que son cas ne devienne similaire à celui de Naruto ou, pire, à celui de Gaara. Et c'est là que j'ai décidé de n'en parler à personne. Après tout, même Sasuke ignorait la vérité._

_« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, ajouta-t-elle en tournant un regard bienveillant vers Ino. J'aurais volontiers fait confiance à mes amis, mais j'avais peur qu'on surprenne une conversation et que la vérité ne se répande malgré moi._

_‒ Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, concéda Ino. Le fait que cet imbécile d'espion ait pu apprendre où étaient planqués les plans de Konoha nous a prouvé que tout ce qui n'est pas tu peut être entendu._

_Sakura la remercia d'un signe de tête. Ino semblait déjà lui avoir pardonné._

_‒ Cependant, je n'étais pas sortie d'affaire pour autant, reprit-elle. Les gens se posaient tous des questions sur le père d'Ayumi et sur ce qui me poussait à cacher son identité. Puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une calamité. Tant que les gens se demandaient qui étaient le père d'Ayumi, ils ne s'interrogeaient pas sur autre chose. En l'occurrence, ils ne se posaient pas de question sur le fait que je veuille freiner l'entraînement d'Ayumi. En plus, si jamais elle venait à exécuter une quelconque technique incroyable à cause du démon en elle, les gens iraient tout de suite penser que c'était là un héritage de son père, puisqu'ils ignoraient son identité ! J'ai donc décidé de conserver ce secret, pour protéger celui qui me préoccupait véritablement._

_Quand Sakura se tut, il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Puis les autres eurent tout le loisirs de l'interroger sur quelques détails. Ino, elle, ne demanda rien et se contenta de veiller sur Ayumi. Tout ce que Sakura n'avait pas dit, sa souffrance, ses doutes et ses angoisses, elle l'avait déjà compris._

‒ Bon, reprit Naruto, hormis tout ceci, récapitulons le résultat des courses : comment s'est terminé votre combat, déjà ? ?

‒ Deidara a voulu en finir en jetant ses explosifs sur Sasuke, expliqua Kakashi. J'ai profité du fait qu'il était complètement focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait pour lui envoyer un coup de pied qui l'a déséquilibré. Alors, il a lâché ses bombes et elles ont explosé entre lui et moi. Sauf erreur, la force de l'explosion l'a projeté dans un ruisseau de lave.

Naruto acquiesça en déglutissant. Il peinait à imaginer mort plus atroce. Puis il songea, en avisant le bras en écharpe de Kakashi, qu'il préférait que ce soit Deidara qui finisse ainsi plutôt que l'un des ninjas de Konoha.

‒ Et les autres ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Tenten, Ino, Kiba et Chôji s'en sont chargés, poursuivit Kakashi. L'imposteur – qui était aussi le créateur d'Aka – est mort dans une seconde explosion.

‒ Parfait, vous pouvez disposer. Heu… Sakura, j'aimerais te parler.

Sakura s'attendait à un entretien en privé. Elle avait une grande responsabilité dans cette affaire et le savait parfaitement. Les autres la quittèrent après un regard de soutien et, bientôt, elle se trouva seule avec Naruto. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, croisa ses mains sur son bureau avant de reprendre la parole :

‒ Sakura, ça me gêne de te dire ça… mais t'as quand même failli mener Konoha à la catastrophe.

‒ Je sais Naruto, répondit-elle en s'approchant du bureau. Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé si je t'avais tout raconté dès le début ?

‒ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en passant une main dans se tignasse blonde. J'aurais pris des dispositions, on aurait pu faire le lien entre ce qui se passait au village et les capacités d'Ayumi…

Sakura soupira et s'effondra sur une chaise, vaincue. Elle comprenait qu'en voulant protéger sa fille, elle n'avait fait que la mettre en danger de mort, et tout le village avec elle.

‒ Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle. Me mettre en prison ?

‒ Théoriquement, je devrais. Mais comme tu en as déjà fait par ma faute, on va dire que tu as payé ta dette au village.

Sakura esquissa un maigre sourire. Elle savait que Naruto l'aimait trop pour l'enfermer et son raisonnement lui faisait chaud au cœur.

‒ Par contre, comprends bien que, pour Ayumi, on ne peut pas la laisser continuer comme ça.

A cette phrase, Sakura se tendit légèrement. Elle redoutait ce que Naruto réservait à sa fille. Celle-ci représentait un danger potentiel pour le village depuis que son démon s'était éveillé.

‒ C'est pourquoi je compte lui donner quelques cours particuliers pour lui apprendre à… se maîtriser.

Sakura soupira de soulagement. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Naruto procède à un examen complet de sa fille pour évaluer le danger, voire à ce qu'il lui retire son bandeau de ninja, mais il n'en était rien.

‒ Merci Naruto, répondit-elle, sincère.

‒ Ah, et puisqu'elle est Uchiwa, il faudra demander à Sasuke d'éveiller son Sharingan.

‒ Oh, pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà arrangé, avoua Sakura avec un nouveau sourire.

‒ Ah, je vois que votre relation progresse, répliqua Naruto en retrouvant son air espiègle. Vous ne vous seriez pas rapprochés ces derniers temps ?

‒ Idiot, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? riposta Sakura en riant.

Sur ce, elle se leva et déclara qu'elle voulait rendre visite à sa fille à l'hôpital. Naruto la laissa partir, sans pour autant quitter cet air particulièrement satisfait. Son sourire s'agrandit quand Sakura ouvrit la porte : il avait reconnu la fière silhouette de Sasuke qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

‒ Tu veux m'accompagner ? demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke acquiesça et, automatiquement, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit, entièrement recouvert de bandages, résultat de son combat contre Deidara. La brûlure causée par la déflagration s'étendait jusqu'à son torse et elle savait, même si Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais admis, qu'elle le faisait souffrir.

‒ Tu veux peut-être que je réexamine ton bras ? proposa-t-elle.

‒ Plus tard, répondit-il. Allons d'abord voir Ayumi.

Sur ce, il commença à descendre les escaliers de la tour rouge. Sakura lui emboîta le pas, un air soucieux sur le visage. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de mission, elle sentait la culpabilité lui écraser le cœur, une ancienne culpabilité réveillée brutalement par les paroles de Deidara.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de la tour, Sakura se figea complètement. Ce sentiment lui semblait trop lourd à porter et elle avait besoin de le confier. Or, Sasuke s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle et l'examinait, attendant qu'elle réagisse.

‒ Tu sais quel est le pire dans cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle subitement. C'est que Deidara avait raison…

Sasuke, qui avait juste tourné la tête en remarquant qu'elle ne le suivait plus, se tourna complètement vers elle et s'approcha. Il sentait qu'une chose importante tracassait Sakura. Celle-ci peina à terminer sa phrase :

‒ Il avait raison, je ne voulais pas d'Ayumi.

Puis sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot et elle baissa la tête pour cacher sa tristesse. Sasuke, voulant la réconforter, posa une main sur son épaule. Ce fut comme un signal. Sakura se jeta sur lui, sans pouvoir réfréner ses pleurs.

‒ Je voulais m'en séparer le plus vite possible quand Tsunade m'a confirmé que j'étais enceinte, reprit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je voulais avorter, Sasuke !

‒ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, répliqua celui-ci d'une voix forte en refermant ses bras sur son corps tremblant. Et puis, qui voudrait d'un enfant obtenu… de cette façon ?

‒ Ce n'est pas une raison, balbutia Sakura. Je n'avais pas le droit de la détester !

Sasuke resserra son étreinte tandis que Sakura se blottissait contre lui. Il n'avait jamais été très habile pour consoler qui que ce fût, alors il se sentait désemparé face à son ancienne coéquipière, d'autant plus qu'il ne se sentait pas indifférent à son état.

‒ Tu ne peux pas dire que tu la détestais, répondit-il après une longue hésitation. Tu as décidé de la garder.

‒ Oui, mais c'est venu après, répliqua Sakura en s'écartant légèrement de Sasuke, sans doute gênée de s'être emportée devant lui. Maître Tsunade m'avait donné une semaine de réflexion avant l'opération et, pendant toute cette période, je n'ai pas cessé de penser au fait que, même à l'état de fœtus, ce petit être avait quelque chose de vivant, qu'il n'y était pour rien dans ce qui lui arrivait et que je n'avais pas le droit de lui retirer la vie, sous prétexte que… que je détestais son père.

‒ Et Yonbi, dans tout ça ? demanda Sasuke. Tu savais qu'ils l'avaient placé en elle.

‒ Je n'ai pas osé en parler. Et puis, si je l'avais fait, j'aurais été obligée d'avorter.

‒ Alors tu vois bien que tu ne l'as pas détestée très longtemps !

‒ Oui, mais quand même, c'est ma fille et…

‒ Sakura, la coupa Sasuke, peu importe ce que tu as pu ressentir pour ta fille sous le coup de la colère. Moi, ce que je sais, c'est que tu as bravé les lois du village pour la protéger, que tu l'as aimée, choyée et éduquée comme une mère exemplaire et qu'en plus de ça tu as dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour combler l'absence de père.

Sasuke avait dit cela avec une telle franchise, une telle conviction, que Sakura en retrouva un léger sourire. Sa culpabilité s'atténua et elle se sentit mieux, prête à rendre visite à sa fille. Alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de l'hôpital, côte à côte, elle ajouta :

‒ C'est vrai que le père n'était pas là, mais je sais que je n'ai jamais été seule.

Sur ce, elle lança un regard entendu à Sasuke qui, gêné, détourna la tête. S'il s'avérait que Kakashi avait lâché un seul mot sur les aides qu'il avait secrètement apportées à Sakura, il se chargerait lui-même de lui couper la langue !

* * *

Quand Ayumi se réveilla à nouveau, elle se sentait encore faible, mais n'éprouvait plus cette insupportable fatigue qui l'avait accablée à son premier réveil. Durant quelques minutes, elle laissa son regard se promener sur les murs blancs, les draps à peine froissés du lit et les meubles de la pièce qui devaient probablement contenir du matériel médical. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle aperçut sa table chevet, ou plutôt la devina plus qu'elle ne la voyait. En effet, la petite table était recouverte d'un important bric-à-brac : fleurs, boites de bonbons et de chocolats et autres petits cadeaux emballés. Il y avait même un ours en peluche qui trônait fièrement au sommet des présents. Ayumi tendit la main et l'attrapa avant de le ramener contre elle.

‒ Ça, c'est Yukito, dit-elle en caressant avec tendresse le petit ours.

Entendre sa propre voix résonner dans sa chambre d'hôpital lui procura une immense satisfaction. Elle était tellement épuisée lors de sa dernière conversation qu'elle avait craint ne plus jamais avoir la force de parler.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta presque lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle jeta l'ours de Yukito sur sa table de chevet, renversant au passage la boîte de chocolats de Kakashi, qui entraîna avec elle toute la pile de cadeaux. Le choc eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans la petite pièce silencieuse et Tsunade, qui venait d'entrer, contempla dans la scène avec d'un air abasourdi, son regard allant d'une Ayumi rouge de gêne au bazar qu'elle venait de causer.

‒ Au moins, je vois que tu as retrouvé la forme, déclara Tsunade pour briser le silence, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

Puis elle sortit un thermomètre de sa poche et commença à prendre la température d'Ayumi. Celle-ci en oublia l'instant de gêne qui venait de passer. Si Tsunade reprenait son travail, c'était que la conversation était close. Elle pouvait passer à un autre sujet.

‒ Que s'est-il passé pendant ces quatre jours ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai eu l'impression… d'être en conflit permanent avec moi-même, comme si une part de moi ne voulait plus m'obéir.

Tsunade, qui à présent passait son stéthoscope sur le cœur d'Ayumi, cessa de l'examiner pour lui répondre :

‒ C'est à peu près ce qui s'est passé, à la différence que tu n'étais pas en conflit avec toi-même, mais avec un démon.

‒ Un démon ? répéta Ayumi, incrédule.

Cette nouvelle était presque pour la rassurer. Ayumi avait bel et bien senti une présence étrangère au sein d'elle-même, comme si elle avait dédoublé sa personnalité. Cependant, elle n'avait pas osé en parler, de peur d'être prise pour une dangereuse schizophrène et d'être emmenée de force à l'asile.

‒ Alors je ne suis pas folle ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle voulait complètement assurer ses déductions.

‒ Bien sûr que non ! la rassura Tsunade en prenant un air plus tendre qu'à l'ordinaire. Dis-moi, Ayumi, que sais-tu sur les démons ?

‒ Pas grand-chose, avoua-t-elle, mis à part que Maître Hokage en a un, lui aussi.

‒ Exact, confirma Tsunade, et comme tu le vois, il vit très bien avec. Cependant, je dois t'avertir qu'il y a certains dangers à contenir un démon dans son propre corps. Pour soi et pour son entourage.

Ayumi frissonna de plus belle. Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Elle avait réellement eu envie de tuer ? Ou plutôt, le démon qui était en elle lui en avait donné l'envie. Cependant, elle prêta une oreille attentive aux explications de Tsunade :

‒ Ayumi, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a neuf démons qui parcourent notre monde. Certains sont en liberté, d'autres habitent le corps d'un humain. Les humains qui portent un démon en eux sont appelés jinchûrikis et… je dois t'avouer qu'ils ne sont pas très appréciés des populations.

Ayumi hocha vigoureusement la tête. Non seulement elle savait cela, car sa mère lui avait déjà parlé de la grande solitude dont Naruto avait souffert durant sa jeunesse, mais en plus elle le comprenait : elle-même était effrayée par ce que le démon lui avait fait ressentir. Le souvenir de cette envie de tuer, d'y prendre du plaisir et de se complaire dans le sang de ses victimes lui donnait la nausée.

‒ Kyûbi, le renard à neuf queues, est le démon de Naruto, poursuivit Tsunade en observant attentivement l'expression de sa patiente. Gaara, le Kage de Suna, possédait Ichibi quand il était plus jeune.

Ces exemples rassurèrent légèrement Ayumi. Ils prouvaient que les jinchûrikis, avec de la force et de la volonté, pouvaient s'en sortir.

‒ Même si aujourd'hui ils sont tous les deux très respectés des ninjas, enchaîna Tsunade comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, ils en ont beaucoup souffert étant jeunes. D'abord, à cause du regard des autres qui pesait fortement sur eux. Mais, le plus gros problème, ça a été de leur apprendre à contrôler leur démon. Naruto a déjà plus d'une fois blessé ceux qu'il aimait, et je peux te dire qu'il en était malade à chaque fois.

Ayumi acquiesça gravement. Ce que lui révélait Tsunade lui faisait peur, mais elle était prête à travailler dur pour contrôler la bête qui était en elle. Si cela devait sauver ses amis, elle le ferait même de très bon cœur.

‒ L'erreur de Naruto a été de céder au pouvoir de Kyûbi, expliqua Tsunade alors que de vieux souvenirs refaisaient surface. Même si c'était pour nous ramener Sasuke, cela nous a toujours causé de graves problèmes. Ayumi, peu importe ce que te proposeras ton démon, que ce soit la gloire, le pouvoir ou des retrouvailles avec ton meilleur ami, tu devras toujours refuser. Il est dangereux de se servir du chakra d'un démon, car c'est de cette façon qu'il essayera de prendre le contrôle de ton corps et de ton esprit.

‒ C'est ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ayumi, un peu effrayée. Quand j'ai vu Kakashi-sensei en danger de mort, j'ai utilisé le chakra du démon ?

‒ Oui, Ayumi. Et tu ne devras pas recommencer. Naruto s'est proposé pour te donner des cours particuliers et t'aider dans cette voie. Etant donné sa situation, je pense qu'il sera le plus à même de t'aider.

Ayumi rougit légèrement. Recevoir des leçons du Maître Hokage en personne l'impressionnait. Cependant, la voix de Tsunade vint à nouveau la tirer de sa gêne :

‒ En revanche, la présence d'un démon donne souvent à un jinchûriki des pouvoirs impressionnants. Par exemple, grâce à Ichibi, Gaara maîtrisait très bien le sable, bien mieux qu'il ne le maîtrise aujourd'hui, même si son niveau reste exceptionnel. Toi, tu es la jinchûriki de Yonbi, le démon à quatre queues. Nous connaissons très peu de choses à son sujet, néanmoins nous sommes certains d'une chose : Yonbi donne à son porteur le pouvoir de fusionner les techniques dôton et katon, pour créer des techniques yôton, l'art de la lave. Tu as le droit d'utiliser ces techniques en usant de ton propre chakra.

Puis, Tsunade se tut et commença à ranger ses instruments médicaux, laissant Ayumi méditer ses propos. Cette dernière songeait qu'elle se serait bien passée de ce fameux Yonbi. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait juger, il ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis jusqu'à ce jour.

‒ Maître Tsunade ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle question la préoccupait. C'est bien Itachi Uchiwa qui a mis Yonbi en moi ?

Tsunade se tourna brusquement vers la genin, étonnée qu'elle en sache autant.

‒ C'est lui, aidé par trois autres de ses collègues : Kisame, Tobi et Deidara. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

‒ Deidara m'a montré quelques uns de ses souvenirs et… j'en ai déduit que c'était forcément lui. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Tsunade s'assit sur le bord du lit, comme si elle s'apprêtait à aborder un sujet important.

‒ Sais-tu quel était le but de l'Akatsuki ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Maître Hokage m'a expliqué qu'ils capturaient les démons pour s'approprier leur pouvoir.

‒ C'est exact, et le fait est que, quand l'Akatsuki vivait ses derniers jours, l'organisation avait déjà capturé la plupart des démons. A ma connaissance, seul Kyûbi leur manquait. Et ces captures avaient représenté un travail colossal ! Quand ta mère a été faite prisonnière, il ne restait plus que quatre membres d'Akatsuki en vie : Itachi, Kisame, Tobi et Deidara. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça, mais l'une des hypothèses est qu'ils refusaient de se séparer du travail de tant d'années sans en sauver ne serait-ce qu'une partie. C'est pourquoi ils auraient décidé de transférer au moins un démon dans un corps humain, dans le but de le récupérer facilement dès qu'ils le pourraient. Pour plus de facilité, ils ont choisi de transférer le plus faible des neuf, celui à quatre queues.

« Le problème est que le transfert de démon est une véritable épreuve. Non seulement le démon ne veut pas être absorbé par le corps, mais en plus le corps repousse naturellement le démon. Le transfert dans un corps adulte, armé de toutes ses défenses, est donc quasiment impossible. D'habitude, on ne transfert les démons que dans des nourrissons. Cependant, l'Akatsuki n'en avaient pas sous la main à ce moment-là, d'où la nécessité d'en créer un. Voilà pourquoi Itachi t'aurait conçue cette nuit-là.

‒ Mais… ils avaient besoin d'un nourrisson et je ne suis née qu'en novembre ! La mission était en mars !

‒ C'est vrai, mais Itachi a tenté l'expérience sur un être encore plus jeune qu'un nourrisson, un fœtus tout juste formé, toi.

‒ Mais… un fœtus… ça ne met pas plusieurs jours à se former ?

‒ Si et, pour que tu résistes au transfert, Itachi a accéléré le processus de grossesse d'un mois. Kami-sama sait comment il a pu mettre la main sur une technique médicale aussi avancée mais, étant donné le niveau de son Sharingan, je ne devrais même pas m'en étonner. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais du mois de mars au mois de novembre, il n'y a que huit mois complets…

Ayumi s'immobilisa complètement, abasourdie. Puis elle entreprit de compter. Tsunade avait raison. Mais comment ce détail avait-il pu lui échapper ? Ayumi comprit alors qu'elle n'avait jamais compté le nombre de mois qui avaient séparé sa naissance de sa conception. C'était Chirô Nakiwa, l'imposteur, qui avait trouvé la date du rapport de mission à sa place, parce que lui connaissait déjà la vérité. Quant à Naruto, il n'avait même pas cherché à compter, puisqu'il était certain que Sakura était tombée enceinte en mars.

Ayumi se sentit abattue à l'idée d'avoir été créée pour n'être qu'un pantin entre les mains de l'Akatsuki. Sa gorge se noua et elle eut envie de pleurer. Dans toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait faites sur son père, pas un seul instant elle n'avait imaginé qu'il l'aurait créée pour servir ses intérêts. Elle aurait accepté d'être une erreur de jeunesse, mais être réduite à l'état de pion lui semblait insupportable.

‒ A propos, ta mère est à l'hôpital, veux-tu la voir ? demanda brusquement Tsunade, comme si elle espérait changer de sujet. Si tu veux mon avis, elle doit se ronger les sangs, tu as dormi une journée entière !

Une journée ! Ayumi avait du mal à le croire et, pourtant, elle se sentait si reposée qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Néanmoins, l'évocation de sa mère lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de Deidara à son sujet : sa mère avait été dégoûtée de la porter et l'avait détestée pour être l'enfant d'Itachi. Pire encore, elle avait eu le projet de mettre fin à ses jours. La réaction de Sakura elle-même avait profondément blessé Ayumi : elle n'avait rien démenti et s'était défendue avec une faiblesse qui manquait cruellement de conviction.

‒ Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser d'elle, avoua Ayumi qui ressentait un irrépressible besoin de confier sa peine. Je l'ai toujours trouvée normale avec moi, mais je me demande si, au fond, elle ne me considère pas comme un fardeau depuis ma naissance.

Tsunade se tourna vivement vers Ayumi et, à son regard de braise, celle-ci sut que sa pensée avait été trop loin. Les poings sur les hanches, Tsunade était prête à se fâcher :

‒ Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que sous-entendre que ta mère ne t'aime pas ?

La question laissa Ayumi pantoise, ce qui donna à Tsunade l'occasion de continuer sa tirade :

‒ De ma vie, et Kami-sama sait si elle a été bien remplie, je n'ai jamais vu de mère aussi dévouée à son enfant ! Sakura a tout accepté pour ton propre bien : elle a porté l'enfant d'un homme qu'elle haïssait car elle le tenait responsable de la destruction de son équipe, elle a essuyé les sales rumeurs qui traînaient sur elle quand elle est allée s'installer chez Kakashi pour que tu naisses dans un endroit décent, elle a passé des journées et des nuits entières à travailler à l'hôpital tout en t'allaitant parce qu'elle craignait de manquer d'argent pour t'élever correctement et, enfin, elle a caché à son Hokage et ancien maître un secret d'une importance capitale pour le village parce qu'elle refusait de te voir traverser les mêmes épreuves que Naruto. Tu sais au moins qu'elle risque la prison à perpétuité pour ça ?

Ayumi en resta sidérée. Elle n'avait jamais su que sa mère avait eu à affronter tant de difficultés pour l'élever. Elle se souvint alors d'une phrase qu'elle avait lue dans un livre : les enfants sont souvent ingrats envers leurs parents. Ayumi pensa que c'était son cas et, comme pour s'excuser, elle répondit :

‒ C'est que, Deidara…

‒ Je sais ce que Deidara a dit, et je sais aussi ce que ta mère pensait quand je lui ai annoncée qu'elle était enceinte, reprit Tsunade d'une voix plus adoucie mais non moins ferme. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas deviner que le père était Itachi Uchiwa, mais je savais rien qu'à son expression qu'elle était effrayée. Mais essaye de la comprendre, Ayumi ! Sakura avait vingt-et-un ans quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Elle était à peine majeure qu'elle se voyait retirer le droit d'en profiter. Et tu sais combien on est impulsif quand on est jeune ! Sakura était en colère contre le monde entier à ce moment-là ! Et pourtant, elle t'a gardée et t'a aimée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait avec un enfant issu du mariage. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle a toujours cherché à réparer le mal qu'il t'avait été fait, à savoir le fait qu'Itachi avait implanté un démon en toi avant même ta naissance.

Ayumi baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir pu penser qu'elle ne comptait pas pour Sakura. Tsunade avait visé juste et la jeune fille eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien compris sa mère qu'à présent.

‒ Ça me ferait plaisir de la voir, lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

A ces mots, Tsunade retrouva le sourire et déclara qu'elle allait la chercher.

* * *

Sasuke pensait pouvoir se rendre à l'hôpital sans trop attirer l'attention. Les gens n'étaient pas sans remarquer que, dès qu'Ayumi Haruno y était hospitalisée, il avait tendance à s'y rendre plus fréquemment que d'ordinaire et il préférait ne pas répandre de rumeur inutile. Cependant, ce fut peine perdue : alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'une rue, le bruyant énergumène qu'il avait accepté pour meilleur ami se jeta sur lui :

‒ Sasuke, tu tombes bien !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, déplorant le manque de discrétion de Naruto, avant de répondre :

‒ Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

‒ Ah, bah, j'ai le résultat des recherches que tu m'as demandées, mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas…

Comprenant sa bêtise, Sasuke se figea immédiatement et jeta un regard presque repentant, ou du moins dénué de mépris, à Naruto.

‒ Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, répondit-il en tentant de prendre un ton courtois. Je vais à l'hôpital, tu m'accompagnes ?

Naruto accepta avec joie l'invitation et, alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur marche, il se mit à expliquer la raison de sa présence :

‒ Tu avais raison. Toutes les informations qui nous ont permis de démanteler l'Akatsuki venaient d'Iwa. Ça confirme ta théorie : Deidara était leur informateur. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans cette histoire : que ce balourd de Kisame ou cet abruti de Tobi n'aient pas remarqué qu'il y avait une fuite, passe encore, mais ton frère ? Je le pensais beaucoup plus perspicace !

Sasuke se figea pour la seconde fois, comme frappé par la foudre. Naruto venait de mettre des mots sur ce qui le travaillait depuis quelques jours, sans qu'il ne parvienne à le nommer. Par ses paroles, il lui avait donné le dernier élément qui lui manquait pour comprendre les intentions de son frère.

‒ Mais bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il. C'était ça, Naruto !

Naruto, qui ne comprenait plus rien à la réaction de Sasuke, répondit d'un air idiot :

‒ C'était ça, quoi ?

‒ Itachi n'a jamais eu l'intention de remettre Yonbi à Deidara ! Il… il voulait nous protéger de lui !

Naruto, qui allait de surprise en surprise, dévisagea Sasuke comme si celui-ci sombrait dans la folie. Son ami, lui, ne se préoccupait plus d'être compris. Le regard dans le vague, abasourdi par ses propres conclusions auxquelles il ne pouvait plus échapper, il ne put qu'émettre ces mots :

‒ Prends le relais…

‒ Sasuke, c'est quoi ce délire ? s'impatienta Naruto. Depuis quand Itachi nous protège-t-il ?

‒ Prends le relais ! répéta Sasuke en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. C'est moi qui ai porté le coup fatal à Itachi et ce sont ses derniers mots. Je pensais qu'il ne faisait que s'inquiéter de l'avenir du clan et que donc il voulait que je veille sur Ayumi. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça ! Il voulait aussi que je mène à bien son plan pour arrêter Deidara !

Voyant que Naruto ne le suivait toujours pas, Sasuke décida d'être plus explicite :

‒ Mon frère et Deidara se détestaient, j'en suis sûr, Deidara me l'a déjà reproché il y a des années. Mon frère n'avait aucune confiance en lui et il savait qu'il était un traître ! Mais il n'a rien dit car il savait que, de toute façon, l'Akatsuki allait couler et que, tant que Deidara pensait ne pas être soupçonné, il se sentait en sécurité et pouvait commettre des erreurs. Mais enfin, c'est évident, Naruto, tu as utilisé exactement le même stratagème avec l'espion d'Iwa !

Mais Naruto semblait de plus en plus perdu. Sasuke, comprenant qu'il devait être plus clair, reprit son raisonnement depuis le début :

‒ Voilà la situation telle qu'elle était le soir de la conception d'Ayumi : l'Akatsuki est au bord du gouffre, il n'en reste que quatre membres et mon frère, puisque le Sharingan lui permet de capter tous les mouvements, a forcément fini par découvrir la traîtrise de Deidara. Tu me suis, là ?

Naruto acquiesça presque timidement, tant il était impressionné par la subite verve de Sasuke. La découverte devait être de taille pour qu'il prenne autant de soin à l'expliquer.

‒ Donc, mon frère est sûr d'une chose : que l'Akatsuki va périr dans les prochains jours et que le seul qui pourra y réchapper sera Deidara, puisqu'il n'aura qu'à se réfugier à Iwa en faisant croire à sa mort. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Or, mon frère déteste Deidara. Il a forcément cherché un moyen de lui nuire, et même de l'empêcher de nuire ! Et quand il a lui-même proposé d'enfermer Yonbi dans un fœtus, il ne prévoyait certainement pas de s'en servir plus tard à des fins personnelles, puisqu'il était certain de mourir dans les prochains jours !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, commençant à prendre en compte le fait que Sasuke n'était peut-être pas tombé sur la tête.

‒ Alors il nous aurait filé Yonbi par le biais d'Ayumi pour que Deidara ne mette pas la main dessus ?

‒ C'est la seule explication. Itachi a clairement expliqué à Sakura ce qu'il leur avait fait, à elle et au bébé. S'il avait voulu récupérer Yonbi plus tard, il ne l'aurait jamais mise au courant. La seule explication est qu'il voulait le placer hors d'atteinte. Ici, à Konoha.

‒ Mais il n'était pas hors d'atteinte ! riposta Naruto. Ils ont bien failli l'avoir, je te rappelle !

‒ Mon frère ne devait pas avoir prévu que Sakura tienne sa langue à ce sujet, expliqua Sasuke. Mais reconnais que son plan était tout de même efficace ! Deidara savait comment transférer les démons dans un socle non vivant et s'approprier leur pouvoir. Il était évident qu'Iwa allait profiter de ce savoir, et donc s'approprier les huit démons rassemblés par l'Akatsuki. En transférant Yonbi dans Ayumi, Itachi s'assurait qu'il ne tomberait pas entre leurs mains !

Naruto acquiesça et reconsidéra tout ce que Sasuke venait de lui dire et, plus il y réfléchissait, plus cela lui paraissait évident. Un ninja doté du Sharingan et d'une telle perspicacité n'aurait pas pu ne pas remarquer un traître pendant toutes ces années de cohabitation. Itachi savait donc forcément ce que Deidara préparait et il avait voulu l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, à savoir récupérer le travail de l'Akatsuki : huit démons enfermés dans une statue.

‒ Iwa a dû péter un câble quand ils se sont aperçus que nous avions libéré les démons enfermés ! s'exclama Naruto.

‒ Je pense aussi, approuva Sasuke. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que Sakura, énervée par ce qu'elle venait de subir, irait détruire la statue elle-même…

Naruto déglutit à ce souvenir. Quand Sakura et Sasuke étaient arrivés au campement où Neji et lui passaient la nuit, la surprise avait été totale. Mais les premières effusions passées, ils étaient retournés au campement de l'Akatsuki pour constater que ce dernier se trouvait juste à côté de leur cachette principale et, la découvrant grande ouverte, avaient jugé que c'était l'occasion d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

‒ Et… la technique pour s'approprier les pouvoirs des démons, tu crois que Deidara l'a enseignée à Iwa ? demanda Naruto.

‒ Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Deidara s'étant fait passer pour mort, il ne pouvait plus servir aux missions et était donc devenu un poids mort pour son village. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il a voulu maintenir le statu quo. Son village ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui tant qu'il gardait le secret de cette technique.

‒ Ils se seraient débarrassés de lui après tous les services qu'il leur a rendus ? répéta Naruto comme s'il n'osait croire à tant de cruauté.

‒ Kiri oblige bien ses élèves à s'entretuer, pourquoi Iwa ne se débarrasserait-il pas de ses poids morts ? répliqua Sasuke.

‒ Alors ça voudrait dire… que Deidara a emporté ce secret dans la tombe.

‒ Et que donc plus personne ne sait transférer les démons dans un réceptacle inanimé pour ensuite tirer parti de leurs pouvoirs. Mon frère a aussi dû le prendre en compte dans son plan. Après le retour de Deidara à Iwa, il était sans doute prévu qu'il passe le reste de ses jours dans son village natal, sans faire d'histoire. Il fallait donc un appât pour l'attirer au-dehors et qu'il se fasse tuer, car il aurait pu révéler la technique sur son lit de mort. Quoi de mieux pour ça que les pouvoirs d'un démon enfermé dans une gamine presque sans défense ?

Naruto et Sasuke se fixèrent un instant, impressionnés par tout ce qu'ils venaient de déduire en l'espace de quelques minutes. Comme essoufflés, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc pour reprendre leurs esprits. Alors que le silence s'éternisait, Naruto finit par demander :

‒ Tu te rends compte de tout ce que ton frère a fait ? Il s'est assuré que l'on tue Deidara, que nous gardions Yonbi sous notre aile et que les démons ne soient plus utilisés comme l'Akatsuki l'a fait. Et dire que c'était un renégat !

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Lui-même avait encore du mal à assimiler ce revirement. Mais, après réflexion, il se dit que si son frère l'avait épargné le jour du massacre de leur clan, peut-être était-ce non pas, comme il l'avait toujours pensé, pour lui infliger une vie de torture mentale, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été dénué de toute bonté.

‒ Tu vas en parler à Sakura ? l'interrogea Naruto alors qu'ils se levaient d'un accord tacite.

‒ Peut-être pas tout de suite, répondit Sasuke. Tout n'est même pas clair dans mon esprit. Mais je finirai par leur en parler, à elle et à Ayumi.

Naruto approuva d'un signe de tête. Lui-même se sentait encore désarçonné par leur conversation. Mais, quelque part, l'idée que le dernier geste d'Itachi eut été de protéger son village lui plaisait bien. Le massacre du clan Uchiwa n'avait jamais été très clair : les archives à ce sujet avaient été en partie brûlées il y a des années sous le règne de Tsunade et Naruto restait persuadé qu'on ne pouvait pas être aussi dénué d'humanité qu'Itachi l'avait laissé entendre.

Quand les deux amis arrivèrent finalement dans le hall de l'hôpital, Sakura avait pris une pause dans son travail et discutait tranquillement avec une collègue. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle vint les rejoindre et, comme à son habitude, Sasuke posa la question qui lui occupait l'esprit :

‒ Elle est réveillée ?

‒ Elle ne l'était pas il y a une demi-heure, quand Kakashi-sensei est venu lui rendre visite, répondit Sakura qui semblait déçue. Maître Tsunade m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter !

‒ Tu devrais faire confiance à la Vieille, répliqua Naruto, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Sakura acquiesça aux paroles réconfortantes de son ami. Celui-ci savait pertinemment que, malgré ses compétences exceptionnelles en tant que ninja médecin, Sakura perdait tous ses moyens quand il s'agissait d'Ayumi. Elle n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour s'apercevoir que la situation n'avait rien de grave.

‒ A propos, il s'est passé quelque chose de notable pendant notre absence ? demanda Sakura, sans doute pour se changer les idées.

‒ Rien que tu ne saches déjà : Neji a retrouvé la vue et Lee s'est réveillé. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il celui-là ?

‒ Beaucoup mieux, je pense qu'il sortira dans quelques jours.

‒ Ah, si, j'oubliais : Hiashi a décidé de passer le pouvoir. Hinata sera « intronisée » chef du clan Hyûga dès demain.

‒ Vrai ? s'exclama Sakura, incrédule mais ravie. Alors elle va siéger au conseil ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu pousser Hiashi à prendre cette décision ? Je pensais qu'il ne voulait rien céder pour l'instant.

‒ Je crois qu'il en a marre de venir me voir pour me faire part de la volonté des anciens de son clan. Et puis, Hinata est jeune, je sais qu'elle saura les remettre à leur place !

‒ Heu… tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Sakura qui avait toujours considéré Hinata comme une femme charmante mais terriblement timide.

‒ Crois-moi, sous ses petits airs d'ange, Hinata est une vraie bête sauvage !

Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent, incrédules, tandis que Naruto affichait un air satisfait.

‒ Bon, et Temari, elle est toujours en ville ? s'enquit Sakura.

‒ Ah bah oui, je ne vous ai pas raconté ça ! s'écria Naruto d'un air tout surexcité. Vous n'allez pas me croire : Shikamaru et Temari ne se quittent plus !

‒ Quoi ? Ils se sont remis ensemble ?

Et tandis que Sakura interrogeait Naruto sur les derniers potins de Konoha, Sasuke aperçut Tsunade qui s'approchait d'eux à grands pas.

‒ Sakura, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte. Ta fille est réveillée et elle désire te voir.

Cette phrase eut un effet immédiat sur Sakura : son visage s'illumina et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Remerciant Tsunade, elle se précipita dans le couloir le plus proche et disparut aussitôt.

‒ Bon, voilà un problème de réglé, annonça Tsunade qui se frottait les mains d'un air satisfait. Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je te rappelle que tu as une cérémonie de passation de pouvoir à préparer !

‒ Quoi ? Je dois moi aussi participer à la cérémonie des Hyûga ? s'exclama Naruto, manquant de s'étrangler.

‒ Evidemment ! Non seulement tu es le mari de la future chef, mais en plus tu es Hokage !

Sur ce, Tsunade tourna les talons et laissa un Naruto accablé se morfondre sur son propre sort. Cherchant un quelconque réconfort dans le regard de Sasuke, il remarqua que celui-ci fixait le couloir dans lequel Sakura s'était engouffrée.

‒ Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Je voulais leur laisser un peu de temps seules, expliqua-t-il en reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami.

‒ Et pour… ta décision concernant Ayumi ?

‒ Je vais la lui annoncer tout à l'heure.

Sasuke avait l'air un peu nerveux en prononçant ces mots, ce que Naruto trouva particulièrement attendrissant de sa part. Néanmoins, il se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque.

‒ Et pour, Sakura, c'est quand que tu lui annonces que tu l'aimes ?

Sasuke était tellement surpris par la question qu'il aurait sans doute piqué un fard s'il n'était pas habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance à réprimer ses émotions. Cependant, Sasuke avait passé l'âge où l'on nie absolument ce genre d'attachement, aussi répondit-il avec la plus grande sincérité :

‒ Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un râteau, Naruto.

‒ Un râteau ? répéta Naruto comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Mais Sakura t'aime depuis l'âge de douze ans !

‒ Je crois qu'elle a un peu changé depuis…

‒ Pas tant que ça, si tu regardes bien : elle me frappe toujours, c'est toujours une grosse brute, elle se met toujours en rogne pour un rien, et quand elle aime… c'est toujours avec tout son cœur.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire. Naruto, il était vrai, décrivait assez bien leur ancienne coéquipière. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, ce n'était pas la vérité, mais s'il y avait une femme avec qui il avait envie de reconstruire son clan, c'était Sakura et personne d'autre.

‒ En tout cas, je comprends mieux comment tu as fait pour tuer Itachi, reprit Naruto avec un air plus sérieux. T'étais tellement en pétard pour ce qu'il venait de faire que tu as eu la force de le tuer.

‒ Je n'étais pas seul. Je venais de délivrer Sakura et les trois autres membres de l'Akatsuki étaient partis en avance pour fuir une patrouille de Suna. Cependant, tu as raison. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté mon frère qu'à ce moment-là. Même si j'avais su la vérité, je ne lui aurais jamais pardonné. A ce moment-là, je pensais que… ce n'était qu'un salaud qui avait voulu s'amuser. Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt…

A ce moment-là, Naruto comprit pourquoi Sasuke se sentait si concerné quand il s'agissait de Sakura et de sa fille. Non seulement Ayumi était sa nièce, mais en plus il se sentait coupable de ce que son frère avait fait subir à Sakura. En tout cas, Naruto était d'accord avec lui. Bien que les dernières intentions d'Itachi lui ait redonné un semblant d'honneur, ce qu'il avait fait à Sakura resterait, quoi qu'il arrive, impardonnable.

‒ En tout cas, merci d'avoir vengé l'honneur de Sakura, répondit Naruto en posant une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Je me suis toujours demandé si quelqu'un s'en était chargé et j'avoue que ça m'a longtemps préoccupé.

Sasuke posa sa main sur la sienne, comme un signe de reconnaissance, puis s'éloigna vers la chambre d'Ayumi. Quand il entra dans la petite pièce, la scène qui s'y déroulait réchauffa son cœur qui avait été si souvent mis à mal. Ayumi et Sakura étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en larmes, et leur étreinte était si forte qu'elle semblait ne jamais devoir prendre fin. Toutefois, l'arrivée de Sasuke mit un terme à ce moment de tendresse et les deux filles lui accordèrent leur attention, Ayumi d'un air légèrement gêné.

‒ J'aurais peut-être dû frapper avant, s'excusa-t-il.

‒ Bien sûr que non, Sasuke, le rassura Sakura. Tu es toujours le bienvenu !

Alors qu'elle l'invitait à approcher, Sasuke se demanda si Naruto n'avait pas raison au sujet des sentiments de Sakura à son égard. Cependant, il oublia bien vite cette pensée. Il était là pour une autre raison.

‒ Comment te sens-tu, Ayumi ?

‒ Bien mieux. Sasuke, je voulais vous remercier. C'est vous qui m'avez éloigné du combat contre les ninjas d'Iwa, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai senti.

‒ Ce n'était rien, Ayumi, répondit Sasuke qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

Il croisa alors le regard de Sakura qui lui accorda un sourire encourageant. Un peu rasséréné, Sasuke reprit la parole, plus sûr de ses mots :

‒ Ecoute, Ayumi, étant donné la situation, les gens vont se demander ce que te voulaient les ninjas d'Iwa. Ta mère refuse évidemment de révéler le fait que tu sois la jinchûriki de Yonbi, ça causerait beaucoup trop de problèmes. C'est pourquoi, nous allons garder l'excuse du Sharingan, que j'avais donnée avant qu'on ne parte te chercher. Comme tu es la fille d'Itachi, il y a de grandes chances pour que tu l'ais vraiment.

Ayumi acquiesça. Jusqu'ici, le plan de Sasuke lui convenait. Cependant, il semblait encore hésiter à aborder la suite.

‒ Cependant, il y a un autre problème : les gens vont forcément se demander d'où te vient le Sharingan et je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de révéler que tu es la fille d'Itachi. Mon frère est vraiment haï à Konoha, car il a laissé certaines marques indélébiles qui tacheront à jamais notre histoire. C'est pourquoi, j'ai pensé qu'avec ton accord je pourrai te reconnaître… comme étant ma fille.

La proposition de Sasuke laissa Ayumi perplexe. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était la fille d'un homme qui ne l'avait jamais aimée car il n'avait fait que l'utiliser, Ayumi se sentait profondément bouleversée, comme si on lui avait arraché ses propres racines. Que Sasuke, qui haïssait clairement son défunt frère, vienne lui faire une telle proposition, était la goutte d'eau qui manquait pour que les émotions qui l'étouffaient se déversent enfin.

‒ Alors vous ne me trouvez pas détestable ? demanda Ayumi.

Et les larmes se mirent à couler à flot malgré elle. Puis elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, comme pour cacher le soulagement qui la faisait sangloter si fort qu'elle semblait hoqueter. Sasuke, complètement décontenancé, ne sut comment réagir. Il chercha une réponse dans les yeux de Sakura mais celle-ci, tout en passant un bras réconfortant dans le dos de sa fille, attendait qu'il réagisse.

‒ Pourquoi devrais-je te détester ? répondit-il d'une voix qui n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait bien voulu.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut posée qu'il s'aperçut à quel point sa question était stupide.

‒ Comment pourriez-vous ne pas me détester ? répliqua Ayumi en tentant vainement de maîtriser le flot qu'elle déversait, preuve de toute la frustration accumulée depuis son enlèvement. Mon propre père n'a fait que m'utiliser ! En plus, vous le haïssiez.

Sasuke comprit alors ce qui blessait tant Ayumi. Elle avait toujours recherché l'image d'un père qui pourrait l'aimer et elle n'avait rencontré que du vide. Itachi n'était plus qu'un fantôme et nul ne pourrait un jour dire s'il avait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, porté la moindre affection à celle qu'il avait conçue.

‒ Ayumi, commença Sasuke en s'approchant du lit pour s'agenouiller devant sa nièce, je ne crois pas que ton père t'ait seulement considérée comme un outil. Il avait… placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi.

Ayumi cessa brièvement de sangloter et montra légèrement son visage. Elle fixa Sasuke d'un air incrédule, mais le sourire de celui-ci sembla la rassurer.

_Après tout, il a bien confié la garde de Yonbi à sa propre fille, non ? _pensa-t-il.

‒ Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? demanda Ayumi, comme si elle n'osait pas vraiment y croire.

Sakura également semblait vivement intéressée par la réponse.

‒ Je t'expliquerai tout bientôt, promit Sasuke. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que ton père ne t'a rien laissé.

‒ Ce qu'il m'a laissé, c'est plutôt une source de problème, soupira Ayumi qui commençait à sécher ses larmes.

‒ Porter un démon n'est pas une fatalité. Considère plutôt ce pouvoir comme une opportunité. Tu as bien vu tout ce qu'Iwa a mis en œuvre pour le récupérer ! Il a donc une certaine valeur.

Ayumi renifla et sembla considérer les propos de Sasuke. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Jusque là, son père ne lui avait rien légué d'autre que des problèmes mais, désormais, elle pouvait y voir une opportunité. Deidara avait voulu récupérer Yonbi ? Soit. Alors elle se servirait de Yonbi pour devenir une grande ninja et lutter contre les ennemis de Konoha, fussent-ils d'Iwa ou d'ailleurs.

Cette pensée la rasséréna définitivement et elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que Sasuke, aussi étonnant que cela pût paraître, savait se montrer patient et compréhensif envers elle quand la situation l'exigeait. Avec le recul, elle percevait beaucoup de douceur dans ses propos, et peut-être même était-ce de la tendresse.

‒ Et pour ma proposition, Ayumi, qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Sasuke, toujours aussi nerveux.

Ayumi ne pouvait pas nier que cette proposition la touchait. Elle avait eu le temps de s'attacher à cet homme froid mais protecteur quand il l'avait hébergée chez lui. Cependant, si le fait qu'il soit en réalité son oncle lui convenait, le statut de père arrivait un peu trop vite à son goût. Elle n'avait pas encore appris à l'apprécier suffisamment. Et puis lui, qu'en pensait-il réellement ? Faisait-il ça parce qu'il l'aimait ou pour arranger Sakura ? Ayumi se sentait perdue.

‒ C'est très aimable à vous, Sasuke, mais… je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

Sasuke acquiesça gravement et se retourna pour quitter la pièce. La voix d'Ayumi portait encore les stigmates de son chagrin et il préférait ne pas la brusquer. Sakura, elle, sentit qu'il était un peu blessé par cette réponse, mais Sasuke était patient, il attendrait. Puis elle se tourna vers sa fille, qui se débattait avec ses propres pensées.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, ma chérie ? demanda Sakura en passant une main affective dans ses cheveux.

‒ Sasuke… pourquoi m'a-t-il proposé ça ? répondit Ayumi.

Sakura eut un léger rire avant d'expliquer :

‒ Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais je crois qu'en fait il t'aime beaucoup.

‒ Dis plutôt qu'il t'aime toi, répliqua Ayumi en prenant un air espiègle. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il fait depuis le début c'est pour t'arranger.

‒ Tout ? insista Sakura.

‒ Oui, tout ! Quand il m'a hébergée pendant ton incarcération, quand il t'a accompagnée en mission pour me récupérer, et même quand il m'a défendue contre Deidara, tout ça, c'était pour toi !

Sakura détourna son regard durant quelques instants, comme si elle cherchait la bonne réponse sur les murs blancs de la petite chambre. Finalement, elle reposa ses yeux verts sur sa fille avec une expression nouvelle, légèrement malicieuse.

‒ Ayumi, je t'ai toujours offert deux cadeaux pour ton anniversaire.

‒ Je ne vois pas le rapport, répliqua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

‒ Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais l'un des deux était toujours de Sasuke.

L'air dubitatif d'Ayumi s'effaça pour laisser la place à une surprise totale. Elle dévisagea longuement sa mère, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se moquait pas d'elle, puis reporta son regard devant elle. Ça, elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

‒ Et je parie qu'il se chargeait du cadeau sérieux, dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

‒ Tu connais Sasuke ! répondit Sakura en riant avec sa fille.

La mère et la fille rirent encore un peu, se moquant gentiment des problèmes de Sasuke avec les relations humaines. Quand elles se reprirent, Ayumi paraissait bien plus détendue qu'à son réveil. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle avait pleuré devant Sasuke, elle semblait libérée d'un énorme poids. Même s'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour accepter d'avoir été créée par pur intérêt, elle commençait déjà à se remettre de toutes les révélations que ces derniers jours lui avaient apportées.

‒ D'accord, j'admets que Sasuke peut être gentil et que je l'aime bien, avoua-t-elle. Mais je pensais quand même qu'il me détesterait. Après tout, je suis la fille d'Itachi et il détestait son frère, non ?

‒ C'est vrai, avoua Sakura, Sasuke haïssait son frère plus que tout. Néanmoins, il y a une chose qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur : reconstruire son clan. Or, en étant sa nièce, tu lui es indispensable pour accomplir ce rêve.

Ayumi prit un air rêveur. Elle savait que Sasuke ne s'intéressait qu'à très peu de personnes et, s'il la considérait comme étant indispensable, c'était déjà une grande estime de sa part. Et cette estime d'un oncle venait combler à point nommé le vide laissé par un père dont elle ne connaîtrait jamais les véritables sentiments.

‒ Et toi, tu l'aimes ? demanda subitement Ayumi.

‒ Depuis toute petite, confia Sakura en serrant sa fille contre elle, mais je ne lui dis pas, car sinon il va me fuir en me prenant pour une groupie !

La mère et la fille rirent encore un peu et Ayumi songea qu'au fond former une famille avec Sasuke Uchiwa ne la répugnait pas. S'il lui laissait le temps d'y penser, peut-être finirait-elle par accepter sa proposition qui, comme l'avait souligné Sakura, était le fruit d'un immense effort de la part d'un être aussi réservé.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors, contents ? Je l'espère sincèrement, parce qu'il m'en aura fallu de l'énergie pour poster ce chapitre. D'abord, parce que son écriture était loin d'être simple à cause du système de souvenirs que j'ai utilisé pour la première partie, ensuite parce que ma connexion internet m'a lâchée ce week-end et que je viens de la récupérer (d'où mon retard).

Bon, en tout cas, j'attends vraiment vos réactions sur le dénouement parce que, même s'il était prévu depuis le début, il n'était pas simple à mettre en place. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, avant que vous ne postiez d'éventuels commentaires, pitié, pas de spoilers sur Itachi ! J'ai eu la confirmation aujourd'hui même de ce que je soupçonnais depuis un bon moment, qu'il n'était pas tout à fait méchant. En effet, je suis tombée sur l'épisode de Shippuden où a lieu la confrontation verbale Sasuke/Tobi et j'ai coupé au moment où ce dernier dit "Tu ne le devines pas ? Moi je vais te le dire : pour te protéger !" (ou un truc dans le genre). Bref, je n'en sais pas plus, alors ne vous étendez pas trop sur ce qui se passe dans le manga, je ne veux rien savoir !

Bien, j'espère avoir été assez claire, car je m'aperçois que, si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode en question, on dirait que je délire complètement. Sinon, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions sur ce que j'ai fait de ces personnages qui ne m'appartiennent même pas, Itachi y compris, étant donné que c'est la première fois que, dans une de mes fics, je fais clairement apparaître chez lui un bon fond (tout relatif, je vous l'accorde, mais il est quand même un peu un meurtrier au départ, alors je ne pouvais pas le transformer en ange non plus). Quant à Ayumi, j'espère avoir réussi à transmettre ses émotions et ses sentiments tout confus au sujet d'elle-même, de son père, de sa mère et de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, puisque je l'ai écoutée récemment, j'ajouterai que la chason de Calogero "Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer" s'accorde plus ou moins bien avec ce qu'elle ressent vis-à-vis d'Itachi (n'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter sur Youtube si vous ne la connaissez pas).

Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël ! Non, je ne compte pas poster l'épilogue le 25, vous aurez sans doute autre chose à faire, et moi aussi d'ailleurs ^^. Allez, bonnes fêtes à tous et profitez bien de la famille, des cadeaux et du repas (mais non, ce n'est pas un moment difficile à passer, il suffit de faire l'imbécile avec ses cousins ^^) !


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

En ce beau matin d'hiver, le soleil rayonnait sur Konoha et, s'il ne réchauffait pas réellement les habitants, le village avait retrouvé son entrain, sa bonne humeur et son intarissable activité. La fête du Nouvel An, trois jours plus tôt, avait permis d'aérer les esprits et de faire place à une nouvelle période de paix et de sérénité après les épreuves que chacun avait traversées.

Les rires et les conversations joyeuses se répercutaient jusque dans le quartier Uchiwa, pourtant abandonné depuis bien des années. La raison en était simple : devant l'une des maisons du quartier, la seule à être encore habitée, Ino et Sakura s'adonnaient avec joie à la peinture murale, tandis que, de leur côté, Kiba et Sasuke réparaient quelques tuiles, perchés sur le toit.

‒ Tu as bien fait d'exiger que la maison soit retapée, approuvait Ino en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Sasuke peut bien se le permettre, on ne pouvait vraiment plus laisser ce quartier dans un tel état de délabrement !

‒ Et puis, je voyais mal Ayumi attaquer son adolescence dans un environnement aussi macabre ! Enfin, imagine le jour où elle aura un petit copain, je ne veux pas que le pauvre garçon fuie à la vue de cet endroit !

‒ Qui a parlé de petit copain ?

Ça, c'était la voix de Kiba qui, penché par-dessus la gouttière, les observait d'un air suspicieux. A ses côtés, Sasuke en faisait autant, bien que son visage fût moins expressif.

‒ Dites, vous n'avez pas honte d'espionner notre conversation ? s'indigna Sakura.

Sur ce, voulant se venger, elle plongea son pinceau dans le pot de peinture blanche et l'agita en direction des deux ninjas. Si Kiba esquiva l'attaque d'un geste vif, Sasuke, qui pensait visiblement que Sakura n'oserait pas s'attaquer aussi bassement à lui, reçut une belle tache blanche qui lui barra le visage en deux.

‒ Tu devrais voir ta tête ! s'exclama Sakura en gloussant, alors que Kiba, hilare, s'agrippait au toit pour ne pas tomber.

‒ Sakura, attention !

Mais le cri d'Ino retentit trop tard. Sasuke avait saisi le deuxième pot de peinture, posé en haut d'une échelle, et avait versé son contenu sur la tête de Sakura, dont le rire s'étrangla immédiatement. Quand elle leva la tête, Sasuke affichait cet air vaguement espiègle et satisfait qu'elle seule parvenait à lui arracher.

‒ Oh, Sasuke, tu vas voir, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! affirma Sakura, en posant un pied sur l'échelle, un pot de peinture sous le bras.

Tandis que Kiba effectuait un repli stratégique en sautant à terre, Ino secoua la tête à la façon d'une mère navrée de voir ses enfants mettre en œuvre les pires bêtises. Depuis que Sasuke et Sakura étaient ensemble, ils se comportaient comme des gamins.

‒ Tante Ino, nous avons rapporté les autres pots de peinture !

Ino se retourna pour voir Ayumi et ses deux coéquipiers, chacun un bidon de peinture blanche à la main, avancer dans l'allée principale du quartier.

‒ Tant mieux, ma puce, parce que je crois que tes parents en ont trouvé une toute autre utilisation, soupira-t-elle d'un air amusé.

A ces mots, Ayumi jeta un bref regard vers le toit, d'où on ne voyait que jets de peinture blanche et, de temps en temps, la tête de Sakura et Sasuke qui se battaient comme des gamins, puis baissa immédiatement les yeux.

‒ Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils en font, déclara-t-elle en posant le pot blanc à terre.

A ce moment-là, une autre personne apparut au coin de l'allée, un barbecue portatif sous le bras et un panier rempli de victuailles dans la main opposée.

‒ Chôji ? s'exclama Ino en s'avançant vers lui, les yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce tu fabriques ici avec tout ça ?

‒ Bah, tu m'avais bien dit de vous apporter à manger, non ? répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil, probablement étonné de voir sa femme lui reprocher sa venue.

‒ Oui, mais je t'ai dit qu'on mangerait des sandwichs !

‒ Des sandwichs ? Tu es folle ? Par un aussi beau temps, on va se faire un barbecue dans les règles de l'art !

Ino leva les yeux au ciel, comme exaspérée par les manières de son mari. Il n'y avait sûrement que lui pour organiser un barbecue en plein hiver. Il commençait déjà à installer l'appareil, quand Ino fouilla le sac de vivres.

‒ Chôji, il y a suffisamment de viande pour nourrir vingt personnes dans ce sac ! fit-elle remarquer en sortant saucisses, brochettes et autres viandes à griller.

‒ C'est que Shino a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait, et il va probablement amener son fils avec lui. Et puis, j'ai croisé Tenten, Neji et la petite Junya et je les ai invités. Ah, et les garçons arrivent avec les bouteilles. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas les casser, d'ailleurs…

Tandis que Chôji expliquait la situation à sa femme, Kiba s'approcha, se pourléchant les babines à la manière d'un loup affamé.

‒ Tu organises un barbecue, Chôji ? Bonne idée, je vais dire à Rinda, et aux enfants de venir !

Ino soupira, songeant que son époux avait déjà ameuté la moitié de leurs amis et qu'elle ne pourrait probablement rien y faire. Un peu à l'écart, entourée de ses deux coéquipiers, Ayumi enfonça ses mains dans les manches de son pull et sourit de satisfaction. Le quartier Uchiwa paraissait bien moins triste, quand il était investi par les amis de sa mère.

‒ Ah, tes parents ont fini, fit remarquer Yukito d'un air moqueur.

En effet, Sasuke aidait Sakura à descendre de l'échelle qui menait au toit. Les deux adultes, bien que blancs de la tête au pieds, riaient et souriaient, chose particulièrement rare et discrète chez Sasuke.

‒ Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils vont un peu trop vite dans leur relation ? Je veux dire, ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'ils sont ensemble et…

‒ Ils ont attendu ça pendant trop longtemps pour patienter davantage, le coupa Ayumi. Et puis, leur précipitation ne me gêne pas du tout. J'espère seulement que la maison sera prête quand on emménagera, parce qu'avec toutes leurs bêtises, on n'est pas rendu !

‒ Enfin, dans tout ça, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi Sasuke ne t'a pas reconnue plus tôt.

Ayumi s'attendait à cette question. Sasuke, Sakura et elle avaient longuement discuté pour mettre au point une version officielle des faits qui conviendrait à tout le monde. Si Ayumi n'aimait pas l'idée de mentir à ses amis, elle avait néanmoins pris la décision de le faire pour l'instant. Elle attendrait que Yukito soit assez mature pour garder un secret pour leur avouer la vérité.

‒ A l'époque de ma naissance, mes parents étaient persuadés d'avoir fait une bêtise. Sasuke considérait qu'il n'aimait pas ma mère et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'engager aussi fortement avec elle. Ma mère, elle, ne voulait épouser qu'un homme qui l'aimerait sincèrement, aussi ont-ils décidé de faire comme si de rien était. En plus, le fait de cacher l'identité de mon père permettait à ma mère d'échapper à l'obligation de l'épouser que voulaient lui imposer ses parents.

‒ Voilà une histoire bien compliquée pour bien peu de choses, commenta Yukito qui avait eu du mal à suivre. En plus, ils ont quand même fini ensemble !

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une Junya toute pimpante. Si son visage prenait toujours une teinte morbide à la moindre évocation de sa sœur, la fillette avait retrouvé son air bienheureux et semblait se remettre petite à petit du malheur qui avait persécuté sa famille.

‒ Salut, Junya, comment vas-tu ? demanda Yukito en allant à sa rencontre.

Laissant les deux cousins discuter, Ayumi jeta un coup d'œil vers le barbecue qu'organisait Chôji. Celui-ci, muni d'un tablier blanc de chef cuistot, faisait griller les viandes avant de les jeter dans les assiettes des convives, à présent nombreux. Naoto Aburame et les frères Akimichi s'amusaient à embêter l'aînée des Inuzuka, tandis que le jeune cadet tirait les oreilles d'Akamaru. Les adultes discutaient avec enthousiasme et même Neji semblait s'amuser, tandis qu'Ino et Tenten se moquaient ouvertement de la tenue blanche de Sakura.

‒ Simaru !

Ayumi sentit son coéquipier se tendre à l'entente de cette voix légèrement aigüe. Quand elle se retourna, elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant la raison de ce comportement. Une fille légèrement plus âgée qu'eux, vêtue d'une tenue affriolante, les jambes fermes, le décolleté ouvert sur une superbe poitrine de jeune femme et les cheveux volant dans son dos comme une flamme agitée par le vent, courait dans leur direction en agitant la main.

‒ A… Akisa ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

‒ Eh bien, je profite du voyage de ta mère pour rendre visite à mon cousin préféré ! s'exclama-t-elle en passant sa main avec énergie dans les cheveux en bataille de Simaru.

Ayumi, elle, ne se sentait plus capable de prononcer un seul mot. Il était clair que la fille du Kazekage avait de quoi rendre jalouse toutes les filles de Konoha. A présent qu'elle la voyait de plus près, Ayumi pouvait également percevoir les traits doux et fins de son visage qui ne faisaient que s'ajouter à la beauté de son corps.

Soudain, un bruit d'ébahissement attira son attention. Ayumi tourna la tête pour apercevoir Yukito, les yeux écarquillés, une main pinçant son nez, qui ne se lassait pas de contempler Akisa. Il prenait cet air stupide à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

‒ Dis, tu n'as pas fini de faire cette tête, Yukito ? le sermonna Ayumi.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le frapper, car Simaru intervint :

‒ Akisa, tu te souviens d'Ayumi et de Yukito, mes coéquipiers ?

‒ Bien sûr ! Nous nous sommes déjà croisés à Suna, non ?

Tandis qu'Ayumi acquiesçait poliment, Simaru demanda des nouvelles de sa mère.

‒ Elle a mis tout sens dessus dessous, comme d'habitude ! répondit Akisa d'un air désespéré. A propos, ne rentre pas chez toi avant ce soir, ta mère y a mis le bazar du siècle !

* * *

Akisa n'avait pas tout à fait tort quant à la maison des Nara. En effet, posté à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de la porte, Naruto, paré de sa tenue de Hokage pour l'occasion, percevait parfaitement les cris de la charmante Temari qui fusaient de tous les côtés.

‒ Mais non, ne mettez pas l'armoire dans ce sens, ça ne passera jamais ! Et puis les cartons de vêtements, j'ai déjà dit qu'on ne devait pas les laisser dans l'entrée !

Les pauvres ninjas de Suna qui se faisaient houspiller en bonne et due forme n'osaient pas protester. D'abord, parce que tout le monde à Suna savait que Temari avait un caractère de chien et, en plus, parce qu'elle était la sœur du Kazekage Gaara. Si les cris de la tigresse du désert ne semblaient pas leur plaire, il n'en était rien de Shikamaru qui, appuyé contre un mur, observait avec amour sa chère et tendre se comporter en furie.

‒ Heureusement qu'elle ne déménage pas tous les jours, sinon elle donnerait des envies de suicide à tous mes hommes ! plaisanta une voix à côté de Naruto.

‒ Oui, et puis j'en ai un peu marre de réarranger leur contrat de mariage à ces deux là, approuva Naruto. Heureusement, maintenant, avec Hinata au conseil, les choses sont devenues plus simples ! Au fait, Gaara, ça a été le voyage ?

Gaara, également vêtu de sa tenue officielle, afficha une mine significatrice de l'ennui qu'il avait pu éprouver lors du trajet.

‒ Avec les charrettes, ça n'avançait pas très vite. J'avais presque envie de dire à mes hommes que je partais en éclaireur, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur à les laisser seuls sous les commandes de Temari.

‒ Et il y en a beaucoup des charrettes ? s'inquiéta Naruto en voyant un Kankurô en sueur passer sous son nez avec une énième caisse et entrer dans la maison des Nara qui bientôt n'aurait plus suffisamment de place pour contenir toute la garde-robe de Temari.

‒ Trois, répondit Gaara avec un air désespéré. Quand Temari est rentrée à Suna après sa séparation avec Shikamaru, elle était tellement déprimée que nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Finalement, Kankurô a proposé de lui faire faire les boutiques à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait triste. Ça a fonctionné, mais imagine un peu le nombre de vêtements qu'elle a pu s'acheter !

Naruto éclata alors franchement de rire en imaginant Gaara croulant sous une montagne de vêtements féminins. Habitué aux extravagances de son homologue et ami, Gaara le laissa calmer son hilarité avant de demander :

‒ Et il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial à Konoha, ces derniers temps ?

‒ Oh, rien de spécial, mentit Naruto le plus naturellement du monde. Les bricoles habituelles, en fait.

‒ Et la brèche dans le mur Nord, c'est une bricole habituelle ?

Naruto se crispa au sous-entendu de Gaara qui, de son côté, semblait s'amuser à le taquiner. La bataille contre Iwa avait causé quelques dégâts sur la façade Nord du mur, notamment une technique dôton un peu trop imposante qui avait transpercé la muraille, y ouvrant une brèche non négligeable. Même si la bataille était passée depuis trois semaines, les réparations n'étaient pas encore finies, à cause du manque de personnel. Heureusement, grâce à l'argent gagné au loto par Tsunade et gentiment offert à la caisse commune du village, Naruto avait enfin pu embaucher des ouvriers des alentours.

‒ Ah, oui, oh, ça c'est rien du tout ! s'exclama Naruto qui improvisait totalement. Ce sont… les termites ! On a eu une terrible invasion la semaine dernière, elles ont bouffé la palissade, ces saletés !

‒ Des termites en plein hiver ? répliqua Gaara en levant un sourcil.

Il connaissait bien les termites, ces insectes pullulaient dans le désert de Suna et détestaient le froid.

‒ Une espèce qui a muté, assura Naruto, Tsunade fait des recherches là-dessus.

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de torturer davantage son ami. Lee, vêtu d'une combinaison verte flambant neuve, vint se poster devant eux, portant une caisse sur l'épaule.

‒ Bonjour, Gaara, tu vas bien ?

Gaara salua Lee avec un sourire. Malgré les années, les deux hommes étaient restés amis et Lee était l'un des rares ninjas de Konoha qui se permettait d'être familier envers le Kazekage.

‒ Très. Tu aides au déménagement ?

‒ Oui, rien de tel pour faire un peu d'exercice tout en se rendant utile ! affirma le ninja en prenant un air solennel. D'ailleurs, tout ceci me fait penser qu'il faut que je rachète des chaises…

‒ Ah, les termites sont aussi passées chez toi ? s'informa Gaara, sincèrement étonné.

‒ Quelles termites ? répondit Lee qui ne voyait pas les signes désespérés de Naruto dans le dos de Gaara. Il n'y a jamais eu de termites dans la région ! Non, les chaises, c'est parce que ma femme en a cassé deux sur la tête des ANBU qui sont venus lui annoncer qu'un autre ninja s'était fait passé pour moi sans qu'on l'ait avertie. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai parié avec Gai-sensei que j'aurai fini le déménagement dans un quart d'heure !

Puis il s'éloigna, laissant un Naruto désespéré derrière lui.

_Au moins, il a retrouvé la forme celui-là_, songea-t-il pour se consoler.

Mais le regard accusateur de Gaara pesait sur lui et il devait absolument trouver un moyen de détourner la conversation vers un autre sujet.

‒ Hé, hé, comme tu peux le constater, Asa a beau être une civile, elle est aussi dangereuse que Temari !

La remarque sur la femme de Lee ne départit pas Gaara de son expression. Finalement, après un silence gênant, son visage se détendit et il accorda à Naruto un sourire complice.

‒ Un jour, tu me diras ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

‒ Oui, un jour, assura Naruto, soulagé de ne plus être questionné.

Gaara ayant lui-même été jinchûriki, Naruto était sûr qu'il comprendrait la nécessité de garder cette histoire secrète. Néanmoins, il préférait attendre. Konoha venait de retrouver la paix et il ne tenait pas à réveiller des événements si proches et si douloureux.

‒ J'espère que toi et tes hommes resterez un peu, dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au ciel radieux. Nous fêtons un mariage dans une semaine et nous serions très heureux de vous avoir avec nous.

‒ Un mariage ? s'enquit Gaara. Je connais au moins les futurs mariés ?

‒ Bien sûr ! Ce sont Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno !

‒ Ah oui ! Je me souviens bien d'eux, surtout de Sakura. Il faut dire que notre dernier échange a été… mouvementé…

‒ C'est vrai, vous ne vous êtes pas parlés depuis votre dispute à Suna ? Mais c'était il y a treize ans !

‒ Oh, nous ne nous en voulons pas vraiment et j'ai eu le temps de lui présenter mes excuses par lettre depuis, expliqua Gaara.

‒ Et… c'était à propos de quoi ? demanda Naruto, avide de savoir.

‒ De l'hôpital de Suna. Sakura avait été horrifiée en découvrant le manque de qualification du personnel et, pour tout t'avouer, je dois dire qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Cependant, ce n'était pas très adroit de me le faire remarquer devant des membres du conseil, aussi j'ai dû élever la voix. Elle ne te l'a jamais dit ?

‒ Heu… non.

Naruto se voyait mal expliquer à Gaara qu'après maintes réflexions il avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il puisse être le père d'Ayumi, à cause précisément de cette dispute. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et se remémora les événements des derniers jours : après que Konoha eut surmonté la crise, Sasuke avait reconnu officiellement Ayumi comme étant sa fille et n'avait pas tardé à entretenir une liaison avec Sakura qu'il avait demandée en mariage la semaine précédente Neji et Tenten recommençaient à sortir et, comme si cette aventure les avait poussés à profiter à nouveau de la vie, ils passaient beaucoup de temps en famille et avec leurs amis Shikamaru et Temari ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle et sans doute cherchaient-ils à rattraper toutes ces années perdues quant au reste de ses amis, Naruto savait qu'ils allaient bien.

Puis il songea à lui. En tant que Hokage, il était parvenu à gérer une crise sans précédent, tout en réglant quelques problèmes internes au village. Il se sentit en cet instant particulièrement satisfait de son travail et une bouffée de fierté vint lui gonfler la poitrine.

_J'ai bien fait d'accepter de devenir Hokage, _songea-t-il_, j'assure vraiment à la tête de ce village ! Je réussis à faire face à tous nos ennemis, même ceux qui se cachent…_

Et, qu'ils soient d'Iwa ou d'ailleurs, les crétins qui oseraient s'opposer à lui pouvaient venir. Lui, Naruto Uzumaki, sixième Hokage de Konoha, les attendait de pied ferme !

FIN

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et ainsi se termine cette histoire ! Bon, honnêtement, j'ai surtout fait l'épilogue pour m'amuser et finir sur une touche d'humour, étant donné que les chapitres qui précédaient n'étaient pas forcément des plus joyeux. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plu !

Bon, concernant mes prochaines fics, je ne sais pas trop. Concernant _Naruto_, je publierai peut-être une sorte de "comédie romantique" que je tente de développer depuis un moment, mais certains points bloquent encore. Ce sera évidemment complètement différent du style de cette fic, ou même des autres que j'ai déjà publiées, mais je me dis que ça peut toujours plaire. Sinon, j'ai aussi déjà songé à publier dans d'autres fandoms, notamment _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, _Orgueil et Préjugés_, _Détective Conan_, peut-être _Card Captor Sakura_ et _Zelda_ (mais le projet que j'ai pour _Zelda_ est tellement énorme qu'il ne risque pas de sortir de suite).

Enfin bref, comme vous voyez, je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferai prochainement. En attendant, peut-être que quelques one-shots sortiront de ma tête et, étantn donné le nombre de drabbles que j'ai accumulé sur mon ordi, je vais songer à en faire un recueil (mais il faut encore que je vois comment je vais vous présenter ce joyeux bazar).


End file.
